My Forever
by lauraclarkstories
Summary: After a tragedy brings Gabriella back home, she must face what she left behind, her friends, family, and the boy she fell in love with. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Landing time, 2:30 in the afternoon. Time she woke up in LA, 7:40. Time she got the phone call to come home 9:15. Time she got a plane to get here, 11:30. Last time she was here, 2 and a half years ago.

It was still the same airport it was when she left. Same people working there, same magazine racks. But she was a different person. She had a different outlook on life this time around. She regrets leaving here everyday of her life. She made a mistake. And the person that she hurt, still hasnt talked to her since.

The taxi cab pulled up on the side of the curb and she got in. The cab driver drove her to her destination.

"What brings you to New Mexico?" The driver asked from the drivers seat.

"Family." She told him. He smiled at her through the rear view mirror. 20 minutes later she was there. She looked out the window. The house still looked the same. The driver came out and helped her with her bags. She paid him and thanked him and he got back in and drove off. The luggage clunked on the walkway to the door. She parked the luggage and rang the door bell.

The door opened to a blonde and a brunette.

"Oh my god." The blonde said when she saw her in the door way.

"Hi." She said.

"Thank god you're here." Taylor said pulling her into a hug. "Come on, get in here." She told her. Sharpay and Taylor grabbed her luggage off the front step and brought her into the house. It was still the same.

"How was your flight?" Sharpay asked her taking a seat on the couch.

"Fine." She cleared her throat. "It was fine." The three of them sat in silence for a little while.

"How is he?" She asked breaking the silence. The other two looked at each other.

"Hes ok." Sharpay told her taking a sip of her diet pepsi that sat on the counter.

"As soon as Chad called me I got on the first flight here." She told them.

"He would want you here." Taylor told her. She shrugged.

The front door flew open and Chad walked in.

"Gabriella." He said when he walked in. She turned around to see her best friend. "You actually came." She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Of course I came. Why wouldnt I?" She asked. He hugged her tighter.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Gabriella closed her eyes and took in the moment. After two years finally someone has told her that. She broke them apart.

"Where is he?" She asked him.

"Hes at the house with his mom." Gabriella turned towards the girls.

"What time is the.." Gabriella couldnt even get the words out of her mouth.

"Its starts at three but we should get going soon." Taylor told her.

"Ill take you upstairs." Sharpay told Gabriella and she followed her up. Taylor turned to her boyfriend of almost six years.

"Did you tell him she was coming?" Taylor asked him. Chad shook his head. Taylor slapped him on his arm.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because he said he never wanted to see her again, but Taylor shes the only one who knows how to deal with Troy when hes like this. When his grandfather died a few years ago she was the only person that he wanted by his side at all times. If I told him she was coming he would have said no." Chad told her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Just please trust me on this one."

* * *

Her room was still the same. The same pictures up on the walls, same bed spread. The teddy bear that she left here was sitting on the bed.

"Taylor and I decided that we didnt want another room mate when you left. This was your room and it always will be." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella nodded and sat down on her old bed. Sharpay came and sat down next to her.

"How have you been? Hows LA?" Sharpay asked her.

"I've been ok. LA is great." Gabriella told her.

"Is it everything you dreamed it would be?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella wasnt sure how to answer that question. LA had everything that Gabriella dreamed of, but it was missing one person.

"More then you could imagine." Gabriella told her. Sharpay smiled.

"Hows the music industry?" Sharpay asked.

"Its really good. I love my label and my manager is amazing. Its a dream come true." Gabriella told her. Sharpay smiled. She was so jealous of Gabriella. Gabriella left and started all over on her own. Sharpay didnt think that she could have done that.

"I better go and finish getting ready. Ill let you rest for a little bit." Sharpay said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Thanks Shar." She nodded and closed the door. Gabriella stood up and walked to the wall with all of the pictures on it.

A lot were from high school. The musical, the road trip they took after graduation. Troy and her after one of his basketball games. The three girls, the three guys. The six. Thats what they were and always would be to Gabriella. But when she left, the six became the five. And that tore everyone apart. Gabriella continued to look at the other pictures on the wall. The Mexico trip that they took three years back, her and Troy at New Years, and then the picture that she didnt want to see ever again. Her wedding picture.

They eloped. They were 23 when they got married. They didnt want to wait any longer. They were head over heals in love with each other. They wanted the next step but didnt want to wait any longer. They both wanted the big house in the suburbs with a white fence. A few kids running in the backyard and a dog chasing after them. They wanted it. They wanted it more then anything else in the world. But some things dont have a way of working out.

She had enough of the pictures.

She went to her dresser. The jewelry box was in the same place that she left it. She opened it up and took out some of the jewelry. The necklace that she brought out first was a necklace she wore everyday for six years. The T necklace. She left it here because she didnt want any trace of Troy with her when she left. She put it back in the box. The rings. In high school Gabriella had so many rings she couldnt even count. She had a little bag full of them. She dumped them all out on her bed and looked through them. She remembered them all, one a little to well.

Her wedding ring.

It was a sliver band with my forever branded in the inside of the ring. Gabriella held back tears as she put it back in the box.

She had enough of this room. She walked downstairs back to Taylor and Chad. They were getting ready to go.

"You ready?" Taylor asked her. She nodded.

"SHARPAY LETS GO!" Taylor yelled up the stairs.

"Tada!" Sharpay announced when she came down stairs. In a little black party dress with black heals and really big black sunglasses.

"Really?" was alll Taylor asked.

"What?" Sharpay asked. She found nothing wrong with the outfit she was wearing.

"We are going to a funeral." Taylor told her. "And you were that?"

"Just because someone died doesnt mean I cant look good." She told them walking out the front door.

"She looks ridicoulous is what she looks." Chad mumbled. Taylor hit him and they walked out the door. Gabriella was the last one out to close the door.

* * *

They took their seats at the church. Gabriella looked around at all the people walking in to pay their respects. She looked for Troy but he was no where to be seen. She slumped back in the few and nugged Chad.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked him. He sighed.

"He was getting ready for a game and he collapsed in his office. Troy was the one who found him. They took him to the hospital but it was to late. He had a heart attack." Chad explained to her. Gabriella felt guilty. She should have been here. She should have been home for him when it happened.

"I should have been here." Gabriella told him. Chad put an arm around her. "I shouldnt have left. I should have been here for him." Gabriella said.

"There was nothing they could have done for him though Gab." Chad said.

"I know how close he was to him. I should have been here for other things to. I shouldnt have left him." Gabriella said. After seeing the ring and the pictures, it put Gabriella in a guilt trip. She should have never got up and left. She left without telling anyone. They all woke up and she wasnt there. Chad stood up and pulled Gabriella up with him.

"Lets go outside." He told her and guided her out. They were in the back of the church. It was a georgeous day. Not a cloud in the sky. The wind blew just a little bit. Gabriellas curls flew in the wind as she talked to Chad.

"Deep breaths." He told her.

"Im sorry. Its just that it all hit me. I went into my old room and the wedding picture was on the wall and the necklace and the ring were in my jewerly box." Chad hugged her.

"Its ok." He told her. She shook her head.

"No its not. I should have never left. I should have never come back here." Gabriella told him.

"You needed to come back here. You are needed here. Troy needs you." Chad told her. She looked up at him. "YOu were the only person that got him back when his grandfather died. He needs the same thing now." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Lets go back in. The service is going to start." Chad lead Gabriella back into the church and to her seat. Everyone sat down as the pastor went up and said a few words.

"Now Jacks son would like to share a few words." The pastor said. And a brown haired guy stood up in the front row and walked up to the pulpit.

"On behalf of my mother and I we would like to thank you for coming. My father was my idol. Everything he did I wanted to do. He was the person who put a basketball in my hands and taught me how to use it. He taughed me the skills to be a great player. He made me the player I am today. He was always there to give me advice." He said looking down at his paper. He looked up into the crowd and his eyes landed on the girl with the brown ones.

What was she doing here? How did she even know? What was his next line? Troy couldnt speak. He forgot the words. Those eyes just brought him back to a worse place from where he was before.

"Im sorry." Troy said and got down from the pulpit. He ran down the aisle out the double doors. She stood up and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The white doors pushed open as he ran out. Her dress flew up with every step she took. He kept walking but she stood still on the steps of the church.

"Hey." She called out. It was the first word she has said to him in almost 2 years. Tears formed in her eyes just at the thought of what he was going to say next. Troy stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Gabriella heard the hurt in his voice. It made her sick.

"What do you think Im doing here?" Gabriella asked walking down the steps towards Troy. "Chad called me I got the first flight out."

"Chad called you?" He asked. He was pissed. He didnt want to see her. Today of all days especially.

"Yes." She told him. The two stood there in the parking lot not saying a word to each other. Gabriella sighed.

"Why did you run out?" She asked. He look up at her.

"I saw you." He told her. "You know I never wanted to be in the same room with you ever again." He told her. A huge lump formed in her throat. She swallowed hard to keep it from coming up.

"Little harsh." She whispered. She knew she deserved it, but she didnt want someone to say it to her face.

"I cant deal with this today. Go back to LA Gabriella." He said pushing past her. "I dont want you here." He walked past her and she held back a few tears. She turned in and walked in behind him.

Coach C was standing at the pulpit when Gabriella came back in. Coach C worked with Jack Bolton for many years. He had great stories about Jack. He was his best friend.

Gabriella sat back down in her seat. She bit her bottom lip to make the feeling of wanting to break down and cry go away. Taylor put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Taylor turned to Chad. He sighed. Maybe his plan wasnt going to work after all. Someone was going to end up getting hurt at the end.

The ceremony was beautiful. All the flowers in bloom, the sun shining. They all drove over to the cemetery were Jack was going to be buried. Gabriella got in the car with the two girls. Gabriella got in the back seat and checked her makeup before getting back out. When they arrived Troy and his mom walked together in the front and everyone followed. Everyone from the old Wildcat team was there. Teachers and Staff that knew Jack graced everyone with their presence. Gabriella , Taylor, and Sharpay stood linked together in the back. Zeke and Chad went up to support Troy and stood behind him.

The preist said one more prayer and hit the button to lower the casket. Slowly it lowered into the ground. It really set in for everyone that Jack was really gone.

* * *

The black SUV pulled up to the house. The car was put in park. The five of them sat there. Taylor looked at Gabriella in the rear view mirror. She was staring out the window at the other people walking into the house.

"Are you going to go in?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Mrs. Bolton will want to see you." Sharpay told her. Gabriella continued to look out the window. Taylor opened the door.

"We're going in." She told Gabriella and closed the drivers side door.

"Come on Gabs." Chad told her opening the door. Gabriella stepped out and Chad put an arm around her as they walked in. Mrs. Bolton was greeting people at the front door.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said softly to her friends mother. "These are for you." She told her handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you Taylor." Taylor hugged her and walked in. Sharpay and Zeke gave a few words to her and then Gabriella was next.

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Bolton said when she saw Gabriella.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella croaked. She thought she might start to cry. Mrs. Bolton was always a second mother to Gabriella and Jack like a second father. She loved both very much.

"My Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton gasped. "Look at you. You're beautiful." She told her. Gabriella looked down to her feet.

"Thank you. And Im very sorry about Jack." She told her. Mrs. Bolton nodded and She gave Gabriella a quick hug. She walked into the house that she knew inside and out. In high school her and Troy always came here after school. It was there haven.

"Did he see her?" Mrs. Bolton asked Chad. He nodded.

"Where is he?" Chad asked. Mrs. Bolton pointed to the backyard.

"Out back." She told him. Chad placed a kiss on Mrs. Boltons cheek and went to find his best friend.

The gate was already pushed open. The thud on the court hit the ball hard.

_Boom Boom Boom. Swish.. _

Stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chad. He put the ball under his arm.

"What do you want?" Troy asked Chad.

"Im sorry I called her." Chad told him. Troy turned around.

"I cant deal with this today." He told Chad throwing the ball towards the net. _Swish._

"You need her man. As much as you dont see it the rest of us do." Chad explained to him.

"I didnt want to see her ever again. And you knew that to." Troy told him Passing the ball hard to Chad.

"I was trying to help you out." Chad told him.

"Dont. Im fine by myself." Troy told him. Chad passed the ball to Troy.

"I know that you are pissed and hurt about your dad dying Troy I get it. But dont take it out on her. She flew out here for you." Chad said.

"Quit trying to be the hero Chad. Ever since she left you have been trying to get her to come back. I dont want her back." Troy told him. "Dont you get that?"

"I thought I was helping you. I wont help you ever again. Im sorry." Chad said walking away from the court. He walked through the gate leaving Troy behind.

The ball slammed on the pavement and then got picked up and thrown at the fence.

* * *

Milk, sugar, stir. The spoon clinked on the side of the cup. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Long day." Mrs. Bolton said taking a seat next to Gabriella.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked her. She shrugged. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Im ok." She told her. "How are you?" She asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Im ok." She told her taking a sip of her coffee.

"Gabriella, I just wanted to thank you for coming out. I know that it meant a lot to Jack, you being here." Gabriella smiled.

"I wanted to be here." Gabriella told her.

"Your mother sent over flowers the other day. I havent had the chance to call her back. How is she doing?" Mrs. Bolton asked her.

Maria Montez got a new job in Pennsylvania. She loved the area that she was in. She was seeing someone that she had met in the super market. Gabriella has met him a few times. Bill was his name and he was head over heals for her mother. As long as he was good to her Gabriella was ok with him.

"Shes doing great." She told her. "She really likes it there. She fits in really well." She told her. Mrs. Bolton nodded.

"And how are you doing in LA?" She asked. Gabriella didnt want to talk about it. Especially Mrs. Bolton. After all LA was what she left her son for.

"We dont have to." Mrs. Bolton cut her off.

"No honey, I want to hear all about it." She told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Its good. I have my own little apartment. Really little. And Im working on some music. We will see where it takes me." She told her.

"You have an amazing talent sweetie. You're so young. You have the chance to follow that dream. Dont let anyone stand in the way of it." Mrs. Bolton told her placing her hand on top of Gabriellas.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton." She nodded and stood up and walked out to the other people in the living room. Gabriella turned from her seat in the kitchen to the basement door. She knew people where down there because the air hockey table was on. She debated going down. The last time she was down there playing was high school. It seemed like a eternity ago. Sharpay appeared in the hallway.

"Hey you coming down?" She asked pointing to the basement. Gabriella shrugged. Sharpay came over and sat with Gabriella.

"Is he down there?" Gabriella asked her. She shook her head.

"I havent seen him all night actually." Sharpay told her. Gabriella looked into her coffee cup.

"Hey." Sharpay said to her. Gabriella looked up. "We want you here." Sharpay said to her. "Dont listen to him. Hes just upset."

"No hes not. He seemed pretty sincere about his answer." Gabriella told her. Sharpay stood up and hugged Gabriella from behind.

"You knew you had to face this some time kiddo. I guess that some time is today." Sharpay whispered to her. Her arms left Gabriella and she heard the heals click down the stairs.

Gabriella stood up and walked up to Troys room. She figured thats where he would be. She knocked on his bedroom door but no answer. Gabriella turned the knob and walked in. The room was still the same. All of Troys basketball trophies and awards hung on the wall. Famous basketball stars posters covered his wall. His desk near the window that looked out to the backyard. The backyard. There he was sitting down in the middle of the court. Gabriella left his room and walked downstairs to the front door. She walked around the side of the house and through the gate that was already opened. Her heals clicked silently onto the court. Troy didnt turn around. Gabriella walked up behind him. She was going to say the first word.

"I remember the first time you brought me back here." She started off. "I thought it was the coolest thing." He didnt say anything. That ice breaker didnt work.

"Will you please just....talk to me." Gabriella whispered. Troy sat still in front of her not even looking behind him.

"What do you want me to say Gabriella?" He asked. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. He stood up to face her. "That you broke my heart. That you just got up and left when things got hard. Thats not the girl I thought you were. Thats not the girl I fell in love with." Troy told her. He took a good look at her. "This isnt even you." He told her. "The make up, the high heel shoes." He told her. "That was never you." Gabriella looked down to her feet.

"What happened to the rip jeans and black converses?" He asked.

"I left them behind." She told him. Troy shook his head.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. Gabriella was still silent. "Just tell me."

"I was scared and confused about a lot of things." She told him. "I didnt know what I wanted." She told him. "We got married at 23 Troy."

"We both wanted that marriage." He told her.

"At the time." Gabriella told him. "And then the baby thing." Troy shook his head and started to walk away.

"Dont walk away when Im talking to you!" Gabriella yelled. Troy turned back around to Gabriella.

His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his black tie was loosened. His hair was a mess and his eyes blood shot.

"We didnt know we were going to loose the baby." Troy told her.

"A baby also wasnt part of the plan." Gabriella hollered.

"I never thought you were one to run when things got hard Gabriella. We were in a marriage to deal with things like loosing a baby. But you didnt stick around that long after." Troy told her. "You left me crushed." Troy told her starting to get choaked up. "Yes we were young, but we could have handled it."

"Troy I." Troy cut her off.

"You know what. I have had enough this, of all of this for one night." He told her. He started walking towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Im leaving you this time." He told her. And closed the gate all the way.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and subscribed to this story. Please keep the reviews coming!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

He hasnt slept in this room since the night of Graduation. Everything was still in the exact place he left it. His parents didnt change a thing. He turned to the wall to look at his trophies and posters. But there next to all of them was a picture of him and her at Graduation. They had their red hats on. Her long brown curls were perfect. Their red gowns on and their arms wrapped around each other. He walked over and took the picture off the wall. He opened a box that was on the floor and threw it in. He looked back at the wall. It was empty. Like his heart.

The bed bounced up and down when he sat on it. He took his tie off and threw it on the night stand. On the night stand was a picture of just Gabriella from junior year. He took the picture on flipped it down so he didnt have to see her face. He now knew why he didnt come up here. He took his dress shirt off and pants. Under his shirt was a chain. And on the chain,

His wedding ring.

After she left he was upset and angry at the world. He took the ring off but put it on a chain. That was really the only thing he had left of her. He is still hurt and upset by her but that was their rings. He wasnt going to let it go. He pulled the chain off of his neck and held it in his hand. In the inside of the ring was engraved the words.

My Always.

He took the necklace and placed it on the stand. He turned the light off and laid down. He closed his eyes but he couldnt fall asleep, all that was going through his head was the night that they got married.

_Their car was parked in front of the court house. Her head moved around to see the entire court house. It was big. Really big. _

_"Hey." He said softly. She turned to him. "You're sure that you want to do this?" He asked her. She nodded. _

_"Im more then sure." She told him. They both got out of the car and walked hand and hand up to the court house. _

_They walked into the court room and gave the judge their names. They had to wait a while before they could go. About a half hour they were called in. _

_"Names Please." The judge said again. Troy swallowed hard. _

_"Troy Bolton." He said. The judge turned towards Gabriella. _

_"And you my dear?" He asked._

_"Gabriella Montez." She told him. He nodded. _

_"Alright. Shall we begin?" He asked. They both nodded and stood in front of him holding each others hands looking at each other. _

_"Do you, Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked him. He looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes._

_"I do." He said. She smiled. _

_"And do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and told hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked her. She smiled through the tears. _

_"I do." She told him. _

_"Do you have the rings?" He asked. Both of them took out the rings. _

_"Troy repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The judge told him. _

_"With this ring, I thee wed." He repeated sliding the ring on Gabriellas finger. _

_"Gabriella repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The judge told her. _

_"With this ring, I thee wed." She said slipping the ring on his finger. Both of their hands inter twined again._

_"By the powers vested in me and the State of New Mexico I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told them. _

_"For ever." Troy whispered to her. _

_"For Always." She whispered back and they leaned in for the kiss. Troy took her hands into his. _

_"I now prosent Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The judge said. They both turned back to him and thanked them and left the court house. They had their marriage certificate. They were finally married. _

_When they came out of the court house it was a down pour of rain. Troy pulled Gabriella close and they both ran out to the car. Troy unlocked it and they both got in. _

_"Oh gosh." Gabriella said squeezing the water out of her hair. "Its crazy out there." She told him . He turned to her. "What?" She asked. He pulled her in and kissed her hard. He broke them apart. _

_"We finally did it." He told her. She put both of her hands on the sides of his face. _

_"We finally did it." She told him. "We're married." _

* * *

She tossed and turned all night. She couldnt get the look on his face when he walked out of the gate. It was filled with sadness, hate, she did that to him. It made her feel like crap. She got up and walked downstairs. When she arrived down stairs Taylor and Sharpay were wide awake with coffee in hand sitting at the island.

"What are you doing up?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella shrugged.

"What are you guys doing up?" She asked them.

"Just talking." Taylor told her.

"About me?" She asked. Sharpay nodded her head right away.

"Yes." She told her. Taylor slapped her gently. "What?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella walked to the fridge.

"Its alright." Gabriella told them. "I just came down because I couldnt sleep."

"Come have some coffee with us." Taylor told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No I think Ill just go back upstairs." She told them pointing to the stairs.

"Gab." Sharpay said. Gabriella faced the stairs, her back was to the girls.

"You should have seen his face." Gabriella said softly. "He was devastated, hurt, sad, scared." Gabriella said. "I caused all of it."

"Oh honey." Taylor said. "Troy is in a really bad place right now."

"Troy has been in a bad place for two and a half years." Sharpay said.

"Can you not talk please.' Taylor snapped at her.

"Shes right." Gabriella said turning to them. "Im the one who left. If Troy did it to me I wouldnt be able to get over it." She told them. "I came out here because that I thought I could help him. I came back looking for some forgiveness. But I realized that how can you forgive a person who left you and ruined your life?" Gabriella told them. "I wouldnt be able to forgive that person. Not ever." Gabriella told them.

"Gabriella." Taylor said standing up. Gabriella steped up a step on the staircase.

"No, you know what. Im just going to go back to bed. Ill see you in the morning." She told them and went back up to her room.

* * *

He slept. He got up. He hated himself. He didnt forgive himself. Thats how he has lived each day for the past two years. His feet hit the floor and he stood up. He threw the necklace on and a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He tucked the necklace under his shirt. No one knew he had it. He wanted to keep it that way. He walked downstairs and his mother was making something on the stove.

"What are you doing mom?" He asked. He heard her sniffle and saw her wipe a few tears away.

"Just making some pancakes. You want some?" She asked. He nodded and picked up the plate that was already ready. His mother took the rest off the pan and sat next to her son.

"So how long are you going to stay?" She asked him.

"Until you kick me out." He told her. She smiled and cut her pancakes.

"We have lunch to." She told them. "People have brought over two casseroles so far today." She said. Troy looked down at his plate.

Mrs. Bolton was dying to know what happend last night between Troy and Gabriella. All she saw was Troy come in the house in a rage and upset. She figured they talked. She wanted to know what was said.

"That was nice of the team to come last night. Your father would have appreciated it." Mrs. Bolton told her son.

"Can we not talk about dad or anything related to him." Troy snapped. She nodded.

"Ok." They ate in silence. Mrs. Bolton put part of a pancake in her mouth.

"Did you talk to her?" She asked. Troy pushed the chair back and waked to the sink.

"Im done." He told her.

"You still have a whole pancake left." She told her son.

"This subject makes me not want to eat." He told her. She sighed.

"Troy." She said in a stern voice. "You cant keep running from this. She came back didnt she?" She asked.

"Thats not the point." Troy said. "I didnt want her back."

"Why not. Shes your wife for god sakes." His mother said. He turned to his mother.

"She left. Ok She left. I made her leave. I was holding her back." He was near to tears talking about this.

"How do you know you were holding her back. Do you know this for a fact or are you just assuming?" She asked him.

"I know for a fact." He told her. "And you know what else. I never went after her. Not once. The best thing that has ever happened to me slipped through my fingers." He told his mother. A tear slid down his face. "I have never been able to forgive myself." He told her. Mrs. Bolton looked at his son.

"You have another chance. Shes here." She told him. "You can start over." Troy shook his head.

"No. We cant. Its not that easy." He told her. He walked to the back door and opened it. He slammed it close. His mother sank back down in her chair and started to cry.

* * *

Gabriella flipped through the Cosmo magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. Sharpay plopped down next to her.

"You want to go shoping?" She asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"We can go get our nails done. I have been meaning to go for weeks but I can never find the time." She told Gabriella.

"No thanks." She whispered. Sharpay sighed.

"How long were you thinking of staying?" She asked.

"Only a few days." Gabriella told her. Sharpay was getting annoyed with the short answers.

"Why not longer. Like a few weeks." Sharpay told her. Gabriella put the magazine down.

"Theres no need to. The person I came out here for was the one who wants nothing to do with me." She told her standing up. Sharpay turned her body so she was looking at Gabriella.

"You dont know that." Sharpay told her. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes I do." Gabriella told her. "He said it to my face." She snapped.

"Gabriella, I know you are not going to want to hear this. But did you really think that he was going to forgive you right away. I mean you left him. You're not going to get that forgiveness right away." Sharpay told her. Gabriella knew this but hearing someone else say it made it hurtful.

"Im sorry that you werent cut out for the wife thing." Sharpay told her. She wanted to recant that as fast as it came out.

"HEY." Gabriella hollered. "You have no idea what happened between Troy and I." She said pointing a finger at her. "Where the HELL do you get off telling me that I wasnt cut out for the wife thing. I was, ok. I love Troy very much. But things happen. Things that you dont know about and never will." Gabriella told her with tears coming from her eyes.

"Gabriella Im sorry. I didnt mean it." Sharpay told her. Gabriella was fired up now. She wasnt going to fall back into it.

Gabriella walked outside and slammed the front door. She cried and sat down on the front step. She put her head in her hands.

What was she thinking coming back here?

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been subsribing to this story. Its been up two days and I already have 35 subscribers. Thank you so much!!!! Also the reviews are amazing to read. **

**Please Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

72 hours. 72 hours since she has been in this hell forsaken place. 71 hours since she has stepped into her old room. 68 hours since she has seen him. 48 hours since she got in a fight with her best friend. How many hours left here? Undecided.

That jewerly box was staring at her. She felt it. _Open me._ It kept saying her her. She rolled over towards the clock. It was 12 in the afternoon. She got up and stretched. She walked over to the dresser and taped her fingers on top of the jewelry box. She wasnt sure if she should open it or not. She knew what she would find in there. Another thing that she left behind.

"Just open it." Gabriella whispered to her self. Her little finger hit the latch and she pushed the top off. She took a deep breath and pulled out the silver band. She held it in her hands for a minute. She looked at the engraving again. My forever. She sighed. She placed it on her ring finger. It still fit like a glove. She pulled it off fast.

The ring was a symbol of their marriage. Their marriage wasnt a marriage any more. It was broken, rubble everywhere, people searching for answers. She opened the box and put it back in. She walked to the edge of her bed and stared at the jewelry box again. She thought about the first time she actually looked at the ring really hard. That beautiful brand new silver ring that had part of her and Troy engraved in it.

_The fingers on the right side of her hand gently twisted the ring off of her finger. With her pointer finger and thumbs she held it in her hands. It glistened. She didnt notice herself smiling until someone caught her on it. _

_"What are you smiling at?" The warm voice asked. She looked up. _

_"Nothing." She answered back. She slipped the ringer back on her finger. He climbed gently into bed and put his arms around her. _

_"So how are you Mrs. Bolton?" He asked her. She smiled. _

_"Amazing." She told him. "Absolutely amazing." She sighed_

_"I still cant believe that we are actually married." Troy said to her softly as he kissed her temple. _

_"I know. We finally took the plunge." She told him. "Do you think that they will be mad that they werent there?" Gabriella asked him. _

_"I know that they will be mad, and our parents will be mad." Troy told her. _

_"We can always have a small reenactment in a few months." She told him. "Once we get everything together and situated." _

_"That would be nice." He told her. "We will make it up to them." She smiled. _

_"I still think we should have went to Vegas though." Troy told her. She slapped him gently. _

_"What?" He asked. _

_"We dont need Vegas. Plus it cost money." She told him. _

_"We have money. Basketball money." Troy told her. He had been picked up for a team and he was starting almost every game. He has had a bunch of offers come in for different contracts. Shoe contracts, clothing contracts, also people have asked him to be the spokes person for a few things. _

_"Yeah, but we need to save all of that up." Gabriella told him. "Because you have to buy me nice shoes.' She joked. _

_"Ill buy you a new house." He told her. _

_"Very funny." She said with a laugh. He smiled. _

_"We can talk all about this tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. "I have a better idea of what to do." _

_"Oh Mr. Bolton." She told him as he planted a kiss on her lips. _

* * *

The doorbell was pressed in. _DING DONG. _After a few seconds the door was open.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Hello Honey." She said to her with a smile. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Is Troy still here. I wanted to talk to him." Sharpay said.

"He just left about an hour ago. He went back to his place. He should be there now." Mrs. Bolton told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome dear." Sharpay walked down the cobble stone steps and back into her black Mercedes.

The car clicked as she turned on the blinker to turn onto Troys street. She pulled up on the side of the street. She got out of the car and looked at the million dollar house. He bought it for Gabriella as a birthday present to surprise her. Soon after though she left. The for sale sign was still on the front lawn. It has been for two years. Troy has gotten many offers on the house but every one he has declined. Everyone knew that he was not going to sell Gabriellas House, no matter what he said.

The basketball was loud on the pavement in the backyard, Sharpay could hear it from the street. She walked across the lawn to get there. She came to a stop when her heels got stuck in the grass. She leaned down and tried to pull it out.

"Dam-it." She whispered to her self. "These are brand new." She leaned down and was able to pull it out but there was mud all over it. "Great." She mumbled and continued to walk back.

Troy dibbled the ball and jumped up for a layup. It went right in.

"Getting ready for the big game?" She called. He turned around and put the ball under his arm.

"Not quite." He told her. She walked up closer to him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I went to your moms and she told me that you went home." Sharpay said. Troy dribbled the ball and went for the three pointer. _SWISH._

"Yeah, I left about an hour ago. I couldnt stay forever." He told her running back to get the ball.

"How is she doing?" Sharpay asked. Troy stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" He snapped again. Sharpay was taken back. He was awfully snappy.

"I wanted to see what you were doing Saturday night." She told him. "Its my 26th Birthday. We are having a party and me and Taylors place." She told him.

Troy stayed in his spot and shot the ball. His heels came off the ground and all the weight was put on his toes. _SWISH._

"Im not sure what Im doing yet." Troy told her. Sharpay felt like telling him that he was just going to sit around and do nothing like he has been doing for two years. But she has already opened her mouth for rude comments for a while.

"Ok well, It starts at seven." She told him. He shot the ball again.

"Great." He said.

"Ok well Im going to get going." She told him. He turned to her.

"Ill see you later." He said and ran up to the basket and dunked the ball. Sharpay turned around and got back in the car. She took one more look at the house. The million dollar dream home. She shook her head and stepped back into her car.

* * *

The zipper was pulled across the suitcase. She pulled it off of the bed and onto the floor.

_knock knock_

"Its open." She called. The door knob turned and the blonde stepped in.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw the suite case on the floor. Gabriella looked back up at her.

"Im going to get going." She told her.

"Why?" Sharpay asked confused. "I thought you were going to stay a little while longer." She said.

"I was. But I need to get back to LA." Gabriella said cleaning up her things off the dresser.

"What are you going back to?" Sharpay asked. She was angry at Gabriella because she was just running again.

"My life." Gabriella snapped. Sharpay sighed and closed the bedroom door.

"We need to talk." She said to Gabriella. Gabriella took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You have a chance to make things right again." Sharpay told her. Gabriella stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay snapped.

"I have gotten that speech before and I dont want to hear it again." She told her. "I tried ok?" Gabriella asked her. "I did I tried. I want this life back. I do, I really do. But he doesnt. He wants nothing to do with me, So why should I spend my time here if what Im looking for Im not going to get?" Gabriella asked with tears rolling down her face.

"Honey, I want you to have that to. But its going to take time. Thats why you need to stay. You need to find your self again. You need to experience new things." Sharpay told her.

"You really want me to stay?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay nodded.

"I really want you to stay. We need you. We havent felt complete with you not around. We need are Gabriella." Sharpay told her pulling her into a hug. Gabriella cried once she was in Sharpays arms.

"Im sorry about what I said the other day." Sharpay told her.

"Im sorry for freaking out on you." Gabriella said to her. Gabriella pulled back and looked at Sharpay and laughed through her tears. Sharpay took her finger and gently pushed them away.

"Dont cry. You have to look pretty for tonight." She told her. Gabriella smiled. For the first time since she has been here, she finally feels like she really needs to stay.

* * *

_THIS HERES A JAM FOR ALL THE FELLAS  
TRYING TO DO WHAT THOSE LADIES TELL US  
GET SHOT DOWN CUZ YOUR OVER ZELLOUS  
PLAY HARD TO GET FEMALES GET JEALOUS. _

Busta Rhymes rapped from the loud speaker in the living room. People were pulling up to the house and getting out with all different gifts, all shapes and sizes

_Okay smarty go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin body  
A chich walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter_

People came into the house and put the gifts on the gift table. Streamers and balloons were all over the bottom floor of the house. Gabriella was setting out the food and drinks when Chad came up behind her.

"Why hello Cinderella." He joked taking a swig of his beer

"Hey watch your self mister." She told him pointing a finger at him.

"Sharpay knows how to throw a party." He told Gabriella.

"Tell me about it. Look at all of these people." Gabriella told him putting ice in the ice bucket.

"Who knew that she actually had friends outside of us." He joked. She smiled and set the ice bucket out on the table.

"So you decided to stay Im guessing." Chad told her. She shrugged.

"For a little while longer I guess. We will see what happens." Gabriella said to him.

"Well Im glad you decided to stay." He kissed her on the cheek. "Excuse me but I have to go find my lady." He told her walking away smoothly. Gabriella laughed as she watched him walk away. Always the clown.

_"She's dressed in yellow, she says 'Hello,  
come sit next to me you fine fellow.'  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next hey bust a move"_

Sharpays co-workers sang. None of them were very good. They were all in the living room singing and dancing to bust a move. Gabriella couldnt take it any more. She was going to die if she heard one more verse of that song. It just brought back bad memories. She walked over to the drinks that she just put out and picked out a beer from the cooler. This was going to be a long party.

For the next half hour or so people arrived and soon enough the house was packed. Gabriella didnt like all the people so she walked upstairs and went onto the balcony that looked out to the street. There was a chair and table that sat there. Many days she sat there and thought about things, wrote about things, wrote song lyrics about things. SHe sat down on the seat. Maybe the balcony will bring something to her.

The grey truck pulled up in the driveway of the house. There were people outside on the lawn people hanging in the door way, music blaring. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the house and pushed past people hanging in the doorway. He walked into the living room were people were watching the game and sitting around drinking. he turned his head every which way looking for the birthday girl.

"YOU CAME!!!!" He heard and turned around to find Sharpay in a hot pink dress. Her blonde hair curled lightly and a princess tiara that you would find at a dollar store on her head.

"Happy Birthday." He told her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming." She told him softly.

"Yeah well, I have to get out." He told her. She smiled.

"Well Im very happy you're here." She told him. "We have your favorite beer." She told him. He smiled.

"You're the best." He told her and walked over to the cooler. He picked the beer out of the cooler and opened it. He hung out on the wall looking for a familar face around. No one was around. It was really loud in the house. He didnt like it. He walked up the stairs to the balcony. It was always quite up there.

He made a left down the hallway and opened the french doors to the balcony that looked out to the street.

"BEER PONG ON THE FRONT LAWN!!!" He heard someone scream and then cheers followed. Then he heard the laugh. That little laugh that always made him feel so good inside. The laugh that brought a smile to his face. The laugh of the love of his life. He looked out and there she was.

Her brown hair flew in the breeze. Her brown dress came up slightly above her knees with her gladiator sandals. She turned around to see him. Standing in the doorway. She smiled slightly.

"Hi." She said softly. He still stood in his place. With no emotion in his voice he mustered out a,

"Hi." She turned back and looked down at the people on the lawn. He debated on walking out onto the balcony with her. He took a step out.

"Its loud down there huh?" She asked. He nodded a little.

"She knows how to throw a party." He told her. She smiled.

"One of the great things about her." She told him. "Do you remember the party before we all left for collage that we had here. Right after all of us bought the house?" She asked. He nodded.

"I could never forget it."

_The car stopped fast and they all fell forward a little. _

_"Sorry. Working Progress." Troy told them unhooking the seat belt. _

_"You are going to kill us one day." Chad said getting out of the car. Troy slammed the car door of his piece of shit of a car. _

_"It will be good as new in no time." Troy told them. The two of them stopped when they saw the mob of people in the house and outside. _

_"Holy Shit." Chad said. _

_"There is no way all of those people can fit in this little house." He told him. _

_"I dont care. I want to party" Chad told him hitting his chest. "Come on lets go." Troy sighed as he followed his friend into the house. _

_"YO BOLTON!" He heard people yell when he walked past. He put his hand up for a gesture. He stepped in a a keg stand in the middle of the living room. _

_"Woah." Chad said when he said it. "I want in." He walked over and took part in chanting "CHUG CHUG CHUG." as people were flipped upside down. Troy laughed. He didnt want anything to do with that. He wanted something to do with someone else. He looked around but he couldnt find the girl with the long brown hair. Sharpay was walking through the kitchen when she saw Troy. _

_"So I thought this was going to be a small gathering?" He asked. She nodded. _

_"Oh it was, but its better this way." She told him. _

_"Hey by any chance have you seen Gabriella?" He asked her. She shook her head. _

_"No I havent for about a half hour now." She told him walking back into the party. He walked upstairs to her bedroom trying to find her. _

_"Gabriella?" He asked sticking his head in the doorway of her bedroom. All of the boxes yet to be unpacked. The bed wasnt even made. He walked down the hall to the other rooms but then the doors got him. They were open as a cool breeze blew in. There she was with her arms resting on the ledge with a red cup in her hand. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. _

_"Oh god." She jumped. "You scared me." She said with a smile. _

_"Im sorry." He said kissing her cheek. "Why are you up here?" He asked her. _

_"To loud down there." She said looking down to the people below. _

_"Gabriella Montez." He scolded her looking at the cup. "You're drinking? I would have never thought." She laughed. _

_"Club Soda." She told him putting the cup out to him. "Dont believe me?" She asked. He shook his head. _

_"No I believe you." He told her. He walked next to her and put his elbows on the ledge. _

_"I see you didnt unpack anything." He told her. "Im proud." She laughed. _

_"I got here this afternoon. I havent been able to leave this balcony. Its so beautiful." She told him. They looked out to the people on the front lawn. Then over the house across the street, the sun was just beginning to set. _

_"It is beautiful." Troy told her looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him. _

_"I love you, you know that?" She asked him. He nodded. _

_"I love you to. So much." He said picking her up and spinning her around, lips never leaving. He finally put her down and she looked deep into those blue eyes. At that moment she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. _

_"Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked her putting his hand out. "Will you dance with me?" She giggled. _

_"We dont have any music." She told him. He took her hand and pulled her close. _

_"We dont need any." He told her. She put her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and fourth, with no music._

Here they are again, almost eight years later. Same balcony. Same sun about to set. Same kind of party. Gabriella breathed in the fresh air.

"That was a good night." She told him. He turned to her.

"But that was a long time ago." He said and he walked out the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all you have done for this story so far. You are making me want to get a chapter up everyday!!! Please keep it up. I love it!! **

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The black Mercedes got taken out for the day. With out permission. She needed to get out. She hasnt gone for a drive in this town for a very long time. She need to see the things that she used to love. The car pulled down on main street. People were walking dogs, riding bike, running, running after children. Gabriella stopped at the red light at the corner. She ran a hand through her hair and turned to the right. The big building that she said the vows in.

The courthouse.

She sighed as she saw it. Thats were she married the love her her life. That night was so special. She remembers pulling up in Troys truck and looking at the courthouse. That night it looked so much bigger then it usually did.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She turned her head. _

_"Im more then sure." _

She was. She knew that night 5 years prier that she was going to marry this guy. She knew it for years. She was more than sure.

The light turned green and she kept driving. She turned onto Pine Ridge road. She past the few houses in the beginning then made a left. She parked the car in front of her old house. She got up and leaned against the car. The white pillars that held up the doorway, the vine that was growing on them. It was all still there. No cars were parked in the driveway, and they didnt have a garage so she knew no one was home. She walked across the lawn and walked around back.

The spot where the hammock used to be was squashed by a sandbox. Gabriella and Troy spent a lot of time on that hammock. Usually sucking each others faces off, but they also had long talks there to. She looked up from that spot. The white balcony was now painted black. A black balcony. She couldnt believe that they painted over it. That was the spot of Troy and Gabriellas first kiss. He came over after a fight they had and he just kissed her. Gabriellas head spun around for days after that. That was also the spot where he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Gabriella had enough. She turned around to leave when the engraving on a tree in the backyard stopped her.

TB + GM =FNA.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Forever and for Always. She walked up to it and gently ran her fingers over where they engraved it. She closed her eyes and held her hand there. She let the breeze blow her hair around. Senior year they carved this in the tree. It was true love for ever and always. So they thought. She still thought that.

"Excuse me?" Gabriellas eyes shot open and she turned her head. A teenage girl was standing before her.

"Hello." Gabriella said out of embarrassment. The girl stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Gabriella realized that her hand was still on the tree. She pulled it off and looked at the girl.

"Im sorry. I was on a drive and I ended up here. This is my old house." Gabriella explained to her.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked.

"Gabriella." She told her. "Gabriella Montez." The girls mouth dropped.

"GM." She said. Gabriella gave her a weird look. The girl walked over to the tree and pointed to the engraving. "Was this you?" she asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Wow. This is engraved all over the place." She told her. "I still have some on the ledge of the balcony and its engraved on the fire place in my bedroom." Gabriella smiled.

"Guilty." She told her. The girl was fascinated with Gabriella.

"Whose TB?" She asked.

"His name is Troy Bolton." Gabriella told her. She looked down at her feet.

"So, are you still together?" She asked. Gabriella looked up at her.

"Its complicated." She explained to her. She nodded.

"Well its forever and always right?" The girl asked. Gabriella didnt know how she knew that. "FNA. Forever and Always. Im not dumb" She told her. Gabriella laughed. "Well you better work it out whatever the problem is. Because you guys belong together." The girl told her.

A teenage girl who Gabriella has never even met was telling her that her and Troy belong together. She found it weird but at the same time she felt like this kid was sent to tell her something. They did belong together.

"Im sorry that I came onto your lawn." Gabriella told her changing the subject. The girl shrugged.

"Your Gabriella Montez." She told her. "You can do whatever you want." Gabriella smiled and walked back to her car. She closed the door and looked back at the house. She now knew why she came here.

She only came down this road a few times, but she still remembered where to go. She parked across the street. She knew he was still here. She got out and put her sunglasses on top of her head. She leaned against the car and looked at the house from afar. The dream home. The first time she saw this house she was standing in almost the same spot. It was the best present that she ever got.

_His hand was in front of her face. He didnt think that the ban dana blind fold was going to work so to make sure she didnt see anything the hand stayed on her face. _

_"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked him. He smiled as he turned onto the street. _

_"Stop asking questions." He told her. She folded her arms across her belly. _

_"Just drive slow." She told him. "Its making my stomach upset." She said. They just found out that they would be expecting a baby a few weeks ago and it gave Gabriella horrible stomach aches. Especially while driving in a car. Troy drove up a little further and parked the car. He shut the engine off and turned to his wife. _

_"Dont move." He told her. He opened the door and got out. He ran to the other side and opened the car. He took her hand and helped her out. _

_"I feel like you are about to kill me." She joked. He smiled. _

_"Trust me Im not going to kill you." He told her. His hands where on her shoulders and he guided her to the sidewalk. They stopped. _

_"Ok. Ready?" He asked. She couldnt stand still. _

_"Yes." She told him. He put his hands on the back of the blind fold and put his lips to her ear. _

_"Happy Birthday Ella." He told her taking the blind fold off. She opened her eyes to a beautiful house. It was absolutely huge. She put her hands over her mouth. She thought she was going to fall over. It had stone all over the house and a three car garage. With a wap around pourch then went all the way back to the backyard. And the grass was so green._

_"Oh my god." She squealed. She turned to her husband. "Are you serious?" She asked. _

_"You said we needed a bigger house with the baby coming and everything." He told her. _

_"I didnt mean right away." She told him in shock. He smiled. _

_"You like it?" He asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "I love it." He picked her up and spun her around. She landed back on her feet. _

_"Are you sure we can afford something this big?" She asked him. He nodded. _

_"I know we can, because I bought it." He said. Her jaw dropped. _

_"You already bought this house?" She asked. He nodded and pulled a key out of his pant pocket and held it up in front of her face. _

_"Welcome home baby." He told her. She kissed him hard. She snatched the key out of his hand and ran to the front door. She put the key in the hole and turned the key and opened the door. Her jaw dropped as soon as she walked in. A beautiful semi spiral staircase was in the foyer that lead upstairs. The kitchen was completely finished with granite counter tops, stainless steal appliances, and hardwood flooring. The living room had a huge stone fire place that went all the way to the ceiling. There was double doors on both sides of the fire place that lead out to the patio. _

_"WE HAVE A PATIO!" Gabriella yelled. "AND A POOL!!" there was a little hot tub that was built right off the pool. "We dont have a basketball court." She told him. _

_"Ill build one." He said. She smiled. _

_"My man thinks of everything." She placed a kiss on his lips. He gladly returned the kiss. _

_"You want to see the master bedroom?" He asked. She nodded and he led her up the room. There were huge white double doors. This house really liked double doors. He put his back up against the door and hands on both handles. _

_"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded excitedly. He pushed the doors behind him and she was immediately in awe. _

_"Oh my god." She whispered. It had a small little fire place with cream colored walls. She found the closet. It was the biggest closet she has ever seen. She walked in and took in all the selves and the huge shoe rack in the back. She imagined all of her shoes sitting there waiting to be worn. Troy leaned against the doorway that led into the closet. Gabriella spun around. _

_"Im home." She told him with a little dip with her hip. He laughed. _

_"You didnt see the best part." Troy told her. _

_"This closet isnt the best part?" She asked. Troy shook his head. Gabriella walked out and saw the huge balcony off the back of the room. She walked out and it looked out to the pool and the big yard that they had. _

_"Wow." She whispered looking down below. Troy put his arms around her waist. _

_"So," He said. "What do you think?" He asked her. She turned around and put her hands on the side of his face. _

_"Im home."She told him leaning in for a kiss. He scooped her up bridal style mid kiss and carried her off._

A 1 foot sign caught her eye. She pushed off the car and walked closer to the sign. Sure enough it was actually a for sale sign. He was selling the house.

A lawn mower was pulled around front. A sweaty shirtless man came onto the front lawn.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled. Her head shot up and she saw him. All sweaty and hot in the New Mexico sun. And he still had those abs. God those abs were gorgeous.

"You're selling the house?" She yelled back. He push his foot down and locked the lawn mower in a spot and walked over to her.

"Whats it to you. You dont live here." Troy snapped at her.

"Have you gotten any offers?" Gabriella asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope." He said wiping the t shirt across his forehead. He lied. He has gotten many offers, but declined each one.

"How long has it been on the market?" She asked gently kicking the sign.

"Almost two years." He told her. She didnt move. That one hurt. He knows how much she loves this house and hes going to try and sell it. She had to ask why.

"Why would you sell it?" She asked.

"Because my wife left me, I have no kids." That one hurt Gabriella more then anything. The way he said that, it was so hurtful. "Its to big for me to handle by myself." Troy explained. Gabriella looked at the lawn. He was really keeping it nice though.

"Can I just see it?" She asked. "One last time?" He didnt nod or say yes he just started to walk back to the front door. He opened it for her and she stepped in. Its just the way she remembers it. Everything was still in the same place. Except for all the pictures. In the foyer they had a long table going all the way down of pictures of them. All gone. The table was all that was left. But the table that was gone was the little one in the living room. A little blue one that sat next to the love seat in the living room. It was gone.

That was the table where she left the note.

She turned back to him. She couldnt be here. She thought she could do it but that didnt work.

"Im sorry, I just realized that I had dinner plans with Sharpay. Im sorry I have to run." She said softly and turned to leave.

"See you." He said as he heard the door close.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" She yelled. Gabriella put her head against the door Sharpay shot up from the Breakfast bar stool and walked towards her.

"I went for a drive." Gabriella told her. Gabriella slowly turned around to face Sharpay. Sharpays legs locked with hands on her hips.

"You didnt asked me "Oh Sharpay can I borrow the car for the day?" No. You just got up and took off with it anyway." Sharpay hollared at her. Gabriella sighed.

"Im sorry mom." Gabriella said droping the keys on the table next to the door.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay. Her make up was all done and she had on a black sparkly dress with white high heels.

"Where the hell are you going?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor came down stairs in a mini blue party dress. She was putting her phone in her bag.

"Where the hell have you been?" Taylor asked her standing on the steps. Gabriella put her arms out.

"Im sorry mom. I went for a drive." Gabriella told her. Taylor finished her way down the stairs and stood next to Sharpay.

"We have a surprise for you." Sharpay said with a smile so wide. Gabriella gave them a weird look.

"Should I be scared?" Gabriella asked them. They shook their heads. "Ok then what is it?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going clubbing!" Sharpay told her. Gabriella looked at them again.

"Oh no." She said walking towards the stairs. Sharpay and Taylor ran after her.

"Come back here!" Taylor yelled as they followed her up to her room. Gabriella opened the door adn threw her sunglasses on the bed and took off her jacket.

"Im not going out." Gabriella told them looking at her make up in the mirror.

"Why not. We went clubbing all the time. You loved it." Sharpay told her. Gabriellas hands sat on the dresser.

"I had a horrible day and going out to a place with loud music and people screaming in my ear is not the way i want to spend my night." Gabriella explained to them as she flopped down on her bed. Taylor sat next to her and played with Gabriellas hair.

"There will be drinks. Shot of tequilla." Taylor told her.

"No thanks." She said pulling a pillow over to her head. Sharpay opened the closet and pulled out a red dress. And then a little black pull over jacket.

"This is calling your name." Sharpay told her. "Gabriella, Gabriella, wear me please." Sharpay taunted her. Gabriella sat up.

"Put that back." She hollered.

"Nope." Sharpay said throwing at her. "You are going to go out, wear this dress, and you will like it."

* * *

She pulled the sides of her dress down.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked her as they stood out on the sidewalk waiting to get carded.

"Im sorry, this dress is a little small." Gabriella told her.

"You look great." She said handing the card to the bouncer. He looked back up and let her through.

The music was booming. People dancing and rubbing up against them. And billigerent party goers screaming at them. The three found their way to the bar.

"HI!" Taylor yelled at the bar tender. "THREE SHOTS PLEASE!" She yelled so he could hear her. He nodded and went to get them. Taylor sat on Gabriellas left and Sharpay on Gabriellas right.

"Here you go ladies." He said placing them down.

"Thank you." Gabriella yelled being polite.

"Ok." Sharpay said. "Lick. Shake. Lick. Drink. Suck." She said licking her hand, shaking salt on her hand, licking her hand again, knocking back the shot then sucking lime jice out of the lime. "WHOOAHHH!" Sharpay yelled throwing her hands in the air. "That feels good. Gabriella lets go." Sharpay told her. Gabriella went through the steps and shot the drink back. She made a sour face.

"I want another." Gabriella said right away.

"Alright." Sharpay said. "ANOTHER ROUND!" She yelled to the bar tender.

20 minutes later Gabriella had 7 shots in front of her. She was hammered. Taylor only did one more and Sharpay 3, but Gabriella just kept going.

"One more." Gabriella said holding her shot glass up. Sharpay put her arm down.

"Oh no drinky, you're done for the night." Sharpay told her. "We are going home." Sharpay said to her. Gabriella pushed her arm away.

"Dont tell me what to do." She mumbled.

"Oh, Im going to tell you what to do missy." Sharpay said grabbing her arm. Taylor got Gabriellas other arm and they pulled her out of the bar. Gabriella stumbled out on the sidewalk.

"I wasnt ready to leave." Gabriella mumbled.

"But we were.'' Taylor told her as she opened the car door. Sharpay put Gabriella in. She walked around the other side to Taylor.

"Bad Idea." Sharpay whispered to her.

"I had no idea that a little girl could drink so much." Taylor told her. Sharpay got in the passenger side and Taylor got in the drivers side. Gabriella in the back.

"You guys I feel great." Gabriella blurted.

"You should. You have 7 shots of tequilla in you." Sharpay told her. Gabriella laughed a little.

"You want to know where I went today?"Gabriella asked them. "Go ahead guess."

"I dont know. Where did you go?" Taylor asked.

"I went to Troys." She said with a laugh. The other two didnt say a word. "Hes selling my house. You know why. because I left him, and he cant keep up with our million dollar home by himself." Gabriella started to get upset now talking Troy. "I failed him. I failed. And he doesnt want me back." Gabriella started to cry a little. "Im a bad wife." She cried.

"No honey you're just drunk." Sharpay joked.

"I miss him. I want him back." She mumbled and then threw up all in the back seat of the car.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Subscribing, and favoriting this story. It means so much. Please Review for the next chapter to come!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stomach churning. Coming up her throat, and. BLAH. Gabriella hacked and coughed into the trash can that was next to her bed. She finished and fell back onto the bed. Her head was pounding and the light burned her eyes. The worst hangover she has ever had. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella moaned. The two girls came in.

"You awake?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella groaned.

"Drink this." Taylor said to Gabriella handing her some disgusting in a glass Gabriella looked at it.

"What the hell is that?" She asked putting her head up a little bit. There was stuff floating in it.

"This will help your stomach."Taylor told her. Gabriella slowly pushed her self up in bed and took the drink. She took one sip and spit it back in the trash can.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Gabriella asked her. "Thats gross." Taylor took the cup and sat it next to her nightstand.

"Its helps me." She said. Gabriella put her head back on the headboard and groaned.

"How you doing?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella had no idea how she even got like this.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"We took you drinking." Sharpay told her.

"Which will never happen again." Taylor added. Gabriella turned to Taylor.

"How many did I actually have?" Gabriella asked. Taylor held up seven fingers. "Seven?" Gabriella was shocked. She barley finished one beer let alone seven shots. "Seven of What?"

"Seven shots." Sharpay said. Gabriella whipped her head around to Sharpay.

"Seven shots. You let me drink seven shots?" Gabriella was so disappointed in the both of them. She couldnt believe that they would let her drink that much.

"There was no stopping you." Sharpay said.

"You were on a roll."Taylor said. Gabriella fell back onto the pillow. She felt like shit. She never felt like this before.

"And then we couldnt get you out of the bar." Sharpay said. Gabriella knew that she was probably smiling. She could feel it burning in her back. "Then you told us you went to Troys. Then you threw up in the back of Taylors car. And then we brought you home and you mumbled something about a baby." Sharpay said. Gabriellas eyes shot open.

"I did not." She said in disbelief. She meant to keep all of that to herself. She didnt want anyone finding out she went to Troys, and especially about the baby.

"You did." Taylor said. Gabriella slowly sat up. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "What happened?"

"I drove to my house yesterday and I found the graving in the tree that me and Troy did senior year. Then this girl who lives there now is fascinated with them. She said we belong together." Gabriella told them. With a short sigh she continued. "So then I drove to the house, and I thought about the first time I saw it. Then I saw the for sale sign. It broke me up. I couldnt believe he was selling it."

"Its been up for two years." Sharpay told her.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Gabriella asked. She shrugged.

"I knew how much you loved it and I knew it would break you up if you knew that he was selling it.

"It hasnt gotten any offers though." Gabriella told the two. Taylor and Sharpay exchanged glances. Gabriella continued. " I asked to see the house one last time so I went it. I couldnt do it. I couldnt be there. So I left. Again." She finished looking down at her fingers. Gabriella felt Taylors finger nails slowly moving up and down on her back.

"Oh sweetie." Taylor consoled her. Gabriella just sat there.

"I have one more question though," Sharpay spoke. "What did you mean about the baby?"

The world stopped, or at least it felt like it did. Gabriella stood stiff. She never told the girls about the baby, she didnt tell them about it when it was gone. The only person that knew was Troy. She never told the story nor wanted to. But she did think about it, all the time.

_Hand and hand they walked. In-sync into the doctors office. Troy opened the door for his wife and they both walked in. _

_"The Boltons. Good to see you." The doctor greeted them with a smile. "How have you been?" She asked Gabriella. _

_"Ive been good. Really good actually." She told the doctor. She turned to Troy and smiled. _

_"Ok. Well lay up here for me and we will listen to the baby's heart beat." She told Gabriella. Gabriella went over and laid down on the table. She lifted her shirt up a little bit and the gel was squeezed on her stomach. The doctor put the wand on Gabriellas stomach and moved it around. _

_"When you hear the heart beat its going to sound like a train. Boom boom boom boom boom." The doctor told her. "Thats perfectly normal." Gabriella smiled. Troy took her hand and held it. The doctor moved the wand around more on Gabriellas stomach. Nothing was coming up. _

_"How far along are you?" She asked Gabriella. _

_"Ill be 8 weeks on Thursday." She told the doctor. She put the wand down. _

_"Hold on for a few minutes, Ill be right back." She said leaving the room. Gabriella turned to Troy. _

_"Whats wrong?" She asked. Troy looked down at his wife who look terrified. He gently brushed the top of her head. _

_"Nothing, Nothings wrong. Just relax." He told Gabriella. She nodded and took a few deep breaths. About three minutes later the other doctor came in. He took a seat in front of the monitor and put the wand back on Gabriellas stomach and looked around. _

_"You're 8 weeks you said right?" He asked Gabriella. She nodded nervously. He looked back at the monitor. Gabriella looked at it to. She knew that there was definitely something wrong. It should not take this long. _

_"Nothings there isnt there?" Gabriella whispered. He turned off the monitor and faced Troy and Gabriella. _

_"Im sorry." He told them. "These things sometimes happen early in a pregnancy. Theres not way to prevent them it just happens." He told them. Troys head feel and Gabriellas eyes teared. "You can try again in a few months. Im sorry." He told the couple and him and the other nurse left. Gabriellas lip quivered. Troy helped her sit up. _

_"Come on." He told her quietly and they walked out of the office and out to the parking lot. _

_Gabriella put the window all the way down and put her head out the window as Troy drove. He looked at Gabriella whose hair was blowing in the wind. The wind couldnt even dry her tears. She gently pushed them away. The radio wasnt on. Nothing was. Just the two of them in complete silence. _

_"The doctor said we can try again in a few months." Troy told her. Gabriella didnt say a word, she just continued to look out the window. Troy sighed and stepped on the gas to get home. _

_Gabriella slumply got out of the car and walked up the walkway to her new home. Troy got out and watched her walk. His hands on top of the car and let his head hang. He patted the top of the car and ran up to her and put his arm around her. She was in another world. Not in this one at least. Troy put the key in the lock and walked inside. Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down. She didnt reach for the remote to turn the tv on. She simply just sat. _

_"Ill make you some tea." Troy told her and walked out to put the water on. He put the stove on and sat in the kitchen to wait for it. He tried to think of something to say to Gabriella, but everything that he said he knew wasnt going to bring the baby back. She was so excited. They were finally going to be a family. In one hour that single handedly got ripped away from her. _

_A groan came from the living room and then sobs. _

_"Gabriella?" Troy asked. He walked out and found his wife hunched over and sobbing uncontrollably. Troy ran over and sat next to her on the couch. _

_"Hey hey hey." He whispered to her as he sat down next to her. She leaned over to the other side where the pillow was, but Troy pulled her away from the pillow and into his arms. She grabbed the top of his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He gently rubbed her back. A few tears fell out of his eyes. _

_"Its ok. Its ok." Troy told her. That made her cry even more. Troy started to rock her back and forth. Gabriella pushed out of his arms and started to walk upstairs. _

_"Ella." He sighed and followed her upstairs. Gabriella opened her double door closet and pulled out all of the pink and blue onezies and walked out of the closet and threw them in the trash. _

_"What are you doing?" Troy asked her taking them out of the trash. _

_"Thats what I get for buying them so soon. I loose my kid." Gabriella sobbed. Troy dropped the baby clothes and took hold of Gabriella. _

_"This is not anyones fault. Not mine, not yours, you hear me. Do not blame yourself for this." Troy told her. _

_"Its ok to hate me you know, I did lose your child after all." Gabriella told her. Troy shook her a little. _

_"Hey dont you talk like that. Gabriella I love you so much. This was just an accident. This is no ones fault at all." Troy told her. She looked away. His hand was put on her chin and pulled her face back and she faced him again. "I dont want to hear you talk like that ever again." Troy told her sternly. Then he pulled her close to his chest and she sobbed more. She finally had enough and walked into the bathroom. Troy fell against the bed and cried. He couldnt fix this, and what made matters worse, Gabriella was blaming herself for this. _

_She came back out. Her black make up ran down her face. Her hair loosly on top of her head, her face beat red and it looked washed out. She picked the onzies up and threw them back in the trash._

Almost three years later, Gabriella still couldnt forgive herself. After she lost the baby she lost it. That was one of the reasons she left. She felt like a failer.

"It was nothing." Gabriella whispered to the two girls. "I was just drunk." Gabriella pushed herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom and threw up again.

* * *

The new place to play. The Red Hawks. That was the team that Troy was drafted to out of collage. He was point guard and started almost every game.

"Bolton!" He turned around when he heard his name. The Coach was running up to him.

"Hey Coach." Troy said with no emotion at all in his voice.

"You didnt tell me you were coming back." Coach said. Troy put his arms out.

"What can I say?" He asked. Coach smiled.

"How are you?" He asked. Troy took time off since his father died. Troy wasnt even sure that he was going to come back. This was his fathers sport, he felt wrong coming back and playing with out him here. His father would have wanted him to keep playing though.

"Fine." Troy almost snapped.

"Are you sure you are ready to come back?" Coach asked him. Troy nodded.

"Why wouldnt I be?" Troy asked him. "Im fine." Coach nodded.

"Alright. Locker Room. Practice starts in fifteen minutes." He told him. Troy walked into the locker room. The players looked up at Troy.

"Good to have you back man." One of them called.

"We missed you." The other called. Troy nodded and walked back to his locker.

"Hey."

Troy looked up at him and back at his locker.

"You're still not talking to me?" He asked.

"Me not saying anything is still me not talking to you." Troy snapped pulling his shirt off.

"You didnt say anything to me at Shars birthday party. You have to forgive me some time." He said. Troy turned to him.

"Chad, you brought back the one thing that broke me. The one thing that I didnt want anything to do with ever again. I cant forgive you right now." Troy told him. Chad looked down and tied his shoe.

"Listen Troy, this is not my fault." Chad told him. Troy hit the locker. He was getting pissed off really easily now.

"What the hell does that mean?" Troy yelled. The rest of the team stopped and looked at the two guys.

"You're still mad at your self because you didnt go after her." Chad told him.

"Shut up Chad." Troy yelled at him. Chad got closer to his face.

"You had the chance man, and you blew it." He said almost in a whisper to him. "So this isnt my fault you're still mad. Its yours." Chad whispered and walked away from Troy and the rest of the team and onto the court. Troy banged the locker and grunted. He hated when other people proved him wrong.

* * *

**YAY!!!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews I have been getting so far. The more I get the more I want to write this story, so please keep sending them in for more chapters to come!!!!! Thank you also for subscribing. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A black car pulled up to house. Taylor pushed back the curtain and saw Chad get out of the car. By the look on his face she could tell something wasnt right. She put her drink down on the coffee table and stood up from the couch.

"Ill be right back." She told Gabriella who was sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine. She sat up when Taylor went running out the door.

"Hey." She said to her boyfriend when he walked up to the front steps.

"Im close to killing him." Chad told her.

"Killing who?" Taylor asked him putting her hand up to her forehead to block out the sun.

"He still wont talk to me. Its been almost 2 weeks and he still wont talk to me." Chad told her. Taylor sighed and took a seat on the step.

"What happened?" Taylor asked him. Chad came over to sit next to her.

"He came to practice today. I asked him if he still wasnt stalking to me. He snapped at me and then I told him that none of this is my fault and that its his. He is still mad at himself for not going after her. He needs to stop blaming other people when they try to help him." Chad told Taylor. Taylor gently rubbed his back.

Taylor sighed. She knew that this was going to happen. But she didnt want to tell Chad that.

"I just want him to be happy again. He hasnt been the same since shes left. So I thought that if bring her back, he would be happy again." Chad told Taylor quietly.

"I know you did babe." Taylor told him. "You tried. He just has to deal with this himself." Taylor said kissing his cheek. Chad looked down at his hands. They turned around when they heard the front door slam.

"Can I borrow your keys?" Gabriella asked Taylor. Taylor reached into her pocket and handed Gabriella the keys. She took them and ran over to the car.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella just put up a hand and got in the car leaving the other two confused.

* * *

She slammed on the gas as she drove off to the house. The house that she didnt want to go back to. But three days later, there she is right back at the house. She parked the car in front of the house and ran up the drive way to the back yard. She pushed the gate open and saw him shooting three pointers.

"Dont be mad at Chad!" Gabriella yelled. The ball stopped bouncing on the pavement and he turned around. He was still in his uniform from practice. His hair was wet. His eyes landing on the girl at the gate. "Be mad at me!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked her. Gabriella walked closer to him.

"He came by after practice to talk to Taylor. Dont be mad at him that Im here." Gabriella told him. Troy sighed. "He was just trying to do the right thing."

"What he needs to start trying to do is to stop butting into other peoples lives." Troy snapped at her.

"We cant have a regular conversation without you snapping at me. Knock it off." Gabriella scolded him. For the first time since she has been back she is standing up for herself. "Im tired of being talked to and treated like Im crap." Gabriella told him.

"Ok sweetie." Troy said sarcastically. "Is this better for you dear?" Troy smiled.

"Real mature Troy." Gabriella told him. Troy shook his head and shot the ball again. It sank right into the basket.

"Is that why you're here?" Troy asked her. "To tell me to stop snapping at you, because you're not going to get it." Troy told her. She sighed.

"I came by because I just wanted to talk about things." Gabriella said. She has been avoiding this for a long time now, talking to Troy about what happened then. They needed some clarity, she came by trying to find it.

"Ok, what kinds of things Gabriella. The you leaving part, or you completely shutting me out of your life part?" Troy asked. "Because I just want to know." Gabriella looked him dead in the eye.

"You want to act that way. Fine." Gabriella tried not to growl at him. "Forget I came." Gabriella turned and walked away.

He was letting it happen again. He was letting her walk away. He didnt want history to repeat it self.

"Why did you do it?" Troy called after her. Gabriella stopped where she was. "Why did you shut me out the way you did?" Gabriella turned around to face him.

"I was hurt and confused and I didnt know how to handle it." Gabriella told him quietly. "And I wasnt sure what to do so I just shut everything in my life out." Gabriella said. Troy dropped the ball and walked towards her.

"You shutting me out like that made me hurt and confused." Troy said to her. She didnt look away from his eyes, not once. "I was confused because everything was great with us until the baby thing happened." Gabriella looked away at him. She broke it. Troy leaned down to try to get eye contact back. "Then after that everything went downhill." Gabriella looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I lost a child." Gabriella whispered.

"People lose kids all the time." Troy told her. She shook her head.

"I know. But this was my kid. This was our kid." Gabriella said putting her hand on her stomach. "Its me and its you. After I lost that I didnt know how to come back." Gabriella told him. Troy stepped closer to her.

"I thought we were stronger then that." He whispered to her. "I thought that....our love was strong and we could face anything together. But you didnt want to face that with me." Gabriella sniffled.

"I felt like failure to you." Gabriella told him.

"I told you that you are not a failure Gabriella. I told you. I know I did. I loved you." Troy told her. "If anyone felt like a failure it was me." Troy told her. He was letting it all out now. All of these emotions that have been held up for such a long time. They were all coming out so fast, he couldnt stop them.

"You were hurting, and I didnt know how to fix it. You wouldnt talk to me, you wouldnt look at me. I felt like I did something wrong." Troy whispered to her. He tried to keep the tears back. He swallowed hard.

"Troy, I went through a depression. You were so so good to me." Gabriella told him. He looked back at her.

"If I was good to you, why did you leave me?" Troy asked her.

"I wasnt sure what to do next." Gabriella said with a little shrug. "I thought that after that period of time after the baby, that I couldnt be a good wife to you anymore. You wouldnt have had that same girl back that you fell in love with." Gabriella said. "I turned into a different person. One that felt like they were no longer good enough."

After that was said nothing was said for a little while. The birds singing and the cars driving by where the only things that could be heard.

"I will tell you this." Gabriella spoke up. She started to sob a little. "Leaving you....was _the_ hardest thing I have ever had to do." She cried. Troy looked back up at his wife.

"Losing you was the hardest thing that I have ever had to go through." Troy spoke softly to her. Gabriella put her hand up to her mouth to try to keep the crys from coming out. Gabriella put her hands in her back pockets and stood in front of him. The love of her life. Neither of them knew what to do next. Troy sniffled and so did Gabriella.

"Im gonna." Gabriella mouthed to him trying not to cry and took her finger and pointed to the gate. She slowly walked backwards and turned to the gate. Troys head hung there. He walked over to the porch steps and sat down. He put his head in his hands and cried.

She ran out to the car. She flew the door open and slammed the door shut. Sobs came out of Gabriella. She banged the steering wheel a few times and then hung her head. Her two hands sat loosely at the top of the steering wheel. She wanted to get out of that car and go and kiss him for the first time in years and hug him tight. She wanted to, but she never did.

* * *

She brought the car back. She parked it in front of the house. She pulled the key out of the ignition. She fell back into the seat and sighed. She pulled the mirror down and checked her face in the mirror. She didnt want to the girls to know that she was crying. She pushed the mirror back up and stepped back out into the hot, sticky New Mexico air. She closed the door and walked into the house. Sharpay and Taylor were setting the table.

"The prodigal daughter returns." Sharpay joked when Gabriella walked in.

"Taylor here are your keys." Gabriella said holding them up.

"Great." Taylor said folding a napkin. "Just put it on the table for me." Gabriellas hand opened the the keys fell on the table.

"You're just in time for dinner." Sharpay told her. Gabriella walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks but Im not hungry." Gabriella told them walking up to her room. The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

The phone was flashing a missed call and voice mail. The bedroom door closed and Gabriella fell onto the bed. She wasnt sure if there were any more tears left in her. She closed her eyes and then she heard the beep. She groaned and pulled the phone closer to her. She clicked the one missed call to see who it was from. Michael. She sat up and called him back right away.

"Where are you?" Michael asked when he answered the phone. Gabriella ran her hands through her hair.

"Im sorry." Gabriella told him. "I am so very sorry."

"I know you were summoned back to Oz for a few days, but I expected you back last week." Michael told her.

"I know something came up and I stayed a few extra days." She told him.

"Well when do you think you will be returning?" He asked. She sighed.

"Im not sure." She told him. "Why?"

"The label wants you back to the studio. They want this record finished with in the week. Gabriella do you know how much money that you have caused them to waste because of all this studio time, and you werent even there recording anything?" Michael asked. She sighed.

"Yes I know, but Michael I cant leave yet." Gabriella pleaded her case to him.

"I am your manager Gabriella. Now do you want this album done or not, because all it takes is one phone call and its done." Michael told her. The ultimatum. How was she going to answer this question?

She would be leaving home, the girls, the guys. She would be leaving him again. She would be abandoning him again. But this was her career, this was her life now. This is what she has dreamed of since she was a little girl. What would she going to do??

* * *

Round Two. Chad stalled to knock on the door. Finally he did. The door swung open.

"Can I help you?" Troy asked him. Chad sighed.

"Listen, bringing Gabriella back was not done to hurt you in any way. If thats what you think I did you are totally and completely wrong." Chad pleaded his case to him. "I thought that bringing her back when Jack died would bring you back."

"What are you talking about Chad?" Troy asked him. Chad sighed.

"Troy man, you have been a stranger for the past two and a half years. When she left she took you with her. You havent been the same since. I wanted my best friend back." Chad told him a little smile came to Troys face.

"I mean, Zeke bakes." Chad told him. Troy laughed. "Hes not you." Troy smiled.

"Anyway I just came by to tell you that you dont have to worry about her being around anymore." Chad explained to him.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked him.

"Shes going back to LA." Chad told him.

"What? When?" Troy asked him.

"In a few hours. The girls were taking her to the airport when I left." Troy ran back to the kitchen and grabbed his keys and ran back out the door and flew down the steps. He was not going to have history repeat itself again. He was not going to let her go. He was going to get back what was his.

"TROY!" Chad yelled running after him. "What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I lost her once man." Troy told him out of breath. He opened the car door. "And Im not going to lose her again." He got in and slammed the door shut and pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street. He reached for his Iphone and scrolled down to Gabriellas name. He never got rid of the number. He called the number and hoped she would pick up.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." He shouted as he ran a yellow light.

_"This is Gabriella" _The voicemail box said.

"GOD DAMIT!" Troy shouted at the phone.

_"Im not here right now, but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." _The message beeped.

"Gabriella its Troy." He said in a panick. He didnt want to be to late. "Listen to me ok, dont get on the plane. I love you." He said. He saw the light turn red. He was going to be to late. He stepped on the gas but another car did the same.

* * *

Gabriella checked her luggage in and walked back to the waiting area. She took a seat and sighed. She just said goodbye to the girls. it was harder then she thought. She flipped through a magazine as she awaited the call for the plane.

About 10 minutes later the call finally came.

_Flight 210 to Los Angeles now boarding. _

Gabriella picked up her carryon. Her phone turned white flashing a missed call. Gabriella stood in line waiting to get her ticket checked.

"Hi how are you today?" The flight attendant asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Im not to bad today. Thank you." She said to the attendant. She took one step but then she heard her phone beep. She sighed stepped aside so other people could get through. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw whose name flashed on the screen. She never got rid of his name. She pressed to listen to the voice mail.

_"Gabriella its Troy." _He said. Tears formed in the brims of her eyes. "_Listen to me ok, dont get on the plane. I love you." _

And then the message ended.

* * *

**Oh my god!!! Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story. Last chapter got 20 reviews!!!! It was overwhelming but I love it and appreciate it so much!!! Please continue to keep reviewing, it makes me want to keep going on this story!!!!! Thank you so much again!**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. There was no way she could. He loves her. He said that he loves her. Dont get on that plane Gabriella dont do it. Her head was spinning. It was a sign that she was meant to stay here. Taxi. She needed a taxi to get out of here. She picked her bag up and left the gate. People were starting to stare at the strange women with a terrified look on her face.

Gabriella ran outside and hailed a taxi. The taxi pulled up on the side on the street and Gabriella got in.

"You again." The taxi driver said. Gabriella looked closer at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked still looking at the man.

"I have driven you before young lady." The driver said. Gabriella smiled a little.

"Yes I remember now." She told him. "Listen you need to drive really fast ok?"

"Where to?" The driver asked. Gabriella told him Troys address and he stepped on it. 10 minutes later they were there. Gabriella pulled money out and threw it at him.

"Take all of it. And thanks again." She told him shutting the car door and running up the driveway.

His car. It wasnt there. She ran to the front door. Her heel got caught in the grass.

"God." She grunted as she pulled her shoe out of the mud. She ran up and banged on the door. Nothing. She rang the door bell five times in a row.

"Come oooonnnnnn." She whined. Still no answer. Gabriella flung her purse over her shoulder and ran out back. The basketball was sitting quietly on the court. She ran up on the deck and knocked on the back door.

"TROY!" She yelled. Nothing. Gabriella ran back out front and tried the door again. Nothing. She had enough. She took out her phone and called his cell number.

It rang and rang, then rang some more.

_"Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system." _The lady on the other end of the phone told Gabriella.

"You have got to be kidding me." She yelled. Finally the beep came and she left the message.

"Troy, Its me. Im outside your house. I didnt get on the plane." She said then a beep came and she pulled the phone away from her ear. Chad read across the phone. She hit send to talk to him.

"Good you got my message." Gabriella told him. She called him when she was in the cab. "Where is Troy?" Gabriella asked in a panic.

"Gabriella." Chad said calmly. Gabriellas heart sank into her chest. The way he said Gabriella, it didnt sound very good.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked him. She could hear Chad clear his throat on the other end.

"Where are you?" Chad asked her.

"Im at Troys." Gabriella said.

"Stay right there." And he ended the call.

"Chad." She said into the phone. "Chad?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit end.

There was something goign on that no one was telling her about. Where was Troy and why isnt he picking up his phone? Gabriella paced on the driveway. Her hands started to shake. She was waiting for the call. The call from him telling him to come in the house and meet him upstairs. She was waiting for him to say that he loved her to her face. She was waiting.

The black car pulled onto the curb, but no one got out. Gabriella raced to the car and went over to Chads side of the car. He rolled the window down.

"What is going on?" Gabriella demanded. "Wheres Troy. I have been calling him since I left the airport and hes not picking up" Chad sighed.

"Can you just get in the car please?" He asked.

"I am NOT getting in that car until you tell me what the hell is going on." Gabriella demanded.

"Gabriella." Chad said it in that tone of voice again. That tone of voice that would make anyone want to throwup right on the spot.

"Chad, Im not kidding. Where...is....Troy?" She asked.

* * *

The automatic doors open to the New Mexico Hospital and a hurt and confused brunette made her way in. She walked up to the front desk. Tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Hi, Im here for Troy Bolton." She told them. The nurse rolled her eyes up so she could see the girl over her glasses.

"Wait over there." She said with a sigh. She used her pen to point to the location where the people waited.

"I cant wait ok. I need to know what is going on with my husband." Gabriella cried.

"Ma'am I told you to wait over there." The nurse growled.

"And I told you that I need to see my husband." Gabriella fired back.

"Well hes in surgery right now so you are just going to have to wait. In that room over there." The women told Gabriella getting up from her chair. The women started to walk over to the other side of the desk. Gabriella followed her.

"What is he in surgery for? He doesn't need it. Hes fine." She told the nurse. She wasnt sure if she was telling the nurse that or telling herself that. The nurse dropped the chart on the desk and it made a very loud noise.

"Ma'am Im going to tell you one last time. You wait over there." She pointed again.

"Fine." Gabriella whispered. She walked over to the waiting area and sat down. She looked around for Chad but he was no where in sight. She was alone and scared. No idea what was going on or what even happened. Was he alive? Was he ok? How bad is he hurt? Is the car ok? All of these questions ran through her mind. She sat hunched over and her hands on her head. Chad came racing back over.

"I called the girls. They were going over to tell Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella nodded. Chad pulled her in close and held her for a while.

"What made you stay?" Chad asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"Before I got on, I got a message from Troy telling me not to get on the plane and that he loved me." Gabriella cried. "I didnt get a chance to tell him that back."

Chad didnt want to tell Gabriella that he was in the crash on the way to get Gabriella. That would break her little heart even more then it already is.

"You still have the chance to." He told her.

"Troy Bolton." On of the doctors announced when he came through the doors. Gabriella shot up and rushed over to him.

"Im his wife." She said in a small voice. "What is going on?"

"Come with me." He told her and they disappeared through the double doors.

"The surgery was a sucess." The doctor told her.

"Why did he need it in the first place, I mean hes ok right." Gabriella said nervously to the doctor.

"We had to fix his lung." The doctor told her. Gabriellas body started to shake more.

"His lung...his lung is fine." Gabriella stuttered.

"His lung collapsed." The doctor told her. "Also we repaired some ligaments that were torn in his right leg. He has very sever cuts on his head that we needed to stitch up. He also has five broken ribs. He has a lot on bruising on his arms as well. He also had a very severe concussion." The doctor explained to her. "Now we are not sure when he is going to wake up, thats up to Troy.

"Oh my god."Gabriella whispered putting a hand over her mouth.

"He was driving down 7th street, witnesses said that he ran a red light and he got slammed on the drivers side. He is a very lucky man." The doctor told her.

7th street.

7th street was on the other side of the airport. He was on his way to get her when he crashed. She played the car crash back in her head. She wanted to fall down and cry right there. this was all her fault. If she didnt leave then he would still be at home. He would still be ok. She would be here with him. Gabriella looked back at the doctor.

"Can I just see him please?" She asked quietly. He nodded and walked her back. He opened the door and she stepped in.

"You can take as much time as you need." he told Gabriella closing the door. She stood right in front of the door and looked at him from afar. He looked so small. She took a few steps closer and saw the leg wrapped up. His head had a white bandage over it and some blood seeped through. His hands were all cut up and his arms bruised. His face was covered with cuts, it didnt even look like him....at all. She shut her eyes and turned away.

"Oh." She winced. She sobbed even harder. She opened her eyes again and looked back down at her husband. She gently picked up his hand and put in hers.

"Im here." She whispered to him. "Im not leaving you."

* * *

"Where is my son?" Mrs. Bolton demanded at the front desk. The nurse looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Name." She growled.

"Troy Bolton." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Girls!" All three turned their heads as Chad ran up to get them. Mrs. Bolton left the front desk and ran up to Chad.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Mrs. Bolton said through tears.

"Hes right in here. Come on." Chad took Mrs. Bolton back to Troys room and opened the door. Mrs. Bolton walked in and saw her son laying there. Chad closed the door and stayed outside with the girls.

Gabriella looked up from the chair and saw Mrs. Bolton in tears.

"How..." Mrs. Bolton cried. "How is he?" Gabriella tried not to cry. How was she going to tell his mother this.

"He has a collapsed lung, five broken ribs, they did surgery to fix the collapsed lung and to fix some torn ligaments in his right leg." Gabriella said softly. The beeping on Troys monitors were echoing in the room. "He ran a red light and the other driver slammed into him." Gabriella explained. Mrs. Bolton walked over to her son and took his hand in hers.

"When Sharpay and Taylor showed up at my door and told me that he was in the hospital, I couldn't bare it. I already lost his father this month." She explained to Gabriella. She looked up into Gabriellas big brown eyes. "I dont want to lose him to. Hes all I have." Mrs. Bolton sobbed. Gabriella started to. She already knew what it was like losing a child, even though she never met hers, she still lost one. And she never wants to relive that again.

Gabriella stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ill give you a minute." Gabriella said quietly and walked out to the others. Sharpay was the first to have her arms around Gabriella. Gabriella hugged her right back and cried into her shoulder. Taylor was in the arms of Chad.

"Its ok Gab. Its ok." Sharpay gently soothed her. Gabriella came back and coughed. Her makeup was all over her face. She looked like absolute hell. Her hair which was done perfect this morning to leave was now frizzy and out of sorts. Sharpay pushed it back gently.

"Its all my fault." Gabriella cried.

"What is honey?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella looked up at her.

"That Troys hurt." Gabriella cried. "I was selfish once again and I left. He came after me and he got hurt." Gabriella was crying uncontrollably now. Sharpay put an arm around her.

"Ok we need to get you out of here." Sharpay told her.

"No." She coughed again. "I cant leave him. I wont leave him." She cried.

"I know. Lets go to the cafeteria." Sharpay said guiding the way. Taylor and Chad stayed back. With an arm around Gabriella, Sharpay took her to the cafeteria and ordered some coffee. Sharpay carried both cups to the table and Gabriella sat down across from her. Sharpay put her coffee down in front of her and sat next to Gabriella.

Gabriella breathe in fast. Those after cry breaths get her every time.

"Alright." Sharpay said starting off. "Now tell me why you are here. I dropped you off at the airport 5 hours ago." Sharpay said.

"After I got my ticket checked I heard my phone beep for a missed call. I stepped aside and checked it before getting on the plane. There was a voice mail and it was from Troy. He said" Gabriella started to cry again. "Gabriella, its Troy." She sobbed. "Listen to me, ok? Dont get on the plane. I love you." Gabriella cried. "And then the call ended. Sharpay gently rubbed Gabriella's back. "Then without really even thinking I got out of there. I got a taxi and drove to Troys. He wasnt home so I called and left him a message. Then Chad called me and came over to Troys to pick me up. He tried to get me to get in the car but I didnt want to. I knew something was wrong." Gabriella cried.

"The next thing I know Im here. And its my fault." Gabriella said putting her head down. Sharpay ran her fingers through the back of Gabriellas hair.

"Honey, How is any of this your fault?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella lifted her head up slowly and looked at Sharpay.

"I left Shar, I left. I left him again. But this time he didnt let me go. He came after me. He got hit on the back road coming into the airport. He was only a half a mile away from where I was. He was so close. If only he didnt run that light. He would have had me." Gabriella cried. "I put him here Sharpay. This one is all me."

* * *

A nurse brought her in a pillow. She fluffed it and tried to get comfortable on the chair. She looked back at him. She couldnt sleep tonight knowing that hes not ok. There was a knock on the door and the four stepped in. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke. He came after work.

"Gab." She turned to look at the group. "You ready to go?" She shook her head.

"I told you Im not leaving him." She snapped at them. Taylor walked over to Gabriella and knelt down next to her.

"Honey, its almost 12:30. You need to go to sleep." Taylor told her.

"I told you Im not leaving him." Gabriella growled. Her eyes didnt leave Troy. Taylor stood up and walked back to Chad.

"Ok, well we are going to go then." She told her. Gabriella didnt move, nor say a wod. She just sat there. The four of them walked out and All that was left was Troy and Gabriella.

2:30 am. Still not fallen asleep. The nurses came in to check on Troy and told Gabriella that she needed sleep. She told them that she wanted to be awake when he wakes up. The nurses told her that it probably wouldnt be for a while. But Gabriella didnt say anything back. She was sticking to what she said. She wasnt leaving and she wasnt going to fall asleep.

Her eyes grew heavy was she watched Troy breathe in and out. She dosed off for a few minutes and then she heard a grunt. Her eyes shot open and saw Troys arms start to move. Gabriella shot up from the chair and ran over to his side. He gently turned his head toward her.

"Hi." He said breathless.

"Hi." Gabriella laughed through tears. She has never been so happy to see one person.

"Im guessing you got my message." Troy joked. She laughed. She got closer to him.

"I did." She whispered.

"What part of the message made you stay?" He asked her. She sighed.

"All of it." She told him. "And the part were this guy said that he loved me." Troy smiled a little. His eyes were still closed. He was to tired to open them still.

"Ella." He said. "I have always loved you. I have never stopped." Gabriella cried a little more. She smiled.

"And I have never stopped loving you." She said and gently put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

* * *

**30 reviews last chapter !!!! 30!!!!! You guys are the best!!! Please keep doing this because I love reading them and they make me keep writing!!!! Thank you so much!!!**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella ran her hands gently through his hair.

"How are you?" She whispered through her tears.

"Im a lot better now." He told her. She smiled.

"Dont lie to me Troy." She told him.

"I was going after you, but you ended up coming to me." He whispered. "Why?"

"Because I realized that my dream is right here. It just took you to tell me that." Troy smiled a little and coughed. Reality set in for a few minutes. Gabriella looked at her broken husband laying in bed. Shes the reason hes here. He came after her.

"Why did you come after me?" Gabriella cried.

"Ella, I lost you once. I was to bitter to go after you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Troy told her quietly. "I wasnt going to loose you again." Gabriella smiled through her tears.

"Im sorry." She whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Troy asked her.

"Im sorry I left again. Im sorry that you are here and you're hurt. Im just really sorry." She cried. Troy gently reached for her hand.

"Hey." He whispered. Gabriella looked up at him. "Im sorry." Gabriella gently kissed him. "And Im not sorry Im hurt. I may be hurt but I got what I was after. You."

* * *

The door to Troys room opened slighty. A blonde popped in and was shocked to see that Troy was sitting up and wide awake. Her jaw dropped.

"Do I have the wrong room?" She asked. Troy smiled and shook his head. Sharpay smiled and walked up to Troy.

"How you feeling?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Im better now." Troy said pointing over to a sleeping Gabriella. Sharpay smiled.

"She refused to leave you last night. Shes so stubborn." Troy laughed.

"Yeah, she is." Sharpay sat down in the other seat.

"So what happened last night, when we left you were still out cold." She told him.

"I just got up. The first thing I saw was Gabriella. She looked exhausted. But we talked a little and then I told her to fall asleep and I would be fine and she did. I have been up since then. Im not tired at all." Sharpay laughed.

"She was so worried about you." Sharpay said looking over at Gabriella.

"I told her I loved her." Troy told Sharpay. "I meant every word. I have never stopped loving her, I just had to get over my grudge for leaving me." Troy said tol her. "But I need her. I dont know if I can go through loosing her again, thats why I went after her." Sharpay held back a few tears. You can just tell when Troy talks about Gabriella how much he loves her. She always knew they were ment to be together for ever.

* * *

The sound of voices woke her up. She slowly sat up and looked at her husband and one of the doctors. She took a deep breath and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Troy, the ligament that were torn werent very severe. But you still need to go to physical therapy for about a month." The doctor explained to him. Gabriella stood up and stood next to Troy.

"A month?" He asked. He had so much to do. He couldnt take a month off from basketball there was no way.

"Troy, you have to. That crash was pretty bad. You're lucky that it was only a few ligaments. You could have shattered your leg and that would be it for basketball. For ever." Troy dropped his head. He looked back up and shook the doctors hand.

"Thanks doc." He said. The doctor shook his hand and walked out of the room.

"God damn-it." Troy mumbled to himself. Gabriella ran a hand through his hair.

"A month isnt that long." Gabriella said trying to make him feel better.

"A month seems like a year to me right now. What am I going to do?" He asked. Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Talk to the coach. Im sure he will help you get back, and Chad, Zeke." Troy shook his head.

"Im supposed to play a game next weekend with scouts. Gab, this has been my dream, our dream for so long. What if I got picked. That would change our lives for ever. I cant play with the Red Hawks for ever."

"I know that, but Troy, you need to take it slow for a while. Trust me your dream will still be there when you are ready to play. If the scouts want you, and I mean if they really want you, They will still want you when you come back." Troy smiled.

"What?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head.

"You make everything seem so easy." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Im an easy kind of girl." Gabriella joked. Troy laughed.

It felt good to laugh. It felt good to smile and really mean it. He hasnt done any of those things for such a long time, he loved having to do them again. He missed it. Gabriella was always the one to make him laugh, or smile, or make everything better. He had to live without that for two years.

Troy reached out to Gabriella and put his arms around her for the first time in a long time. Gabriella felt safe again and Troy felt wanted. Two things that they had been missing. Gabriella closed her eyes. Falling asleep in his arms was the one thing that she missed. Every night they would watch TV and she would fall asleep right there in his arms. Nothing could touch her.

Gabriellas phone rang and she groaned. She got up off the bed and picked it out of her bag. She groaned when she saw who it was.

"Ill be right back." She told Troy and stepped outside the room to get it. She didnt have to say hello because he was already talking.

"So Im standing at the gate and I see all of these people getting off of the plane except for a little brown haired girl." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Did you miss the plane or something?" Micheal asked her.

"No I didnt." Gabriella told him. "I didnt get on the plane."

"You didnt get on the plane?" Micheal's voice went high trying to imitate

"I dont talk like that." Gabriella told him.

"You must have not heard me correctly the other night Ms. Montez. Not here, no record. No record, no future." Micheal told her.

Gabriella made up her mind about her future the second that voicemail came to her inbox.

"Micheal, you told me one phone call is all it takes to make this deal fall through." Gabriella told him. "Now should I call or you?" She asked. Gabriella could see the steam coming out of Micheals ears.

"Gabriella get on a plane right now." Micheal demanded. "This is not funny anymore."

"Im not getting on the plane." Gabriella told him. "Make the call. Im done."

"Do you realize what you are throwing away?" Micheal asked her.

"Im not throwing away anything Micheal. Im just taking back what used to be mine." Gabriella smiled and pressed end. Her back hit the door to Troys room. There were more important things then a record to Gabriella now. Her marriage and Troy. Those two things were the biggest priorities to her right now.

* * *

For the first time in three years they were all back together again. The six. The other four were so happy to see Troy and Gabriella back together and happy. They have never seen Troy smile so much. And it was because she was back.

"Visiting hours end in 10 minutes. Visiting hours end it 10 minutes." A womens voice came over the speaker. They all sighed.

"When do you get to leave?" Taylor asked him.

"They said tomorrow afternoon. All my test came back fine so they said I can go." Gabriella smiled. They could finally start over again.

"We should get going." Sharpay said grabbing her purse off of the chair. Sharpay looked at Gabriella who looks awful. She hasnt showered in almost two days, she hasnt gotten much sleep. She needed to go home.

"Im staying with him." Gabriella said to Sharpay. She could read her mind about what she was thinking.

"No you're not." Troy told her. Gabriella turned back to him.

"What?" She asked. He kissed her cheek.

"Go home. Im perfectly fine. You need some rest." Troy told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Troy leaned over and kissed her. She smiled.

"Well if you really think you are." She told him. He nodded.

"Im more then sure." She nodded and stood up off the side of the bed.

"Ill see you in the morning then." She told him. He smiled.

"I love you." He told her.

"Hummm, I love you to." Gabriella kissed him again and grabbed her bag and walked out with Sharpay. Having someone say I love you and having someone tell you back, it felt so great. That feeling has been gone for a while but now its back and theres no words to describe how it felt to have someone tell you those words.

Taylor hugged him and Zeke of course shook his head and they walked out after Gabriella and Sharpay. All that was left was Chad. Chad had his hands deep in his pockets. What was Troy going to say to him?

"Thank you." Troy told him. Chad looked up shocked. That was not the responce he was expecting.

"Thank you for what?" He asked.

"For bringing her back to me." Troy said. Chad smiled big. Ha, he was right. Troy would thank him on day. "I know I was angry with you about it before, but it took me time to realize I need her. And if you never called her she would not be here. So thank you." Chad walked over and hugged his friend.

"You belong together. You might have no seen it, but the rest of us did." Chad told him. Troy nodded.

"I see it now." Chad nodded.

"Ill see you tomorrow man." Troy nodded and Chad closed the door behind him. He laughed to himself as he walked up to Taylor.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not going to believe this." Chad told her still laughing. Taylor smiled because her boyfriend was laughing so hard.

"Tell me." Taylor said. Chad looked up.

"He thanked me for bringing Gabriella back. What did I tell you?" He asked. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest. She hated when he was right. She hated it so much.

"Maybe you should forget basketball then and go into the match making business." She joked. He put his arm around her and they walked to the elevator.

"Its something Im thinking about."

* * *

Her old room. Back again. This time she wanted to be in here. She wanted the memories in this room and the memories on the walls. She wanted all of it. And she wanted the thing in the box on the dresser. She opened up the box and pulled out the silver ring.

My Forever.

She smiled and slid it on her finger. It was back where it belonged. The ring would no longer be in that box ever again.

Her arms hit the side of the bed as she gently climbed onto the bed. Her body collapsed on the bed and she was out.

* * *

The passengers side was opened and Gabriella handed him his crutches. He pushed himself out of the car and grabbed onto the crutches. He stood up and balenced himself and was off. He was a pro at these. When he had his knee injury in high school, these were what he used for weeks until and after his surgery.

"Wow. Look at you." Gabriella joked closing the door.

"What?" Troy asked fighting the pain and limping to the front door.

"You're a pro on those things." She said catching up to him.

"Got a lot of use out of them before." Troy told her. She smiled.

"I know. Your knee injury. I was the one who nursed you back to health." Gabriella said opening the front door.

"Oh please do that again." He pleaded. She pushed open the front door.

"You better believe it babe." Troy walked into the house and looked at the big stair case of stairs. Troy was told to be in bed for a week until physical therpey starts. He had to get upstairs but he couldnt do that on crutches.

"Guest bedroom?" Gabriella asked. The guest bedroom was done the hall of the living room.

"Yeah." He said right away and they walked back to the guest bedroom. Gabriella turned the light on and Troy sat on the side of the bed. Gabriella helped him slide back on the bed. Troy made a face. His ribs killed him.

"You ok?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"You want me to get you something?" She asked. He nodded and took her arm.

"Just sit next to me." He told her. She walked around to the other side of the bed and rested her head on the pillow beside him. HE leaned down and kissed her head gently.

"This is what I need." He whispered to her. Gabriella smiled.

She was needed again, and it felt great.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY!!!!! I have been having computer problems but its good again! Im sorry this took me so long to put out. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions that have been pouring in. I love it!!! This chapter sucks but dont worry this was just a filler...kind of. Its going to get interesting. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

The last box packed. The apartment was sold. The trailer packed. The keys were left on the table and she walked out. The five of them were waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" Sharpay asked her as she put an arm around her friend. Gabriella nodded. She turned around and looked back up at her LA apartment building.

After Troy got out of the hospital she decided to leave everything in LA and head back home. She needed to sell her apartment and get out of Sharpay and Taylors and move back into her and Troys home. The five of them took trip and drove the trailer out and packed up Gabriellas apartment.

Her feet felt heavy but she made it over to her husband. On his crutches he put his arms out and held his wife. He gently kissed her head and she pulled her head out from his chest.

"Im gonna miss it." She told him. He kissed her cheek.

"I know you will." Troy told her. Zeke and Chad pulled the door down of the trailer.

"Thats everything." Chad told them. Troy and Gabriella turned to him. "Ready to go home?" Gabriella nodded.

Home. She was going home...for good.

* * *

For the next few days the guys came over and helped Gabriella moved everything from the trailer into the house. Troy was still on his crutches so it was hard for him to move around. They moved everything in and the boys drove the trailer back.

"So Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said pulling the tape off of one of the boxes. "How does it feel to be home....for good?" Gabriella couldnt help to smile. Her life was officially off to a new start. A new life with Troy, everything. It was falling into place and it felt great.

"I cant explain it." Gabriella said pulling a dress from the brown box and hanging it up in her closet. Sharpay and Taylor looked at one another and smiled. This was the Gabriella they knew.

"So have you decided on what you are going to do?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked hanging another dress up.

"For a job." She told her.

The past month has been crazy for Gabriella, between Troys injury, selling the apartment, going to LA with everyone and now. She hadnt thought about the job front.

"Um, I havent put much thought into it." Gabriella said looking down.

"You will think of something Im sure, I mean come on its you. You think of everything." Taylor told her. Gabriella smiled.

She was Gabriella Montez, future recording artist. Where do you go after that?

"Yeah," Gabriella said turning to the girls. "Ill think of something."

* * *

Her legs draped over the couch with a book in hand, her reading glasses sitting gently on her nose. He pushed his weight in front of him as he moved towards his wife. He got right at her head and whispered in her ear.

"You are very sexy with your glasses on." He said as she jumped out of her skin.

"What is wrong with you." She scolded him as she slapped him with her book. He laughed to himself and he sat next to her on the couch.

"Im sorry." He apologized, "But you do look sexy." She smiled as she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"So the truck got back ok?" Gabriella asked. He nodded.

"Its paid for and everything." She smiled.

"Great." Troy ran his hand through her long brown hair.

"You ok?" He asked. He could sense something wasnt right with Gabriella. He has known her for a very long time now and he know when something is wrong.

"Oh god, yeah Im fine." Gabriella told him standing up. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to earth.

"Ella." He said. She turned to look at him.

"I dont have a job." She told him. He smiled.

"And?" He asked. She looked back at him.

"What do you mean and? Baby I need a job." She wined.

"What are you going to do then?" Troy asked her. She shrugged.

"Thats the problem." she said standing up starting to pace. "I dont know where to go. I mean I was a recording artist now what do I do. I need to do something to support us." She told him.

"You dont need to work. Once I get better and start up basketball again, all that money will flow in." Troy explained to her.

"I have to work. I need to support us, our family." She told him. He sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to teach." She said to him. He clapped his hands together.

"You would be perfect." He told her. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You think?" She asked. He pushed himself off of the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You would make the best teacher." He whispered to her. "And the hottest." She smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well if you really think so." He bit her neck and she laughed and they fell onto the couch

* * *

Her hands ran across her number of dresses hanging in her closet. She wasnt sure which one to wear. She got a job interview at the elementary school in town for the next morning. She wanted to look very nice, but teacherly. She want to impress, but not over impress. She just wasnt sure.

"Baby?" Troy asked limping into the bedroom. The crutches were gone. The doctor wanted Troy to get off of them and start to walk around on it to make the ligament stronger. But it hurt Troy a lot to walk on it.

Gabriella emerged from her walk in closet and out into the bedroom. Troy was trying to sit down gently on the bed.

"You ok?" She asked putting her hands on his shoulders. He nodded in pain and sat down. Gabriella sat down next to him. "You walked all the way up here?She asked. He nodded.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said. "You have been up here for hours." She stood up and walked into the closet.

"I dont know what to wear." She yelled from the closet.

"Thats what you are worried about?" He asked. "What dress you wear?" Gabriella walked out bare foot from her closet and stood in the doorway.

"I have to look good." She told him. He smiled.

"You look good in anything." Troy told her. She smiled.

"Aw, but you are supposed to say that." She said turning that smiled into a smile of death. Troy was taken back. What did he say? It was quite for a while. Gabriella hadnt said something smart back to him yet.

"Ella?" He asked. She walked out slowly with a little white box in her hands. He looked at the box and cursed at himself. That was the box.

"Whats this?" She asked in the littlest voice in the world. Troy stood up and walked over to her.

"Where did you find that?" He asked. She looked back up at him.

"On your side of the closet. On the top self." She told him.

"Why were you on my side of the closet?" Troy asked her.

"Its one of my shoe boxes. I thought maybe my shoes where in here." Troy sighed. Her shoes were not in here.

"Gabriella." Troy sighed.

"I told you to get rid of it." She snapped. Troy was ready to defend himself.

"You didnt tell me to get rid of it. You told me you didnt want to see it again and threw it away your self." Troy told her.

"Throwing it away means I dont want to see it." Gabriella snapped. "A monkey could have figured that one out."

"I know you would have wanted these things again one day." Troy explained to her.

"You think I would want the clothes of our unborn baby that died and the sonogram pictures?" Gabriella asked coldly. She was hurt. These were things that made her the way she was today. Loosing that baby broke her apart. She didnt want any trace of that again.

"I want them." Troy said softly. Gabriella nodded and dropped the box and walked back into the closet. Troy walked in after her. She was pulling his sweat shirts and jerseys off the top shelf.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy yelled at her.

"Anything else from my past that you picked up from the trash and put in one of my old shoe boxes?" Gabriella yelled to him.

"What? Gabriella you have lost it!" He yelled to her.

"Is there?" She asked. He took a deep breath and shook his head. She kicked his sweatshirts around.

"Are you ever going to get over the fact that loosing that baby wasnt your fault?" Troy asked her. "Are you going to have that guilt the rest of your life?" Troy asked her. Gabriella stood there with her hair in her face from kicking Troys things around.

"Get out." She told him.

"Ella Im." She put a finger out towards his face.

"Just......leave." Troy turned around and bent down and picked the white shoe box up off the ground and carried it out with him. He was sleeping downstairs tonight.

* * *

"Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella put down the magazine and walked to the door. "Hi Im Mrs. Cole. The school principal. Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Mrs. Cole it is a pleasure to meet you." She told her.

"Likewise Mrs. Bolton. Please come in." Gabriella stepped inside Mrs. Coles office.

Mrs. Cole looked about late thirties. Her hair was a dark shade of red and her eyes were green. She was a very nice lady. She didnt make you feel uncomfortable. That was a good quality to Gabriella.

"So Gabriella." Mrs. Cole said taking a seat. "How old are you.

"Im 26." Gabriella smiled.

"Thats a nice age." Mrs. Cole said. Gabriella nodded. She wasnt sure how to respond to that one.

"Did you grow up in the area?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

"I spent my high school years here. I went to East high for two years." Gabriella explained to her.

"My husband teachers there." Mrs. Cole told her.

"Really? What does he teach?"

"Geometry. Hes been there about five years." Mrs. Cole told her.

"Well East high is a great school. I spent the best years of my life there." Gabriella explained to her.

"It seems to suite him really well." Mrs. Cole said flipping open a folder.

"So Gabriella, why are you interested in this job?" She asked her.

"I love kids. And I love to teach. I tutored in high school and I found a nitch for teaching other students." She explained "When I see there faces Light up when they get something right, its the best feeling in the world." Gabriella explained.

"You are very passionate about this arnt you?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"To be honest Mrs. Cole. Being a teacher wasnt my first choice in life." Gabriella told her.

"It wasnt?" She asked. Gabriella gently shook her head.

"I had a contract to be a recording artist. But down the road I realized that that life wasnt for me. My life was here and now teaching is what I want to pursue." Gabriella told her. Mrs. Cole smiled.

"Im happy that you were honest with me Gabriella." Gabriella gently nodded.

"So anything else I should know?" Mrs. Cole asked.

* * *

The door swung open and the keys were placed on the table. Her heels clicked on the hardwood flood as she hung up her coat. She clicked to the kitchen and to the fridge as she opened it up for lunch. She bent over and looked inside for anything good to eat.

The boyish smile on his face. He smiled as he watched her bend over to look for something to eat. He wasnt sure what to say because of what happened the night before. He wasnt sure if she was ready to talk just yet.

She pulled out the cheese and closed the fridge. She spun around to see him standing in the living room.

"Hey." He said to her. She cleared her throat.

"Hi." She quickly snapped. He walked closer to her.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Fine." She said pulling the bread out from the bread box.

"Thats good." Troy told her. She nooded.

"Huh uh." She snapped.

"Look, last night." She turned around to pull a soda out from under the lazy suzan.

"Its fine Troy." She told him.

"No its not fine. And its never going to be fine." He told her walked around the island to Gabriella. He put his hand on her hip and tried to get her to look at him.

"I dont want this guilt to be eating you up for the rest of your life." He told her.

"Its not." She lied to him.

"Did you actually say that with a straight face?" Troy joked. She didnt say anything.

"Right, not funny." He told her. "But really Gabriella. I dont want you to be upset over this. Its been almost three years. I dont want that to hurt you anymore."

"It doesnt." She lied again.

"It does." he told her. "Baby, I want to help you get over it. I want to help." He told her. She put her knife down and gently rubbed her head.

"It wasnt the best idea to keep the box around and Im sorry. I just thought down the road you may want them and I dont want you to feel upset when you dont have them." Troy explained. She turned around and put her hands on his chest.

"I know. You were being sweet and I was being a bitch." She told him.

"You had every right to be." He told her. she shook her head.

"You did the right thing. Its just...." Gabriella looked away from him. "I want the family thing. I want it right away. I want it with you." She told him. "But every time I think about it, i think of him, how I failed him as a mother. I dont want to go through that again." She told him. He pulled her close.

"It was a freak accident." He told her. "Everything happens for a reason." She nodded.

"I know it does. I know. We...I just need more time to get over that fact." Troy held her close for a few minutes and kissed her head.

"Im here." He told her. She gently ran her hands up and down his strong back. "We can do it." She smiled to herself and pulled her head back and kissed him.

"Thank you." She told him. He kissed her again. The mood in Gabriella shifted and she was ready to tell him.

"By the way that interview actually went really well." She told him. He smiled.

"How well?" He asked. She smiled really big.

"So big that she hired me right on the spot!!!!"

* * *

**I can not appologize enough for my lack of updating. My computer was gone for two weeks and there was no way I could write. Im so so so so sorry. I know this chapter still isnt that great. I fast forwarded a month or two to get this story going. I have a huge amount of ideas that I want to get in, this was a filler chapter and Im sorry for that! **

**Please Review!!! They mean a lot and they get me updating faster. So please review!!!**

**Again Im Sorry**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

She turned to her side and looked in the mirror. This was suitable for teaching 2nd graders right? She put her hands on her hips and sighed at the mirror. Tomorrow was her first day, she wanted to look good. She pulled her dress off and hung it back up in the closet.

"Hey babe?" He heard him call.

"In here." She called back. Troy placed his bag on the bed and walked into the closet.

"Im getting ready to go." He told her.

Troy was getting back to the player he used to be. The team was playing a few games away this week so hes going to go with them to get back into the swing of things.

Gabriella moved her hands up around his neck and kissed him. She closed her eyes and put her forehead against his.

"Im going to miss you." She told him. He sighed and exhaled deeply.

"Im going to miss you too." He told her. She put her head on his shoulder and held him tight.

"You are going to do great tomorrow Ella." He told her kissing her head.

"I hope so." She said. She pulled her head off of his chest and looked back into his eyes. Troy ran his hand through her hair.

"Ill be back in five days." He told her. "We spent two years apart. This is nothing." He explained to her.

"I know but that was different circumstances." She told him. He smiled.

"Ill call you when we land." He said. She kissed him again.

"Be careful." She warned him. "Dont over do it." He laughed.

"I promise I wont."

"I swear if you get hurt over there I will fly down and beat your ass." She warned him. He laughed.

"Please do." She kissed him one last time.

"Get out." She smiled. Troy grabbed the bag off of the bed and slung it over his shoulder. He turned back to his wife and smiled.

"I liked the green dress." He told her and walked out.

Gabriella sighed and turned back to the closet. She missed this closet so much. She had no idea how she made it through two years without it. All of her clothes fit perfectly, with still some room left for new things. The green dress was laying on the floor among the other dresses that she didnt like. She picked it up and tried it back on. Stepping in front of the mirror she took a long look at herself again. Definitely the green dress.

* * *

The ABC border lined the back of the class room. There was a chart with every kids name on it with the different jobs they have. Line leader, board eraser, book picker upper. The last teacher who retired in the middle of the year really kept things organized. Gabriella put her bag down at the seat of her new desk. It was empty except for the grade book and calendar sitting waiting to be used on the desk. Gabriella opened her bag and put a picture of her and Troy in the corner, and a picture of the gang on the other corner.

The desks were in a semi circle. Gabriella walked around the circle and looked at everyones names. There were about 16 desks and chairs.

Brian, Kristen, Lucas, Ally, Ashley, Ben, were just some of the names of her new students. The names tags had little frogs on them.

Gabriella walked to the white board and wrote MRS. BOLTON in cursive. She snapped the cap back on the marker and turned around. In less then 20 minutes, she will be an actual teacher.

* * *

The knock on the door made the coach look up. He waved him in and the door opened.

"Well, well, Troy Bolton." Coach said when Troy came in. He was wearing a black lettermen jacket and the bag was slung around his shoulder.

"Hey Coach." Troy said taking a seat across from him.

"Im guessing you got my email." said Coach. Troy nodded.

"Im ready." Troy told him. Coach looked at Troy.

"You sure about that?" he asked. Troy nodded.

"I know I have had a rough few months, but my life is together again, Im ready to take on this part." Troy explained to Coach.

"What did the doctors say?" Coach asked. Troy sighed.

"Does it matter what the doctors say? They are wrong half the time anyway." Troy told him. Coach gave him the 'I dont think so look'. Troy sighed again. "The doctors said to not do to much to fast." Troy explained to him. Coach nodded. "I want to play.

"I know you do son." Coach said standing up. "We have to get that leg better in order to do that."

"It is almost better, Im moving around fine. Ive been working with the trainer and I went to physical therapy. Chads been helping me out with my skill." Troys list went on.

"Troy, I have seen a lot of people end their basketball career because they do to much to fast. And its stupid." Coach explained to him. "Give it a few more weeks and maybe Ill let you play." Troy sighed. He wanted to play right now. On this trip.

"Coach, Im telling you Im ready." Troy pleaded.

"And Im telling you not to do something stupid to lose it all. You are an amazing player, maybe go to the NBA one day, but none of that is going to happen if you dont listen to me. Are we clear?" Coach asked. Troy nodded.

"Yes sir." Coach nodded. He walked back around his desk and put his baseball cap on and jacket.

'Get on the bus."

* * *

"So this is what its like to be in second grade again?" The blonde asked taking a step inside the colorful classroom. The brunette looked up from her book and was surprised on who she saw.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked standing up from her seat. Sharpay walked over to hug her.

"I was going to take you out to lunch for your first day of work." Shapray told her. Gabriella smiled. "I can take you out right?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, the kids have lunch and recess so I have an hour lunch break, it started five minutes ago." Sharpay smiled.

"Alright so come on working girl. Lets eat."

There was a little outdoor cafe that Sharpay and Gabriella loved to eat at in high school. They had the best BLT sandwiches around.

"So hows your first day so far?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she took a sip of her soda.

"Really good. Im just happy I have a easy name for these kids. Some of the other teachers names are really hard to pronounce." Sharpay laughed. "But the kdis are so good and very cute." Gabriella awed.

"Well, its only the first day, that will wear off quick." Gabriella giggled.

"So hows the man?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Hes good." She told her. "But hes gone for five days." She told her.

"Why?"

"Basketball, he went to Chicago with the team for a line up of games they have. I know hes not going to play at all though because of his leg." Gabriella explained.

"Hows he doing?" Sharpay asked.

"He says hes fine and it doesnt hurt at all. I dont believe a word that comes out of his mouth. Its hurting him and he just wont admit it." Gabriella told her.

"Troys tough though. He'll get through it." Gabriella smiled a little.

"I know he will, Im just a little worried about him thats all." She told him.

The waitress brought over the BLTs for both Sharpay and Gabriella. Gabriella was just about to bite into hers when her phone rang.

'Hello?" She asked.

"Hey baby."

"Hey" Gabriella smiled. "You got there ok?" She asked.

"Yeah we are just getting settled in the hotel now." Troy told her. "Hows the first day so far?"

"Its really good. But I can tell you all about it later." Gabriella told him

"Thats good babe." Troy told her. "I miss you." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh, I miss you to." She told him.

"Ill call you later?" Troy asked her. She nodded to herself.

"Yeah." She said.

"I love you." Troy told her.

"I love you to. Bye." She pressed end on her phone and put it back in her bag.

"Everything ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah, every things fine." Gabriella told her. "Lets eat, Im starving."

* * *

The bag was unpacked and thrown on the floor. He crawled on the bed and turned the TV on.

"YO." Chad told him. "Turn it down, Im calling Taylor." Troy turned the TV down and watched the sports highlights he missed last night. Chad hung up the phone and laid down. They had a few hours before they had to be at the first game.

"So did you call your wife?" Chad joked.

"Yes I did." Troy told him. Chad laughed.

"How is it going?" Chad asked.

"Really good." Troy told him. "Actually," Troy got off of his bed and walked over to his coat and pulled out a little black box and threw it at Chad. Chad held it in his hands and looked back up at Troy.

"Oh my god," Chad whispered. "I dont know what to say...Yes Ill marry you." Chad joked.

"Quit being an ass." Troy told him. "Just open it." Chad opened the box and in the box was a three cart engagement ring.

"Wow." Chad exclaimed when he opened it. "Thats a really nice ring." Troy smiled.

"Im going to ask her to marry me." Troy told him.

"Again?" Chad asked.

"She never got an engagement ring. I never gave her one. We rushed into it." Troy told Chad sitting on the end of the bed. "We never got married in front of our friends and family like we talked about doing. Then things happened, and the wedding never took place." Troy told him. Chad nodded.

"Shes going to love it man." Chad told him handing the box back to her. "How are you going to ask her?" Troy smiled.

"I actually havent figured it out yet." He told him. "But I have an idea."

* * *

The kids all lined up at the door, waiting for that bell to ring. The three foot students with there spiderman and hannah montana backpacks just waiting to get out. Finally the bell rang and they were gone for the weekend.

"Bye Mrs. Bolton!!!" The kids yelled as they ran out the door.

"Bye guys, be good." She told them and walked back over to her desk and quickly packed some things up.

Troy was coming home tonight and she had to get home to get ready. She walked out to her car and drove home. Gabriella went home and straightened the house up a little bit and stripped down and lit a few candles and took a nice, soothing bath. She closed her eyes and listened to the water run.

It was peaceful, really peaceful. But when something is really peaceful and quite, Gabriella starts to think, and when she starts to think, she gets worried.

She thought about her and Troys next step in their marriage. They both have careers and Troy has the basketball dream. He wants to make it in the NBA and Gabriella wants him to make it too. That was a dream of his since he was a little kid, and she wanted to support him with that.

They have a good life together so far, a nice house, great friends and family. Family. The family thing was something that scared her a little.

Gabriella knew that both her and Troy were going to make amazing parents. He loves kids and so does she. But that event that happened years ago still haunts Gabriella. What if she gets pregnant and the same thing happens again? She doesnt know if she could go through all of that again. The last time it happened it broke Troy and Gabriella apart. What if it happens again and the same exact thing happens? She wants kids. She wants a little blonde boy with Troys big blue eyes who loves basketball as much as his daddy does. She wants a little girl with big curly locks and those big brown eyes that likes to read. She wants that. More then anything.

Gabriella knows that thats the next step in their marriage is children. Her heart is ready, but her head tells her something else.

Gabriella drained the water out and stepped out of the tub. Gabriella dried her hair and slipped into her silk night gown with the red lace. She put a little sweater over her shoulders too. Gabriella left Troy a note on the table downstairs telling him she was upstairs. Gabriella rushed around a lit a few candles in the room and dimmed the lights.

By now its around 6. Troy told her he would be home around 630 or 7. Gabriella got comfortable in bed and opened a book while she waited.

Gabriella closed the book. She finished it. She turned her head, it was eight thirty. Where was he? She was a little worried. She called his cell phone to see where he was.

"Hello?" his voice came on.

"Where are you?" She asked him.

"Im sorry, Our flight got delayed because of the rain. Im in the car now, Ill be home in five minutes." He told her.

"Ok." She hung up the phone and waited for him to come upstairs. She heard the front door open and he called her name.

"Babe. Im home." Troy called when he got in the house. There was no answer from her. he walked into the living room.

"Ella?" he asked. Nothing. He walked upstairs and opened the door to their bedroom. There on the bed was his beautiful wife.

"Wow" he sighs when he sees her. She got off the bed and walked over to him without saying a word and kisses him hard. His hands land on her lower back and lowers her on the bed. He kisses her deeper.

"God I missed you so much." Troy told her.

"Dont say anything." She told him. "Just kiss me." She kissed him and her hands pulled his jacket off. Then her hands moved down his stomach and unbuttoned her stomach. She ran her hands through his wet hair from the rain outside. He gently kissed his way down her neck as Gabriella kept the moans in. He kissed his way back up her neck and kissed her lips again. He picked her up and rested her head on the pillow. She smiled as she looked at her husband. He put his chin on her stomach and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you so much." She told him. He put his head on her stomach and kissed it.

"You have no idea." Troy told her pushing himself up to kiss her again. He rolled over on his back and Gabriella was on top of him. Her hands rested on his cheeks as she kissed him.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton." Troy told her placing a hand on her hip. She kisses him again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews that are coming in!!!! I really need you guys to review tough if you want me to update. The story line im working with now I love, but please im very open to any ideas that you may have for now or the future!!! Thanks again **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Frustrated. She was down right frustrated. She now hates parents.

Why isnt my child getting the grade she/he deserves?

Why isnt my child not getting enough attention in class?

Why isnt my childs work not put on theses walls?

"Mr and Mrs. Walter, Jimmy is a very talented child. He excels in math and does well with spelling. Hes very bright and gets along very well with his other classmates." Gabriella told the one family.

This was her last parent teacher conference of the night. She went through 10. Its amazing how much Gabriella loves the students, but the parents she wanted to push of a very very high bridge. They all had their problems of how Gabriella was teaching their children. If the one parent didnt see their childs drawing of their favorite animal on the wall, they freaked out on Gabriella. Its not her fault that the wall isnt big enough for all of the posters to hang up. She felt like asking those parents to give her money so she could build a better and longer wall to hang their childs scribbles up on the wall.

Shes been at this job for two months, and shes in love with it. After meeting the parents shes having second faults. Kidding.

Her black coat was thrown over her back and her bag gently picked up off the ground. The lights turned out and the door closed. Her heels clicked on the hallway floors as she exited the building. The button was pressed on the keys that made the car beep and unlock. The door was pulled open and she took a seat.

The ringtone on her phone went off and Gabriella scrambled to find it deep in her bag. She sighed and huffed as she pulled everything out of her bag to find her phone. Of course it was on the bottom. She pulled her blackberry out and saw the name on the screen. She pressed send and the phone dial came on.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said when she answered the phone. "Mom slow down. What happened?"

* * *

Gabriella feet were heavy as she walked up the walkway to her house. She wasnt sure if Troy was home. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and sit in her sweats and lay in his arms. The door was unlocked as she walked in the house.

"Troy?" She croaked as she threw the keys down on the table. Troy entered the foyer. He had on a very nice shirt and nice pants. Looked like he was going out somewhere. Gabriella looked him up and down. This is not what he usually wears around the house.

"Where the hell are you going?" She asked him. He looked down at him self and looked back up and smiled.

"No where." He said. Gabriella took her coat off and threw it on the floor. Didnt pick it up again or hang it in the closet. She just threw it on the floor. She turned and looked at her husband.

"What took you so long? You said you would be home at 6?" Troy asked. Its now 730.

"I hate parents." Gabriella told Troy. Troy laughed a little. "Its not funny." Gabriella told him. Troy walked closer to her and hugged her.

"I know sweetheart. Im sorry." He said kissing her. She broke it up and started to walk upstairs. Something was wrong.

"I made dinner." Troy told her. She turned around.

"Im not hungry." She snapped as she walked upstairs. She quickly took off her dress and walked over to her dresser and took out sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Troy walked in behind her.

"Whats up?" He asked. Gabriella pulled her hair out of behind the sweatshirt and turned to her husband. She was near to tears about what she was going to tell him.

"My mom called when I got in the car." Gabriella told him. She bit her lip because she didnt want to cry. Troy walked closer to her.

"Is everything ok?" Troy asked her. Gabriella shrugged.

"We have to go to Pennsylvania in two weeks." Gabriella told him.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because my mom is getting married." Gabriella told him the tears flowing down.

"What?" Troy asked. There was no way. "I didnt even know there was a guy in the picture."

"Well there has, for about two years now. But you want to hear the worst part?" Gabriella asked him. "This happened over a week ago. She told me that she didnt know the right way to tell me. Now she tells me." Gabriella cried plopping down on the bed. Troy crawled over next to her and rubbed her back.

"Its a big thing. She probably wanted to make sure she was telling you the right way." Troy told her. Gabriella sniffled and sat up to look at her husband.

"I dont want to sound selfish, but I know Im going to but," Gabriella couldnt even say it. The things she was thinking right now were selfish. She should be happy for her mother, but she couldnt.

"Buy what?" Troy asked her.

"What about my dad?" Gabriella cried. Troys heart sank in his chest.

"Oh honey." He whispered to her as Gabriella cried.

"I mean, I feel like this guy is replacing him. Is that wrong?" Gabriella asked him. Troy pulled her legs across his lap and rocked her back and fourth.

"No, Its not. But listen to me." He told her putting his hands on her face. Her mascara and eyeliner ran underneath her eyes. "This guy, he will never replace your father. Never." Gabriella cried a little more. "Because your dad gave your mom you, and they gave me you." Troy told her. "You mother is not replacing nor forgetting him." He kissed her forehead and Gabriella rested her head on his chest. He was right, she should be happy for her mother. She liked Bill, she always have. But this marriage thing to her was so out of the blue. Her mother never mentioned it to her, never. It caught her off guard.

"Thats not the worst part." Gabriella told him. Troy laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her. Gabriella pushed her head into his chest.

"Im the maid of honor."

* * *

Gabriella pulled on the silver handle and threw the door open. The two girls were already seated down. Gabriella pulled her jacket off and put it over the chair.

"Hey guys." Gabriella told them. Taylor and Sharpay looked up at Gabriella. She looked exhausted and it looked like she had been crying.

"Hey sweetie." Taylor greeted her. Gabriella sat down and opened the menu and looked for something to eat. "Gab." Taylor said. Gabriella looked up from the menu.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah Im ok. Um but listen. I have some news." Gabriella told them getting serious and setting her menu down. Shapray automatically got excited.

"Oh my god Gabriella!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" Gabriella asked giving her a weird look.

"You're pregnant!!" Sharpay announced. Taylors mouth dropped and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked. Sharpay answered before Gabriella could.

"She has to be. Look at her face, its all puffy." Sharpay told Taylor. Gabriella raised her voice.

"Im not pregnant!" Gabriella announced. "My mom is getting married."

"You cant be serious." Sharpay told her. Gabriella nodded. "You're not pregnant?" Taylor smacked her hand from across the table. "Ouch!" Taylor looked back over at Gabriella who was near to tears.

"Are you ok about this?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella head rested on her right hand and she shrugged.

"I dont know." Gabriella told them. "I dont know how to feel or what to think. I have just been thinking a lot about my dad." Both Girls exchanged glances and sighed.

"I mean shes getting remarried. I know people do it all the time. But my parents were so in love until...." Gabriella didnt finish. "I dont know I guess I always thought my mom would never get remarried."

"I dont think your dad would want her to be lonely." Sharpay told Gabriella. She shrugged.

"I know he wouldnt. Im just being very selfish. I have just only seen my mom with my dad and how much she loved him. I cant picture her with anyone else." Gabriella didnt want to talk about this anymore. She sat up and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I talked to my mom this morning and she invited you girls to the wedding, also Chad and Zeke. Its on June 13th." Gabriella told them.

"Absolutely we will be there." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

The bridal magazine sat on her lap as she flipped through looking at all the dresses that she never got to wear. The Cinderella dresses that would look amazing on her. She never got to wear one of them, but she could dream about them. She folded the pages of her favorite ones. There was this one dress that she fell in love with as soon as she saw it. It had straps and the dress was an off white, almost cream color. And there were flowers running from the top of the dress to around the middle of the dress. Gabriella ran her hand over the picture. She saw her self in this dress.

She heard the garage door close and her husband walked in. His hair wet and he was in his black under armer sweatshirt with his gym bag over his left shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." Troy greeted her. Gabriella paced a hand on his arm.

"Hi babe." Troy kissed her went over to the stairs to put his things down.

"How was practice?" Gabriella asked him. Troy walked over and sat down next to her.

"Tiring. Im still trying to get my swing back." Troy told her. Gabriella placed the magazine on the table and stood up and spread her legs across Troys lap and started to kiss his neck.

"Well you will always be my superstar." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled. Gabriella continued to kiss him, until she smelled him.

"Ew." She said to him getting off of him.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You stink." She told him. Troy sniffed his sweatshirt. He looked up and smiled.

"What do you expect? I had a three hour practice." Gabriella shook her head. Troy stood up.

"Fine, Ill take a shower." He told her. "But only if you join me." Gabriella smiled.

"How could I pass that offer up?" She asked. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey Ill be right back." Gabriella told him. "I have something for you for after our shower.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Ill be right back" She told him. Troy smiled as he watched his wife run away. He looked down at the coffee table. A bridal magazine was sitting down on top of it. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. He found that one of the many pages was folded down. It was the same dress that Gabriella fell in love with. He looked at the dress and though about how amazing Gabriella would look in it.

"Oh Mr. Bolton." Gabriella called from the staircase. Troy closed the magazine and walked towards the stairs.

"Ill be right there." He said.

After all the hot water was gone and al the clothes were on the floor, Gabriella and Troy laid in each others arms in their bed.

"So how do I smell now?" Troy asked Gabriella. She laughed.

"Wonderful." She told him. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him.

"So what about that thing you had for me after our shower?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Oh right." She said. "That." She got off of the bed and went into her closet and came back off with a gray nightgown. It had white lace on the top and around the bottom.

"Oh man." Troy said looking at his wife. She smiled and walked closer to him.

"You like it?" Gabriella asked.

"Come here." Troy said taking her hand and pulling her onto the bed. He kissed her hand and ran his hands up and down her stomach. Her hands placed on his back. She kissed him hard back. Gabriellas hand went through Troys wet hair. Troy broke them apart. He was going to do it. Right now.

"Ella." He whispered to her. She looked into his eyes.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I love you." He told her. She smiled.

"I love you to baby." Gabriella told him. He shook his head.

"You have no idea how much I love you. And these past few months we have been back together made me realize that I cant live without you." Troy told her.

"Troy where are you going with this?" Gabriella asked him. Troy opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. Gabriella groaned.

"Let the machine get it." Troy told her. Gabriella pushed him off.

"No I need to get this." She said. She walked over to her bag and pulled her phone out of her bag. She pushed some hair behind her ear and hit send.

"Hello." Gabriella said. "Oh god, I forgot. Ill do it right now." Gabriella said. "Dont worry, Im going right now. Ill call you back later." Gabriella put her phone back in her bag and threw her sweater over her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked her. Gabriella whipped her hair around and faced her husband.

"I forgot to book my flight. Ill be right back." Gabriella said as she ran out of the room. Troy groaned and fell back onto the bed.

It doesnt matter now. The moment is gone.

* * *

_Flight 217 to Pennsylvania now boarding. _The flight attendant said over the loud speaker. Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed her big curls out from under it. She turned around and smiled at her husband.

She was going to Pennsylvania a few days early to help her mom get everything set up. She still wasnt sure how to feel about this wedding, but it was her mother and she was going to help her.

"Thats me." Gabriella said to Troy. Troy put his hand behind her head and pulled her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ill miss you." Troy told her. Gabriella put her arms around his waist and hugged him. She pulled her head out of his chest.

"Ill see you on Friday night?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her.

"I love you." Troy told her. She closed her eyes.

"I love you to." She whispered.

_Final boarding call to Pennsylvania. _

Gabriella turned towards the gate and back to Troy.

"Ill see you." She said giving him a final kiss and turning around toward the gate. Gabriella handed her ticket to the women and Gabriella walked through the door way.

Troy stood there with his hands in his pockets. He smiled as he watched his wife board her plane. He made a decision that he was going to propose once again this weekend. He was going to make her his wife.....again.

* * *

**Sucky Ending I know. Im sorry. Im also sorry it took me forever to update. Ive been really busy. Anyway please review if you want the next chapter. The more reviews I get the more I want to update this story. REVIEW!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

She stood on her tip toes as she looked over all the peoples heads trying to find her husband and her friends. Its one of the disadvantages of being short. She jumped up on a seat that is usually used for people to sit down on. Gabriella was using this as a step stool. She peaked over all the heads still no sign of them anywhere.

"Hey Beautiful." A huge smiled came across her face and she turned around and looked down at the man she loves. She fell right in his arms and kissed him.

"Miss me?" He asked. She smiled.

"More then you could imagine." She said. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Their at baggage claim, I couldnt wait to see you." Troy said to her. She smiled.

"I couldnt wait to see you either." She said. She held him tight. She missed him so much.

"Hey." Troy said to her. "You ok?" Gabriella nodded. Even though she wasnt ok.

"Im fine babe Im fine." Gabriella told him. "Just a little exhausted."

To be honest Gabriella hasnt been fine since she got here. Her mother threw her into the wedding planning and that was something Gabriella never got to do. She never got to pick out the flowers or go to taste testings. She never got the chance to pick out the perfect wedding gown or what music should play at the wedding. Those were the things she missed out on before her marriage. And it made her a little upset to think about it.

"HEEELLLOOOOO Gorgeous!" Gabriella turned to her best friend.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said hugging Taylor. "Thanks again for coming."

"We wouldnt miss it. I mean its Maria, shes like my own mother." Taylor said. Chad came up behind her and put her suitcase down next to her.

"Hey man thank you for leaving me with your shit."Chad told him.

"I told you I would have gone back to get it." Troy said to him. Chad shrugged.

"Too late now." Chad told him. Sharpay and Zeke came up after Taylor and Chad.

"Unbelievable." Sharpay complained. "My bags were the last ones to come through. My luck right?" She asked. The others rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. I want to see more then this stupid airport, Can we go now please?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella clapped her hands together.

"Right ok, lets go." She said pointing to the door.

* * *

The front door opened and Maria appeared on the scene. She put her hands on her mouth when she saw Sharpay and Taylor. The gang was taking the suitcases out from the back of the car and putting them in the driveway.

Maria ran down her cobble stone steps and up to the girls.

"Oh my girls!" Maria awe as Taylor and Sharpay hugged Maria. "You are all so beautiful." She said putting her hands on Sharpay and Taylors cheeks.

"You look amazing!" Taylor told her. "And congratulations." Maria smiled.

"Thank you very much." She told the girls. She took their hands and pulled them toward the house. "You must be exhausted from your flight. Come in I made dinner." She told them. Sharapy and Taylor turned back to Gabriella and smiled as Maria pulled them in.

"Yeah guys its cool. We got this." Chad yelled sarcastically toward them as the other three laughed. Gabriella leaned in the car to pull one of the suitcases out and Troys hands snuck around her waist. Gabriella pushed herself back up and turned towards her husband.

"You can keep your hands off of me can you?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head.

"No way." Gabriella smiled as she kissed her husband.

"I cant be around this." Chad said as he picked up the bags and brought them inside. Zeke helped him. Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Get in." He told her. She gave him a very confused look.

"Get in what?" She asked.

"The car." He told her. Gabriella turned around to face the car.

"Why?" She asked.

"We are going for a drive." Troy told her opening the passengers side of the car. Gabriella laughed.

"Troy I cant leave the four of them with my mother and Bill." Gabriella told him.

"She made dinner. They can all sit around and catch up and remise on the old days. Now get in the car." Troy demanded. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled and she stepped into the car. Troy slammed the door and ran over to the other side.

"Now where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Anywhere." Troy told her. "The world is ours for the next few hours." Gabriella smiled.

"But we dont know where we are going." She told him. Troy put the keys in the ignition and put his arm around Gabriella.

"Mrs. Bolton, did you forget how to have fun?" Gabriella smiled and Troy pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Her foot pushed some water away from her. Her hand glided along the sun kissed water. This was a very peaceful place. The most peaceful she has felt in a very long time. Who knew that it would only take them 30 minutes to find the perfect place to stop. There was a lake just a few miles down the road from her mothers home. It was really nice. It was just Troy and Gabriella together.

"I love it here." Gabriella told him.

"Pennsylvania?" He asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, this lake. Its so." Troy cut her off.

"Peaceful?" He asked. Gabriella turned and water got pushed away.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. Troy walked closer to her and took her hand.

"Hows everything coming along?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Fine I guess." She told him. "Im a little jealous of my mom though."

"Why?"

"She gets to plan the whole wedding thing. I never got to do that." She told him. "Dont get me wrong, when we decided to get married that was the best plan for us. I dont know, now that Im older I just wish I had that you know?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," he said to her. "I know exactly what you mean." Troy said.

This was it. Right here right now. He was going to ask her. Troy reached for her other hand.

"Gabriella." Troy said. She looked deep into those big blue eyes of his, the eyes she fell in love with. He was serious about something, but she wasnt sure what.

"Yeah?" She asked. Troy took a deep breath.

"I have something to ask you." He told her. His voice was shaky. His hands started to shake a little.

"God Troy." Gabriella said. "You're shaking." He smiled in embarrassment.

"My heart is beating fast too. Here." Troy took her hand and put it on his chest. She laughed as she felt his heart beat a mile a minute. "Thats what happens when Im with you." Gabriella looked up and smiled.

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do _Troys cell phone went off. They both turned their heads and looked at The phone sitting on the picnic table.

"I hate phones." Troy mumbled.

"What?" Gabriella asked. Troy turned to her.

"Nothing." He said running out of the water to answer his phone.

"Chad what do you want?" Troy asked him.

"Nick got drafted." Chad said. Troy sat down on the picnic table.

"You're kidding right?" Troy asked in disbelief.

Nick was a player that played with Troy and Chad. He has been for a few years now. He was shooting guard and he was one of the best on the team. The last game they knew that there was at least one scout there looking for a player. Of course Troy was hurt so he didnt play in that game. Thats what makes him a little bitter.

"No. Coach just sent everyone a text message telling us whats going on. You didnt get one?" Chad asked. Tory pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at the bar. Sure enough there was a little envelope indicating that there was a new message.

"You couldnt wait to tell me this until I got back?" Troy asked him. Chad sighed.

"Im sorry man, as soon as I found out I called you right away. I didnt think." Chad told him. Troy sighed.

"Its fine. Ill see you when I get back." Without a response from Chad, Troy ended the call. He was pissed. He was pissed, bitter, upset. He didnt get to play in that last game because of his stupid injury. That could have been his shot.

Gabriella slowly walked out of the water and up to her husband.

"Everything ok?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head.

"Nick got drafted." Troy told her. Gabriella sighed. She sat down on the table next to her husband. She put a hand on his neck and gently rubbed it.

"Baby, Im sorry." She told him. He shrugged.

"What are you going to do right?" He asked. Gabriella gave a small smile, but she knew that it was eating him up inside. That could have been his shot. Troy patted her knee.

"We better get back." He told her standing up. Gabriella stayed on the table and looked at her husband as he started to walk away.

"Hey," She called. Troy turned around. "What were you going to tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing important." He lied to her. "Come on."

* * *

The closet door opened as the dress appeared. Marias on the one side and Gabriellas on the other. Marias dress was a typical middle age womens wedding dress. A dress that went down to her ankles and then a white jacket to go over it. It was very beautiful.

"Bill is going to love you in that." Sharpay told her.

Gabriellas dress was one that she got to pick out. Her mother didnt care what she wore so Gabriella found a beautiful pink dress. It went down to her feet and flowed out. It had straps that went around her neck and tied in the back. and it had diamonds that went down the chest.

"I love me this dress." Taylor joked. Gabriella smiled.

"You're going to get some in that dress." Sharpay said to Gabriella whose mouth fell open. "What?" Sharpay asked.

"My mother is in the room. She doesnt want to hear that." Gabriella told her.

"Sorry." Sharpay mouthed to her.

The girls got ready for the big afternoon. At one o'clock they had to be at the church. Sharpay did Marias hair and Taylor did Gabriellas. Gabriellas was pinned back ever so slightly, just to get the wisps out of her face. Marias hair was pulled back in a low bun and little white flowers were placed around it.

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella went to go answer it.

"Montez residence?" A man in a black suit asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Yes. Just give us one minute." Gabriella told him and she left to get her mother.

It was show time.

* * *

The three men walked out to the car that sat in the driveway. All three got in and Troy put the key in the ignition and they started off for the church. None of them said anything for a little while. Troy pushed on the breaks as they reached a red light.

"You alright man?" Chad asked Troy. Troy was looking out the window in a daze and looked back at Chad.

"Yeah, Im fine." He told him.

"So, did you ask her yet?" Zeke asked. Troy looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"What do you think?" He asked. "I was going to last night, then you called me." He pointed to Chad. Chad was taken back.

"Im sorry." He told him. "I already told you that."

"I know. Im just mad and upset. Thats all." Troy told him.

"About not asking Gabriella?" Zeke asked him.

"No. For Nick getting drafted. That could have been me you know. But Im still injured and Im not allowed to play." Troy slowly started to raise his voice. The light turned green and he stepped on the gas and the car went forward.

* * *

_**Im going home,  
down-hearted and hoping Im close,  
to some new beginning.  
I know,  
theres a reason for everything that comes and goes.**_

Maria stood in the mirror and looked at herself one last time. Gabriella stood behind her and watched as her mother smiled at herself. She was so happy. It was her wedding day. She was in a dress that she loved, and she was in a beautiful church and she was marrying the man she loved. Even if it wasnt her father. Gabriella knew that her father was smiling down on her today and was watching her get married. And Gabriella was ok with that.

The door opened and a tall man stepped in.

"Hi mom." Maria turned around there he was. Her son.

"Matthew." Her mother awed and she ran up to hug her son.

Matthew moved to Chicago to be with his wife, Michelle, who have been married for about three years now. Matthew hasnt been around much since. Maria didnt think he would have made it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Im here to see my mother get married." He told her. Matthews eyes wondered to the left of him. And there was his little sister.

"Who is this person?" He asked her. "Because she is to beautiful to be my little sister." Gabriella smiled.

"I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too." He said and hugged her tight.

_**So many people are looking to me to be strong and to fight  
but Im just surviving.  
And I may be weak but Im never defeated  
and Ill keep believing  
**__**in clouds with that sweet **__**silver lining**__**.**_

The soft music started to play and the conjuration stood up. Four rows back on the brides side were Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad. The doors to the chapel opened and everyone turned their heads. Gabriella started to walk slowly down the aisle. Troy smiled at his wife as she walked down the aisle. She was beautiful. Her winked at him as she took her spot across from Bill and his son Derek, who was the best man. Then Maria started down the aisle. Maria made it to her spot and the pastor walked up to the both of them

"Please be seated."

_**Most days I try  
my best to put on a brave face  
but inside my bones are cold and my heart breaks  
but all the while, somethings keeping me safe and alive**_

Maria handed her daughter her flowers as the ceremony stared. As the pastor recited the vows for the both of them Gabriella thought back to her and Troy, the first time they said their vows, and they were forever and for always.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. William Strong." The pastor announced. The conjuration stood and clapped as Maria and Bill walked down the aisle husband and wife and Gabriella and Derek linked arms and followed them down the aisle.

_**So many people are looking to me to be strong and to fight  
but Im just surviving.  
And I may be weak but Im never defeated  
and Ill keep believing  
**__**in clouds with that sweet **__**silver lining**__**.**_

Her fingers tapped the mic to see if it was on.

"Hello." Gabriella said. Everyone stopped eating for a few minutes and turned to Gabriella who had the mic in her hand. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor and 100 so people are looking at her.

"Im not good at speaking in front of people, so Im going to make this short as possible." Gabriella said. A few laughs came from the people. "When I first found out my mom was remarrying, it took me so time to get used to that. My father died a few years ago, and my mom and I have had a tough time dealing with his loss." Gabriella said looking into her champagne glass. "I thought no one could or would ever replace him. But then Bill came along. You make my mom so happy." She told him. Bill nodded a little. "And I want to thank you for making her happy. So Bill, on behalf of my mom and my brother, welcome to the family." Gabriella told him. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone said and took a sip of champagne.

Music started up again and Bill lead Maria out to the dance floor. He spun her around and her hand landed gently on his shoulder. Gabriella walked over to the rest of the gang at the table.

"Nice speech Gab." Taylor told her.

"Thanks." She said. She put a hand on Troys shoulder. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Dance with me?" She asked. Troy pushed his chair out and guided his wife out to the dance floor.

_**I wont give up like this,  
I will be given strength,  
Now that Ive found it,  
Oh nothing can take that away**_

Troys hand was placed on her lower back and her hand was on his shoulder. They swayed back and fourth as other people joined them on the dance floor. Gabriella looked up at Troy who seemed to be in another world.

"Troy." She said. He looked down at her. She put her hand on the back of his head and played with his hair. "Be here with me please." She told him. He smiled and kissed her head.

"You look beautiful tonight." He told her. She smiled. She took his hand and guided him off the dance floor and out to the entrance. She found the coat room and opened the door and pulled him in. She closed the door and stood against it.

"Gabriella Bolten. What the hell are you doing. We are at your mothers wedding, your grandmother is out there and your family." He told her. She walked up to him and whispered.

"Just kiss me." Troy pushed his lips against hers. He pushed her up against the door. Gabriella pushed his black jacket off and threw it on the floor. Then she moved down and unbuttoned his shirt. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troys waist and put her head back and moaned as he kissed her neck.

Troy moved his hands up and down her back and he kissed her more. Gabriella broke up and was breathless.

"I remember how to have fun." She told him. He smiled and kissed her hard again.

**So many people are looking to me to be strong and to fight  
but Im just surviving.  
And I may be weak but Im never defeated  
and Ill keep believing**

**in clouds with that sweet ****silver lining**.

* * *

The car pulled up on the dirt road and rocked back and fourth. Troy kept a hand over Gabriella eyes.

"No peaking." He told her.

"Im not!" She laughed. Troy put the car in park and took the keys out and put them in his pocket. He ran around the other side to open Gabriellas door. He took her hand and she jumped down.

"Ouch." She winced when she stepped out.

"You ok?" Troy asked her. She nodded.

"My feet are really sore from those shoes is all." Gabriella told him. Troy and Gabriella pulled out early from the wedding after they came back from the coat closet. They said their goodbyes and then Troy told Gabriella he had somewhere to take her.

"Then I guess Im going to have to carry you." Troy told Gabriella. She laughed as she felt Troy scoop her up and carry them out. Troy gently placed her down and Gabriellas feet hit water. "Open you're eyes." Troy told her. Gabriella opened her eyes and they were at the lake. It wasnt completely dark yet, but the moon was out and reflecting out on the lake. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Gabriella awed. Troy took her hand.

"I brought you here for a reason." Troy told her. She looked at him confused.

"We found this place not even 24 hours ago." She told him. He smiled.

"I know, but I just thought this would be the perfect place." He told her. She looked at him confused again.

"Perfect place for what?" She asked. The bottom of her pink dress was dipped in water now. Troy got down on his knee and looked up at Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Ella, these past two years I have learned so much about love. And I know that love can get through anything. And I dont take back any of the bad things that have happened to us because it brought us here." Troy said. Gabriella started to get teary eyed. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out and black box and opened it for Gabriella.

"Gabriella." He said softly. She looked down at the ring and then at her husband. "Marry me, again. In front of all of our friends and family like we have talked about before." He said with a smiled. "And I have been carrying around this ring for the past month trying to find the right time to ask you this, and this is the best time." He told her and she laughed.

"So Gabriella Bolton," Troy said. "Will you marry me, Again?" He asked. Gabriella laughed through her tears. Gabriella then knelt down in front of Troy.

"Troy Bolton," She said. "I will marry you." She said. He smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger and then kissed her. Gabriella looked down at her ring and back up at Troy.

"Forever." She whispered to him.

"For always."

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER!!!!!! Thank you for all that have been subscribing. Im almost up to 100. It means so much. But please review. It makes me update faster and I just love reading them. So please review for me!! And also anything that you would like to see in the future please tell me also. Im open to anything. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

The body leaned against the bar. The drink in hand swirling it around. The friends laughing standing beside. The door opening and the others walk in. Their hands pulling their ties up close to there necks. But then again theres always one.

"Why do we have to eat here?" Chad asked. Troy and Zeke turned their heads and glared at Chad who was fixing his tie.

"Because Its my engagement dinner and we wanted to go somewhere nice." Troy told him. "Thats why."

"But you guys are already married." Chad told him. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away from the two men.

"Chad." Zeke said. Chad turned his head towards Zeke. "Shut....up."

Troy walked down the bar in the front of the restaurant trying to find his wife. There were business men, middle age women, the usual guy thats divorced and drinking his marriage away, but then her found them. A girl in a little black dress that fit her curves ever so right. A wacko in a pink dress, and one in a blue dress. The one in the black was in the middle. Troy smiled and walked up behind them and put his arms around the girl in the black dress.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could by you a drink." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled from ear to ear and turned around to Troy.

"Sorry, Im married." She told Troy playing along with the joke.

"Its ok. I didnt think you were that good looking anyway." Troy joked and Gabriella slapped him gently on his chest.

"Hey mister, I have no problem calling my husband to beat up some guy who hit on me at the bar." Gabriella told her. Troy smiled.

"OH GOD!" Sharpay announced. "You to seriously make me want to throw up." She said pushing herself off the bar and into Zekes arms. Taylor laughed and walked over to Chad.

"Ill get our table." Chad told Troy. He nodded and the four walked over to the seating hostess to tell them that the Bolton party of six was there.

Troy turned back to Gabriella who had her back up against the bar and a glass of wine in her hand. Troy put his right hand on her hip and looked into her eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight." Troy told her. Gabriella placed her glass on the bar and looked back at her husband.

"And you look very handsome." She said to him placing a kiss on his lips. They broke apart and Troy took her hand and led her back to their table.

After the dinner plates were cleared and dessert was ordered Sharpay stood up and was going to make a toast.

"As much as I make fun of you guys for being to cute and adorable for the world," Sharpay started. Troy and Gabriella turned and smiled at each other. "I am so happy for you guys. We all know that Troy and Gabriella are supposed to be together. You guys have made it through so much and that just shows us that love can get through pretty much anything. I love you guys." Sharpay said raising her glass up a little and everyone took a sip from their glass.

Chad pushed his chair out and stood up. He cleared his throat.

"First of all, ties suck." Chad said pulling his tie lose. Everyone laughed but Taylor hit his stomach a little. "Ow, women." He said to her. She smiled. "Anyway, I dont want to take credit for bring you back together but I am. If I hadnt put Gabriella on that plane and brought her back to a hurting Troy, they would not be here right now." Chad joked. "But these two have so much love for each other, I think they would have found their way back eventually." Chad said to them. Troy took Gabriellas hand in his and kissed his lightly. She put her head on his shoulder. "I love you guys. Congratulations." Chad sat back down.

When they got back from Pennsylvania two weeks ago Gabriella asked Sharpay to be the maid on honor and Troy asked Chad to be the best man. They seem to be liking their roles right now, as expected.

The waiter brought out the desserts and they all ate the chocolate cakes and cheese cakes. After the cakes were eaten and the wine was gone they decided to leave. Troy held up Gabriellas coat as she put her arms inside. Hand and hand the couples walked out.

"Where did you guys park?" Zeke asked the girls.

"Down the street. This place was packed when we came there were no spots." Sharpay told her. "We have a walk baby." She told him. The girls drove over in Sharpays car and the guys came in Troys car.

Zeke took her hand. "Lets go." He told her. "Goodnight guys." They both called.

"Goodnight." The other four called back.

Chad and Taylor got in Troy and Gabriella and Troy drove them home. They dropped them off and Troy and Gabriella started off for home. Gabriella stared out the window in a daze. Troy looked over and noticed Gabriella.

"Whats up kid?" Troy asked. Gabriella shot up and looked at her husband.

"Just thinking how I have to go to work tomorrow." Gabriella told him.

"Dont." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Dont go to work." Troy said pulling into the driveway. "Stay home with me all day." She smiled.

"I cant just stay home from work. The kids count on me to be there." She told him opening the car door. Troy got out on the other side and put his arm around Gabriella.

"You need a day off. You have had a very stressful few weeks." Troy told her trying to persuade her more to stay home. She turned to him.

"You have practice, I have work." She said opening the door and stepping inside. Troy closed the door.

"Fine." He said. Gabriella smiled and walked out to the kitchen to check the messages. She was waiting for her mom to call her. She hadnt talked to her in a few days. Troy took her hand.

"Come to bed." Troy told her. Gabriella pressed the button for the messages.

'_You have zero new messages." _The robot told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Waiting for someone?" Troy asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Lets go."

* * *

Racks upon racks of dresses.

"Oh...MY...god." Sharpay exclaimed running her hands across the racks of dresses. All of them so white, so beautiful. "I want to get married." She whined.

"You'll be next." Taylor told her. Sharpay turned toward her.

"What makes you think Ill be next?" Sharpay asked her.

"Because me and Chad like where things are right now. Its good, it works for us." She told Sharpay. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You two have been together forever. Trust me. You will be walking down the isle soon." Sharpay told her taking a dress off the rack and holding it against her tiny body. "I really like this dress." She said to herself.

In the dressing room Gabriella stood in front of the mirror with her hands on her stomach. She examined the dress. It was nice. It was strapless, and have a brown ribbon going around the stomach and flowed out at the bottom. She spun around and looked back in the mirror. She just wasnt sure.

"Guys!" Gabriella announced as she opened the door. Both of the girls squealed when they saw Gabriella.

"You're beautiful." Taylor told her. Gabriella looked down at herself and back up at the girls.

"You think so?" She asked. They nodded.

"I think this is the dress." Sharpay told her.

"You do?" Gabriella asked her. She nodded. "I dont know." Gabriella said stepping in front of the three way mirror. The two girls stood next to Gabriella.

"Its your day. If you dont think this is it, then keep looking." Taylor told her. Gabriella turned around and looked at both the girls.

"I have a job for you." She told them. "I picked out the color for the bridesmaids dresses." Gabriella told them.

"What color?" Sharpay asked.

"Its red." She told them. Gabriella was waiting for the WHAT? RED? WHY WOULD YOU PICK THAT? but instead.....

"Thats so pretty." Sharpay and Taylor said in sync. Gabriella was taken back.

"Really?" She asked. They both nodded. "Ok. Well anyway thats the color I want and you guys can pick the dresses." She told them. They jumped up and down in excitement.

"OK. get to it." Gabriella told them and the two girls went to the back of the store where the bridesmaids dresses were.

Gabriella picked up her dress so she could wonder around the store. She still had that dress in mind. The one from the catalog. The flowers going down the front, the way it flowed out. That was the dress that she wanted. She pushed through the dresses and sighed. None of them she liked because she had that other dress in mind. She walked back to the dressing room and took the dress off and got changed. She hung the dress back up and Pulled her phone out. She called a person who she knew wouldnt pick up.

"_Hi, You reached Troy Bolton. Im not here right now but leave a message and I can get back to you as soon as possible." BBEEEPPP_

"Hey its me. Im just calling you to remind you that we have to meet with the florist and the minister tonight. Ok call me back. I love you. Bye." Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed end. She slipped the phone back in her bag and looked up to Sharpay and Taylor standing in front of her.

"We found them."

They were perfect. Both dresses fit every curve in Sharpay and Taylors bodies. They were the perfect dresses. They were strapless and were very long, they went all the way down to their feet. They were simple, and thats what Gabriella was looking for. Simple.

"God, this dress makes my boobs look huge." Sharpay said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay turned around and smiled.

"A good thing. A very good thing." Sharpay said with a smile. Gabriella laughed.

"Ok then lets get them." Gabriella said standing up from the couch that sat on the side.

"Did you find a dress?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I have something in mind and I havent found it yet."

* * *

The door slamed and the car beeped. The bag was flung over her shoulder in frustration as she walked up to the church. She heard a car pull in behind her and she turned around. Troy popped out of the car trying to fix his tie. He came right from practice. Gabriella walked over and closed his door.

"We are 10 minutes late." She told him quietly. Troy tightened his tie.

"Did you just get here?" He asked.

"No, I got here on time. I was waiting for you. But you were late and I didnt want the man to wait any longer. God you smell." Gabriella said to him. Troy opened the backseat door and pulled his gym bag out and threw on some deodorant.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Yes." Gabriella snapped. She tighten Troys tie and his hand quickly pushed her away.

"Ow, theres a neck under there." He said. She turned around and stormed into the church. Troy knew that something was up with Gabriella but he wasnt sure what. She usually doesnt get this angry.

"Get back here." He told her. Gabriella turned around on the steps of the church and faced her husband. Troy walked up closer to her. "You ok?" He asked.

"We are not talking about it here." She told him. Troy took her hand.

"Im not going to let you go in there in a bad mood." Troy told her. Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"We arnt talking about it here because there is a possible chance that I might curse and I wont do that in a church." She told him and opened the door to meet with the minister.

* * *

They have a date and a time. They have a location, they have caterers, Gabriella still doesnt have the one thing.

Gabriella and Sharpay sat down at a restaurant during Gabriellas lunch break and finished writing out the last invites to the wedding. July 15th. That was the date that they decided. They were getting married at the church and the reception was at a country club. It was beautiful. The flowers they picked out were the roses that Gabriella had always dreamed of having. They were having salmon for dinner. Everything seemed to be in place except for the dress. And the one person that was not returning any of Gabriellas messages.

"So have you talked to your mother lately?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Gabriella stopped writing for a minute.

"No." Gabriella sighed. "I havent talked to her since the wedding." She said scratching her head.

"Is she ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Shes fine. I called Matt to see if hes talked to her and he has. Shes avoiding me and I have no idea why." Gabriella told her.

"Try calling her again." Sharpay suggested.

"After work. Speaking of." Gabriella looked down at her watch. "I have to get back. Can you mail the rest of these for me?"

Sharpay nodded. "Not a problem." She said. Gabriella kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Call you later." Gabriella told her.

"Bye."

3:20 was the time that read on the car clock. School let out at 2:45. Gabriella closed the car door and opened her bag before she started the car. No new messages. Gabriella sighed. She took Sharpays advice to call her mother...again. Mom was pressed and the other line started to ring. On the last one she picked up.

"Hello." Said Maria.

"Mom." Gabriella said. "Um I havent talked to you in a while." A while, more like a few weeks.

"Ive been busy." Her mother snapped. Gabriella was confused. Was she mad at her.

"Oh, Well I just wanted to see how you were, I was getting worried." Gabriella said.

"Worried?" Maria asked with some attitude.

"Excuse me? Where is my mother?" Gabriella asked. This was not a kind of conversation she would have with her mother. It was more like a evil conversation with Maria right now.

"I dont have the time for his right now Gabriella." Maria told her.

"Mom, What did I do?" Gabriella asked a little frustrated. She wasnt sure what she did to make her mom mad.

"You know what you did." Maria told her.

"I really dont, do you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"You skipped out on my wedding." Maria said. Gabriella wanted to scream and yell right now. But she kept cool.

"I skipped out?" Gabriella asked.

"You and Troy had sex in the coat room and then you just left." Maria said coldly.

"Mom I said goodbye and you told me it was fine." Gabriella said.

"Well it wasnt fine. That was my day Gabriella. And you had to leave with him." Maria yelled at her daughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you. First of all that him has a name and hes my husband. Second of all You told me that to go and and you would call me later. It was toward the end anyway." Gabriella said to her.

"You're my daughter and you should have been there for the entire thing." Maria told her. "It doesnt matter anymore. I have to leave." And the call ended.

Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone in disbelief. That did _not_ just happen.

* * *

"ELLA!" Troy yelled when he came in the front door. The gym bag was thrown on the floor and the coat hung up in the closet. He ran upstairs to try to find Gabriella.

"Ella?" Troy asked looking in the bedrooms in the house. He walked into their bedroom and found his wife hunched up in the middle of the bed holding a pillow crying. Gabriella looked up and make up was streaming down her face. Troy walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey hey hey." Troy said taking her in his arms. "Whats up?" Troy asked.

"I....talked to my...mom too..daaayy." Gabriella cried. Obviously it wasnt a good call.

"Is everything ok?" Troy asked. Gabriella slowly shook her head.

"The rea..son she hasnt cal....called me is....is because I....I skkipped out on her wed...wedding." Gabriella told him. Troy was confused.

"Skipped out?" He asked.

"She found out we had....sex.....in the coat room and then we left." Gabriella told him leaning her head against his chest. "She sounded really hurt." Gabriella said to him.

"She said to go ahead and it was fine if we left early." Troy told her.

"I know. She said it wasnt.....fine." Gabriella cried harder. Troy rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, its alright." Troy told her kissing her head.

"Troy, shes not com...coming to the wedd...ingg." Gabriella told him.

"How do you know?" Troy asked her.

"You didnt hear the way she talked to me." Gabriella said quietly.

Troys heart broke in half. Gabriella and her mother are so close. How can she not come to the wedding? And Gabriella didnt leave the wedding viscously.

Even if Maria didnt say she wasnt coming to the wedding, Troy was going to make sure that she was there. She had to be.

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!!! Please review and leave comments for the future!!!!!! **

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

The numbers dialed and the phone rang...and rang...and rang some more. Then finally,

_You reached Bill and Maria, we are not here right now, but leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible. _

Troy sighed and ended the call. He hung the phone back up on the hook and walked out to his wife cooking dinner. She looked up and smiled.

"What were you doing?" She asked throwing some cucumbers into the salad. The gang was coming over for dinner in about a half hour and she was just putting the finishing touches on things.

"Nothing," Troy lied pulling the plates down from the cabinet. "Just calling my mom." Gabriella smiled and followed Troy out to the living room and set the salad in the middle of the table.

"How was your day?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"It was fine. Very long, but fine." She told him. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. She let out a little giggle and asked him how his day was.

"How was yours Mr. Bolton?" She asked.

"It was good." He told her pulling out the wine glasses.

"Hows your leg?" She asked him. She knew every now and then it bothered him, even if he wasnt going to admit it.

"Its good mom." He joked. She slapped his stomach lightly.

"Watch it mr." She warned him. "I might ground you." She said to him putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh please do." He said to her as he picked her up off the floor and into his arms.

"TROY!" Gabriella screeched with laughter. Troy ran her over to the couch and plopped her down. "Troy." She said to him. He started to kiss her deeply. Gabriella broke away searching for air.

"We cant do this right now,"She warned them. "They are going to be here any minute." She told him.

"Oh well, guess they are waiting." He told her with a kiss. "I missed you today." He said. She smiled. She liked having someone miss her all day. She gently brushed the back of his head.

"I missed you to." She whispered and she kissed him. The oven timer went off and Gabriella sighed.

"Get up." She said pushing Troy off of her. Troy rolled over to the other side of the couch and watched Gabriella pull the ziti out of the oven. She placed it down on the table with the tin foil still over it to keep it warm. She walked back out and poured her and Troy a glass of wine and walked back over to him. She dimmed the lights in the living room and walked over to him. She placed the wine glasses on the coffee table and knelt across Troys lap. She gently kissed his neck.

"I thought they were going to be here any minute?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head and kissed his neck more.

"They arnt here now are they?" She asked. Troy shook his head and gently laid her down on the couch and they started kissing deeply. Gabriellas back arched as Troys kisses got deeper and deeper. Troy kissed his way down her chest to her stomach.

They were interrupted when the door bell rang. They both groaned. Gabriella ran into the bathroom to fix herself up and Troy went to get the door. Sharpay and Zeke were in the doorway holding a cheese cake.

"Hey Handsome." Sharpay told him kissing his cheek as she walked inside the house.

"Hi crazy." He teased her. Troy and Zeke shook hands and Sharpay asked were Gabriella was.

"Wheres Gabriella?" She asked. "I have to show her something."

"Not sure." He told her. "She was just here." Troy said. "ELLA!" He yelled. Gabriella appeared and the clicking of her heels could be heard coming their way.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted them with a hug.

"Where were you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella gave her a weird look.

"Um, in the bathroom?" She told Sharpay. Sharpay smiled.

"Were you guys getting it on before we came over?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella and Troy were shocked at what Sharpay just asked them.

"NO!" They both responded.

"Sure." Sharpay said not believing them. "I have to show you something." She told Gabriella. She turned to the boys. "You cant see this." She told them.

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

"Something that involves the wedding." Sharpay told him.

"Im part of the wedding." Troy told them. Gabriella rolled her eyes and Sharpay grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to Gabriella and Troys room. She closed the door and pulled out a page ripped out of the magazine.

"I found you a dress." Sharpay announced all proud of her self.

"You did?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded excitedly and opened the page to Gabriella and handed it to her.

It was not a wedding dress that Gabriella had in mind. It was A huge froffy dress that had diamonds all over it and instead of a vail, it had a tiara. It wasnt what Gabriella envisioned herself wearing walking down the isle.

"Its.....nice." Gabriella told her trying to be nice.

"You dont like it." Sharpay automatically said. Gabriella wasnt sure what to say next.

"Its a little much." She said trying to put it the nicest way possible.

"I understand. I just saw you walking down the isle wearing this." Sharpay told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Really?" She asked.

"NO." Sharpay answered quickly. Gabriella laughed.

"Sweetie, you will walk down the isle one day, I wouldnt worry about that." Gabriella told her. She smiled.

"I know, I just want it now." She told Gabriella. "Im jealous." Gabriella laughed and hugged Sharpay.

* * *

The Glass bowl was getting passed around the table and everyone was having bites of the ziti. The salad was getting thrown into the bowls and the dressing was being poured.

"Zeke, I know that my dinner is not as good as yours." Gabriella told him. Zeke smiled.

"Its pretty darn close." Zeke told her pointing to the plate. "Very nice job." He told her. Gabriella smiled feeling proud of herself. She did good.

"So wedding plans you two." Taylor told them. "The wedding is soon." Troy and Gabriella smiled at one another.

"Two weeks." Gabriella said smiling at Troy. He took her hand in his.

"Bachelor party!!!" Chad and Zeke announced high fiving each other.

"Bachelorette party" Taylor and Sharpay announced. "and it will be better then yours" Sharpay added.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Really." Taylor told him. Gabriella and Troy sat back and laughed at their friends. Almost everything was a competition.

Troy took a sip of his wine when the phone rang. He excused himself from the table and went to answer it.

"Babe, let the machine get it." Gabriella told him. Troy took one look at the caller ID and back to Gabriella.

"No, Its important, Ill take it now." He told her turning the phone on.

"Hello." Troy said.

"You wanted me to call you." A voice came over the phone. Troy went into the office and closed the door.

"I didnt think you were going to call me back." Troy said to the other line.

"What can I do for you Troy?" Maria asked annoyed.

"You can come to the wedding in two weeks." Troy told her. Maria sighed into the phone.

"My daughter didnt care about my wedding, why should I attended hers?" Maria asked.

"Maria, What happened at your wedding was my fault." Troy said to her. "I pulled her out of the wedding and into the coat closet. Everything is my fault. Please dont take this out on Gabriella." Troy told her. "She wants, and needs you at this wedding." Troy pleaded his case.

"Ill have to think it over." Maria told him. Troy smiled a little.

"Sharapy and Taylor are throwing her a shower four days before the wedding, if you want you can come over then. She doesnt know anything about it, but Im sure she would want you there." Troy said.

"Ill think about it." Maria told him. Troy nodded.

"Thats all I wanted to hear. Thank you Maria." Troy said.

"Ill talk to you soon." She said and hung up the phone. Troy hung up to and felt victorious. He doesnt care if he had to fly to Pennsylvania and put Maria on a plane himself, he was going to make sure she was at this wedding.

Troy walked out of the office and put the phone back on the charger. Gabriella was pulling the cheesecake out of the fridge.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Coach, He wanted to ask me a quick question." Troy lied. Gabriella nodded and brought out the cake to the gang.

The six of them chit chatted for about two hours after that. As much as they were together, everytime they had something, they always had something to talk about. The guys sat around the TV and watched the game while the girls did the dishes. Gabriella rinsed the dinner plates off and put them in the dishwasher. Sharpay cleaned the wine glasses out and Taylor was putting the left over food in containers.

"So Gabs, are you excited for the family to come over for the wedding?" Taylor asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked up from the sink and smiled a small smile. Her hand moved around the plate, then shook all the water off and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I guess." Gabriella told her.

"You guess?" Taylor asked. "You dont sound so excited about it like I thought you would." Taylor said to her. Gabriella shrugged.

"Thats because, my mom isnt coming." Gabriella dropped the bomb. As soon as she said it she felt the lump grow in the back of her neck.

"What do you mean shes not coming?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella shut the sink off and turned around.

"Shes mad at me because I left the wedding early so me and Troy could have sex in the coat closet." Gabriella explained.

"You actually had sex at your mothers wedding?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!!" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella slapped her softly.

"Im not proud of it." Gabriella told them. "But we told her we were cutting out early and she said it was fine, now all of the sudden Im the worst daughter ever." Gabriella told them as a few tears fell from her face. Taylor walked over and hugged her.

"Im sure she will come. I wouldnt worry about it." Taylor told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"You didnt hear the way she talked to me. She sounded so hurt." Gabriella told them. She coughed and turned around to the sink. "I dont want to talk about it anymore." She said.

"Ok sweetie." Taylor said and shot Sharpay a look. All the girls got back to their jobs.

* * *

They all left around 11 leaving Gabriella and Troy alone, again. Troy shut the front door and leaned against it. Gabriella started for the stairs.

"Nice legs." Troy told Gabriella. Gabriella turned around as Troy approached her. He scooped her up bridal style.

"Practicing I see." Gabriella said to him.

"I need all the practice I can get." Troy told her. "Ah, here we are." He said kicking the door open. Gabriella laughed at his "swift" moves and Troy placed her on the bed. He got on top of her and they started kissing deeply. Gabriella broke it up for a minute.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi." Troy said back. Gabriella smiled a little.

"I was thinking that we shouldnt have sex until the night of the wedding. It will make it, more special." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled.

"Are you sure we can go that long?" He asked.

"Its only two weeks." Gabriella told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I want that night to be special for both of us." He told her with a kiss. "A night night you and I will never forget."

* * *

This was it. This was it. This was it.

The dress.

Only a week and a half till the wedding she finally found the dress. It was strapless, had a short train, and it ruffled all down to the bottom. She spun around in the dressing room. It was her fairy tale dress. She knew she would never be able to find the one from the magazine so this one did just fine. She can just imagine her and Troy dancing their first dance and her wearing this dress. The white dress with the red roses. It seemed like a fairy tale. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"OK!" She announced and threw open the curtain to reveal the dress.

Sharpay and Taylor were speechless.

"Oh...my...god." They announced. Gabriella smiled.

"Do you like it?" She asked them.

"Do we like it?" Sharpay asked. "Honey, You are a princess." Gabriella smiled from ear to ear.

"Do you think Troy will like it?" She asked.

"Honey, Troy will like getting it off of you." Taylor joked. The three women laughed as they all stood around the three way mirror and looked at Gabriella.

"Wow Gabriella, you look absolutely beautiful." Sharpay awed. "Im still jealous."

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror again. From head to toe. This felt right.

* * *

Walking down the elementary school hallways made Troy feel like a giant. They were so small. All of the water fountains stood about two feet high. He laughed at some of the kids art that hung it the hallways. They were funny and really cute. He couldnt wait until his kid was bringing home art work. He found the room that said Mrs. Bolton on the door. He peeked in and there she was sitting at her desk. Her ankles crossed loosely. She looked really into what she was doing. Troy almost didnt want to interrupt her, but he did it anyway.

"Delivery for a Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." Troy said. Gabriella looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Now wait a minute." Gabriella said standing up. "This isnt the man I ordered." Troy laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." He told her greeting her with a kiss.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." He said to her pulling out flowers from behind his back. Gabriella jaw dropped in awe at the bouquet of flowers that Troy had brought to her.

"Troy, They are beautiful thank you." She told him.

"Anything for my girl." He told her. "So are you ready?" Troy asked her.

"Yes let me just get my things." She said packing up some of her belongings. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked. Troy shook his head.

"No way, its a surprise." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok." Troy put an arm around Gabriella and they walked out of the school building. Gabriella put her things in Troys car and they took off. It was only around 6 o'clock. Gabriella stayed late at school because there was a faculty meeting. She put her head back and sighed.

"This time, four days from now, we will be dancing our first dance as husband and wife." Gabriella told him.

"Yeah, again." Troy told her.

"It will be better then the first time." She told him running her fingers through his hair. As Troy approached Sharpays house he told Gabriella that she needed to close her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you need to." Troy told her.

"You might throw me out of the car and leave me in the streets." Gabriella joke.

"Now Gabriella, I only got away with that with my first wife." he told her putting his hand over her eyes. "Now close em'" Troy pulled up to Sharpays house and ran around the other side to get Gabriella.

"No peaking." Troy told her. Gabriella couldnt help to laugh. Troy kept a hand on her hand and a hand around her waist as he guided her to the house. Finally he opened the door and all they heard was....

"SURPRISE!!!" Gabriella opened her eyes and there was a party before her.

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked. She turned to Troy." You knew about this?" She asked. He nodded. Sharpay and Taylor ran up to hug her.

"You surprised?" They asked.

"Are you kidding me? I had no idea!" They laughed.

Gabriella greeted all of her friends as she walked through Sharpays house. Taylor got Gabriella a drink and Gabriella said hello to every person there with Troy by her side. She was not surprised to see her mother not there. Gabriella and Troy walked to the back deck of Sharpay and Taylors house and looked at all the gifts.

Some were wrapped and some were not. But there in the corner of the deck was a little baby bassinet. Gabriella walked over and ran her fingers along the end of it. It was adorable. It was a baby blue with white lace and it had a teddy bear inside. Troy walked up behind Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"Do you like it?" Sharpay asked the couple. They turned around and smiled.

"You got this?" She asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Me and Zeke wanted to get you something special." Gabriella smiled.

"I love it, thank you." She told her. Sharpay took her hand and guided her in and lead her and Troy to the cake. Each of them got on the both sides of the cake and each cut the other half.

"SMILE!" Taylor yelled and Gabriella and Troy smiled at the camera and then for another picture looked at each other.

As the women sat around and ate cake Zeke and Chad came in with a case of beer.

"How you holding up?" Chad asked him. Troy smiled.

"I doing good." He told them.

"Seriously? With all of these women around?" Zeke asked.

"As long as Im with Gabriella, Im always good." He told them. Zeke and Chad looked at each other. This was a different Troy then the one they used to know.

All the women sat around Gabriella in the living room as she opened everyones gifts. Each bow that was on a gift was added to the hat that Gabriella was wearing on her head. She opened gift after gift after gift. Finally she was on the last one when the door opened. Gabriella who was all smiles looked up and was shocked to see who was standing at the door.

"Mom." she said in shock.

She did not see that one coming.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!! I need them to keep this going!! PLEASE!!!**

**Also 123 subscribers!! YAY! Thank you!**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella almost dropped the box filled with the new drinking glasses from her friend at work when she saw her mother. There she was holding onto her purse like someone was going to come along on rip it right from her. With her bag held close, Maria was wearing a sundress with flowers on it with pastel colors. Gabriella stood up and all the wrapping paper fell off of her lap.

"Mom." She said. Maria didnt even smile.

"Hello Gabriella." She said to her. Gabriellas mouth hung open.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked without even thinking. Sounded a little mean.

"I was invited." Maria told her. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Taylor who just sat back and drank their wine from their glasses.

"Who invited you?" Gabriella asked. Both her and Maria turned towards Troy who was at the breakfast bar with the two other guys. He smiled trying to cover it up. He placed his beer on the counter and walked over.

"Maria, glad you could make it." Troy told her putting an arm around Gabriella. "Um, Gabriella can we talk in the other room for a minute. We'll be right back." Troy told Maria and pulled Gabriella into the bathroom off of the living room.

"You called her?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted her here for the wedding." Troy told Gabriella. "And you wanted her here to." Troy said.

"I do." Gabriella told him.

"Well I called her and told her about the shower and how it was a few days before the wedding, but I didnt think she would actually come." Troy told her.

"No kidding." Gabriella said to him.

"Are you mad?" He asked. Gabriella put her hands on her hips.

"Im not mad, just caught off guard." Gabriella said to him.

"Ok, well lets just go out and finish opening the gifts ok." Troy told her. She nodded and Troy gave her a quick kiss and opened the bathroom door. Gabriella walked back out and took her spot on the couch again. She looked around and didnt see her mother.

"Where did she go?" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay.

"Taylor is giving her the tour of the house." Gabriella nodded and opened another gift that was placed in her hands.

There was too many to count. They all filled the living room. Gabriella and Troy stood before the mountain of presents that people bought them. And this was just the bridal shower. The wedding hasnt even come yet. Gabriella bit her nail as she looked before the mountain.

"Do we need all of this stuff?" Gabriella asked him.

"People think that we dont live in a house." Troy whispered to her. "They feel the need to give us the house in gifts."

They received a new bed spread, new bathroom towel, new plates, new wine glasses, new drinking glasses, kitchen aid mixer, new forks, knives, and spoons and other stuff that was irrelevant.

"A very nice party Gabriella." Maria told her. Gabriella held her breath and turned around to face her.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said to her. Maria hugged her daughter. Gabriella backed out of the hug when they were done Gabreila looked at Maria.

"Do you want to go talk?" She asked. Maria nodded and Gabriella lead her up to her old bedroom. Maria stepped in and looked around. It was mostly empty except for a few pictures.

"I have never been in here before." Maria told her.

"This was my room when I lived with Sharpay and Taylor." Gabriella told her.

"Well, its very nice." Maria told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said. "And listen, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the wedding. What I did was not to hurt you. We just got caught up in the moment. Im sorry." Gabriella told her.

"Im sorry to." Maria said to her. Gabriella had to clean her ears out. She didnt actually apologize to her.

"What?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"I think I over reacted. Its just that I wanted you there with me and I did tell you that you could leave, it was my fault." Maria told her. "The wedding was winding down anyway." Gabriella smiled.

"I am sorry though mom. I shouldn't have done the things I did. It was your day." Gabriella told her. "If it makes you feel better, you can hook up in the coat closet at my wedding." Gabriella joked.

"Honey, Im too old to do that." Gabriella laughed. "Come here." Maria said opening her arms and Gabriella walked into them.

"Im so glad you're here." Gabriella told her getting a little teary eyed.

"Me to baby." Maria told her. "Me to."

Maria left after their talk. Her and Bill were staying with a friend for a few days. Gabriella told her she could stay at her house, but Maria declined. She told them that they should be alone.

Gabriella fell down on the couch and closed her eyes. Troy came over and put an arm around her.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered to him.

"Thank you for what?" Troy asked. Gabriella sat up and looked at her husband.

"For what ever you told my mom to make her come." Gabriella smiled. Troy pulled her into his chest and kissed her head.

"I wanted your day to be special. I knew it wouldnt be if your mom wasnt there to spend it with you." Troy told her. She sighed and fell into his chest.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I have somewhat of an idea." He said to her.

Gabriella looked at all of the gifts laying on the floor.

"We better get going and put all of this in the car." She told him.

"That would be a good idea." He said. He tapped her knee and they stood up. Taylor and Chad emerged from the deck and helped them take it out to the car.

"Where are Zeke and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea I havent seen them in a while." Taylor said turning towards the house.

"Huh." Troy and Chad carried the bassinet out of the house together.

"Is there any room for this?" Chad asked.

"We can make room." Troy told him. They werent leaving anything at Sharpays house. They were taking all of it home. Finally they were able to shove it in and close the trunk. Gabriella hugged Taylor and Chad and Troy shared a manly hug.

"So we will see you guys friday night?" She asked. Taylor nodded.

"Five at the church." She told her remembering the time. Gabriella opened the door and shouted to Taylor.

"Tell Sharpay goodbye for me." Then she slammed the door. Gabriella collapsed in the seat and closed her eyes. Troy got in and put his hand on her head.

"Tired?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Lets go home Mr. Bolton."

* * *

Closing his eyes, he imagined what the future would hold. Would he ever get drafted into the NBA? Will him and Gabriella have a baby? Will they move out of New Mexico?Will Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, or Zeke move away or will they all stay here? The future scared him sometimes. He wasnt sure what would come next. Well right now he did. He was getting married tomorrow.

His daydream got interrupted by taping on the glass of his car. His eyes shot open to his beautiful wife. He smiled and rolled down the window.

"Sleeping I see." She said to him. He smiled.

"No, just thinking." Troy told her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Thinking about what?" She asked putting her arms of the sill of the window. Troy leaned closer to her.

"Thinking about how beautiful you are going to look tomorrow." Troy told her pushing some hair behind her ears. Her head leaned against his arm and she kissed it.

"You are going to look so handsome." Gabriella told him. He smiled and she stood up and pulled the car door open and he stepped out. He took his hand in hers and they walked up to the church. They heard a car rolling on the stones and Taylor and Chad emerged from the car.

"Are we late?" Chad asked in a panic. Taylor hopped out of the car and fixed her hair and put her shoes on. Gabriella looked at Troy. She did not know what they were doing.

"No, We just got here actually." Gabriella told them. The four walked into the church and met the minister.

"Ah, the Boltons." Reverend Joe said to Gabriella and Troy. They both shook his hands and walked down the isle of the church. "Now, should we get this rehearsal started?" Joe asked. Gabriella looked outside to see Matts car. It was nowhere in site. She told him five. And she knew that him and Michelle were in town because their flight got in last night.

"Actually Reverend the maid of honor, one of the groomsmen and my brother and sister in-law arnt here yet." Gabriella told him.

"Well that is perfectly fine." The Reverend told the couple. Gabriella and Troy stood at the alter with Chad and Taylor. Gabriella looked at her phone and it was quarter after all ready.

"Where are they?" Gabriella whispered to Troy. Troy placed a hand on her lower back trying to get her to calm down.

"They might be in traffic. They will get here." He assured her.

The car skid on the stones as she pulled into her parking place. THe door slammed sounding like it shattered the glass. She was all in a lather as she waltz her way up that isle and to the alter.

"Sorry I am late." Sharpay snapped at Gabriella.

"Where were you?" She asked. Sharpay stood tall.

"Its no big deal." She told them and she took her place with Taylor. Gabriella turned to face her.

"Arnt you forgetting someone?" Gabriella asked getting a little angry. Sharpay didnt want to talk about him.

"I dont know where _he_ is." She growled. Gabriella turned to Troy and then the car came up and Zeke ran up to them.

"You guys Im sorry Im late." he told them fixing his tie. Gabriella sighed. She just wanted this over with. They had reservations at a restaurant at 630. They werent going to make it if everyone kept coming late. Reverend Joe came up at the alter.

"Now is everyone here?" he asked.

"My Brother isnt reverend but we need to start." She told him.

"Ok. Now Gabriella who will be walking you down the isle?" Rev. Joe asked Gabriella.

"My brother." She told him. He nodded.

"Ok, Gabriella and the bridesmaids take your places right outside and I will tell the boys what will happen." Rev. Joe explained to them. Gabriella nodded and the three of them walked out. Gabriella took her phone out as soon as she got outside. She got her brothers answering machine.

"Its Gabriella. Where the heck are you? Please get here ASAP! I love you. Bye." Gabriella ended the call and the music started to play giving them their Que. Taylor walked down first then Sharpay, and lastly Gabriella.

Gabriella had pictured this day her entire life. She imagined her father walking her down the isle and the man of her dreams meeting her at the end. But here she is, practicing for tomorrow, her father is dead, her brother in MIA and she walking by herself. Once Gabriella reached the alter Troy took her hand and they faced the Reverend.

"Now, You told me that you were writing your own vows. So once I go through the basics you will recite them and then we will do the rings." Reverend Joe told them. Troy and Gabriella faced one an other. Reverend Joe cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Dearly beloved." He spoke up loudly.

The doors flew open of the sanctuary and Matt and Michelle flew in.

"IM HERE!" Matt yelled. Gabriella closed her eyes in embarrassment. Matt ran up and kiss his sisters cheek. "Im so sorry." he told her.

"Its fine. But Matt, Just sit down." he smiled and him and Michelle sat in the front row.

Reverend Joe went through the rest of the ceremony then how everyone would walk out. They were all outside now and the reverend told them where they would stand to greet the people. Finally they were all done and they all decided to head out to go to dinner. Troy and Gabriella left first then Matt and Michelle followed. But Taylor and Chad wanted to speak to the other two. Sharpay went one way and Zeke went the other. Separate cars. thats not like them at all.

"HEY!" Taylor called out. Sharpay and Zeke stopped in their tracks. "We need to talk." She told them. They both walked back over to Chad and Tayor.

"what is going on with you two?" Chad asked. Sharpay and Zeke glared at each other.

"We....arnt together anymore." Sharpay told them. Taylors jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Look, we dont want to talk about it. But we dont want Troy and Gabriella to find out. This is their day and its much deserved. We dont want this to interfere. So can we please not talk about it?" Zeke asked. Chad and Taylor nodded. Sharpay and Taylor took their separate cars again and Chad and Taylor got in theirs. And they drove off to the restaurant and didnt speak about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to their house. Gabriella got out and then Troy did. Hand and hand they walked up to their house and opened the door. Gabriella turned to close it and Troy pinned her against the door and started to kiss her. Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist. She slowly arched her back and moaned. Finally she stopped and jumped down from Troy.

"Hey, tomorrow night." she told him. He stopped and put his forehead against hers.

"You're right. We are almost their." He told her. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Tomorrow I get to be Mrs. Troy Bolton...again." Troy laughed a little.

"And I get to have you as my wife...again." He told her. She smiled and kissed him again.

"You better get out of here." She told him. Troy picked up the tux and a bag packed with stuff and threw it over his shoulder. He kissed her again.

"Good night." He whispered to her. She kissed him again.

"Good night." And she slowly closed the door.

A big house to herself for the night. It was quiet. Really Really quiet. Gabriella walked up to their bedroom and opened her closet. On the top of the closet was the white shoebox. She pulled the shoe box down and sat indian style on the carpet. She slowly opened the lid of the box and pulled out the picture. That one sonogram picture of the baby that she never got to meet. She placed the picture aside and pulled out the baby clothes and held them tight towards her.

One of her biggest fears is losing the baby. She already lost one, she cant imagine losing one again. Her and Troy cant go through that. It was to much. Gabriella wanted to be pregnant again more then anything. Right now was a good time for her and Troy. They were more then ready. But she always had doubts. Always.

* * *

The key opened the door and the two girls stepped in. They quietly closed the door and walked up to Gabriellas room. It was 9 in the morning and they figured that Gabriella would be up. But when they opened the door she was sound asleep. Sharpay and Taylor jumped on the bed to wake her up.

"GUESS WHOS GETTING MARRIED TODAY!?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shot awake.

"Oh for the love of god" She shouted. Taylor and Sharpay stopped and laughed. Taylor put a hand on her knee.

"How you doing?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"I feel sick." She told them.

"Um, Im guessing thats not good." Sharpay joked. Taylor slapped her gently.

"I think I drank to much." She told the girls. Taylor pulled her out of bed.

"Once you get in the shower and moving you will be fine now come on, lets go." Taylor told her pushing her into the bathroom and closed the door. Taylor turned to Sharpay who was in a deep thought.

"What?" Taylor asked her.

"Gabriella had one drink last night." Sharpay told her.

"So?" Taylor asked. Sharpay blew it off.

"Never mind." She said. the two girls sat on the bed and turned on the flat screen TV in the bedroom to the news. A few minutes later Gabriella merged from the bathroom with the towel on her head. The two girls smiled.

"You look better already." Taylor told her.

"Ok. I need to get dressed because we need to be at the hair dresser in a half hour." Gabriella told them throwing a tshirt on and shorts. Gabriella went in and blow dried her hair and came back out. She got her keys and they were off. Gabriella called her mom and sister in law to meet them there.

"If we go any further. I need coffee." Taylor told the girls. Gabriella pulled into the parking lot where the coffee shop was. Taylor was the only one who got out. She gave the girls a weird look.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Im not in the mood for coffee." Gabriella told her.

"And I just dont want any." Sharpay told her. Taylor shrugged and closed the door. Gabriella looked at Sharpay in her rearview mirror.

"_You_ dont want coffee?" Gabriella asked Sharpay. "You with you latte and your skim milk." Gabriella teased.

"I just dont want any." Sharpay told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

_VROOM VROOM VROOM ERKKKK_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Chad yelled at Troy.

"HA HA!" Troy told him all proud. He was winning.

As the girls worry about hair and nails and such, the men sit in Chad and Zekes apartment and play racing game on the xbox. Zeke came back from running out of get breakfast. They paused the game and sat around the little table.

"Remind me again why we made you run out to get stuff for breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Because I dont feel like making anything." Zeke told him. Troy pulled out his coffee and muffin from the bag.

"What is up with you man? You have been a zombie for the past two days." Troy told him.

"I dont know. I just dont feel like doing anything. Thats all." He told the guys as he sat down at the table. The three men scorched the food down like no ones business. They all sat back feel stated.

"Alright." Troy said. "Who do you think will be the next ones to get married?" Troy asked. Little did he know he just set out a bomb and it was going to explode.

"Chad and Taylor." Zeke said quickly.

"Really. No I think you and Sharpay. You guys are more then ready." Troy told him.

"No we're not." Zeke snapped and walked back to his room. Troy looked at Chad and gave him a weird look.

"What the hell was that all about?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea man." Chad said taking a sip from his coffee. This was going to be _such _a great day.

* * *

**A very long chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. But now I need your help. I need new story lines. I have one working for me right now, but I need ideas for the future. Anything that you would want to see happen after the wedding would be really really helpful. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**

**WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER AND A SURPRISE!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

She sat on the edge of the bed in her wedding dress. The dress that made her feel like a princess. But at the same time the dress made her feel like she was going to faint. She couldnt breathe very well in this dress. Gabriella had her hands on either side of her and took a deep breath.

Taylor zipped up the back of Sharpays dress. Sharapys hands on her stomach and sucking her gut in. After it was zipped up all the way, Sharpay turned around and faced Taylor.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Taylor asked her. Sharpay shrugged as she put blush on her cheeks. Swift circles. Sharpay closed the blush up and put it back in her makeup bag. She put one hand on the counter and turned towards Taylor.

"I told him that I was ready for a larger commitment." Sharpay told Taylor.

"As in what? Marriage?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded. Taylor sighed. "Im guessing he didnt want that." Sharpay nodded.

"Then he got mad, things were said, and then he just....left." Sharpay told her.

"When did this happen?" Taylor asked her.

"The night of the shower. We were upstairs fighting in my room and then he left." Sharpay told her.

"You didnt say anything to me though." Taylor told her. "You didnt even seem upset."

"I know. Thats because I didnt want to talk about it." Sharpay told Taylor. Sharpay turned towards the mirror and looked at herself. She looked down into the sink and sucked in air. "But thats not all." She told Taylor. Taylor placed a hand on her lower back.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked. Sharpay came up with tears in her eyes and looked at Taylor.

The door knocked loud and Taylor opened the door. Gabriella was standing in the door way, but as soon as the door was open Gabriella was inside. She opened the cabinets and started searching.

"Woah, what are you looking for?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella was throwing the 3 inch plastic bottles into the sink.

"I need something, my head is going to explode." Gabriella told her. Taylor took on of her arms and brought her down at sat her on the toilet seat.

"You just need to relax and drink some water." Taylor told her stepping in. That was Taylor. She was saving everyone. Gabriella nodded and Taylor filled up on of the plastic cups that sit on the sink and handed it to Gabriella. She knocked in back and let out a deep breath.

"Alright." Taylor told her. "Just relax." Gabriella held back some tears, well she tried to at least. Soon they were pouring out of her eyes.

"Honey," Sharpay awed. "Whats up?" she asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"I dont know why Im crying." Gabriella cried. Taylor put a hand on her knee. "Im supposed to be happy."

"Babe, everyone cries on their wedding day." Taylor told her. Gabriella pulled herself together and smiled.

"Yeah, but Im stronger then this." Gabriella said with a little laugh. Gabriella put her hand on top of Taylors.

"You dont want to mess up your make up." Sharpay told her dabbing her eyes. Gabriella smiled.

"Im trying." She said.

"Girls?" They heard someone call. Gabriella lifted her dress up and walked out of the bathroom to see her mother. Her mother awed over her gorgeous daughter.

"Mi hija." Maria cooed. Gabriella looked down at herself and then back up to her mother. "Your father would be at a loss of words right now if he saw you." She told her.

Gabriella was wearing her Cinderella wedding dress. The chest was beaded with these beautiful sequins and then after the chest it poofed out and went right to the bottom. Gabriella hair was it loose curls that went down a little higher then her mid back. She had yet to put the vial on though. She was a princess.

* * *

"I want to know why the girls get this nice limo and we have to take Zekes shitty car." Chad complained as the boys walked out of the apartment.

"My car is perfectly fine." Zeke told him. Chad laughed.

"You would think that the money that you make you would buy a nicer, and better car." Chad told him.

"Well I dont because I like this one." Zeke told him. "Now get in my damn car."

"Nice words to say as we drive to a church man." Chad said taking the passengers side. Zeke started the car and then beeped the horn. He stuck his head out the window and yelled to his friend.

"TROY MAN WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Zeke yelled. He brought his head back in and sighed. Chad was waiting for a time to ask about him and Sharpay, and he now found his chance.

"So what happened?" Chad asked Zeke. Zeke didnt even look at him.

"Lets not talk about this." Zeke told him.

"No we need to. Im not going to let you go to this wedding in a bad mood." Chad urged him. Zeke turned to him.

"I said I dont want to talk about this." Zeke said raising his voice.

"Zeke." Chad raised his voice back.

"CHAD LAY THE HELL OFF!" Zeke hollered. Zeke was hot and he didnt feel like waiting of Troy any more. "TROY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!" Zeke yelled.

Troy turned toward the door.

"They are waiting on me." Troy said to his phone.

"Go, Ill see you in a little bit." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled.

"I cant wait to see you." Troy told her.

"I cant wait to see you too." Gabriella told him.

"I love you." Troy told her.

"I love you too. Bye" Troy pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He opened the door and ran out.

Zeke looked like he was about to blow any minute, and Chad just looked beyond pissed. Troy opened the door to the backseat and closed it.

"Took you long enough." Zeke mumbled under his breath as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Where the hell were you?" Chad asked Troy.

"I called Gabriella." Troy told them. "I needed to hear her voice."

Zeke sped down the highway. He was cutting people off and passing when he wasnt supposed to. Troy sat back not saying anything. He knew if he told Zeke to slow down he would flip. He knows how he is when he gets mad. Troy looked at the clock and it was quarter after 1. They still had 45 minutes. Zeke kept racing his car down the highway until they heard sirens behind them. Troy turned around to see a cop car chasing after them.

"This is unbelievable." Troy mumbled under his breath as Zeke pulled over on the side of the highway.

* * *

Her hands crossed over her stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror as her mom placed her vail on her head. With pins in to secure it Gabriella turned around and faced everyone.

"Wow." Sharpay awed. "You look beautiful." Gabriella stepped down from the step stool in the church and hugged her.

"Alright ladies." The photographer said to them. "Lets get the bride and the bridesmaids." Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay stood in a line and smiled for the camera. Matt and Michelle entered when they were taking pictures. Mrs. Bolton followed in after them. They all awed over Gabriella and told her how beautiful she looked.

Before they knew it, it was time to walk down and get married. They all took their places outside the church to walk in. They could not have picked a better day for a wedding. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, it was perfect. The doors opened the doors opened. Taylor walked in first then Sharpay.

Gabriella turned toward her brother.

"Hey," Gabriella whispered to him. Matt turned to her. "Thank you for doing this for me." Gabriella told him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldnt have missed it." he told her. Then the wedding march started and the conjuration stood and Gabriella and Matt walked down the isle. She saw Troy and immediately started to cry a little. The last time they did this, she didnt get to experience seeing him waiting for her at the end. Gabriella and Matt finally reached the alter and Matt lifted the vail and kissed his sisters cheek again. Matt and Troy shook hands and Troy took Gabriellas hand.

"You look beautiful." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella smiled and they turned towards the minister.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two people in holy matrimony , once again. These two have been through a lot more then the average couple goes through, but they are here. Troy and Gabriella have written their own vows so Troy if you would like to start." Reverend Joe told him. Chad handed him the paper and Troy turned towards Gabriella and the 130 some people who were in attendance.

"Gabriella, This past year I have learned so much about life, and love. I realized that even when I didnt want to see it, I need you in my life. You make me strong, brave, fearless. You bring out the best of me in the worst situations. You inspire my heart. And I love you for that. My love for you grows every single day. My love is bigger right now looking at you. I wanted to marry you again in front of all of our friends and family to tell you how much love I have for you. And any surprises that come our way I want you to know that its ok, and that I will always love you. This I vow today" Troy ended. "Always, and forever."

"Forever." Gabriella mouthed back.

"Gabriella." Reverend Joe said. Gabriella handed her flowers to Sharpay as Sharpay handed her the paper. Gabriella unfolded her paper and looked up at Troy.

"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same ..." Gabriella read. "Shakespeare said it best. Troy ever since I was 18 I knew in my heart that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. You of all people make me brave. Even though we have been through so much together, here we are. We made it here again. Today Im marrying my love, my sole mate, my best friend. And this I vow today." Gabriella spoke softly.

"Now we will have the rings." Reverend Joe said. Gabriella took Troys ring from Sharpay and Troy took one from Chad.

"Gabriella repeat after me." The Reverend said. "With this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella took Troy hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"With this ring." She said getting choked up. "I thee wed."

"Now Troy. Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Reverend Joe said to him.

"I actually got a new ring." Troy said to Gabriella. He took her hand and slipped it on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed." Gabriella smiled down at her new wedding ring with the little diamonds that circled it. She smiled back up at Troy.

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Marie Montez as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The reverend said.

"I do." Troy said looking deeply into Gabriellas eyes.

"And do you Gabriella Marie Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton as your lawfully wedded husband to have and told hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath, as long as you both shall live?" The reverend asked Gabriella.

"I do." She said.

"By the powers vested in me and the state of New Mexico I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The Revered said. Troy pulled Gabriella close and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. When they broke apart they stood before the conjuration.

"For the second time, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The Revered announced and everyone got up and cheer as Gabriella and Troy ran down the isle.

* * *

As the wind blew slightly, the guest made it under the beautiful white tent for the outdoor reception. The chairs where white and had red roses as the center piece. Every persons name tag was there for where they will be sitting. The DJ had two large speakers and his mixing boards all set up. Frank Sinatra played softly as people made their way in. The bar was decorated beautifully and the bartender was in a suit and tie. Along the back and caterers were setting up the food for people to eat. All they were waiting for was the bride, and the groom.

* * *

Troy slowly kissed her neck as they sat in the limo. Gabriella laughed a little as he did. He finally came out from under her neck and smiled at his new wife.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Troy told her. "You know that?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. This really nice guy told me when I was standing at the alter." She said pushing her hand up to his shoulder.

"Those vows were beautiful." Gabriella told him.

"I meant every word." Troy told her sincerely. Gabriella kissed him.

"They dont really need us at the reception do they?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Troy said kissing her hand again. Gabriella giggled a little as Troy lowered her onto the seat of the limo. Gabriella broke the kiss.

"We have to go." She told him. Troy sighed and got off of his wife. Gabriella pushed the mirror down off of the top of the limo to check her makeup. Troy opened the door and guided Gabriella out of the limo and they walked up to the tent.

"Ladies and Gentle men for the second time Mr. and Mrs. Troy Boltoooonnn!!" The DJ announced as Gabriella and Troy made their way onto the dance floor.

Gabriella gave Troy the choice to pick the song they would dance to their first time as husband and wife. She was kind of worried on what he would pick.

"So what song did you end up choosing?" Gabriella asked.

_**Have I Told You Lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**_

Gabriella rubbed Troys back and smiled.

"I was hoping you would pick this song." She told him.

_**For the morning sun in all it's glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**_

_**There's a love less defined,  
And it's yours and it's mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To The One, to The One.**_

"At this time the bride and groom welcome anyone else who would like to join them on the dance floor." The DJ announced and the music crept back in.

Chad and Taylor made their way out to sway to the music.

"So guess what happened on the way here?" Chad asked her.

"I dont know." Taylor said.

"The cops pulled us over." Chad told her. Taylors jaw dropped.

"You werent driving our car were you?" She asked. A ticket on a car is really really expensive.

"No, we were driving Zekes." Chad told her. " He was going 50 miles over the speed limit." Taylor laughed "He wont tell me whats going on with him and Sharpay though."

Sharpay and Zeke sat at the wedding party table not looking at one another.

Other couples who were there made their way out and danced.

Zeke sighed and pushed his chair out and walked over to Sharpay. He put his hand out.

"Sharpay, will you dance with me?"

_**Have I Told You Lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**_

_**There's a love less defined,  
And its yours and its mine,  
Like the sun. And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To The One, to The One.**_

Troy slowly dipped Gabriella and her body moved with her and Troy brought her back up. They were so into each other. No one else existed in that room except the two of them. Gabriella put her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Sharpay was looking in a different direction then Zeke. She didnt want to dance with him, but this was Troy and Gabriellas wedding. She was going to do whatever she could.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Zeke whispered to her.

"Whats there to talk about?" Sharpay asked him. "You know where I stand and you know where you stand."

"I like where we are right now." Zeke told her. Sharpay looked up at Zeke.

"And I want things to move to the next level." Sharpay told him. "Im ready for a marriage and family. You still want to live the frat boy lifestyle." Sharpay snapped at him.

"Thats not true at all." Zeke told her defending himself.

"Then why wont you marry me?" Sharpay asked.

_**Have I Told You Lately That I Love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**_

_**Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**_

_**Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

The music slowly came to a stop and everyone clapped as Gabriella and Troy shared another kiss. Sharpay broke away from Zeke and ran out from under the tent. Chad and Taylor watched what unfolded and Taylor ran after Sharpay. Chad wasnt about to go and talk to Zeke because he knew he would just say he didnt want to talk about it.

* * *

Taylor ran into the country club with Sharpay. There was a room dedicated to the wedding where the girls had put all of their things. Sharpay leaned against one of the tables and let out small sobs. Taylor ran into the room and slowly rubbed her back.

"Shar." She cooed. Sharpay waved her hands around.

"Im fine. Dont worry about it." Sharpay told her sitting down in one of the seats. Taylor pulled a chair out sat across from her. Sharpay dropped her head.

"I am going to worry about this Sharpay." Taylor told her. "You need to tell me whats going on with you." Taylor told her. She hated to see Sharpay this upset. She absolutely hated it. Sharpay slowly raised her head.

"I think Im..." She stopped when she saw him run in.

"We need to talk." Zeke demanded. Sharpay stood up and rubbed out her dress. Taylor stood up as well.

"Im just going to." She pointed to the door and ran out. Sharpay crossed her arms against her chest. Zeke walked up closer to her.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked him.

"Shar, I love you. I have always loved you. But the truth is that this thing, marriage, it scares me." He told her.

"Why does it scare you so much?" She asked. "Its not a big deal."

"For me it is. And Im just not ready." Zeke told her. "Im not ready to take on what Troy and Gabriella are taking on right now." He told her. Sharpay bit her bottom lip. "When Im ready, I will be. You are the one who I want to marry at the alter. I want you to be the one who I have my kids with." Zeke told her. Sharpay let out a small cry. "But right now in my life, Im just not ready." Sharpay put herself together and looked up at Zeke. "Just wait for me." Zeke told her.

"I dont know if I can." Sharpay told him.

"So what are you saying its now or never?" Zeke asked. Sharpay walked towards the door. "SHARPAY!" Zeke yelled. Sharpay turned around.

"Right now I have to go give a speech about love, and marriage. A thing that you question about." Sharpay told him and left.

* * *

His finger tapped the mic and he cleared his throat. The Bride and Groom stood in the middle of the dance floor with Champagne glasses in hand.

"I always tease Gabriella and Troy that Im the one who brought them back together." Chad started off. "But these two, they would have found their way without me." Chad said. "Gabriella and Troy have a quality that not a lot of people have. They have so much love, compassion, and strength in one another. And I know that they will make it until the day they die. To Troy and Gabriella." Chad said raising his glass. "I love you guys."

"CHEERS!"Everyone yelled and took a sip of their drink. Sharpay walked up to the mic next.

"When Gabriella came back after Jack died, I knew that they would get back together. Other people denied it but I knew that they would. Because, its Troy and Gabriella. They make me believe in the happily ever after and finding true love because it can conquer anything . You have no idea how much I love you guys and how happy I am for you." Sharpay said getting a little choked up. "Cheers." She said.

"CHEERS!" Everyone echoed. Sharpay placed her glass back down and left without saying anything to anyone.

The rest of the party laughed danced and sang well into the night. Troy and Gabriella were talking to everyone and thanked them when they said what a wonderful wedding it was.

Troy and Gabriella were dancing the night away together. The electric slide, the YMCA, everything. They were doing it together.

Around 9 or so it was time for Gabriella and Troy to leave. Everyone lined up outside the tent and threw rice at the bride and groom as they ran down to get their car. Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple. Gabriella and Troy were saying goodbye when they noticed Sharpay wasnt there.

"Wheres Sharpay?" Gabriella asked Taylor. "I wanted to say goodbye to her."

"Im not sure sweetie. But Ill tell you said goodbye." Taylor told her. Gabriella hugged her and Gabriella and Troy got inside the car.

They were headed to Europe in the morning. They were going to spend a week hitting London, France, Italy. Everywhere. It was the dream wedding. They got in the car and were driving to the hotel when Gabriella realized that she didnt have her bag which had the tickets in it. They called Taylor and told her to meet them at the hotel with them.

* * *

Taylor walked into that room where her and Sharpay were before. There was Sharpay sitting in the chair crying.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Taylor asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"I didnt want to be there anymore." Sharpay told her. Taylor hugged her.

"Oh honey." Taylor comforted her as she cried.

"Zeke said that hes not ready for marriage and I am and..." She didnt even finish because a cry came out. Taylor held her close and let her cry. Sharpay broke from her grip and looked at her.

"I really need to tell you something that I havent told anyone else." Sharpay told her.

"Honey what is it?" Taylor asked her pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I think Im pregnant." Sharpay said. There it was. She hasnt said anything to anyone about it yet. Shes been holding it in for about a week now. Taylor sat back surprised.

"Well did you take a test?" Taylor asked her. Sharpay shook her head. Taylor nodded.

"Alright. Its ok." Taylor said hugging Sharpay. Taylor was still in complete shock. Taylor looked at Sharpay.

"I need to get the plane tickets to Gabriella and Troy ok?" She asked. Sharpay nodded and sat down. Taylor walked over to the table with the bags. All three of them had the same bags to go with the dresses. Taylor searched through one, that wasnt hers, she searched through another one, no tickets, the last one she opened she found a pregnancy test. She turned towards Sharpay with her mouth open.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"You said you didnt take a test right?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded. Taylor looked down at the test.

"Whos is it?" Sharpay asked getting up from her seat. Taylor opened the bag more and found two plane tickets inside.

"Oh my god." Taylor announced. "Gabriella....is pregnant."

* * *

**WOW! Longest chapter yet. Thank you for all of the ideas that have been coming in I love them. Please review. I want to get as many reviews as possible for the next chapter to come out. So if you want to know who is really pregnant please review!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

The car moved back and forth as they pulled up onto their driveway. The car came to a stop and Troy parked it. The engine got turned off and they sat there staring at the garage door for a few minutes. Gabriella turned towards her new husband.

"I dont want to go inside, because if we go inside then the honeymoon is over and then we are just an old married couple." Gabriella groaned. Troy ran a hand softly through her hair.

"Do you think we are going to be a grumpy old couple?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled at the thought.

"We might be pleasant. Or we can turn out like the old couple who run the kids off their lawn." Gabriella suggested. Troy laughed.

"How ever we turn out, I will always have you." Troy told her. Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"You are to sweet Troy Bolton." Gabriella told him. He shrugged.

"What can I say?" He asked. "Im just that kind of guy." He opened his car door and ran around to get Gabriella. He opened the door and scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the walk way. Gabriella kicked her legs back and fourth and threw her head back in laughter. Troy approached the front door and realized that his keys were in his pocket. He put his new bride down and unlocked the house, picked her back up and kicked open the door. Gabriella laughed at her husbands bravery to kick open a door. Troy looked down at Gabriella in his arms.

"Welcome home Mrs. Bolton." He told her. Gabriella turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his huge chest.

"Welcome home Mr. Bolton." She said to him and kissed him softly.

* * *

_"Hey you guys its Taylor...And Chad." _Chads voice came over the answering machine_. "__And we are just calling you guys to tell you to call us when you get home, we want to hear all about the honeymoon, talk to you guys soon. Bye."_

_Next Message. _The robot said.

_"Hey guys its Shar, hope you had fun, call me when you get home." BEEP_

_Next message_

_"Gabriella, its your mother, call me when you get home so I know you are home ok. I love you mi hija." BEEP_

_Next message. _

"Oh my god." Gabriella said unpacking her bag. "How many people did we tell we were coming home today?" She asked her husband throwing clothes into the laundry basket.

_Next message. _

_"Hello Boltons. Its the mother and mother in-law. Hello Gabriella. Call me when you guys are home so I know you are home ok. Love you guys."_Lucille said.

_End of messages. _The robot announced then the machine clicked off.

"Alright, I better go call my mother." Troy said walking out of the room. Gabriella smiled and picked up the huge bag of things.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and put back all of the toothpaste and tooth brushes, the shower gel, and shampoo. She opened the cabinet under the sink and put away some of the things for later. She pushed through the things and pulled out the box. She closed the bathroom door and locked it.

She had been waiting a entire week to take this. She took one to the wedding but she never took the test. She pulled out the test and took it. The back of the box said to wait about five minutes. She sat on the toilet seat and waited five minutes. The longest five minutes of her life. She tapped her foot got up and walked around. Until she looked down at her watch and saw that the five minutes had passed. She walked towards the test.

There was a knock on the door. Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Gab." Troy said.

"What?" She asked.

"I called Chad and him and Tay invited us over for lunch." Troy told her.

"Tell them we will be there in 20 minutes." She told him. She could hear Troys voice get further and further away and she looked down at the pregnancy test.

* * *

The door opened and Taylor and Chad hugged Troy and Gabriella. They brought them inside and they all sat down on the couches in Taylors living room.

"So you guys, how was the honeymoon?" Taylor asked getting comfortable next to Chad.

"It was amazing." Troy told them. "We saw everything. We went to St. Patricks Cathedral, we saw the leaning tower of Pisa. We kissed under the effial tower. It was a dream." Chad automatically started laughing.

"Dude, you sound so much like a girl." Chad joked.

"Dude, you werent there." Troy fired back. Taylor stood up. She had been waiting a week to talk to Gabriella about what she found the night of the wedding, the main reason she asked them over.

"Gab, want to help me?" Taylor asked. Gabriella stood up and followed Taylor. Taylor opened the fridge and pulled out the lettuce she was going to cut up for a salad. Gabriella stood there waiting for Taylor to give her some form of direction.

"So hows Shar?" Gabriella asked. "After she went MIA at the wedding Im starting to get a little worried about her." Gabriella said.

"Her and Zeke broke up." Taylor told her. Gabriella almost fell over. She turned toward the counter top for support.

"When?" She asked.

"The night of the shower. They didnt want to tell you guys because it was your wedding and they didnt want that to interfere with that." Taylor explained to her. Gabriella was still in a state of shock.

"Wha...What happened?" She asked. Taylor shrugged.

"You know Sharpay, shes ready for things that Zekes not ready for like marriage and a family. So they got in a fight and it ended." Taylor filled Gabriella in. She was giving her the short version. The edited version if you will.

"Oh god, I bet shes crushed." Gabriella said. She couldnt believe that she didnt pick it up. A entire week she spent with Sharpay, not one word did she say about it.

Taylor and Sharpay took a pregnancy test for Sharpay the night of the wedding. It turned out to be negative. After the first they took three more all negative. Taylor and Sharpay decided that they were going to be the only ones to know about it. They didnt want to speak of it ever again. It was a sworn secrete between two roommates. In-conclusion, Sharpay is definitely not pregnant. A false alarm

"Gabriella." Taylor said.

"What?" Gabriella asked throwing a cucumber in her mouth. Taylor stopped cutting the lettuce and turned toward her friend.

"The night of the wedding, when you told me to go and get your purse and get the tickets, I found something in there." Taylor told her. Gabriella felt her heart sank into her chest. "I found a pregnancy test." Taylor told her. Gabriella looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. It was quiet for a few minutes. Gabriella finally lifted her head and tears were in her eyes. Taylor took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door. Gabriella sat on the edge of the bathtub and sobbed. Taylor walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I didnt get a chance to take it that night." Gabriella said. "I forgot I had it in there." Taylor rubbed her knee.

"Did you ever take one?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded.

"When we came home I took one." Gabriella said. Taylor nodded and sighed.

"What did it say?" She asked. Gabriella looked at Gabriella absolutely terrified.

"Im....pregnant." Gabriella cried. Taylor pushed herself up and sat next to her friend as she cried. "Tay.....I...Im...so scared." Gabriella told her. It really hasnt hit Gabriella until just now that she is indeed pregnant. It hadnt really sunk into her. But now, saying it out loud, it scared the hell out of her.

"Gab, what are you afraid of?" Taylor asked her. "You have a loving and caring husband who will be there for you every step of the way. You have friends who will be there for you." Taylor told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"You just dont understand." Gabriella told her. "I understand that I have all of that I do.....Its just." Gabriella cried. Taylor rubbed her back.

"Its just what sweetie?" Taylor asked her.

Gabriella started to shake. The flashbacks. The flashbacks of losing the baby. The flashback of laying on that table and not hearing the babys heartbeat. The flashback of the doctor telling her that Im sorry. It was to much for her to handle. Gabriella jumped down and threw up in the toilet. Taylor stood behind her and held her hair. When Gabriella was done she sat against the wall and brought herself together.

"Three years ago, I was pregnant." Gabriella told Taylor. A secrete that Troy and Gabriella have kept for three years was now being told in Taylors bathroom. To Taylor. Taylor stood there in complete shock. She sat down with Gabriella.

"You were what?" Taylor asked her.

"I was eight weeks when I went for my check up. They went to go hear the babys heart beat. But when nothing came up, another doctor came in and he couldnt find anything either." Gabriella explained to her. "I had lost the baby Taylor." Gabriella put her head on her knees. Taylor wiped a few tears from under her eyes.

"How could have never told me this?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella looked up.

"It was something that I never wanted to share. Soon after that I left." Gabriella told him Taylor shook her head. Gabriella swallowed hard.

"Taylor, Im so scared that Im going to lose this baby again." Gabriella told her. Taylor put her hand on Gabriellas.

"You listen to me." Taylor told her. "You are not losing this baby."

Gabriella just nodded and Taylor came over and hugged her tight. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

* * *

The ball was slammed on the pavement and passed to Troy. A few dribbles and he set up for the shot. The ball went right in. Troy clapped his hands and Chad passed him the ball back.

"So you ready for Thursday nights game?" Chad asked. Troys knees slightly bent and he pushed up to make the ball in the basket. Troy shot the ball and after it went in he turned around and nodded towards Chad.

"Its my first real game since my injury." Troy told him. "Im more then ready." Chad passed him the ball.

"How is the knee?" Chad asked him.

"Its good." Troy told him tucking the basketball under his arm.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked. Troy threw his head back.

"You're turning into Gabriella you know that?" Troy asked him.

"Im looking out for you man. So is Gab. We dont want to see the knee get worse thats all." Chad told him. Troy ran and did a lay up and turned towards Chad.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I still have to wear a brace around my knee. Hum." Troy told him. "Happy?" Chad nodded.

"You know whos going to be there at the game right?" Chad asked him. Troy shook his head.

"No idea."

"The scouts are going to be there man." Chad told him. Troy stopped dribbling the ball and turned towards Chad. "This could be your shot man." Chad said to him. Troy just stood there. He would get to play in this game. The first game since the injury. This is the game that could make or break him. This was it.

"So are you not going to say anything?" Chad joked. Troy looked up and smiled.

"I dont know man." Troy told him. "This is huge."

"Troy, if you do amazing in this game, you could be in the NBA." Chad said in almost a whisper. "Our dream of becoming a pro will finally come true." Chad told him.

That dream was just always a dream. A dream that he dreamed every second of everyday. And here it was, sitting in front of him. Thursday night.

"GUYS!" The guys heard someone yell. They turned toward the women standing at the front door. "LUNCH!" Taylor shouted. "Lets go!" Troy and Chad walked up toward the house.

"The NBA man." Chad told him "The NBA'

* * *

Flowers in hand he pulled on the sliver handle that lead into the office building. There was a women in a purple shirt, with dark brown hair with a headset on taking called. He walked up to her and asked where he could find...

"What floor is Sharpay Evans on?" Zeke asked the receptionist.

"Shes on floor 5. The elevator is right over there." The receptionist said with a smiled pointing towards the left.

"Thank you." He said and walked over to the elevator. The aluminum doors opened and he stepped in. He pressed on the number five and the doors closed. He took a deep breath as the elevator brought him up to floor five. The doors opened and he walked in.

The company name was printed on the front door. Sharpay was working for a fashion company and has been for a few years now. She was designing different things, making the rules, bossing people around. What she was meant to do. Zeke opened the door and walked up to the next receptionist.

"Can I see Sharpay Evans please?" Zeke asked. The receptionist held up her index finger, which is a nice way of hang on Im busy. She pressed a button and Sharpays voice came on.

"What Scarlet?" Sharpay snapped.

"Um Ms. Evans you have a visitor." Scarlet said into the intercom. There was some silence for a few seconds and then she said.

"Send them in." And the intercom clicked off.

"You can go in." Scarlet said with a smile. Zeke nodded a thank you and walked in. He closed the door quietly and waited for her to spin around in her chair. She was on the computer that was facing the other way, her back was toward him. Finally she turned around.

She didnt say anything she just stood their looking at him. He was all dressed up with flowers in his hands. He had orange roses, her favorite.

"Um, I just wanted to stop by." Zeke mumbled out. Sharpay stood up.

"Oh." She said.

"Im not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

"No," She said turning towards her phone. "I just ended a conference call" she told him. He nodded.

"So Gabriella and Troy are back from the honeymoon." He told her changing the subject.

"Yeah I know, I talked to them last night." Sharpay said to him.

Awkward silence. Sharpay shrugged.

"What do you want Zeke?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I wanted to see you." He told her. "I miss you."

"I get missed alot." She told him. "Im just that kind of person." Zeke sighed.

"Im trying here." He told her.

"Yeah...and?" She asked. Zeke wanted to yell at her _"Why are you such a bitch?"_ but he didnt. That would make things worse

"I know you are angry with me." He told her. "But can we just side step this and move on?" He asked.

"No, we cant." Sharpay told him stepping closer to him. "Im ready for the next phase in my life. Im ready to settle down, get married, start a family, move out of Taylors house." She told him. "Im 26 years old, Im ready for a change. And you're not." Sharpay told him.

"Shar, I need you." Zeke said quietly. Sharpay leaned against her desk. "I love you."

"I love you to" she told him. "But I need someone who wants the same things." she told him. "Im sorry."

Zeke walked over and placed the orange roses on the desk next to her. He looked back at Sharpay with a still face.

"Im sorry too." He said. He opened the door and left.

* * *

The Last Lecture sat in Gabriellas hands. She flipped through each page learning about the mans struggle to stay alive. She placed the book down on her lap and closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach. Her baby. Her and Troys baby. It was theres. The thing they created together. She didnt want to lose it. At all. She hasnt even told Troy about it yet.

The gym bag got slung around his shoulder. Tonight was the big night. The game that made or break him. He didnt tell Gabriella yet. He didnt want to just yet. He ran down the stairs and reached the front door.

"ELLA!" He called. Her eyes shot open and she stood up at the couch. Troy came out and hugged her. "I have to go." He told her. She was confused. She didnt know he was going anywhere.

"Where are you going? She asked. "They game isnt for another six hours." She told him.

"I know. I just have to do somethings. Warm up you know?" He asked. She nodded.

"Be careful." She told him. Troy leaned down and kissed her.

"Dont worry I will." He told her. "I love you." Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Humm," She said. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "I love you to."

"Ill see you tonight." He told her and walked out the front door. Gabriella fell onto the couch and put her hands on her stomach again.

"Oh god." She said as she ran up to go to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

His car pulled up to the familiar house that he called home for so many years. He always found his answers here. His mom wasnt home because her car wasnt in the drive way. Troy got his bag out of the back and walked through the gate to the backyard.

The court.

That little court that Troy and his father built when he was in the 4th grade. When Troy started to get good at Basketball. He dropped the bag in the middle of the court and looked at the basket. His father taught him to shoot free throws on this court. Troy looked up at the spot light in the corner of the house. His dad put that in once it started to get dark so they could be out there until 11 at night playing the sport that they both knew and loved.

Troy remembered the last game him and his father played on this court. It was only 4 days before he died. Troy came over for dinner.

_The front door opened and his mother there to embrace him. She got out of his arms and put a hand on his cheek._

_"Hello sweetie." She told him._

_"Hi mom." Troy said with a smile. His mother took his hand and guided him into the house._

_"Come on dinner is on the table." She told him. Troy walked in and his father was sitting in his chair with ESPN on._

_"Hey Dad." Troy said taking a seat on the couch._

_"Troy." His father said surprised. "I havent seen you in a while." His father said._

_"I know, Im sorry." Troy told him._

_Troy was out on the bus with the team finishing up a tournament they were playing. He got back last night._

_"Nothing to be sorry for." Jack told him. "How did you guys place?" He asked._

_"2nd. We didnt do to bad." Troy told him._

_"Thats good. Hows Coach?" Jack asked._

_Coach was a good friend of Jacks. They played college ball together. Coach and Jack caught up once and a while, but Coach couldnt have been more thrilled that Jacks son was on his team._

_"Hes good. He says hi." Troy told him._

_"Alright boys. Lets go dinner." Lucille announced as she put the chicken on the table. Troy and his father walked over to the table._

_Troy told them about how the road was and all the things him and the team did. He left out going to the bars and getting absolutely smashed. Troy more then others because of the Gabriella situation. After dinner Lucille cleared the table and Jack looked at his son who was still not himself._

_After Gabriella left Jack saw a huge change in Troys attitude and the way he acts. He lost a part of him, and all Jack wanted was for Troy and Gabriella to be back together. He knew one day that they would. But he was never around to see it._

_"You arnt to tired to play your old man are you?" Jack asked. Troy looked up._

_"Not at all." Troy said standing up and running out back. Jack dribbled the ball out on the court and passed it to Troy._

_"You go first." Jack told him. Troy passed the ball back to him._

_"Oh no, senior citizens always go first." Troy told him._

_"Watch it wise ass." Jack joked with him._

_The two played for about an hour out on the court. The best hour Troy had in a long time. It was the last game he would ever play with his father._

Troy shook his head as he remembered that night. How much fun it was. His father left this earth way to soon. He knew that his father would be sitting in those stands tonight cheering his son on. And he knew that his father would be so proud of him if he made it into the NBA. A dream that would be a reality that they have been dreaming about since Troy was a little kid.

Troy kicked a stone that was on the court. He watched it roll to the other side and then he looked up. In the tree, was the tree house.

* * *

She couldnt stand to be in that house. She needed air. This pregnancy was making her nauseous all the time. She put all the windows down and let all the air in as she drove. She needed a place to think is what she really needed. And she had a place in mind. She turned onto the street that she turned onto all the time in high school. If she wasnt at her own home, she was here. She pulled into the driveway to find her husbands car there. Gabriella stepped out of the car and walked around back to the gate. There was a bag on the court that was Troys. She looked up to find him sitting in the spot that she was on a mission to go to.

"I thought you were warming up?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked down from the tree house.

"And I thought you were at home." Troy told her. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella walked closer to the tree house.

"I needed somewhere to think. And we did a lot of thinking here." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled.

"Are you coming up or what?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled and climbed up the wooden plaques up to the tree house. She walked over and sat down next to Troy and he took her hand.

"Remember the first time I brought you up here?" He asked. She smiled.

"How could I forget?" She asked him. "Right after the wildcats won the championship. We sat up here and looked down at the party that was going on." Gabriella told him.

"We talked about Stanford." Troy told her. "And how far away it was." Troy said. "And the U of A"

"But some things didnt turn out the way we thought they were when we sat up here that night." Gabriella told him.

"They didnt." Troy said quietly. He looked back to her.

"So why are you here?" Gabriella asked him.

"Im here to find my father in some way." Troy told him. "Right now I need him."

"Why?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed.

"I wasnt going to tell you this. I eventually was but I didnt want to get your hopes up." Troy started off. "Tonights game, theres going to be a scouts there from the NBA." Troy looked into Gabriellas eyes. "This could be it Gab." He said. "This could be my shot." Gabriella bit her bottom lip as it quivered a little.

"I could get drafted." Troy told her. "I just wish that my dad was here you know?" Troy asked. Gabriella rubbed his back with her right hand slowly.

"He is here." Gabriella told him. "He is going to be there watching this game tonight. He will be there cheering you on. Hes going to be there for the next step in your dream." Gabriella told him. "He wouldnt have missed anything." Gabriella kissed his cheek as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I just came here trying to find him some how. Im trying to find him through the game." Troy said.

"Babe, you dont need to look for him through the game. He is always here no matter what." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled. "And I....I am so proud of you." Gabriella said to him. "And I know he is too."

Gabriella found it harder now to tell Troy that she was pregnant. Hes already scared and nervous about tonight, she didnt want him to be worried about her on top of that.

Troy continued to stroke her hand with his thumb. Gabriella sniffled as he did.

"So why are you here?" Troy asked. Gabriella sighed.

"I just needed to think." Gabriella told him. The tone in her voice made Troy a little worried. The way she said it made it sound like there was something wrong.

"Think about what?" Troy asked her. Gabriella started to cry a little. That made Troy a little more worried. "Gabriella" he said. she looked down at her feet.

"How Im going to tell you that Im pregnant." Gabriella cried. Troy automatically pulled her into his chest and she cried.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING!!! I LOVE IT. So whats going to happen next?? Review to find out and for the next chapter to come!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was quiet. There was time for him to think. Think about all of the information that he needs to process. The scouts. Gabriella, the baby. His marriage. There was so much going through his head.

His shoes were laced up, his jersey was on. He sat on the stool underneath his locker. His elbows on his knees as he dropped his head. His thumbs went around each other. He just needed silence. And that was what he got.

The door opened and Chad walked in. He walked over to his locker and opened it. His unslung his gym bag and set it down on the stool. He looked over at Troy who didnt say anything to him. He was still looking down at his feet. Chad cleared his throat as he pulled his jersey out of the locker.

"You ok man?" Chad asked. Troy looked up at his best friend and nodded.

"Yeah. Just thinking about some stuff." Troy told him. Chad turned his body and sat down on the stool next to him.

"How long have you been here?" Chad asked him.

"'bout an hour." Troy said. Chad had to laugh a little. He could no longer contain it.

"Dude, the game doesnt even start for 2 more hours." Chad told him. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "I just had to be somewhere where it was silent and just think." Troy told him. Chad stood up and pulled off his sweatshirt and pulled on his jersey. He pulled out his sneakers and laced them up.

"Hows the knee?" Chad asked him. Troy shrugged.

"Its fine." He told him. Chad nodded. Him and Troy were best friends. They could talk about anything, but for some reason right now was a awkward situation. Chad patted him on the back and walked over to the coachs office. Leaving Troy by himself again.

* * *

Gabriella pulled the car in front of the house and beeped the horn. She leaned down and cleaned up some of the CDs, magazines, make up etc. Taylor ran out of the house and got in the car.

"Uh." Taylor let out as she sat down.

"Wheres Shar?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor reached for the seatbelt and pulled it across her chest.

"Shes stuck at work. She said not to wait up." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded. "Come on lets go." She told her. Gabriella didnt put the car in drive just yet. "Whats up?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella told her.

"You ok? Is the baby ok?" Taylor asked her a little panicked. Gabriella held up her hand telling Taylor to slow down.

"Taylor, the baby is fine." Gabriella said putting a hand on her stomach. "But I just dont know if I am." Gabriella told her.

Taylor leaned over Gabriella and pulled the keys out of the ignition. They werent going anywhere until she told her what was going on.

"What do you mean you dont know if you're ok?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shrugged as she let her hands fall on the steering wheel.

"I told Troy today." Gabriella said. Taylor put a hand on Gabriella back and started to rub it gently.

"Sweetie thats great." Taylor smiled. "What did he say." Gabriella turned her.

"He was thrilled of course. I knew he would." Gabriella told Taylor sounded disappointed.

"You dont sound to happy about that though." Taylor told her. Gabriella took a huge deep breath and let it out.

"After what happened last time, I just want him to tell me that he is as scared as I am." Gabriella told her. "Im scared out of my mind that something is going to happen. Something is going to go wrong and I dont think I can handle that again." Gabriella told her. "I just want him to be scared to."

Taylor rubbed the back of Gabriella head.

"Sweetie, he probably is. He just didnt tell you." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded sadly. "Look at me." Taylor whispered to her. Gabriella turned towards Taylor. "This baby is going to have an amazing like, and amazing parents. And he is going to be perfectly fine." Taylor told her. Gabriellas tears fell silently down her face and Taylor pulled her close. Taylor rubbed her back and Gabriella held Taylor. Finally when Gabriella was done Gabriella came up and wiped her eyes.

"How about if I drive?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella nodded and the girls switched places.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentle men, boys and girls, are you ready for a basketball game!!!!!" The announcer said over the loudspeaker. The crowd cheered and clapped.

Taylor and Gabriella walked up into the stands and stood up. Gabriellas fingers where crossed. This, tonight, could be the night. The doors opened and the team in blue ran out. There leading them all, Troy Bolton.

Troys face came up on the screen above the score board with all of his stats for this season and passed. The boys ran up and down the court shooting the ball in the baskets to warm up.

"WOOOOAHHH!" Taylor shouted putting her hands around her mouth to make sure the sound goes far. Gabriella looked over at her and laughed. Gabriella was to nervous to shout things. She was just hoping and praying that everything would go good for Troy.

Soon enough the game started. Her eyes on the clock. Troy ran the ball up court and passed it. And Chad shot it and it sunk right in the basket. The crowd cheered and Taylor went nuts. A few more of those and the buzzer rang. The teams went over to the benches to get water.

"TROY!" Coach yelled. A few players stepped aside and showed Troy. "Hows the knee?"

"Its fine coach." Troy told him. "Lets just play." Troy didnt want to talk about the injury. It wasnt bothering him and people needed to stop asking him about it. The team huddled up and put there hands in and braked. Troy ran out on the court.

Up and down her went. From making free throws to passing the ball to another teammate, Troy was there and was doing a really nice job.

The score was now 116-117. The team was trailing by a point. All they needed to do was make one basket to win. A time out was called and the team ran over to Coach.

"All we need is one basket. One. So here is what we are going to do." Coach said as he pointed to the plan that was written on his paper. Everyone was on board with it and they broke off. Troy clapped his hands together for someone to give him the ball. Troy stepped left then right and passed the ball under the guys arm that was blocking him.

"20 seconds left on the clock!" The announcer shouted getting anxious. The crowd was going nuts. Hooting and Hollering for their team. Chad passed the ball to Troy who dribbled it onto the other side of the court. He was at the marker on the court and he was ready to shoot.

All he had to do was sink it. Sink it right in the basket and he would win. He looked down at the ball that he had in his hands for a few seconds. This was the ball that might make the rest of his life.

In the stands, her eyes stayed shut. Her hands over her mouth. Quietly chanting. "Come on Troy, Come on Troy."

She was afraid to open her eyes. She didnt want to. The noise around her was causing her to start to lose her mind. The volume level. It hurt.

He couldnt feel his legs. All he had to do was push up and sink it in.

"COME ON TROY!" He heard Coach yell. Troy didnt even turn back. He pushed all of his weight on his feet and shot the ball.

_SWISH_

The crowd cheering was enough for her. She opened her eyes to find the team hugging Troy. He did it. They won. She didnt even think. He feet thought for her. They moved her down and stands and onto the court. But the security guard got her first.

"Excuse me ma'am, where do you think you're going?" The guard asked.

"My husband is Troy Bolton." She told him pointing to Troy.

"Sure ma'am, please go back to your seat." The guard snapped at her.

"No you dont understand thats my husband." She said putting up a fight.

When he turned to his left, Coach saw what was going on. He quickly ran over and talked to the guard.

"Shes with us." Coach told the guard and he let Gabriella through. Gabriella quickly hugged Coach and ran onto the court to find Troy. She stood on her tippy toes trying to see a sign of Troy. But nothing. She turned around frantically as everyone celebrated the victory.

"GABRIELLA!" He heard. She turned around and saw Troy. She ran up to him and jumped in his arms. He twirled her around and put her back on her feet.

"Im so proud of you!" She yelled to him over the loud noises of the crowd. He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him hard right back. He broke apart from her and pushed her brunet hair behind her ears. He smiled down at his wife and kissed her once more.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor stood outside the locker room waiting for the guys to come out. They came out together wearing their shirts and ties ready for a press conference. They greeted them each with a kiss and then got whisked off for a press conference. Troy held back and held her hand.

"Dont wait up." He told her. "This might take awhile and I dont want you standing here waiting." She was kind of disappointed. She wanted to stay with him. She didnt want to leave him.

"Are you sure?" She asked running her hands up his muscular arm. He kissed her again.

"Positive. You look exhausted." He told her. "Taylor, take my girl home and make sure she gets in ok." Troy told Taylor.

"Will do." Taylor assured him. Troy let go of her hand and caught up with Chad.

Taylor made sure that she got home and was ok. Once the front door was closed Taylor pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

Gabriella threw her bag on the step and walked out to the kitchen. She hit the answering machine to see if anyone left her a new message.

_"You have one new message."_ The robot said. _"First message."_

_"Hi Gabriella this is Shelly calling from Dr. B's office. Im just reminding you that you scheduled an appointment on monday. If you need to change it please call us back as soon as possible. Thank you." _The peppy assistant said and the call ended. Gabriella made herself a cup of tea and walked over to the couch. It was already a little passed eleven and she was tired. On top of that she didnt feel good at all. Gabriella placed the tea on the coffee table and pulled the soft brown blanket off of the couch and pulled it over her body. She closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

It was past midnight when Troy pulled into the garage. He got talking to the scouts from the Houston Rockets. They seemed really interested. But the only red flag was Troys knee.

Troy closed up the garage and went through the garage door that led into the living room. He walked in and found his wife curled up on the sofa. He didnt want to wake her up so he walked quietly through the living room and shut off the light. He heard her stir around.

"Troy?" she asked groggily. Troy flipped the light back on and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey, I didnt want to wake you up." Troy told her.

"You didnt. Ive been up for a while actually." Gabriella told him. Troy sat down on the couch and put his arm around Gabriella. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"So how did it go?" She asked. He pulled her in a little closer.

"I talked to the Houston Rockets." Troy told her. Gabriella sat up and smiled.

"And?" She asked.

"They didnt give me an answer Gabs." Troy told her. "They told me that they were going to call. And that call will be either a yes or a no." Troy told her. Gabriella took his hand and squeezed it a little.

"Its going to be a yes." She told him. "I know it will." Troy smiled.

"Thanks baby. The only problem is my knee. They said that they are worried that I will get injured again and I wont be any good for them." Troy explained to her.

"How was the knee tonight?" She asked. Troy shrugged.

"Its fine. It throbbed a little after the game but nothing major." He told her. "I just want it so bad you know. If I dont make it because of my knee..." Troy stopped. Gabriella knew what he was going to say, but he wanted to make him say it.

"You'll what?" Gabriella asked her. "Not play again? Because thats not the Troy Bolton that I fell in love with." Gabriella told him "The Troy Bolton I fell in love with wouldnt let a stupid knee stop him or keep him from winning his dream." Gabriella told him. "You are better then that." Gabriella said.

"I know I am." Troy told her. "I just want it so bad to be a yes." Gabriella rustled his hair a little.

"It will be, you watch." She told him. Troy kissed her cheek.

"We should probably go to bed." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded and stood up. She grabbed her tea and put the blanket around her shoulders and she walked upstairs. Troy pressed the answering machine to see if there were any new messages before going up.

_"You have one new message."_ The robot said. _"First message."_

_"Hi Gabriella this is Shelly calling from Dr. B's office. Im just reminding you that you scheduled an appointment on monday. If you need to change it please call us back as soon as possible. Thank you." _The peppy assistant said and the call ended again. Troy shut off all of the lights and walked upstairs. Gabriella was getting into bed when Troy came up. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie.

"So thats Tuesday." Troy said to her.

"What is?" She asked.

"The doctors appointment. I listened to the message." Troy said. Gabriella nodded slowly.

"You'll go with me right?" Gabriellas voice shaked as she asked. Troy walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"You know I will." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded.

"I dont want to go by myself. " Gabriella told her. "I dont think I could do it." Troy hugged her.

"And you wont have to." Troy said kissing her on her head.

"Troy, I dont want you to be so brave for me." Gabriella whispered. Her back broke the hold that Troy had on her and she looked into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked her.

"You dont seem scared at all about this." Gabriella told him. Troy stood up and started to walk back and forth in front of Gabriella. "I mean when I told you, you were so excited. Dont get me wrong Im glad you were. But you didnt seem scared at all." Gabriella explained to him.

"Then I must be one hell of an actor." Troy told her. "Gabriella when you told me, I was so happy, but at the same time, this entire thing scares the living hell out of me." Troy told her. "And I have to be brave." He said. "Its my job."

Gabriella looked up at him with wet eyes. "Please dont." Gabriella whispered. "Please dont be so brave. Because if you are brave then that makes me even more of a total reck." Gabriella told him. Troy walked over and hugged her once again.

"Troy." She said. "I cant go through that again." Troys heart broke in a million pieces as she said that to him. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"You wont."

* * *

Tuesday rolled along faster then they wanted to. Troy was downstairs getting the keys and Gabriella was still upstairs.

"ELLA COME ON LETS GO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Troy yelled from downstairs.

Gabriella was upstairs looking at herself in the mirror. The last time they went, it scarred her for life. Now shes terrified to go back. "Im coming." She yelled and walked downstairs.

She pulled her seatbelt over her flat stomach and Troy pulled out of the garage and out of the driveway. He gently picked up her hand and held it the entire way there.

When they pulled up neither of them moved. They just sat there. Troy pull the key out of the ignition and sighed.

"We have to go in." He told her. Without looking at him she nodded and they both got out. Troy opened the door and they checked in. Troy and Gabriella sat down in the hard plastic chairs as they waited to get called back.

"I hate doctors offices." Troy said trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Me too." Gabriella told him. "They smell weird." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Gabriella Bolton." The nurse called. Troy and Gabriella stood up and walked back to the room and sat down. The nurse asked Gabriella a series of questions then left her and Troy alone.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse told them closing the door. Gabriella sat on the table. The table had a back on it that kinda leaned so Gabriella was sitting up straight , it was enough to put her head back and close her eyes. Troy walked around the room looking at the different pictures of babies. There was a entire wall dedicated to the baby pictures.

"Did you see these?" Troy asked Gabriella. She opened her eyes and looked at the collage of pictures.

"What are they?" She asked him.

"Pictures of babies." Troy told him. "They are really cute." He said turning toward Gabriella.

"Do you think our kid will be cute?" She asked him. Troy walked over to her and put his right arm on top of the table and his other hand went to Gabriella.

"I know our kid will be cute." He told her. She smiled up at him. The smile soon turned away when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hello Gabriella, Im Dr. B." Doctor B said shaking her hand.

"Hello Im Gabriela and this is my husband Troy." She told him.

"Nice to meet you." Troy said to her shaking her hand.

"Ok Gabriella." Dr. B said taking a seat on the chair. "So Ive heard that your last experience wasnt a good one." Gabriella nodded slowly. "How far along were you when that happened?" She asked.

"About eight weeks." She told her. Dr. B nodded.

"Do you have any idea how far along you are now?" She asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She told her. Dr. B smiled.

"Thats perfectly fine. We will find out today." She told her. "Now Gabriella just lay back and relax and we will find out whats going on with your baby." Dr. B said standing up to bring over a machine. Gabriella laid her head back and took a deep breath. Troy put his head against hers.

"You're ok." He said whispering in her ear. He was trying to stay calm, but he was a scared, nervous, terrified as she was. Gabriella nodded. Dr. B pulled the machine over and sat back down. She lifted Gabriellas pink shirt and squeezed gel on her stomach. Gabriella squeezed Troys hand hard as the cold gel made her wince. The machine got turned on and Gabriella felt like her heart was beating outside of her chest.

She was not prepared to face another disappointment.

Dr. B placed the ultrasound wand on her stomach and moved it around.

"Now we should hear the babys heart beat." Dr. B said pressing a few buttons. Gabriella panicked when the heartbeat didnt come up right away. She was ready to break down until the beats filled the room

_boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom_

"Is that?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yes, the babys heart beat." Dr. B told the parents. Gabriella looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes. She looked back at the screen and saw her little baby.

"I would say you are at about 10 weeks." Dr. B told them. "Congratulations. Ill give you two a minute." Dr. B said standing up and walked out of the room. Gabriella immediately turned into Troys chest and sobbed. This was finally happening for them. It was their baby. Gabriella turned back out and looked at the screen again.

"I cant believe it." Troy whispered. Gabriella pushed up on her elbows as she looked at the screen.

"Its our baby." Gabriella whispered to him.

Troy opened the car door for Gabriella and closed it when she got in. Troy walked around the other side and got in. Gabriella sighed and put her head back.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Im just trying to remember a time when I was this happy." She told him. He smiled and started to pull out of the parking lot when his phone started to ring.

"Ella see who that is." Troy said looking behind him to see if he was going to hit anyone. Gabriella picked up the phone and it was a unfamiliar number.

"I dont know who this is." Gabriella told him. Troy looked at the number and he didnt even know. He wasnt sure so he didnt answer it. They drove home and Gabriella hopped out of the car. She was so excited to put the first ultrasound picture up on the fridge.

"Ella, take it easy." Troy told her. She smiled back and continued to run inside. Troy smiled to himself. The baby was ok, Gabriella was ok. Everyone was fine. It was a relief. Troys phone buzzed and it told him he had a new voicemail. He quickly pressed send and the voicemail went through.

_"Troy its Nick. Nick Jones from the Houston Rockets. Listen Call me back ASAP." _The called ended. Troy stood in shock for a minute then dialed the number back. When someone picked up....

"Nick. Its Troy Bolton."

* * *

The car was put in park and she slumped out of her car. It was such a long day. She just wanted to take a nice bubble bath, listen to some music, and unwind. She threw her bag over her shoulder and played with the keys in her hand. She looked up as she stood at the end of the walkway to see him standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sharpay asked. He turned around and saw her.

"I thought you were till five." He said. "Its now 6:30." She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"I worked late. Im sorry I didnt call." She said sarcastically. He walked towards her and he stopped when he was right in front of her.

"What do you want Zeke?" She asked annoyed. She didnt understand why he kept coming back.

"I want you to hear me out." He told her.

"I did the other day." She told him.

"No, you need to hear me out." He told her.

"Fine. Shoot." She snapped.

"These three weeks we have spent apart has made me realize that I need you in my life. I miss talking to you every single day, I miss waking up to you on some days. I miss you." Zeke told her. "And what you said the other day made me rethink my life. I dont want the frat boy lifestyle as much as you say that I have it. I dont want to be by myself. I want to have you. And I want to make you happy." Zeke explained to her.

"You want a big house. You got it." He told her. Sharpay started to get teary eyed. "You want kids, lets go Ill give you one right now." He told her making her laugh a little. "You made me realized that I need to grow up a be a man." Zeke told her.

"What are you trying to get at Zeke?" Sharpay asked pushing away some tears. Zeke gently got down on his left knee and reached into his pocket and opened a black box and looked up at Sharapy.

"Sharpay Evans." he said. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Thank you so much for reviewing this story. It makes me want to write these long chapters. Please keep it up. Review to find out what happens next!!!!**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

She stood there like a statue. Not saying anything. Here was the one thing that she always wanted, that she always dreamed about. It was right here in front of her. But to her, it was something that didnt feel right.

"Sharpay?" Zeke asked still holding the box. Sharpays mouth was open in shock.

"Can you get up please." Sharpay whispered.

"Sharpay." Zeke said looking down at the box. "Yes or no." He was getting worried now.

"Just get up please." Sharpay whispered. Zeke slowly stood up and looked at her.

They didnt say anything. Sharpay looked down at the beautiful ring that she could take if she wanted to. But this wasnt how she imagined it.

"Zeke, I" Sharpay looked up at him. Zeke looked back at her with a worried look on his face. "I, I cant." She told him. Zeke dropped his head and sighed.

"Why not. You love me dont you?" Zeke asked her. She nodded.

"Yes I do, but this feels forced. I feel like I forced this upon you." Sharpay told him. Zeke put his hands on her shoulders.

"This was not forced Sharpay. This is something that I wanted to do." Zeke told her. She shook her head. "I want you in my life and this is the way." Zeke told her.

"Exactly. You look at getting married solves your problems. You dont want to get married Zeke, you are just scared of losing me. I want you to want to marry me." Sharpay told him.

"Sharpay I wouldnt be standing outside your stupid front door waiting for god knows how long, to see you when you get home and ask you to marry me if I didnt want to." Zeke told her. Sharpay dropped her head and looked down at the ground.

"I love you Zeke, I do." She told him. "But sometimes you find the easy way to solve your problems." She left him with that and walked into the house. Zeke ran up after her to catch her but the door was closed. Zeke knocked on the door.

"SHARPAY!" He yelled knocking on the door.

Her back was to the door and she let a few tears fall down her face as she heard him call her name. She turned around and locked the door.

Once he heard the door lock he knew it was over. She turned and walked back to him car. Rejected.

* * *

Troy opened the front door and walked inside. He leaned against the door behind him and closed his eyes. How was he going to tell her? He slowly walked back to Gabriella who was still looking at the picture on the fridge. She turned to him and didnt notice his mood.

"You want to go out for dinner to celebrate?" She asked him. When there wasnt a response she turned to see what was wrong. He had the look on his face of sadness, disappointment if you will. She stood in the same place and examined him.

"Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly. Troy dropped his head.

"Um." Troy cleared his throat. "Nick called." He said to her.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "The one from the rockets?" She asked. Troy nodded slowly. "What did he want?" She asked.

"He told me that my knee injury was a huge gamble and he didnt think they could take me." Troy told her. Gabriella dropped her head and sighed. She looked up at Troy who had tears in his eyes. She walked closer to him and hugged him tight.

"Honey, Im so sorry." She told him. He hugged her back tightly. She gently rubbed his back as she felt his tears seep through his shirt.

Troy worked so hard to get back to where he was. Sure his knee bothered him sometimes, but he worked hard at getting back to where he was. And to get your hopes up and get shut down like that, it was unexplainable.

Gabriella stepped back and looked at him. He looked at her with wet eyes. She gently and slowly rubbed his arm.

"There will be other teams." Gabriella told him. "There will be other scouts who will look at other things that you offer. This isnt the end for you." Gabriella told him. He nodded his head.

"No it is." He told her walking away from her. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Gabriella walked up to him and ripped it out of his grip.

"I dont think so." She told him. "You are not going to start drinking again." She told him harshly. "You will overcome this Troy. You will be in the NBA one day. I know it." She assured him. Troy sighed and looked down at the floor and he looked back up at Gabriella.

"That day is today." He told her. Gabriellas heart raced a mile a minute.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. He walked closer towards her.

"Nick said that he didnt think they could take me because of my knee." Troy told her. "But it turns out," Gabriella put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Are you?" She asked. She couldnt find the words to finish the sentence because she had no idea if this was a joke or not. "Troy if you're kidding its not funny." She told him.

"Gab, Im being dead serious. I got called up." He told her with a smile on his face.

"You're....You're in the NBA?" She asked almost in a whisper. Troy flashed that million dollar smile that Gabriella fell in love with.

"Im in the NBA!" He told her. Gabriella laughed through her tears then ran into Troys arms. He swung her around and placed her firmly on the ground. She placed a million kisses on his face then a huge one on his lips.

"Troy Bolton dont you ever do that to me again." She told him with a little laugh.

"I got you didnt I?" He asked. She nodded and looked back up at Troy.

"Oh yes you did." She said letting a breath out. Troy hugged her tight.

"This is it Ella." He told her. "I did it." Gabriella pushed up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Troy returned the kiss and put his hands on her back. She ran her hands through her hair and pushed her against the wall. He slowly started to kiss her neck. He stopped and looked at his wife.

"I am so proud of you." She told him sincerely. "And I know that Jack would be too." She said.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy boarded the next flight to Houston. There was going to be a press conference talking about the top picks in this years draft. They would come out with Troys Jersey and his number.

After they stepped off the plane they got a taxi and drove to the hotel. Checked in and went to sleep. They were exhausted. It had been a very long two days.

The next morning they met with the manager of the Rockets and talked for a while. He told Troy that he needs to find a manager of his own. He asked Troy if he found anyone yet and he had said no. He advised him to find one ASAP because his life as he knows it will change drastically and he needs someone taking care of business deals.

They escorted Gabriella and Troy to the Houston Rockets court and they met in the press room where it was all set up. They had the back drop in the background with the Houston Rockets on it with the logo. They had other players of the team and the coaches were there, the president, manager, the press. Everyone turned out. Troy and Gabriella were still shell shocked that this was really happening. The thing they have been talking about since they were in high school, was turned into a reality.

Everyone settled down and they had Troy and Gabriella take their seats. Nick went up to the podium and gave a few words.

"On behalf of the Houston Rockets, We would like to thank you for coming out today. The Rockets have made a fabulous new discovery, a player of the name Troy Bolton. He was found playing for the Red Hawks in New Mexico and was an amazing player. So Today," Nick said leaning down and picking up a jersey. "We would like to give this to Mr. Bolton. Troy." He said.

Troy stood up and walked to the podium. The camera lights were flashing and people were yelling his name.

"Here is your jersey." Nick told him holding up one half of it. Troy held up the other. "Just smile." He whispered to Troy and Nick and Troy smiled as they held up the jersey.

Then the president came up and took a picture shaking hands with Troy. Then the coaches came up and took a picture. Troy threw the jersey on over his suite. Number 12. Bolton. That was him. It had the NBA emblem on it and everything. This whole thing still sounded like a dream. But in all, it was a reality.

"I would like to thank the Houston Rockets on choosing me and making this dream that I have had since I was a child, a huge reality. I would like to thank my parents for always believing in me. And my late father Jack Bolton. I would like to thank my wife for always being there for me as well. Thank you." Troy said putting his hand up and thanking the press and him and Gabriella were whisked out of the press room.

Outside Troy and Gabriella shared a intimate kiss. Gabriella looked at the jersey.

"Very cool." She told him. He smiled big.

"I cant believe it. Im on a jersey." He said. Gabriella laughed. Nick came out and shook Troys hand.

"What are you guys doing right now?" He asked them.

"Im not sure. Why whats up man?" Troy asked.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner, second night in the city. Show you around a bit." Nick told them.

"That would be great man." Troy told him. Gabriella put a hand on his back.

"Actually babe, you guys just go. I dont feel that great." Gabriella told him.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. She nodded.

"Im fine. Go have some fun." She told him. Troy kissed her.

"Call me if you need anything ok." Troy told her. She nodded.

"I will. Nick it was nice meeting you." Gabriella told him shaking his hand again.

"It was nice meeting you to Gabriella." She smiled and Troy kissed her again and him and Nick walked out the door and Gabriella went to find a taxi back to the hotel. She felt sick to her stomach and her head was killing her. She just wanted to go lay down.

The city was nothing like New York but it was busy. Nick lead Troy into a bar and the two of them took a seat.

"So how does it feel?" Nick asked Troy. Troy laughed as he shook his head.

"I cant believe it man. Its still trying to sink in." Troy told him. Nick laughed.

"It might take a while." Nick told him. "Listen Troy, I heard down the grapevine that you dont have a manager yet." Nick told him. Troy sat back. A business deal already. Troy just wanted to go out and have a beer.

"Thats right." Troy told him a little curious.

"I was thinking maybe you could consider me for the spot." Nick told him.

"I thought you were a scout." Troy said. Nick shrugged.

"Well yeah, I am. But Troy, I see a lot of potential in you. And plus I like you a lot. You're young and still trying to learn the ropes in the business, and I have been in this business for a while now. I know what Im talking about." Nick told him.

"And what will you gentlemen be having tonight?" The waitress asked them.

"Two beers on tap." Nick ordered while Troy was still trying to decided. Troy leaned across the table.

"Like you said, I dont know anything in this business. You are the only person that I know right now." Troy told him Nick nodded. Troy smiled. "And I like you to. I dont think you will screw me over." Troy told him. "Why not." Nick clapped his hands together and shook his hand.

"Thanks man. I promise I wont let you down." Nick said shaking Troys hand. The waitress brought over the beers and Nick raised it.

"To The NBA." He said. Troy raised his.

"To the NBA." He repeated and took a sip of the beer.

* * *

He swiped the card in the door. The door unlocked and he pushed the door open.

"Gab." Troy said quietly closing the door. He walked in and Gabriella was curled up with a book. She turned and closed the book.

"Hi." She said quietly closing the book. "How was dinner?" She asked. Troy loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top to buttons of his shirt.

"I found a manager." Troy told her. Gabriella took off her reading glasses and smiled.

"Honey, thats great!" She exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Nick Grahm." Troy told her.

"Nck Grahm the scout?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded.

"He wants to be my manager." Troy told her. "Gabs this guys has been in this business for a long time. I think he can help me you know?" He asked sitting on the bed next to Gabriella. She nodded.

"What ever you think is good Troy." Gabriella told him. "I just dont want him to screw you over you know?" She asked him putting a hand on his cheek. He nodded.

"I know. Ill be careful." He told her. She put her head against his.

"Ok." She whispered. Troy leaned back and felt her head. She was really warm.

"Gab you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Im ok Troy." She told him taking his hand.

"Are you sure, because you're really warm." Troy told her. She nodded.

"I promise. I already took something for it." She said. "I just have a bad headache and a stomach ache thats all. Its perfectly normal." She told him.

"I dont think it is." He said to her. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy. I am ok." She told him. "You need to stop worrying." She said to him. He smiled playing with her left hand. He looked up at her .

"Its my job to worry." He told her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "How are you now?" He asked. "You want anything to drink or eat?" He asked standing up. Gabriella pulled him back down on the bed.

"Troy, you have had such a long day. Just come to bed. I dont need anything trust me." She said to him.

"Alright." Troy took off his tie and threw it on the floor and unbuttoned more buttons on his shirt and climbed onto the other side of the bed. Gabriella turned onto her right side and Troy rolled over on his right side and pulled Gabriella close. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. Troy gently stroked her stomach and they both soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they were back on a plane to fly home. Troy put Gabriellas things on the top carrier above her head. Gabriella leaned back and closed her eyes trying to take deep breaths. Flying in the morning wasnt the best idea in the world. Her stomach was on end. Troy sat down next to his wife and took her hand.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Not good." She said quietly. "I feel so sick." She said. Gabriella was in so much pain she felt like she was close to tears.

"It just your stomach?" He asked. She nodded.

"I barely slept last night though. I was up because I was so uncomfortable." Gabriella explained to him.

"Babe, you should have told me I would have gotten up to get you something." Troy told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I didnt want to bother you." She said standing up.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To throw up really fast." She told him running back to the bathroom.

Troy felt bad that him and Gabriella had to fly back at 7 in the morning. But then they are home. But he didnt want her to be uncomfortable on the plane ride. As the other people where getting settled Troy opened up the paper. There on the front of the sports page was him and his new manager. He smiled at the sight. The picture was huge and underneath it was half a page with Troys story. He couldnt believe it. He was used to getting a little sliver of the box scores from his high school games. But this, this was something a whole lot more.

Gabriella scooted back to her seat and sat down.

"You alright now?" Troy asked her. She nodded.

"A little." She said. Troy pulled the pillow from under the seat and told Gabriella to lay her head down on his shoulder. And so she did. Gabriella slept most of the flight home. Gabriella didnt want to feel this way because they were going over to Troys mothers house tonight for a party for Troy. He had no idea about. His mom told her before they were leaving. His family was flying in and all their friends were invited. You dont get drafted to the NBA everyday. It was a huge deal.

After a two hour plane ride and a 20 minute car ride, they were home. Gabriella fell on the couch and closed her eyes. Troy went over and pulled a blanket over her and kissed her head.

"I have to go do something really fast." He whispered to her. "I have my cell." He whispered to her.

"Ummm. Ok." She whispered. He kissed her head again.

"I love you." He walked back out to the car and drove off to see someone he hasnt seen in a while.

When he arrived he found it hard to get out of the car. He grabbed the jersey and the picture on the passengers seat and got out of the car. He walked up to grave. He stood in front of it and cleared his throat.

"Hey dad." He said. The birds were singing and flying around him. The sky was blue and sun was shining. "You probably already know this, well you probably knew it before I did." He said with a little laugh. "Im in the NBA dad." Troy said getting a little choked up. "The Houston Rockets wanted me. I did it." He said to his father. "We did it."

_Jack Rollins Bolton_

_1959-2009_

_A BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER_

The day his father died, was the day that Gabriella came back. Troy has always thought that it was really his father that brought them back together. He never did thank him for it. This was the first time he has been here since he died 7 months ago.

"Um." Troy cleared his throat. "I never did thank you for bringing Gabriella back to me." Troy told him. " You know a lot of people joke and take credit for it, but really I have always thought it was you." He said. "We renewed our vows, and we are expecting a baby." Troy told him. "I hope Im half the father you were dad." Troy told him. "If it wasnt for you, I wouldnt be married again and have a baby on the way."

Troy took a moment and took it all in. He sighed one more time. "I miss you dad. And I wish you were here to see me play my first game. But I know that you will be watching it." He said. Troy walked closer to the stone and put his jersey over it and placed the picture from the paper under it.

"That jersey is for you." He told him. He stood there for a few more moments then turned and walked back to the car.

* * *

Taylor knocked on Sharpays door. She was laying on her bed reading a magazine. Taylor opened the door and walked in.

"Why are you not ready yet. We have to be at Mrs. Boltons in a half hour." Taylor scolded her. "God knows it take you half a day to get ready to go somewhere." Taylor joked. Sharpay smirked.

"Im not going." She told Taylor.

"Why not?" Taylor asked. It was a huge day. Their best friends are announcing they are expecting a baby and Troy is in the NBA. Its a huge day.

"Zeke stopped by the other night." Sharpay told Taylor.

"And?" Taylor asked wanting to know more.

"He was waiting for me to get home because he wanted to ask me something." Sharpay explained.

"And?" Taylor asked.

"He asked me to marry him." Sharpay said quietly. Taylor started to jump up and down and clap her hands.

"Oh thank god he finally did." Taylor cheered. She looked down at Sharpay though who was not jumping up and down clapping her hands together and cheering.

"Please tell me that you didnt tell that poor boy no." Taylor told her.

"How mad would you get if I did?" Sharpay told her. Taylors face dropped from excitement to disappointment.

"Why?" was all Taylor asked. "Why did you say no? You are head over heels in love with this boy." Taylor told her.

"I know." Sharpay yelled. "I know." Taylor sighed. "I just feel like Zeke is asking me to marry him so he wont lose me. This is his way of fixing our broken relationship. Marriage." Sharpay explained. "Hes not ready for marriage, a home of our own, kids for that matter." Sharpay told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Taylor asked. Sharpay didnt nod her head yes or no she just looked at Taylor.

"You want to know what I think." Taylor told her.

"No." Sharpay snapped.

"To bad you are going to hear it anyway." Taylor told her. "I think that you want all of those things, but you are just afraid of having them with him. You hide behind the blaming things on other people. You want to be with him but you are scared. If you really love him, then you need to go for it." Taylor told her. "But thats just me."

"I cant go tonight Tay." Sharpay told her. "I cant face him after I said no." Taylor stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tonight, say yes." Taylor told her and closed the door.

* * *

Troy drove the car down his mothers street. Gabriella was looking out the window hoping that no one parked out front. Troy pulled up into the drive way and him and Gabriella got out of the car. They met up together and took each others hand. Gabriella put a hand on her stomach.

"Im so happy that I fit into this dress while I can." Gabriella told him. Troy laughed and knocked on the door. His mother opened it up and hugged her son tight.

"I still cant believe it." Mrs. Bolton said. "My son in the NBA." She told him. "Its like a dream." Troy kissed his mothers cheek.

"Hello Mom." he said to her. She hugged him tight.

"Im so proud of you." She told him. Troy will never get tried of hearing that. Mrs. Bolton hugged her daughter in-law and walked them towards the kitchen and to the back door.

"I made dinner outside tonight." She told them.

"You cooked on the grill?" Troy asked. Troys dad always cooked on the grill. He didnt think his mother knew how to use it. She opened the back door and a huge scream was let out.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all cheered. Troy was put in a total state of shock as he saw everyone he pretty much knew in his backyard. Gabriella and Mrs. Bolton stood back and laughed at Troys reaction. He turned towards the both of them.

"You knew about this and didnt tell me?" He asked Gabriella. She smiled and hugged her and his mom. Troy walked down and greeted everyone as they congratulated him. Gabriella was right behind him hugging and greeting everyone. Gabriella made her way over to Taylor and Chad.

"Wheres Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. "I havent seen the girl in almost three weeks."

"Shes not coming." Taylor told her taking a sip of beer.

"Shes not coming?" Gabriella asked. "Why?"

"Zeke proposed to her and she said no and now she cant face him." Taylor told her summing up this weeks big event.

"What is wrong with her?" Gabriella asked. Taylor shrugged.

"I have no idea." She told her friend. Gabriella sighed.

"Thats really great. Shes not going to be here when we tell everyone about the baby." Gabriella said. "You didnt tell her did you?" She asked Taylor.

"No. Only him." She said nudging Chad. Chad smiled and hugged Gabriella.

"Just so you know Im god father." Chad told him. "I already decided." Gabriella laughed.

"Dont worry. Your title wont be stolen."Gabriella laughed. The music was playing, people were dancing having fun. But Gabriella lost sight of Troy.

The car pulled up out front. She couldnt have not come. She had to. It was for Troy. She stepped out of the car in a black dress. Her hair was down and curly and she walked around back. Zekes car pulled up behind her. And once he spotted Sharpay he ran out after her.

"Shar!" He called. She turned around and faced her love.

"Im sorry." She told him. He smiled. "I shouldnt have acted the way I did the other night."

"I was only doing what you wanted." Zeke told her.

"I know, but I didnt want to force you into something that you dont want to do." Sharpay explained to him.

"But this is what I want to do." Zeke told her. "I want to be with you." Sharpay smiled. "So come on Shar." Zeke told her.

Sharpay looked up into Zekes eyes. "What do you say?"

* * *

**Im sorry this chapter isnt my best. Thank you to everyone who has been review this story. I love it. Please any ideas for what to come next I would love. Review for next chapter!!**


	21. Chapter 21

She knew the answer this time. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. She knew the answer was yes. She would jump in his arms and the rest would be a fairy tale. She squeezed his hands and leaned him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She leaned back and bit her bottom lip.

"Is that a yes?" Zeke asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"Only if you want it to be." Sharpay told him. Zeke put his hands on her back and pulled her in and their lips touched. He picked her up and spun her around and planted her on her feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"I believe this belongs to you." Zeke said opening the box. Sharpay gasped and looked up at Zeke who had a huge smile on his face.

"Its beautiful." She told him. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on her finger. She pushed her hand out and examined the ring. It was bigger than Gabriellas. She laughed and kissed Zeke again.

They broke the kiss and put their foreheads together.

"You want to get out of here?" Zeke asked.

"But we just got here." Sharpay told him. Zeke put his eyes towards the car. "Or we cant leave now." Sharpay said and took Zekes hand and ran towards the car.

* * *

Gabriella stood in the kitchen and ate a burger. Usually she wasnt a huge burger person, but tonight that cheese burger looked so good. Troy came through the back door and snuck up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey." He whispered. Gabriella jumped and turned around to see her husband.

"God, I hate when you do that." She told him throwing the burger down on the plate. Troy laughed as he kept an arm around her waist.

"What are you eating? Is that a cheese burger?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"It looked so good." She told him. He gave her a very weird look.

"Babe, you hate cheese burgers." Troy said.

"I know I do. But its so good." She said taking a bite. Troy laughed at Gabriella. Her hormones are so out of whack that now its starting to get a little funny.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?" Troy asked. Gabriella pulled a napkin from the table and wiped her hands and lips.

"About that." She said. "Maybe we should just tell your mom and the guys." She told him. "My mom and Bill know, I told my brother, I mean I dont see why we need to tell the world just yet." She said. Troy kissed her cheek.

"Thats perfectly fine with me." He told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same thing anyway." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled and picked up her burger.

The party was starting to die down. People were hugging Troy and Gabriella and leaving. At around 12:30 everyone was finally gone. Troy mother was inside doing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Chad and Taylor stayed back to help clean up. They took the trash bags outside and started picking up all the leftover red party cups and the used plates.

Gabriella was bending over picking up the cups off the ground and the other little trash. Taylor came over and pulled her arm. Gabriella shot up and glared at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You shouldnt be bending over and cleaning like this." Taylor said picking up the rest of the cups. "You're pregnant."

"And?" Gabriella asked her. "Just because Im pregnant means I cant help clean up?" She asked. Taylor nodded.

"Thats right." Gabriella laughed and let Taylor pick up the rest of the trash. Taylor stood up and got close to Gabriella.

"Hows everything going?" Taylor asked her.

"Everything is fine." Gabriella told her. Taylor gave her the look of non belief. "Really. Im ok." Gabriella said putting a hand on her stomach. "The doctor said after 12 weeks the chance of a miscarriage is very slim" Gabriella told her.

"I just want you to be ok." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded.

"I am." Taylor smiled and continued to pick up the trash. Troy came over to Gabriella and whispered in her ear.

"You want to go tell her?" He asked. Gabriella nodded and left her trash bag with Taylor. Troy and Gabriella walked up the steps that led to the back door which led to the kitchen. Lucille Bolton was busy washing the dishes that she didnt notice Troy and Gabriella walk in.

"Hey mom." Troy said. Lucille turned around a little flustered.

"Are you guys heading out?" She asked shutting the sink off.

"No, not yet." Troy told her. "We have something to tell you." Lucille leaned against the counter and looked at the two.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. Troy nodded looking at Gabriella.

"Everything is great." Troy told her. Lucille smiled.

"Then whats going on?" She asked. Troy nudged Gabriella for her to tell her.

"You are going to be a Grandmother in about 7 months." Gabriella told her. Lucilles jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"We are having a baby." Troy said. Lucille almost automatically started to cry. She hugged both Troy and Gabriella and looked back at them.

"I cant believe this." Lucille said. "My baby is having a baby." Troy and Gabriella smiled. "God, a grandchild and the NBA in one day. Thats a lot to take in." Lucille said. Troy smiled.

"We wanted you to be one of the first to know." Troy told her. Lucille smiled.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"About two months or so." Gabriella said. "We went to the doctors last week and they said I was 10 weeks so next week Ill be three months." She told her. Lucille hugged them again.

"You have no idea how happy I am for the two of you." Lucille said.

Troy kept a arm around Gabriella as they left his mothers house around 1 in the morning. Gabriellas head felt heavy as she rested in on Troys shoulder.

"You tired?" He asked. She nodded. "We shouldnt be keeping you up this late." He joked. She lightly slapped his stomach.

"Shut up. Its your baby thats making me tired." She told him as they got in the car.

"Hey what happened to Sharpay and Zeke?" Troy asked opening the car door. "I didnt see them at all tonight." Gabriella swopped in the car and pulled her seatbelt on.

"I have no idea." She yawned. She didnt feel like telling Troy the entire story about whats going on with them. Its going to take way to long to explain and right now she just didnt have the energy.

Troy smirked.

"Yes you do." He told her. She opened her eyes and gave him the death stare.

"Can you just drive the car home please?" She asked. Troy put the car in drive and pulled out of his mothers driveway.

The twenty minute drive to the house was enough to put Gabriella to sleep. Troy sighed as he stepped out of the car. He opened Gabriellas side of the car and gently pushed the seatbelt off of her. He slid one arm under her back and one under her legs. He pulled her up off and seat and she started to stir.

"Shhh." Troy soothed her. "I gotcha." He gently walked her into the house through the sliding back door. He closed it and walked his wife upstairs. He gently laid her down on the bed and she opened her eyes a little.

"Thank you." She said sleepily. Troy kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair back and she closed her eyes. She was so beautiful, Troy thought. Her skin was like silk, and her curls were still in tacked. Gabriellas right arm was a little above her head as Troy leaned over and kissed her stomach. Gabriella moved her right arm and put her hand on top of his head. She opened her eyes a little and she caught his.

"I love you." He whispered to her. She smiled slightly.

"I love you to." She whispered back. He kissed her stomach again and pulled the covers over her.

* * *

It felt like her stomach was pushing up her throat. She curled up in the pain but then she felt it start to escape through her mouth. She jumped out of bed and opened the bathroom door. She ran over to the toilet and let it all out. She coughed hard as it all came spewing out of her mouth.

He rolled over and looked at the time. It was 7:15 on sunday morning. His eyes shot open when he heard Gabriella in the bathroom. He got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He gently pushed open the door.

"Ella?" He asked. The door opened more and appeared, Gabriella. On her hands and knees throwing up her entire stomach in the toilet. Troy rushed over and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. After about five minutes Gabriella flushed the toilet and sat up.

"Not so fast." He told her. Troy took her left arm and an arm around her waist and hoisted her up onto her feet. Gabriella still looked half asleep. She was still in her dress from the night before. She never got changed out because she was too tired when she came home.

Troy led her back to bed and went to get her a glass of water. He came back in and placed the water on the nightstand next to the bed. Gabriella hand both arms holding her stomach, which made Troy a little nervous.

"You alright?" He asked. Gabriella nodded slowly.

"My stomach." She groaned. "It just really hurts."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked. She shook her head no. She put her left hand out and got Troys arm.

"Can you just come and lay with me please?" She asked in the tiniest voice Troy had every heard. He walked over to his side of the bed and put his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

By 9:30 Gabriella had gotten out of bed to throw up a total of 4 times. The first time she emptied everything out, the rest was all bile that made Gabriella even more sick to her stomach. She collapsed on the bed next to Troy and breathed heavy.

"This really sucks." Gabriella whined to Troy. Troy felt bad for his wife. He knew how much she hated throwing up. He pulled her close and put a hand on her stomach and stroked it softly.

"I know babe, I know." He said to her. She put her hand on top of his and they both laid in bed for a little while longer.

Troy placed toast in front of his wife at the breakfast table. Her head was pounding so she held it in her hands. She moved her head out of her hands and looked down at the jelly toast. She pushed the chair out from the table and rushed to the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later and sat back down on the couch.

"Im going back to bed." Gabriella told Troy. He laughed at his wife.

"You cant get there if you are laying down on the couch." He told her. She groaned from the couch and Troy walked over and helped her up. They both walked over to the stairs.

"Gab, just get a shower and you will feel as good as new. I promise." He told her. Gabriella broke free from Troy and walked upstairs. Troy recruited back to the breakfast table and ate the toast he made for Gabriella. It was the thought that counts.

The phone vibrated on the counter and Troy walked over to answer it. He answered the phone.

"Bolton." He said.

Troy growing up always wanted to be able to answer the phone like that.

"Troy, Its Nick." Nick said when Troy answered.

"He man, Whats up?" Troy asked taking a bite from Gabriellas toast.

"I talked to the editors of Sports Illustrated and they want to do a spot light on you." Nick explained to him.

"What the hell is a spot light?" Troy asked him.

"Theres a huge article on the top NBA picks and they chose one player to do a full out interview with, and that player was you." Nick explained more.

A interview with Troy? About the NBA? About _him_ being in the NBA? This was huge.

"Oh man Nick, thank you so much." Troy told him. "When do they want to do the interview?" Troy asked him.

"They want to get it out in the next issue. Can you be out here in three days?" Nick asked. Troy brushed the crumbs off of his fingers.

"You bet man." Troy said.

"Alright. Ill talk to you soon." Nick said hanging up the phone. Troy dropped his phone on the table and pounded it with excitement. He ran upstairs to tell Gabriella. He heard the shower on so he ran into the bathroom.

"Gab, guess who just called?" Troy asked. Gabriella poked her head out of the shower.

"I dont feel like playing games Troy." She told him. Alright, She still wasnt in a good mood.

"Nick called and Sports Illustrated wants to do an interview with me." He said excitedly. Gabriella smiled wide.

"Oh baby thats great." She told him. "Now can you get out." Gabriella told him. Troy pulled off his shirt.

"Or I can just get in with you." He said to her taking off his pants. Gabriella smirked.

"Oh Troy Bolton." Gabriella told him. Troy pulled off the rest of his clothes and stepped in the shower with Gabriella.

* * *

The fingers gently stroked her shoulder as they laid in bed. Their clothes scattered the bedroom floor. The sheets were covering both of them. Her hand laying on his stomach as they both rested.

"Do you think we can just lay here for the rest of the day?" She asked her new fiancE.

"I wish we could." He told her. "But we have to go back out to the rest of the world." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She pushed herself on the side and put her right hand on the back of her head.

"I love you." Sharpay told him. Zeke turned to her and smiled.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. Sharpay ran her hand behind his head and kissed him more.

_Halo _started to play from the cell phone that rang in the bag next to the bed.

"Dont answer it." Zeke told her mid kiss. She kissed him and then broke it.

"I have to." She told him as she reached down and pulled it out of her purse. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Taylor." She said under her breath. She clicked send and answered the phone.

"Hi Tay." Sharpay answered bubbly.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Taylor asked pissed off. She had every right to be. Troy and Gabriella were celebrating two life changing things, and two of their closest friends were a no show.

"Something came up." Sharpay said playing with the sheets on Zekes bed.

"Something thats more important then your friend getting drafted into the NBA?" Taylor told her. "And where the hell are you. You didnt come home last night." Taylor said to her.

"I went to the party. Really I did. But I met up with someone and we just left." Sharpay explained with a smile. Taylor couldnt see it but she was smiling.

"And were did you go?" Taylor asked her. Sharpay had enough.

"Ok...Mom." Sharpay told her. "I dont have to tell you what I do or where I go. So please back off. Ill talk to you later Thank you." And Sharpay cut Taylor right off and threw her phone on the floor.

"Little harsh." Zeke said to her. Sharpay quickly spun around.

"I dont want to tell her just yet." Sharpay explained to him. "We have a good excuse for not going to the party. We got engaged and came home and well, had amazing sex." Sharpay said with a smiled. Zeke kissed her again.

"When will we tell them?" Zeke asked her.

"Whenever we feel like it." Sharpay kissed him again. "But for right now we really need to get up." She told him jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Dinner.

This group of people settle everything over a nice dinner in a expensive restaurants that require you to get all dressed up for a night on the town.

She pulled out her diamond stud earrings and poked them into her ears. She placed the necklace that Troy got her for her birthday a few years ago around her neck and dawned her little black dress. The few strands of hair that were never able to tuck behind her ears were pulled back behind her head. And she finished with a little bit of makeup.

"Ella can you?" Troy asked entering the bathroom with the tie around his neck. Gabriella turned toward her husband and fixed his tie for him. Troy never knew how to tie his own tie, he always depended on her to do it for him. The time they spent apart Troy had to ask someone to do it for him before a big dinner or event. Mostly Chad did it for him.

"There." She said patting the tie and turning back to the mirror.

"Wow." Troy gasped. Gabriella turned her body around.

"What?" She asked. Troy pulled her close to his body.

"My wife is smokin." He joked with her. She gently hit his chest.

"Oh stop it." She said told him.

"I mean it." Troy told her looking into her eyes. "You look beautiful." Gabriella pushed up on her toes, she had yet to put her heals on, and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. "You better remember this because in a few months I wont be able to fit into a dress like this." She joked with him turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup. He wrapped his around her little baby bump and kissed her neck.

"Even then you will look beautiful." He told her. She closed her blush and threw it back in the bag. She turned around and kissed him then gently pushed him off so she could get her shoes. She slipped them on her feet and they were on their way.

Troy and Gabriella parked on the street and walked up to the front door of the restaurant. Chad and Taylor were waiting outside when Troy and Gabriella arrived.

"Hey you guys." Taylor greeted Gabriella with a hug. She stepped back and took a look at Gabriella.

"Mama Mia!" Taylor let out. Gabriella took her wrap and covered herself.

"Stop it." Gabriella told her. Taylor smiled.

"Girl you are hot as hell." Taylor told her. Gabriella kept the wrap tight.

"Its a nice restaurant." Gabriella snapped. "Plus I wont be able to wear this in a few months." She told her.

"Whatever you say girl." Taylor told her looking down at her watch. "Ok, they said 730, we are here and its 740."

The four stood outside a little while longer waiting for them. The New Mexico winds were picking up and as the sun slowly started to go down, they started to get cold. They walked inside decided to not wait for them any longer. They walked in and said that the party for Baylor was here. The seating hostess guided them to their seats and gave them menus. Gabriella pulled her phone out of her purse and called Sharpay.

"Hello." The bubbly blonde answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Gabriella asked her putting her other hand on her ear to block out the noise. "We are waiting."

"Im sorry. We got stuck in traffic. We are five minutes out. Just order wine for the table and we will be there soon." Sharpay told her. Gabriella hung up and phone and put it in her bag.

"She said they got stuck in traffic and to order wine for the table." Gabriella told the group.

"You didnt tell her you were pregnant yet." Chad said to Gabriella.

"I havent seen her." Gabriella said as an excuse.

"You just dont want to tell her." Troy spoke up. Gabriella glared at him.

"Excuse you, why do you think I dont want to tell her?" Gabriella asked. Troy took his eyes off the menu and looked at his wife.

"Because you know that she wants one now, and you dont want to hurt her feelings. You're to nice of a person Gabriella Bolton." Troy told her. Gabriella sat up straight and picked up the menu.

"Thats not why." She mumbled and the table became silent. The waiter came over in black pants and a black shirt with a white tie. It kind of looked ridiculous.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Just wine for the table please." Gabriella said. "Oh, and a glass of water." She ordered.

"Right away ma'am." The waiter turned on his heels and walked away. Gabriella continued to look at the menu. Pregnant women were supposed to be hungry all the time, but nothing on this menu sounded appetizing to Gabriella.

They walked up to the front door of the restaurant. Sharpay reached down on her left ring finger and pulled the ring off and slipped it in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked. Sharpay closed up her purse and slung it over her shoulder.

"If the see the ring, they will know." Sharpay told Zeke.

"No Really? You think?" He asked sarcastically. Sharpay shot him a dirty look.

"I want to surprise them. Now come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him through the doors. She flipped her hair and put her right arm on the little table.

"Hi." Sharpay said softly. "Table for Baylor." The seating hostess turned on her heels and guided them to the table were the rest of them were waiting. Sharpay and Zeke hugged and kissed everyone with a greeting and finally took their seats. They opened the menu and the waiter came over and took their orders. When he left Sharpay could barely sit in her seat, she was so excited to tell everyone the news.

"You guys, me and Zeke have some news." Sharpay announced. The gang sat motionless and all eyes were on Sharpay and Zeke.

"We have a good reason for not being at the party the other night." Zeke told them. They all nodded. Their plan was to build the engagement up but leave it up to Sharpay to ruin it.

"Sharpay and I met up...." Zeke was quickly cut off by...

"WE GOT ENGAGED!" Sharpay yelled excitedly.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor and Gabriella squealed. Sharpay pulled the ring out of the bag and put it on her finger. Taylor and Gabriella examined it.

"Its gorgeous." Taylor awed. Sharpay smiled.

"I know!" She said.

The three men nodded toward each other.

"Congratulations man." Troy told him. Zeke nodded and Chad and Zeke highfived like they did in high school. Taylor held up her glass high and projected her voice.

"A toast." Taylor announced. "To Sharpay and Zeke. We are so happy for you guys. Congratulations." The gang clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the expensive wine. Sharpay noticed that Gabriella was drinking water. Sharpay put her glass down and looked toward Gabriella.

"Gab why arnt you drinking?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella swallowed her water hard down her throat then smiled toward Sharpay and Zeke.

"Actually we have been meaning to tell you something." Gabriella told her. Sharpay sat back a little nervous.

"Everything ok?" Sharpay asked concerned. Gabriella reached across the table and put her hand on Sharpays.

"Honey everything is fine." Gabriella told her. "Actually, things are great." Gabriella turned towards Troy and smiled. Sharpay was still very confused what was going on.

"Troy and I are pregnant." Gabriella dropped the bomb. Sharpays jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" She asked. Gabriella wasnt sure if that was a good or bad what.

"We are having a baby?" Gabriella wasnt sure what Sharpay was thinking. Sharpay stood up and hugged Gabriella.

"Im going to be an aunt." She cried. Gabriella let out a breath. Thank god she was happy. Zeke hugged Gabriella then Sharpay hugged Troy.

"Its about time." Sharpay whispered in his ear making Troy laugh.

* * *

The last of his shirts were being packed up in the suit case. He sipped it up and pulled it off the bed. He put it at the bedroom door and knelt down in front of a sleeping Gabriella. His flight was leaving at 9 and it was now around 7. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Gabriella winced and opened her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back. Gabriella slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're leaving?" She asked him. Troy sat on the bed with her.

"Yeah, I didnt want to wake you up." He told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I wanted to say goodbye." She told him. He smiled and kissed her once more. God, still when he kissed her, it was magic.

"I have to get going." He told her. Gabriella leaned in and kissed him again. She wanted to tell him not to go and stay here with her but she didnt want to make herself sound selfish. She didnt want him to go at all.

"Im going to miss you." She told him quietly.

"Im going to miss you too." He said. "But its only for five days. Plus since school is starting up again you wont even notice Im gone." Troy told her making her laugh a little. It was the end of August beginning of September and Gabriellas role as a teacher was starting up again.

"No, Ill notice." She told him. He smiled as he stood up slowly.

"Ill call you when I land." Troy told her. Gabriella pulled the covers off of her. Troy stopped her.

"Stay in bed." He told her. "Just rest." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Bye baby." He told her stomach. Gabriella smiled as Troy did this. He looked back up in her eyes and kissed her hard once again.

"Ill see you later." He told her. He picked up his suit case and walked out of the room. Gabriella laid her head back down and sighed.

Troy leaving to go on these trips like this, she didnt like it at all. Him being in the NBA was a blessing, but is he going to be there for her when the baby comes. She wanted him home all the time. She wasnt sure that she likes this anymore.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been subscribing and reviewing. Im taking a poll because I cant decide. Should they have a boy or a girl. Please tell me what you want!!!! **

**Please Review for the next chapter!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

The dress was ironed out and waiting to be worn. The makeup was waiting to be used in the makeup bag. The shoes were waiting in the closet to be worn. All they needed was a person to wear them.

The toilet was flushed as she finished vomiting. She slowly stood up and washed her face in the sink. She slowly raised her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a absolute mess. She was wearing one of Troys baggy t-shirts and sweatpants. She always did this when he went away somewhere. She had no idea why she did. It was his smell. His smell made her feel like he was right there.

If Troy was home he would come in a help her while she got sick. He would help her off the floor and get her something to drink. He would clean her up and tell her she was ok. For the past three days, Gabriella was doing this herself.

Gabriella pulled off the t-shirt and dropped it on the floor lightly. She pulled the sweatpants off and laid them gently on the bathroom floor. She turned in the mirror and put her hands on her stomach. Every day it was getting a little bigger. But this morning her stomach grew over night. It was a lot bigger then it had been the night before.

She needed to get ready for work. The first day of school finally arrived.

Gabriella had spent the past two days setting up her classroom. The ABC and 123 banner went around the top of the room. The different pictures of placed around the world were hung up on doors and walls. The calendar for the year was put behind her desk. And on her desk was a picture of her and Troy on their wedding day. The name tags were placed randomly on the desks ready for the broad of kids to come tumbling in ready to learn.

She slipped on her dress, put on her make up and slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

* * *

He woke up in his hotel room for the second morning in a row. He put his hand where Gabriella usually is, but the past two mornings she wasnt there. He sighed as he hand rested in her spot. He looked at the clock. 8:10. He had five minutes until his wake up call from the front office. He closed his eyes for five minutes then the ear piercing ring of the hotel telephone woke him. He picked up the phone and quickly put it back down. He rolled out of bed and put on his basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his ipod and walked down to the gym that was in the hotel and hopped on the treadmill.

He has been in Houston for about three days now, and found out that he hates it. He hasnt met anyone besides Nick here. Gabriellas not here, nor is Chad. None of his friends, all except his manager. But he was here, thats really all that mattered right?

The door of the gym swung open and a five foot 5 man walked in wearing a suit. Troys vision wasnt that great but this guy looked like a total tool. Who wears a suit and tie? The man walked closer to Troy and then he realized it was Nick.

"My man Troy." Nick greeted him. Troy smiled a little smile and pulled a ear plug out of his ear.

"Whats up man?" Troy asked still running on the treadmill.

"We have an interview today." He told him. "With Sports Illustrated." Troy stopped the treadmill and looked at Nick.

"Its about time. Nick, you told me to be out here, Im here. Ive been here for three days doing nothing." Troy stated a little pissed off.

"Troy Im sorry. Some scheduling got mixed around." Nick told him. Troy sighed.

"Dont let it happen again." Troy told him. "I wasted three days out here doing nothing when I could have been home." Troy told him starting the treadmill again.

Nick shook his head and looked up at Troy.

"Troy, face it. This is your home now. Come November you will be here 24/7." Nick turned on his heels and left the gym. "The limo will pick you up at 12." Nick called closing the door behind him. Troy stopped the treadmill and got off. He didnt want to run anymore.

Nick was right. Come November he will be here all the time. What about Gabriella? What about the baby? He would be traveling all the time once the season starts in November and he will never get to see her.

* * *

The first day was Gabriellas favorite day of school. The kids all excited to start the new year fresh. Seeing her 3rd grade students excited to learn and to ready to start the day made Gabriella excited as well.

They started the day off with what did you do this summer? And they played the name game so kids could get to know each others names. Gabriella told them all about what they would be learning about this year and the different activities they would do. Before they knew it lunch time was here and Gabriella lined up her new batch of kids at the door and they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. She sat her students at the table labeled BOLTON and told the kids that this is where they would sit everyday. Then Gabriella walked back to her room and sat down and called Troy.

After two rings he finally picked up.

"Hey you." Troy said when he answered. A huge smile came across Gabriellas face.

"Hi baby." She said to him.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"Im ok." She told him putting a hand on her stomach. "How are you? Whats going on?" She asked.

"Well I finally go for that Sports Illustrated interview today." Troy told her sounding a little annoyed.

"Finally. What took so long?" Gabriella asked Troy pulling out her sandwich and bag of chips that she packed the night before.

"Scheduling." Troy said. Gabriella took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed it.

"So when do you think you will be home?" Gabriella asked. "Because you know I kinda miss you."

Troy smiled. He missed her to. So much.

"I dont know." Troy said sounding disappointed. "I have no idea if Nick has other things planned while Im out here." Troy explained to him. "But if not Im hoping to get on the next flight back." He said to her.

Gabriella slouched in her chair. "Oh."

"Whens your doctors appointment?" He asked her. Gabriella shoved a chip in her mouth. She was going for her third month visit tomorrow.

"Tomorrow at 3:15." She told him. "But it looks like you arnt going to make it." She said unhappily.

Troy sighed and he ran his hand through his hair. "Im going to try to get there I promise."

"Ok." Gabriella said sounding a little angry. Troy knew she was to in the sound of her voice.

"Im meeting Nick for lunch. Can I call you back later?" Troy asked her. Gabriella shoved another chip in her mouth.

"Sure." She snapped.

"I love you." Troy told her trying to end on a good note.

"Love you to." Gabriella said ending the call and putting the phone on her desk. She wanted him there at the appointment. She needed him there.

* * *

Troy sat at the bar stool at the pub Nick told him to meet him at. Nick took a swig of beer and looked at his client. He could tell that something was a little off.

"Whats wrong Troy?" Nick joked. "Get in a fight with the Mrs?" He asked. Troy scowled at him and took a sip of his beer.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Troy snapped at him. Nick pulled out his phone and leaned on the table.

"Heres the plan for the next two days." Nick started off. "We have the interview today and then we have a party to attend on behalf of the team. Then tomorrow I got you a spot on sports center." Nick told him very excited. He looked at Troy who didnt seem as excited as he was.

"Troy." Nick said. Troy looked up. "Sports center." Troy shook his head.

"I want to get home." Troy told him. "What time is this planned for?" Troy asked him.

"5:30?" Nick said. Troy took another sip of his beer and banged it on the table.

"Are you joking?" Troy asked him. Nick sat back.

"Ok. You're mad." Nick joked. Troy leaned across the table.

"I am mad. Nick you put me up in a hotel room for two days. I had nothing to do." Troy told him.

"That was because of scheduling." Nick said in all defense of him. Troys face got even redder.

"So you couldnt have planned this on the days where I sat up in a hotel doing nothing?" Troy asked him getting a little hot. Nick didnt say anything back. "I have a wife and a kid on the way at home and I need to be there every chance I get before the entire thing starts." Troy told him standing up.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes." Troy finished off his beer.

"I am leaving in fifteen minutes. Ill do the interview today then my ass is on the next flight to New Mexico." Troy said storming out of the pub. Nick shot out of his seat and chased after him. Troy opened the door to the limo and was about to get in when Nick stopped him.

"Troy!" He yelled. Troy turned around and faced him.

"Im not kidding around Nick." Troy told him. "I need a manager. You are just a guy who doesnt know what the hell he is doing." Tory told him. "If this happens again...You're gone."

Troy threw open the limo door and slammed it shut leaving nick out on the sidewalk.

* * *

Gabriella fixed her hair and put on her flats and headed out the door. She was meeting Taylor and Sharpay for dinner. She swung by Taylor and Sharpays house to pick up Taylor. Sharpay was working late and she told the two that she would just meet them their.

Taylor got in the car and they were on their way. Gabriella pulled on the brass door and the two girls walked in. They told the seating hostess that they were waiting on someone. Taylor and Gabriella took a seat at the front and waited for Sharpay to come in.

"How was the first day?" Taylor asked Gabriella who was twisting one of her curls.

"It went really well. These kids are so cute." Gabriella gushed. Taylor smiled.

"They are at that age." Taylor joked. Gabriella continued to twist her hair. "So when is Troy coming home?" Taylor asked. Gabriella sat up and then slumped down in her chair.

"I dont know." She told Taylor. "He just went for this interview today. So hes been there for three whole days doing nothing." Gabriella said. "And I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I need him there and I dont think he will be home in time." Gabriella explained to her. "I dont want to sound selfish, but I want him home rather then a few states away." Taylor put a hand on Gabriellas back and rubbed it.

"I know you do honey." Taylor told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"The season hasnt even started yet. Pre season starts in a few weeks and then what? He will never be home. I could fly over to see him but after 6 months Im not allowed to fly. Then the baby comes Im going to be by myself until at least mid April early May." Gabriella was starting to get upset now.

"I think that this is something that you need to talk with Troy about." Taylor gave her words of advice. "And even if he isnt here, you have me and Chad and Sharapy and Zeke who will be there for you." Taylor told her. Gabriella cocked her head to the right and smiled at Taylor. Taylor pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Shes late." Taylor told her. "Really late." Gabriella took out her phone and called her blonde friend. It rang for a few minutes then she finally picked up.

"Where are you?" She snapped.

"Hello to you too." Gabriella joked. She heard Sharpay sigh.

"Im sorry." Sharpay apologized "Hello. Now where the hell are you?" She asked.

"We are at the restaurant. Me and Taylor have been here for 15 minutes." Gabriella explained.

"I dont see you." Sharpay told her. Gabriella stood up and looked around looking for her blonde hair that stands out.

"I dont see you either." Gabriella said continuing to look around.

"I see you." Sharpay told her. Gabriella turned her head to the left and saw Sharpay, but a different Sharpay.

"Oh my god." Gabriella said in shock and hung up the phone. Gabriella walked back to the table where Sharpay was and Taylor followed in her footsteps. They arrived at the table and Taylor saw what Gabriella saw moments earlier.

"Oh god!" Taylor was shocked. Standing in front of Gabriella and Taylor was a brunette Sharpay. Sharpay groomed her hair and smiled at the two shocked girls.

"Do you like it?" Sharpay asked. The other two were still in shock.

"You look ridiculous, you should sue." Taylor joked with Sharpay. Gabriella laughed but Sharpay didnt.

"Really you guys, what do you think?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sat down in her chair and looked at her best friend who now had brown hair.

"I really like it. Im just not used to your hair like this." Gabriella explained. Sharpay and Taylor sat down and Sharpay unraveled the tale of her brunette hair.

"I called in sick today." Sharpay started off. "I was tired of being blonde. I needed something new. I needed to spice things up." Sharpay told them.

"Then tell Zeke to make you something spicy." Taylor said sarcastically. Sharpay rolled her eyes and retreated back to her tale.

"So I went to the salon today and wal-la!" She said pointing to her hair. The girls smiled.

"Its just so different." Gabriella told her. Sharpay shrugged.

"It took me getting used to." She told them.

"How long did it take about an hour." Taylor said. Gabriella nudged her hard and smiled at Sharpay.

"It looks good babe." She told her. "Really." Sharpay smiled and opened up her menu.

Sharpay with brown hair. Thats something you dont see everyday.

After they ordered Sharpay had another announcement for the girls.

"So me and Zeke were talking and we want to get married right away." She announced as the waiter brought over their drinks.

"How soon?" Gabriella asked her.

"Late October." Sharpay said taking a sip of her soda.

"Huh." Taylor spat out. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"What do you have to say about _this_ decision Taylor?" Sharpay asked a little annoyed.

"Its just really soon thats all." Taylor told her.

"Exactly. I dont want to wait a year and a half to get married. Im ready right now." Sharpay said.

"So you can trap Zeke into giving you a kid." Taylor mumbled under her breath.

"Taylor." Gabriella scolded.

"What did you say?" Sharpay asked. Taylor was caught now. She had heard her. But in the Taylor way, she had no problem reciting it again.

"I said so you can trap Zeke into having a child." Taylor announced again. Gabriella continued to sip her coke and tried not to get in the middle of this.

"First of all you know nothing about this situation Taylor so stay the _hell_ out." Sharpay snapped. "And you know I asked you guys out to dinner tonight because I wanted to ask you guys to be the bridesmaids, and Taylor." Sharpay snapped. "You were going to be the maid of honor." Sharpay grabbed her bag and stood up from her seat. "Im not hungry.' And with that Sharpay stormed out of the restaurant.

Taylor put her head down and Gabriella spoke up for the first time in a few minutes.

"So am I the maid of honor now?" She joked. Taylor stood up and walked after Sharpay. "Hey you're not allowed to leave a pregnant women by herself!" Gabriella called out with a smiled and continued to eat the bread out of the bread basket.

* * *

Taylor pushed the door out and saw Sharpay lighting up a cigaret outside the restaurant. Taylor walked up and pulled it out of her hand.

"What the hell is this?" Taylor asked pissed off.

"A cigaret?" Sharpay asked. Taylor held the lit cigaret in her hand.

"When did you start this?" Taylor asked her.

"After the first break up with Zeke the girls at work turned me onto it. They said it relieves stress." Sharpay tried to convince Taylor.

"You know what it also does?" Taylor asked her. "It kills you slowly." Taylor took the cigaret and threw it on the ground and twisted it with her shoes to put it out.

"AH!" Sharpay let out. Taylor was disgusted.

"That shit will kill you." Taylor told her. Sharpay flipped her hair in the wind and Taylor sighed.

"Sharpay look, Im sorry that I was hard on you in there. What I said about you trying to trap Zeke, I didnt mean it." Taylor apologized to her. Sharpay turned her head and looked at her best friend. "The truth is maybe Im a little jealous." She confessed.

"Jealous of me?" Sharpay asked. Taylor nodded.

"You're getting married and will be leaving the house soon. Gabriella and Troy are having a baby. And Im going to be by myself." Taylor told her. Sharpay rubbed Taylors back.

"Sweetie thats not true." Sharpay told her. Taylor nodded.

"It is." She said.

"No, no its not." Sharpay said. "You have Chad. You guys are great together."

Taylor shook her head. "Hes not ready for marriage. You know how that scares him. The poor kid couldnt even ask me to prom let alone ask me to marry him." Taylor explained. "You know we have been together for so long and we have never moved in together. Not once."

Sharpay felt sorry for Taylor. She thought Zeke wasnt ready for anything, Chad was 10 times worse. "Maybe once we get married you and Chad can start living together." Sharpay told her.

"I dont know." Taylor said unsure.

"Yes you do." Sharpay told her. "Just think about it. Talk to him about it." Taylor nodded and looked back up at Sharpay.

"Was I really going to be maid of honor?" Taylor asked her. Sharpay nodded.

"Of course." Sharpay said. "I couldnt imagine anyone else." Taylor and Sharpay hugged and after that brief period of time they broke up.

"We should get back to the pregnant one." Sharpay joked and her and Taylor walked back in to eat.

* * *

Another morning waking up with him not being there. After throwing up for 10 minutes Gabriella cleaned herself up and got dressed. She went to work and at lunch she tried calling Troy, but he didnt answer. She called again and he didnt answer. That was kind of odd.

Gabriella put on a brave face as she drove to the doctors office by herself. She was going to have to do this alone. She was preparing herself for it. He wouldnt be there to hold her hand. He wouldnt be there to hear the babys heart beat again. Gabriella turned into the parking lot and stepped out and closed and locked the car.

She greeted the women at the front desk and signed in. She sat down on the hard plastic seats and looked at the other women who were here by themselves. She wasnt the only one. She tapped her foot and picked up a parenting magazine. She flipped through and looked at the pages then closed it up and put it back. She pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Troy again. She didnt care if the other women where here without their husbands, she needed hers there.

He didnt answer. Gabriella started to get even more worried then she was before. She found it hard to sit still in her chair. The door opened and a nurse came out and called her name.

"Gabriella?" She asked. Gabriella smiled nervously and she walked back with the nurse to the room. The nurse sat Gabriella down on the table and asked her question on how things went so far that month. Gabriella said the only complaint she had was the terrible morning sickness. The nurse laughed.

"That should stop in the next few weeks." The nurse told her. "Dont worry It will end soon." The nurse closed the folder and looked at Gabriella. "The doctor will be in shortly." She told her.

"Thank you." Gabriella called out. Gabriella laid back in the chair and closed her eyes as she put a hand on her stomach. She breathed in deep and let it out smoothly. The knock on the door startled her and Gabriella jumped. Dr. B came in and smiled.

"I didnt scare you did I?" She asked. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"No Im sorry, I just got a little to comfortable thats all." She told her. Dr. B sat on the stool and talked to Gabriella for a few minutes.

"So how are things going?" She asked. Gabriella put a hand on her growing stomach.

"Things are good except in the mornings." She told her. Dr. B smiled.

"Not pretty huh?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No pretty at all." Dr. B stood up and pulled the machine over.

"Well that should end soon." She told her lifting up Gabriellas shirt. "No Troy today?" She asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, he actually got picked for the NBA." Gabriella told her. Dr. B's jaw dropped.

"Get out! Thats so cool." She said with excitement. "You must be very proud." Gabriella nodded.

"I am. This is a dream hes been chasing since high school, and its finally here." Gabriella told her. "But hes in Houston doing interviews and such." Gabriella told her. Dr. B squirted the gel on Gabriellas stomach.

There was another knock on the door and a head popped in.

"Im not late am I?" Troy asked. Gabriella sat up and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Troy came over and stood next to his wife.

"I left." Troy told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I...left." Troy smiled. Gabriella kissed him and put her head back on the headrest and Troy brushed her hair back.

_boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom_

The heartbeat filled the room once again. Both Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and shared another kiss.

"The baby looks great." Dr. B told them. "Everything is on track." She said looking at the monitor. "Next month you can find out the sex." Dr. B left the machine on and stood up.

"Ill be back in a few minutes." She told them. "And Troy." Troy looked up at the doctor. "Congratulations." Troy smiled.

"Thank you." Dr. B nodded and closed the door. Troy turned to his wife who was looking at the monitor.

"Hey." He whispered. She turned her head slowly at looked at her husband.

"I missed you." He said to her.

"Ah, I missed you to." She said to him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her.

"Why thank you Mr. Bolton." She joked. He kissed her again.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked. She nodded and put her shirt back down and Troy helped her off the table. The two of them walked out to the cars. They each got in their cars and drove back to the house to meet up there. Gabriella pulled in the driveway first and Troy soon followed. She waited for him to get out of the car and she ran up and hugged him tight.

"Dont leave me ever again." She told him. Troys heart fell into his stomach. The way she said dont leave me ever again, he didnt like it. He didnt like that he left her alone for four days. He absolutely hated it. They walked into the house and Gabriella sat down on the couch as Troy got them something to drink.

"So tell me why you left." Gabriella demanded. Troy brought out the glass of water and handed it to Gabriella.

"Well, for starters Nick sucks at being my manager." Troy started off.

"Oh no, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Gab, he messed everything up. Scheduling, planning things for the next few days. He doesnt understand that I have you and my life here and I need to be here as much as possible until the pre season starts." Troy explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked. Putting her head on her left arm that was propped against the sofa.

"I need to find a new manager." Troy told her. "I cant have Nick in charge the rest of the season." He explained. "Tomorrow Ill start looking for a new one." Gabriella nodded slowly.

"So what happened with you? How did school go?" He asked. Gabriella readjusted herself on the couch and put her feet on Troys lap.

"It went very well. The kids are so cute and so well behaved." She told him. "But the best part was not school." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. She couldnt contain it anymore.

"Sharpay dyed her hair!" The words jumped out of her mouth.

"What like hot pink?" Troy asked.

"No. Brown. Shes a brunette." Gabriella told him. Troy didnt think she was being serious.

"Are you kidding?" He asked.

"Babe, Im being dead serious." Gabriella told her. "Taylor and I met her for dinner last night, there is not one blonde hair on her head." Troy laughed. "It actually looks good. She said she needed a new look." Gabriella explained.

"I cant wait to make fun of her for that." He said.

"Be nice." Gabriella warned. "Oh and her and Zeke are getting married in October." Gabriella added.

"Less then a month?" He asked a little shocked.

"I know. I couldnt believe it either. But hey you know what ever works." Gabriella said taking a sip of water and placing it down on the coffee table.

Troy sat in wonderment for a few minutes. He had to talk to Gabriella about getting a apartment in Houston. He couldnt live in a hotel room while he stays there, it would cost to much.

"Hey can we talk serious for a minute?" Troy asked. Gabriella rubbed his knee.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you to." Gabriella said.

"Can I go first?" He asked. Gabriella nodded. "I was thinking of buying a apartment in Houston." He told her. Gabriella was taken back. She knew he was staying in Houston for a while, but to buy an apartment.

"What for?" She asked. Troy adjusted himself on the couch.

"Once the season starts Im going to be there a lot and I cant live in a hotel room you know?" He asked. "Its going to cost us a lot of money."

"Like buying a apartment isnt?" Gabriella asked.

"Thats not what Im saying." Troy told her. "I need a place. My place while Im there." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. _No. No. No. Dont buy a apartment then you will never come home._ Thats what she wanted to say, actually thats exactly what she was going to say.

"Dont buy a apartment." She whispered. Her head was down looking at her hands.

"Why?" He asked. Gabriella looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You will never come home." She told him. Troy was mad that she would even think that.

"You honestly think that?" He asked. "Im disappointed in you." Troy told her. Gabriellas head shot up.

"Its true!" She hollered. "You wont come home on weekends. You wont be here when the baby is born." She started to cry. Troy scooted over next to her.

"Hey hey." He said to her. "Its only a hour and a half plane ride. You know that I am going to be here as much as I can. I left everything this week to come home to be with you." He told her. "You have no idea how much I missed waking up to you every morning and seeing you." Gabriella let a few tears slid down her face. "We said that me being in the NBA was not going to matter. The distance doesnt matter." Troy reminded her.

"Then why does it mean the world right now?" She asked getting up off the couch and walked away leaving Troy. Troy shot up and walked after her.

"Then come live with me." Troy told her. Gabriella turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"You know I cant do that." She told him. "I have my friends, we have this house, I have a classroom full of students who need me." She told him. Troy dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Gabriella.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered. Troy looked up at his wife. "We are starting a family, and a family needs to be grounded. I wont be flying this kid cross country for basketball." She told him. "I wont." She wiped a tear away and looked at him. "These past couple of days you have been away were so hard. I missed you so much. I dont know if I can go without seeing you for days or weeks at a clip." She told him.

"I need you here."

* * *

**Drama! Thank you for all who have been reviewing. Keep It up for the next chapters. Also I started a poll on my profile for what Troy and Gabriella should have. A girl or a boy? So please go and vote. Its at the top of the profile! I want you guys to pick. **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

He didnt want a fight. After four days without seeing her, he wanted to come home and hold her in his arms. Maybe they were in a little over their heads. Maybe they havent thought all of this through. He needed her with him just as she needed him.

She didnt want a fight. She hated fighting with him. Usually they fought over the stupid things, but this time, it was something serious. Somethings that changes their lives. With the baby coming, she needed him now more then ever. She didnt want him to leave her side.

The school buzzed Troy in from the outside and he entered. He stood in the lobby and the secretary said that she would call Gabriella down. Troy stood in the lobby and watched all of the kids with their lunch boxes that were bigger then some of their own heads walk by. It was hard to believe that soon enough he was going to have a kid just like that. Troy turned and looked at all of the kids drawings that they did. The teachers post them up and down the hallways. Troy walked slowly as he examined all of them.

Her shoes click against the floor as she approached him. She finally stopped and cleared her throat.

"Hey." She said. He turned around to his beautiful wife. She was wearing a brown dress that went to about her knees. This dress made her look a lot more pregnant then she was. But he wasnt going to tell her that.

"Hi." He said softly. Gabriella crossed her arms and looked at him.

"So what do you want?" She snapped. Troy sighed and scratched his head.

"I was hoping I could take you out to lunch." He told her. "You get an hour right?" Gabriella clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and nodded. "So do you want to go?"

* * *

The two sat in silence for a little while. They just stared at each other. The waiter brought their drinks over and sat them in front of them. Gabriella thanked him and he walked back inside. Troy and Gabriella were eating at a little outdoor cafe right down the street from the school. Troy cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You were up early." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah, well Im up earlier now with this morning sickness." Gabriella said taking a sip of her water.

"You should have called me I would have gotten up to help you." Troy told her. Gabriella shrugged.

"I've been alone by myself for four days, Im fine by myself." She snapped. Troy leaned across the table. This was it.

"You need to stop." He told her. She leaned into the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"Stop what?" She snapped.

"Stop making me feel worse then I already do." Troy told her. "Do you honestly think I want to be over in Houston when I could be here with you?" He asked. "I dont want to do that at all." Gabriella sat back in her seat and played with the sweat that was coming off of her drink.

"You know I want to be here with you Gabriella." Troy told her. "But this is the way the scheduling goes." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. Troy sighed in frustration and sat back in his seat. "We need to figure this out before pre-season in a few weeks." He told her. She didnt say anything right away.

"We dont need to figure something out Troy." Gabriella said quietly. "You need to figure something out."

The waiter came out and placed a bread basket on the table.

"Can we just not fight right now?" Troy asked her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said to him.

"I dont like fighting with you." Troy said to her. Gabriellas nice warm heart soon turned cold as ice.

"Then dont give me something to fight with you about." She snapped and took a piece of bread from the bread basket.

* * *

Taylor parked her car on the street outside Zeke and Chads apartment. She was going to do it. She was going to make the step in their relationship that she knew he was not ready to make. She wanted something and she was going to go fight for it. She walked up the stairs that lead to the door. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Chad pulled open the door and he was standing in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Well, I see you got a lot accomplished today." Taylor told him. Chad smiled and pulled her in and kissed her. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said closing the door behind her. "I didnt know you were coming over. I would have cleaned for my girl." He told her picking up a few chip bags off the couch.

The place was a wreak. Taylor didnt know how anyone could live like this. There were cups, and plates scattered everywhere that were used. Zeke and Chads playstation games were all over the place, half werent even in cases. There was laundry that wasnt even folded on a pile on the little breakfast table. And the kitchen, Taylor sore she saw bugs crawling in the sink.

"Oh no." Taylor said. "This is fine." She hissed under her breath. Chad recruited back to his seat on the couch and continued watching his show.

"So whats up Taylor?" He asked kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Taylor cleared her throat.

"Can you turn the TV off for a minute." She told him. Chad could sense a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" Chad asked. Taylor nodded.

"Babe everything is fine." She told him. "Just turn it off." Chad picked up the remote and aimed it and the TV and it shut off. "We need to talk." Taylor started off.

Chad had no idea what was about to come out of her mouth. She never comes by unannounced and then tells him to turn the TV off.

"Um, well Zeke and Sharpay are getting married next month." Taylor said. Chad nodded.

"Yes I know. Sharpay isnt the only one who talks." Chad told her hoping she would get to the point soon. Taylor walked closer to the couch were Chad was sitting.

"And pretty soon Im going to get kicked out of the house." She told him. Chad nodded along still no idea where this was going.

"Uh huh." He said. She took a deep breath.

"And you know we have been together for a long time." Taylor told him. "Well a_ really_ long time, and I was hoping that maybe we could change some living arrangements around." Taylor said hoping he would get what she was trying to get at.

"Taylor," Chad said. "Do you want to move in here with me?" He asked. Taylor smiled a little. YES! She didnt really have to ask him to move in.

"Would that be so horrible?" She asked him. Chad got off of the couch and walked closer to his girlfriend.

"It wouldnt be horrible at all." Chad told her. "I've been thinking about us living together for a while now, but I didnt know you were thinking about it to." He told her. Taylor gently rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"So were doing this." Chad told her. "We're moving in together." Taylor smiled wide.

"We're moving in together." And she planted a soft kiss on Chads lips.

* * *

Troy was caught between two things right now. His two dreams. One being basketball and another being his wife. She was right. Maybe they didnt plan this out so well. But people in the NBA get married and have kids all the time, but was it this hard to try and keep it from not falling apart? Troy didnt want to leave Gabriella alone again. He hated not waking up to her, and being there for her when she needs him.

Gabriella walked in from what seemed to be a very long day of work. She threw her bag down on the floor and kicked off her shoes. Her feet were starting to swell and her shoes werent fitting like she wanted them to. She took off her coat and hung it up then walked out to the kitchen. She pulled out the bag of lettuce and the french dressing and poured it in the bag and started to shake it. She pulled a fork out from the drawer and poked it into a piece of lettuce and shoved it in her mouth.

Troy walked out from the office when he heard noise from the kitchen. He figured that Gabriella was home. He held a piece of paper in his hand and studied it. It was a resumé for a new manager. He has still yet to fire Nick. He walked out and saw a distraught Gabriella.

"Hey." he said softly. She looked up at him but didnt smile.

"Hi." She said softly shoving another piece of lettuce in her mouth. Troy put the paper on the counter and took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Gabriella swallowed hard on her lettuce that made her throat burn a little.

"You alright?" He asked. Gabriella shrugged and turned around and filled a glass full of water. She turned back around at him and tears started to fill in her eyes. Troy wasnt sure what was wrong. "Ella?" He asked. Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at Troy.

"Im sorry." She mouthed to him. Troy got up from the stool and walked over to his wife and put her in his arms. He felt her tears seep through his shirt. He gently rubbed her back and she cried a little. She pulled out of his grip and took a sip of water.

"Im sorry." She spoke up again. "I was so hard on you. Im just being selfish." She sobbed. Troy walked over to her again and looked right into her eyes.

"You arnt being selfish at all. You are right." Troy told her. "I shouldnt be jetting off like I do. You need me here, and you are much more important then basketball. I want you to know that." Troy assured her. Gabriella nodded and she sniffled.

"I've always known that." She told him. "It was hard those days you were gone you know?" She asked. "And then you came home and we got in a fight." Gabriella started to sob again. "I dont like fighting with you." She sobbed. Troy laughed a little and continued to rub her back.

"I hate fighting with you too." He said. Gabriella wiped a tear from under her eye.

"And then I was such a bitch to you at lunch the other day." She said. Troy laughed again.

"You had every right to be." He told her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy again.

"You should get the apartment." She whispered. Troy pushed her out of his chest softly and looked down at his wife.

"What?" He asked.

"You need a place Troy. I wont make you sit in hotel rooms. Plus I need a place to stay when I come to visit on the weekends." Troy leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I dont want to buy a apartment if you are 100% sure." He said to her. Gabriella nodded.

"I am." She hugged him again. She spent over four days without being in his arms, right now, this is where she wanted to be. Troy kissed her head softly and rubbed her head. Gabriella slowly backed out of his grip and started for the bathroom.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"The salad wasnt the best idea." She groaned closing the bathroom door.

* * *

It was the last night that the girls had their own place, and the guys had theirs. Tomorrow they would be moving and it would no longer be just the girls and just the guys. It was a end of an era. Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were at the girls house and the guys were over at Chad and Zekes.

All three girls sat on the couch in their pajamas flipping through wedding gowns and eating popcorn.

"I dont want to move in with Zeke." Sharpay announced from her pink chair in the living room. "Hes really messy." Gabriella laughed.

"No one is more messy then Troy." Gabriella told her. "He throws his clothes everywhere. When he came home from Houston, he just dumped his clothes in the closet thinking that it was ok." Gabriella told her. A look of disgust came over Sharpays face. "But living with a guy isnt so bad." Gabriella told her and Taylor as she ate her popcorn.

"Really?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded.

"I couldnt imagine not living with Troy." Gabriella told them. "He keeps me safe, grounded. I couldnt imagine not falling asleep next to him every night and not waking up to him every day. Oh and when you get sick, they are so caring." Gabriella told them. "One time he made me breakfast in bed." The other two awed at the fact of having breakfast in bed.

"The first morning thats it, Im faking sick." Taylor told the girls.

"Its not as bad as people say it is." Gabriella told them.

* * *

"The best thing about living with a women is they are always clean. Yeah they will pretty much pick up all of your crap." Troy joked with the guys at the poker table they had set up at the little breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Sharpay will hire a maid to do that." Zeke told her. Troy laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

"You guys will be fine." Troy assured them. "I got through it." He threw in on of his playing cards.

"Is it as bad as people say though?" Chad asked. "You know once you move in together it all goes downhill and usually ruins the relationship. Take you and Gabby." Chad said throwing in a card and taking a sip of his beer. "When you guys first moved in together you fought all the time, and then she got up and left."

Troy sat in his seat and thought it over for a minute. That was true, but there were other pieces to that, that the guys didnt know about.

"Thats true," Troy said. "But we had other things that went on with that." Troy told them. "Things that I will no speak about...Chad." Troy answered quickly. Chad was always nosy.

"Im just scared because Sharpay is a little uptight on things." Zeke said refilling the chip bowl.

"A little to late to back out now man." Chad laughed. Zeke sat back down.

"Im serious. Im afraid she might kill me in my sleep if I screw with her or something." Zeke said to the men. Troy folded on his turn and looked at Zeke.

"I will put money on that my friend."

* * *

The girls flipped around the magazines looking at the different flower arrangements and gowns for Sharpays wedding. They were all so beautiful, so, Sharpay. Sharpay already had a little notebook with cut outs of the different china patterns, flowers, and gowns that she like or wanted to wear. Gabriella flipped through and noticed that there were no bridesmaids dresses that she picked.

"Hey Shar?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay didnt look up from her VOUGE magazine.

"What?" She asked. Gabriella cleared her throat.

"What are we supposed to wear?" She asked. Sharpay looked up and smirked. "I mean for the bridesmaids dresses."

"Whatever you want." Sharpay said. "I didnt pick out any color."

"Well me and Gabriella were thinking Black." Taylor joked, but seemed serious.

"BLACK?" Sharpay asked in disgust. "Hell no."

"You need to pick soon so I can get fitted for a dress." Gabriella told her. "Shes going to have to make it big so I can hopefully fit into it." Gabriella smiled. "Ill be big by then." The girls smiled at her.

"But you will be big and glowing." Taylor said putting her hands on her face. Gabriella laughed. Gabriella missed this, just having the girls. It was like old times. Like right when they got out of high school when they all lived together. They would stay up all night and look at magazines just like this and dream about getting married and babies. Their future. They hadnt had a night like this in a long time.

* * *

Moving Day.

Zeke was moving out of Chads place and Taylor was moving out of Sharpays place. Troy went over to Chads apartment and loaded some things into his truck and the girls were at Sharpays finishing up packing boxes.

The taped squeaked across the brown box and was labeled Bedroom. Gabriella picked it up but it was soon taken out of her hands by Taylor.

"Hey." Gabriella snapped. "Give me the box." She said trying to grab the box back from Taylor grip. Taylor shook her head.

"You're pregnant." Taylor told her walking the box outside to the car. Gabriella was right behind her.

"And?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Taylor dropped the box in the backseat of her car.

"I dont want you picking up anything." Taylor said shutting the car door. The backseat was completely filled with boxes. They didnt rent a moving van because it was to expensive. So they had their friends help.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked her walking back inside the house.

"Rest on the couch, put your feet up. Have a glass of wine." Taylor instructed her. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Im not allowed to pick up a box but Im allowed to drink?" She asked Taylor. Taylor picked another box up and walked it outside. She didnt respond to Taylor. "Im not even that pregnant." Gabriella told her. Taylor stopped and turned around.

"You look pretty pregnant to me." Taylor said to her.

Gabriella did look a lot more pregnant then she really was. She put on a lot of weight this month.

"Well I dont care what you say." Gabriella told her. "You want me to help and Im helping." Gabriella picked up a little box and walked it to the car.

After everything was packed up they drove it over to Chads house. Gabriella drove her car that was full of boxes over and Sharpay and Taylor drove over in Taylors car that was also full of boxes.

"Im very proud of myself." Sharpay said speaking up.

"Why?" Taylor asked turning the air off in the car.

"Because, if I didnt talk you into talking to Chad about moving in, we would not be driving all of your shit over right now." Sharpay said as Taylor laughed.

"I guess I do have you to thank." Taylor told her.

"People are always thanking me for something." Sharpay said putting her car in park at the apartment. "I should start getting a award for this." They stepped out of the car and started to unload boxes.

The boys walked a couch down the stairs and into the truck. The couch. This couch was so nasty, rats probably lived in it before Chad and Zeke bougt it. The cushions had holes in them, the brown fabric had stains, the bottom pegs to hold it, one was missing in the back. And it smelled like beer and potato chips. There was no way that this couch was coming with them.

Sharpay ran over to them and put her hand on the couch.

"Woah boys." She stopped them. "What are you doing with this?" She asked. The boys put the couch on the sidewalk while they figured this out.

"Putting it in the truck." Zeke said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He had been moving boxes down stairs for a few hours now.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Um because its going into the house." Zeke told her. Chad and Troy stood in the middle of _the battle of the couch._

"This thing that you found off the street?" Sharpay asked. Chad stepped in.

"Hey now." He proclaimed. "We got this at lazy boy." Chad told her. Sharpay groaned.

"Well this "couch" that you call it can stay here." Sharpay told Zeke. "I have a perfectly good couch at the house."

"But I like this couch." Zeke told her.

"Boo hoo. To damn bad." Sharpay told her putting her hands on her hips. "Besides what are Chad and Taylor going to sit on the floor?" Taylor stepped in this time to defend the couch.

"Actually Chad and I talked and we are getting all new furniture next week." Taylor explained. Sharpay turned toward her.

"Hey, now whos side are you on?" She growled. Zeke picked up the end of the couch and Chad and Troy picked up their ends.

"Looks like the couch is coming with us." Zeke said with a smile as they walked it over to the bed of Troys truck.

"That is not coming into _my_ house!" Sharpay yelled. The boys put it in the back and brushed off their hands. Zeke walked close to Sharpay and got in her face.

"Oh no no no, no no no." He told her. "Our house." He whispered to her and walked passed her and up the stairs to get more boxes. Sharpay quickly followed behind him and continued to nag him. The other four stood outside and watched.

"So how long do you actually think this will last?" Chad asked putting a arm around Taylor.

"Less then a month." Gabriella spoke up quickly. Troy kissed her head.

"Lets go break it up."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella leaned against the front door of the house. Troy put his hand over his left shoulder and locked the door.

"That was the most draining day." He told his wife. Gabriella pushed herself off the door and started to walk to the living room.

"Speak for yourself. I didnt get to help at all." She pouted.

"Sure you did." Troy told her. "You got to put the cushions from the couch in the car."

"Yippee!" Gabriella said sarcastically as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottled water. "I actually cant wait to see where that couch will end up." She said sitting down next to Troy on the couch.

"It will be by the curb in the morning." He said kissing her forehead and then closing her eyes.

"Hey babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Huh." He hummed. Gabriella and Troy havent talked about this yet, but it was just something that has been sitting on her mind for a while and she wanted to know what he thought.

"What do you want to have?" She asked. Troy opened his eyes and looked down at his wife.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"As in a baby." Gabriella said clearing up confusion.

"I dont care." He said simply. Gabriella gave him a weird look.

"You dont care, at all?" She asked him He shook his head.

"No, I just want the baby to be happy and healthy, the rest doesnt matter to me." He said to her making her smile. "Why what did you want to have?" he asked her. Gabriella shrugged.

"I dont know." She said unconvincingly. Troy nudged her.

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldnt be asking me this question." Troy smiled.

"I want a boy." She told him. Troy was taken back. He didnt think that what she would have said.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"I have seen your baby picture Troy. You had that blonde curly hair and those big blue eyes. I want my son to look just like that." She told him. Troy kissed her lips softly.

"Me too."

* * *

Oh the applicants. Troy had a lot that sent in about the job for being his manager. Troy decided to find one and then fire Nick. Troy still had about three more weeks until pre-season, he had plenty of time.

The first one was name Frank. He was a heavy set Italian guy with a good sense of humor. He was more then qualified, but he seemed to lack something that Troy was looking for, but he couldnt put his finger on it.

The second one he met that day was named Sarah. She was a tall blonde that was fresh out of college. She had no idea what she was doing, she told that to Troy straight up. Yeah, he was going to have to pass.

Troy met five other people that day that didnt have what he was looking for. He was about to give up and just keep going with Nick. Troy had it in the back of his mind that maybe Nick would clean up his act, but Troy usually had more cons then pros.

Troy drove home after a long day of meeting people. He just wanted to go home to his wife. When he came home he found her putting laundry away.

"Hey." Troy whispered. Gabriella turned around and smiled at her husband.

"Hey, how did the interviews go?" She asked putting a sweat shirt on the top rack on Troys side.

"Horrible." He said flopping down on the bed. "Everyone is to young, or to old, to unqualified." Troy complained. Gabriella closed the closet and walked over and sat down on Troys lap.

"Honey Im sorry. You will find someone." She told him stroking the back of his head. Troy side and put his hand on her lap.

"I dont know, Im starting to feel like Im going to be stuck with Nick forever. This is my punishment for not even interviewing the guy." He told his wife. Gabriella slowly started to kiss his neck.

"I dont think thats true." Gabriella whispered in his ear and continued to kiss his neck.

"What has gotten into you?" Troy asked. Gabriella hasnt greeted him this way in a very long time. He picked her up off of his lap and laid her gently on the bed. Gabriella pushed off is jacket and threw it on the ground. She took the collar of his shirt and pulled him in and kissed him. Her stomach was in the way of Troy laying right on top of her. His arms were locked trying not to fall on top of her as he continued to kiss her.

Troys phone started to ring in his pocket. Troy put his hand on his back pocket and broke the kiss for a minute.

"I have to answer that." he told her. She kissed him again.

"Just let it ring." She told him. Troy got off the bed and pressed send.

"Hello?" He asked. Gabriella sat up on the bed and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Is this Troy Bolton?" A female voice said on the other line.

"This is he." He said.

"Troy, Im sorry. Im Corey Burke, Im calling on behalf of the managing job." She said. Troy turned his head and looked at Gabriella then turned his head back around.

"Corey, yes. I got your resumé the other day." Troy told her. "I wanted to meet with you." Her resumé was pretty impressive.

"When is a good time to meet?" Corey asked him. Troy thought for a minute.

"Can you meet me tomorrow night?" He asked. "Theres a restaurant called Antonio's in town." He told her. "If you could be there around 6?"

"Thats great. Thank you Mr. Bolton." She said.

"You can call me Troy." He told her.

"Ok Troy, Ill see you then." Corey said sweetly.

"OK. Bye." Troy took the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Uh, someone who wants to meet with me about the job." He told her. She smiled and motioned him back over to the bed. Troy walked over and climbed back on the bed and continued to kiss his wife.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler chapter! Im sorry. But There is so much Drama ahead, I cant wait to write it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story and making it as popular as it is. You guys reviewing makes me want to get the chapters out faster. Also if you hadnt voted, go to my profile and click on the poll for Troy and Gabriellas baby. Thank you to those who have!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

The wind blew the table cloth up into the air. The clock said 6:10. Was she lost? The waiter came out and put his soda down on the table outside. He turned his head to the left and then the right. He had no idea what this girl looked like so he had no idea what he was looking for. He was looking behind him when he heard someone.

"Troy Bolton?" Troy turned his head to find a tall women with long flowing brown hair and beautifully tan skin. She had those big brown eyes as well. She looked like a super model.

"Corey?" He asked. She nodded. Troy pushed his seat out and greeted her with a smile. He put his hand out to greet her.

"Its nice to meet you." He told her nicely.

"Its nice to meet you too." She said with a laugh. Her teeth her pearly white. Corey took a seat across from Troy. Troy took his seat back.

"Im sorry Im late, I hit some traffic coming off the highway." She told him placing her bag next to her seat. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

Troy smiled at the beautiful woman sitting across from him.

"Not at all." He said to her.

The waiter came out and asked what she would like to drink. She told him a diet coke would be fine.

"So, Corey," Troy said. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well I grew up about two hours away from here. I have a older brother and a little sister. After High school I moved out here looking for something fresh and I got turned onto managing different events. I've gone out to LA and did some fashion shows, and red carpets. Then I got hired by one of the singers out in LA to be her manager. That lasted five years and I decided I needed something new." Corey told her. Troy took a sip of his soda.

"Wow, thats a lot of information." He told her. Corey just smiled. The waiter came out and placed her drink on the table and asked what they would like to eat. They decided to each get a slice of pizza. This was the most laid back job interview you could ever have. Sitting outside, drink soda from the glass, and eating pizza on paper plates.

"So why do you think you would be good for this job?" He asked her.

"Im very organized. I have had experience, as you know, and Im a people person." She told him. Troy nodded.

"Alright." Troy told her. "I just want to give you some information about what this job in tales." Troy explained to her. Corey nodded.

"I have preseason in a few weeks, so I will be in Texas for a few weeks." Troy started off. "Then after preseason starts, the big time begins. I just really need you to keep me grounded. So any press or TV shows that I might be appearing on, I need you to talk to the people who run them to get everything set up." Troy explained. "I need you to get me into any events or appearances that I need to be at, you have to let me know." Troy told her. "Also this is my first year being in the NBA so I have no idea what happens outside of those things." Corey laughed.

"I understand." She told him.

Troy liked Corey. He felt that he was comfortable putting her in charge of his NBA life.

* * *

They pulled up on Sharpay and Zekes street. Gabriella looked out the window and into the world as they drove down the street. Troy glanced over at his wife who looked like she was in some deep thought.

"Hey." He said. Gabriella turned her head towards him.

"What?" She asked him. Troy shrugged.

"You ok?" He asked. "You seem distracted." Gabriella shook her head.

"No not at all." She told him. That was a lie.

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to Sharpay and Taylor trying to pull the couch out of the house. Gabriella and Troy stepped out of the car and laughed at what they were looking at.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Troy called out walking up towards the house. Sharpay looked up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Zeke is at work." Sharpay told him. "So we are getting this couch...out." Sharpay told him bending down to lift it back up. "Troy you're strong."

Troy shook his head and smiled up at Sharpay.

"You're crazy if you think Im going to help you move this couch out." Troy told her. Sharpay stood up straight and pulled her hair back in a pony tail.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, if you dont help me then you dont get to stay for dinner." She told him.

"Fine, me and Gabriella will go out for dinner then." Troy told her taking Gabriellas hand and lead her back to the car. Sharpay stood in the doorway and groaned.

"TROOOOYYYYYYYYYY." She whined. Gabriella shook his hand and turned back to Sharpay.

"Babe, just go help her." Gabriella told him. Troy sighed and looked at his wife.

"Gabriella, they have been fighting over this couch for weeks now. I don't want to hear about it anymore and I dont want to help." He told her.

"If you dont want to hear about the couch anymore then go over there and put it on the curb and that way its done." Gabriella told him. "Problem solved." Troy sighed. She was right, once again. Troy marched over to the door way and helped Sharpay and Taylor move the couch out on the curb. They dropped it down and brushed off their hands.

"I guess I got to you didnt I?" Sharpay asked walking past him and into the house. Gabriella took Troys hand and they walked into the house.

"Just keep your mouth shut?" Gabriella asked him. "Ok?"

Inside the table was set and Sharpay pulled out wine from the wine cooler and brought out glasses. There was sparkling cider for Gabriella. Gabriella sat down on the stool at the bar. Her feet and back were killing her. Sharpay popped open the bottle and started to fill glasses.

"So Gab," Sharpay said pouring herself a glass of wine. "Next week is the big day!" She said all giddy. Gabriella was confused.

"The wedding isn't for another week." Gabriella told her Sharpay laughed.

"No, you find out the sex of the baby next week." Sharpay told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah we do." She said happily. Sharpay handed a glass of wine to Troy and he sat down next to her. He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"So what do you guys want to have?" Taylor asked them. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"We aren't sure." She told them looking at her husband.

"We are 50 50." Troy told them still looking at Gabriella. "I don't care what we have as long as the baby is happy and healthy." Gabriella turned to the girls.

"As do I." She told them. "But Im rooting a little boy." She told them. Sharpay and Taylors jaws dropped.

"AW!" They said in unison. Troy kissed Gabirellas cheek.

"Troy you don't care?" Taylor asked him. Troy shook his head. "I was sure that you would have said you wanted a boy." Troy shrugged.

"Like I said," He told them. "I don't care."

The four of them talked a little and then the door flew open and Chad and Zeke walked in with, the couch. Sharpay put her glass down and walked over to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked him. Zeke turned around to her.

"Baby, why was this couch of the curb?" He asked.

"Why is it coming back into my house?" She fired back. Zeke just laughed and him and Chad continued to walk it upstairs.

"Whatever. I give up." Sharpay said sitting back down on the couch. She was tired of looking at this couch, but she hated fighting with Zeke. She had to learn that a marriage meant a compromise, she was learning to deal with it. It could stay up in the game room that Zeke planed on making Taylors old bedroom into. And the other one, Sharpay was hoping a baby could fill that one.

The roast was put on the table a half hour later. They all took their places at the table as Zeke carved the roast. Zeke and Sharpay sat at the head of the table and Troy and Gabriella sat on the one side, and Taylor and Chad on the other. It had been almost two weeks since the move and the couples seem to be liking living together. Even if they fight and disagree they wouldn't have it any other way.

Zeke made a beautiful dinner, as always. The roast was nice a juicy, the corn was warm, the potatoes were mashed to perfection. Everything was a delight.

"So you guys," Sharpay said to Taylor and Chad as she took a fork full of corn. "Hows living together?" She asked. Taylor and Chad looked at each other.

"Its great. Actually we have some news." Taylor told them. The other four stopped eating. They were waiting for the engagement, but they knew they weren't ready. They were waiting to say that she was pregnant, but that would definitely not be something that they were even remotely ready for. But the thing they were about to say was neither of those.

"Chad and I decided to get a puppy!" Taylor said with excitement. Troy chewed his food and swallowed it.

"Wow Chad, huge step." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up man." He told him. Troy smiled.

"Guys that's really exciting." Gabriella told them being encouraging. "A puppy is a good thing for you guys."

"Yeah as long as Chad doesn't kill it." Zeke said taking a sip of wine.

"You guys dont give me any credit." Chad told them. "Unbelievable." He mumbled. Troy and Zeke looked at a pissed off Chad.

"Chad, we are just kidding around." Troy told him. Chad shrugged. Troy rolled his eyes and got a fork full of mashed potatoes. Everyone could sense the tension in the room. Gabriella looked at Sharpay to see if she would say something.

"So Troy." Sharpay said clearing her throat. "Hows the search for a manager going?" She asked taking a sip of wine.

"Great actually. I think I found someone." He told the table. Gabriella stopped eating and turned to him.

"You did?" She asked a little shocked. "You didn't tell me that." She said a little upset.

"Well, I just decided in the past few days." He said defending himself.

"That's good." Sharpay said to him. "Whats his name?" Sharpay asked.

How was he going to present this one?

"Um, her name is Corey." He said almost in a whisper. Gabriella didn't have a appetite anymore. He kept this from her? Why would he do that? They were always upfront with each other and now he has to hid that he found this manager and _her_ name is Corey. The same Corey he was talking to a few nights ago on the phone when she was in the same room. And when she asked about it, he acted like it was nothing.

"Well, that's nice." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella who she could tell was not very happy.

* * *

The plates clinked together in the sink as Gabriella scrubbed them. Scrubbed them really really hard. She was taking her anger out on the plates. Sharpay put more plates to the side of the sink and looked at Gabriella.

"You know we have a dishwasher for that?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes I know. Just let me do it." She snapped taking the sink and taking the water off of it and putting it in the dishwasher. They heard the backdoor opened and they watched the guys step out on the patio. Taylor was putting leftover food in containers for Sharpay and putting them in the fridge.

"Gab honey you dont have to do that." Sharpay told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"You hosted a very nice dinner. Its the least I could do." She said putting a plate in the dishwasher. Taylor handed her another one and Gabriella ripped it out of her hand.

"Thanks." She snapped. Taylor turned the sink off and pulled Gabriella over and sat her back down on the chair.

"Just sit and calm down." Taylor instructed her. Gabriella dried her hands off.

"I cant believe he kept that from me." Gabriella mumbled. "We don't keep things from each other." Sharpay sat down in front of her at the table.

"Maybe he wasnt sure how to tell you." Sharpay told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, he just didn't want to tell me about her." Gabriella told him. "I don't like that he has a female manager now, I don't." Sharpay sighed.

"Troy will be fine. He wont mess around with her if that's what your thinking." Sharpay told her. Gabriella looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Are you serious?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella stood up and paced back and fourth. "That's what you thought?"

"I dont know!" She shouted. Taylor came out and sat down with them.

"You do know." Taylor told her. Gabriella stopped and put her hands on her throbbing back.

"Is it so bad that the first thing that popped in my head was that he would mess around with her?" Gabriella asked him. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other for an answer.

"Im not sure hun."

* * *

The three men sat on the back patio. It was around 8 and it was almost completely dark. The three of them looked up at the stars that we shining bright New Mexico night. Chad looked over at Troy. He was dying to know about this manager he hired. He needed to know what she was like.

"Alright man, give it up." Chad said. Troy looked at him assuming he was talking to him.

"Give what up?" Troy asked.

"About this girl." He said. Troy turned behind him and looked at the girls in the house.

"Be quiet." Troy said to him. He didn't want Gabriella over hearing. He knew she probably wasnt happy to begin with.

"Is she smokin?" Chad asked. Troy jaw dropped.

"Are we actually having this conversation?" Troy asked him.

"Are her legs muscular? Does she work out?" Zeke chimed in. Troy looked at the two of them.

"You guys Im not going to answer these questions." Troy told them taking a sip of wine. He needed stronger alcohol then this.

"Why not?" Chad asked. Troy looked at him and sighed.

"Shes tall, she has long brown hair, pearly white teeth, and big brown eyes. Ok? Happy?" Troy asked hoping they would leave him alone now. Chad and Zeke just laughed at him. "What?" Troy asked them not knowing what they were laughing about.

"Dude, You hired Gabriella."

Troy didn't want to talk about this anymore. He stood up and opened the door to the house and stepped inside. He put his glass down on the counter and walked over to his wife.

"Ready to go?" He asked eager to leave. She gave him a look of disgust.

"No." She told him. Troy walked to the hallway closet and got her coat and brought it back to her and handed it to her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked him. "Im not ready to leave." Troy put her coat on the sofa.

"Fine, Ill meet you in the car." Troy snapped and walked out the front door.

"Ohhhh." Taylor said with a little laugh. "Can you say PMSing?" She joked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and got her coat.

"You guys Im sorry, I dont know whats wrong with him." Gabriella said putting her coat on.

"Its fine." Sharpay told her. "Ill see you tomorrow for the dress fitting?" She asked her. Gabriella embraced her.

"Absolutely." Gabriella said. She gave Taylor a quick hug and darted out the door to the car.

Troy was leaning against the car and Gabriella saw him lighting a cigarette. Gabriella stormed over and ripped it out of his hand.

"What is this?" She asked him holding the cigaret in her hand. Troy didnt answer. "Are you kidding me with this?" She asked throwing it on the ground and putting it out. Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest. "When did you start that?" She asked.

"A few weeks ago." Troy mumbled. Gabriella shook her head.

"So you kept that from me to?" Gabriella asked him. Troy looked away from her. "Do you have another wife in Texas that I should know about?" Gabriella asked disgusted.

"You're acting ridiculous." Troy said raising his voice towards her.

"Am I Troy?" She asked. Gabriella walked onto her side of the car and got in and slammed the door. She pulled her seat belt over her chest and clicked in onto the left side of her and waited for him to get me in the car. Troy opened the door and got in and slammed the door. Gabriella cleared her throat.

"That was a lovely scene you put on in there." Gabriella told him.

"I told you I didn't want to go tonight." Troy told her. Gabriella turned her body to face him.

"That doesnt give you the right to be an ass to your friends.." Gabriella said to him. "You know Taylor and Chad have come a long way and getting a dog is big for them but you have to be such a jerk." Gabriella explained. "And then you drop the bomb that you have a new manager which I was never even told about. You hid that from me for god knows how long, and then I find you smoking??" Gabriella asked him. Troy just sat in his seat and let her give it to him. "What the hell has happened to you in 48 hours?" Gabriella asked him.

"Im sorry." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, you should be." Gabriella was finally done and Troy started the car.

Once they got home Gabriella was the first to get out of the car and beat him to the front door. She walked upstairs and threw a few pillows outside the bedroom door and slammed it. Troy walked upstairs and grabbed the pillows and walked back down stairs. He was in the dog house, and there was no knowing when he was going to get out.

* * *

The two crossed paths in the morning while getting ready for the day. Gabriella was getting ready for school, and Troy was getting ready for his flight out to Houston to look at a few apartments. Gabriella quickly blow dried her hair and slipped her shoes on. She walked downstairs and got her things together and left. She didn't say goodbye to Troy. She was still to angry with him. God only knows the other things that hes been keeping from her.

Troy heard the door slam and then the garage door open. He grabbed a few shirts and pants and put them in his bag. He packed a few toiletries and put them on top of everything else. He zipped it up and brought it downstairs and placed it at the door. His flight wasnt for a few hours and he didnt have to be at the airport for another two. Gabriella already left so he had no one to have breakfast with. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he calls almost everyday.

"Hey." Troy said when the phone was answered. "What are you doing for breakfast?"

* * *

The waitress took their menus and left the table. Troy put a few sugars in his coffee and then he put some milk.

Chad did the same.

Chad wasn't sure why Troy called him this morning. Did _he_ just want to have breakfast, or did he _just_ want to have breakfast?

Troy stirred his coffee and clinked the spoon on the side of the cup and he took a sip of coffee. He looked up at Chad who was pouring some milk in his coffee. "So listen man," Troy started off. "About last night."

Chad stopped him before he could say anything. "Don't worry about it." Chad told him. Troy shook his head.

"No I am." He told him. "I acted like a complete ass and you didn't deserve it." Troy told him. "I have no idea why I acted the way I acted last night," Troy told him. "I just have things going on and I took it out on you. I really sorry man." Troy told him sincerely. "You're my best friend, and I had no right to beat you up like that."

Chad moved his hands around the warm coffee mug. He knew Troy was sorry, and he knew that me meant it.

"I appreciate it man." Chad told him. "And I want to apologize about making fun of you about that girl." Troy shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"This girl is making my wife mad and they have never even met." Troy told him shaking his head. "Does she think Im going to sleep around with her or something?"

Chad shrugged. "Women are weird like that man." Troy looked up. "You never know whats really going to set them off."

Troy shrugged. "I hired that women a week ago." Troy told him. "I never told her."

"Why not?" Chad asked wanting to know the reason why.

"Because I knew she would react the way she did." Troy told him. Chad sighed.

"Where are you going to go from here?"

* * *

After school let out Gabriella picked up some papers that were thrown on the floor and put games away from the activities that the class did today.

The room was decorated with Halloween stuff. Gabriella did it after school one day last week. There was cob webs around the book case and where the kids keep their book bags. There was fake Jack-o-lanterns sitting on some of the desks and shelves. And there was also some Halloween posters with witches and skeletons on them. The room was pretty festive.

After everything was cleaned up Gabriella clocked out and walked out to the car and put her things in the backseat. She got in and closed the door. She called Sharpay but got her voicemail. She was just telling her that she was on her way and she would be there in twenty minutes.

Sharpay had some qualities of being a bridezilla. She got freaked out over some little details, she told her mother to send back the china that they got from China, because it didnt match the flowers. Things were total a total mess right now, but Gabriella knew that She would turn it around by the time of the wedding. She pulled up at the wedding boutique. She stepped out of the car and walked into the store. It was very quaint and very nice inside.

Gabriella found Taylor sitting on the chair inside reading a magazine.

"Hey." Gabriella said. "Wheres Sharpay?" Taylor stood up.

"She said she was running late at work and we can just do the fitting a leave." Taylor explained. Gabriella wanted to clear her ears out.

"Bridezilla doesn't care how the bridesmaids dresses turn out?" Gabriella asked. "Are you being serious?" Gabriella asked again.

"Im being dead serious." Taylor told her. Gabriella took off her coat.

"Alright. Where are they?"

Gabriella put her dress on first. It fit pretty well. She was really surprised. She was only four months pregnant but she was kinda big already.

Gabriella was very pleased with Sharpays decision on the dress. She was kinda of surprised as well. They were strapless brown dresses that went down to a little below your knees. and it had a big brown bow that tied to the side of the dress. Gabriella pulled back the curtain and Taylor was surprised as well.

"I wasnt expecting brown." Taylor told her. Gabriella laughed.

"Me neither." She told her stepping onto the stool while the dress fitter tighten the dress in some places, and loosened it in others. When she was done Taylor was up and it was the same routine.

When the girls were done they called Sharpay who again didn't answer her phone but they left a message saying that everything was fine and they each have their dresses. Gabriella and Taylor decided to do a early dinner that night.

"So how did it go down after you left last night?" Taylor asked after their order was taken. Gabriella slipped off her coat and put it behind her.

"Well when I walked outside I found him smoking." Gabriella told her picking up the dessert menu on the table.

"WHAT?" Taylor asked. "He smokes now??" Gabriella nodded.

"Yep. Another thing that he kept from me." Gabriella said putting it back. "And then we had it out a little in the car and we drove home and I made him sleep on the couch. Then this morning we crossed paths but didn't say anything. Hes flying out to Houston to look at a few apartments and wont be back for a few days." Gabriella told her.

"And by the way," Gabriella added. "Im sorry for how Troy acted last night, you know with you and Chad. I have no idea what got into him." Taylor smiled.

"Oh god don't worry about it." Taylor told her. "In fact Troy apologized to Chad this morning." Gabriella's head shot up.

"Really?" She asked. Taylor nodded.

"Really. Troy called Chad and asked him to breakfast and they talked." Taylor told him. "I think Troy realized what he did." Taylor told her.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Gabriella said quietly.

* * *

Today was the big day. Today was the big doctors appointment. 16 weeks.

Gabriella couldn't really sleep last night, she was too excited to find out what they were having. She was going to call Troy to remind him, but he knows. They still haven't talked since that night at Sharpays. That was five days ago. Troy went to Houston and they havent talked since.

The morning was the usual. Gabriella got up and went to school and then she came home and relaxed for a little while longer. Her appointment wasn't until five. She just hoped that Troy did remember.

* * *

Troy bolted through Houston airport. He had two hours to get home. He was supposed to be home an hour ago but because of bad weather, his flight got delayed two hours. Troy had to get on the other side of the airport where the new gate was. He handed the guy his ticket and boarded the plan. He didnt check his bag because that would take time once they landed. He checked his phone. He knew he wasn't going to make it but he had to think positive.

He couldnt sit still in his seat. He was looking around at the people around him. He checked his phone. Hes been sitting there for a half hour. He pulled one of the flight attendants over.

"Do you know when he will take off?" Troy asked. You could hear the panic in his voice.

"Im sorry sir, they are just waiting off the rain. It shouldn't be much longer." She said with a smile.

"You don't understand, my wife is going to kill me if Im not in New Mexico soon." He told the flight attendant.

"Sir, Im very sorry, but some things we just don't have any control over. Excuse me." She excused herself and walked away. Troy quickly pulled his phone out and dialed Gabriella's number but the call got lost. Then he tried again. Call was lost. He put his head back in the chair.

He was dead.

* * *

By 4:45 there was still no sign of Troy. Gabriella checked her phone for any messages but there were none. She called him but it went right to voicemail. She sighed and ended the call. She didn't want to have their relationship turn into just voice mail's. But that's what its starting to turn into.

She was going to be late so she got in her car and drove over to the doctors office.

She signed in and waited in the waiting room until her name was called. She tried Troy again but nothing.

"Gabriella?" Her head perked up when she heard her name. "We are ready for you." The nurse said with a smile. Gabriella returned the smile and walked back with her.

The nurse asked her about this month and any problems she was having. Gabriella didn't have any. The morning sickness seemed to stop which was a very good thing. The nurse smiled.

"Ok, I just want you to lay back here and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse told her.

"Thank you." Gabriella told her and she closed the door.

Gabriella lay on the table staring at the ceiling. She didn't notice the tears falling out of the corner of her eyes. He knew how important this was.

The knock on the door startled Gabriella and Dr. B poked her head in.

"Hello my dear." Dr. B greeted.

"Hi." Gabriella croaked.

"How are you?" Dr. B asked sitting on the seat next to the table.

"Im fine." She told her. Dr. B noticed Gabriella's stomach.

"Wow, you're getting big." She told her. "You're going to have a big baby." Gabriella smiled. Dr. B noticed that there was no Troy.

"Wheres the man?" Dr. B asked. Gabriella smiled a little.

"I have no clue." She told her trying to hold back more tears. Dr. B turned the monitor on and squeezed the gel on Gabriellas stomach.

"Well hes going to miss the big day." She told Gabriella. Dr. B moved the wand around on Gabriellas stomach and the heartbeat filled the room. Gabriella laughed when she heard it. It was the best sound she has ever heard.

"Now," Dr. B said looking at the monitor. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

* * *

Troy ran out to his car in the airport where he left it when he came and threw open. He didnt care about his speed limit. He was going to speed. It was 5:30. He wasn't sure if she was still there or not.

He pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office. He jumped out of the car and bolted inside. He passed all the waiting women and went right to the front desk.

"Is Gabriella Bolton still here?" Troy asked out of breath.

"Im sorry Mr. Bolton, She left about 10 minutes ago." The receptionist said. Troy turned around and scratched his head.

"Thank you very much." He told her and started walking to the door. He stopped and turned around. "Did they tell Gabriella the sex of the baby?" He asked. The receptionist pulled the file out as Dr. B walked in behind the desk.

"Troy." She said surprised. "We missed you today."

"Im so sorry. I got held up at the airport." Troy apologized. Dr. B laughed a little.

"Dont apologize to me Troy. Apologize to Gabriella." Dr. B told him about to turn away from him.

"Dr. B" He said making her stop in her tracks. "Did Gabriella find out the sex of the baby?" He asked. Dr. B shook her head.

"She wanted you there with her." She told him. "Excuse me I have another patient." She said leaving him. The receptionist came back with the folder and opened it up.

"Would you like to know?" The receptionist asked.

* * *

The front door open slowly and he placed his bag gently on the floor near the door. He heard sniffles coming from the kitchen. He walked in and found Gabriella at the sink scrubbing out bowls and plates. He knew that she was upset. When ever Gabriella is upset she scrubs the hell out of plates and bowls.

"Hi." Troy whispered. Gabriella turned around with bloodshot eyes. She had been crying really hard. Troy walked over to her and hugged her.

"Honey I am so sorry." He whispered to her. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. "This was my fault. The weather was horrible and the flight got delayed twice and I tried to call you but the call kept getting lost. I tried to be there I did." He tried to explain. Gabriella pushed herself out of his grip.

"You know how important it was." Gabriella snapped. Troy sighed.

"What else do you want me to say. I busted my ass to get there in time Gabriella." Troy told him. Gabriella shook her head and sighed. It wasn't his fault. She knew it wasn't.

"I know you did, I know." Gabriella told him. Troy walked over and hugged her once more. "I just really wanted you there." Troy kissed her cheek five times in a row.

"I went to the office to see if you were still there and Dr. B told me that you didn't want to know." Troy told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Its something that we need to do together." Gabriella told him. Troy turned her around and kissed her. Their foreheads touched and he whispered to her.

"I haven't been the best husband the past few weeks." Troy told her. "But I promise I will be the man you deserve." Gabriella put her hand on his neck.

"I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

**Sorry Im a little late on the update. So they still dont know what they are having, which means that there is still time to vote. I really really REALLY need you to vote for this if you haven't. There is so much happening and I cant wait to write it for you guys. Also I cant express how much it means to me that you guys keep reviewing this story. I get over 20 a chapter and it really keeps me wanting to write. Thank you!!!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Her feet hit the floor and she stretched her arms out. She sighed and stood up out of bed. Troy wasn't laying in bed when she woke up. It was only 8:30. Maybe he went for a run. She walked down stairs to the coffee pot running and the sound of eggs sizzling in a frying pan. Her eyes weren't even open all the way when she saw what was happening in her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Troy turned around with a spatula in his hand. He smiled at his half awake wife.

"Im making you breakfast." Troy told her. Gabriella walked and poured the coffee into a mug.

"Decaf?" She asked. Troy nodded as he put the eggs on a plate and put them on the table for her. Gabriella sat down and looked down at the eggs. He wasn't going to fix everything by making her eggs for breakfast. She didnt even like eggs that much. Gabriella stabbed her fork into one of the eggs and put it in her mouth.

"How are they?" He asked. Gabriella gave him a weird look.

"Do you want me to be honest or lie to you?" Gabriella asked. Troy frowned.

"They arnt good?" Gabriella put the fork down on the plate and stood up and put her hands on Troys shoulders.

"Oh honey, Its not that they aren't good. Its just that they dont taste good. My taste buds are so weird right now." Gabriella explained to him. "But thank you so much it was very thoughtful." Gabriella reached for her decaf coffee mug and walked over and sat on the couch and turned on the morning news. Troy walked over and sat next to her.

"About last night." Troy started. Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy, its to early in the morning for this." She told him. Troy sighed.

"I decided Im not going to get an apartment in Houston." He told her. Gabriella turned the TV off and looked at her husband.

"What?" She asked. She was caught so off guard. He seemed pretty set and stone about it.

"When I went to look at some of the apartments, they were to big or to small. Plus I realized that you wouldn't be there with me." He told her. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? Because he was doing a good job right now.

"Troy, I have told you this before, I am not moving to Houston." Gabriella told him.

"Im not asking you to." Troy told her. Gabriella stood up to refill her coffee cup. Troy stood up and followed her out to the kitchen. "Once the baby comes it give me a reason to come home." He told her, but as soon as he said that he knew that he opened the wrong door. Gabriella shoved the coffee pot back in the coffee maker.

"A reason?" She asked in disgust. "You shouldn't need a reason to come home. You should want to come home." Gabriella snapped at him. Troy walked closer to her.

"Thats not what I meant." Troy apologized quickly. Gabriella shook her head.

"To be honest Troy, I don't know what you mean anymore." Gabriella told him walking away. Troy quickly followed behind her. Every conversation they have was turning into a fight.

"Gabriella I don't want to get a home in Houston because I want to be here with you." Troy told her. Gabriella crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her body. "I want to be here with you and the baby I dont want to miss out on anything." Troy told her. Gabriella sipped her coffee then placed it on the night stand.

"The way your job is Troy, you might." Gabriella said without even looking at him. "And thats not the way I want things to be."

Troy got into bed next to her and gently stroked her hair. "That's not what I want either." Troy told her. Gabriella threw the covers off of her and walked into the bathroom.

"We have to go back to the doctors at 11." Gabriella told him. "I'm getting a shower."

She was tired of having this conversation with him. It just made her not want him to play at all, and that's not the feeling she wants.

* * *

They didnt talk to each other on the drive over. They didnt talk to each other while waiting in the waiting room. They hadn't even talk to each other since this morning.

Gabriella tapped her foot nervously sitting on the chair in the waiting room. She flipped through a magazine that had a little baby on it wearing a pink sundress and a little pink bow attached to her hair. She just wanted her name called already. She already waited long enough to find out.

Troy sat on the uncomfortable chair looking down at the floor. He was just as eager as she was to find out. It was his fault they didnt find out last night.

"Gabriella." A nurse in her 60s said in pink scrubs. Gabriella looked up and smiled. "Come on back." Gabriella picked up her purse and walked back to the room. Troy followed behind her. The nurse asked her questions as she did yesterday. Then she left the two of them.

Troy looked at the bulletin board at all the babies. They were cute, then there were some that were not cute at all. He hoped people wouldn't gasp at his kid and then just them them that their cute, when really its the ugliest thing alive.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. B stepped in.

"Back so soon?" Dr. B joked with Gabriella. Gabriella smiled.

"I have Troy with me this time." She said to her motioning to Troy. Dr.B walked over and sat down on her stool and turned the ultrasound machine on.

"Gabriella just lay down for me." Dr.B said as Gabriella laid her body down on the table slowly. Troy walked over and took her hand. Gabriella noticed that the times they come here he has always done this. It made her feel calm.

Dr. B squirted the gel on Gabriella stomach and rolled the stick around on her stomach. The babies heartbeat filled the room and Troy and Gabriella both smiled. Gabriella wiped a little tear from her eye.

"Now, are you ready to find out what you are having?" She asked the two of them.

"Yes." They both said at the same time. Dr. B pressed a few buttons and zoomed up on their baby. Gabriellas heart was racing fast. Her palms started to sweat. This was something that she had been waiting for and now it was finally happening.

Troy squeezed Gabriellas hand and she turned her head to face him. She gave him a quick smile. Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead. Gabriella turned her head slowly back to the screen. Dr. B moved the wand around her stomach some more and then,

"It looks like you guys are having a baby girl." She told them with a huge smile.

"A...A girl?" Gabriella asked. Dr. B nodded.

"A little baby girl." Dr. B told her looking back at the screen. "And she looks very healthy."

Gabriella turned to Troy and he gave her a kiss. Gabriellas head fell back on the table and she laughed a little.

"And her birthday should be March 23rd." Dr. B told them. Gabriella smiled. March 23rd, sounded like a great day.

"Ill give you guys a minute." Dr. B told them standing up. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." They both called out and Dr. B closed the door. Troy walked around and pulled the screen closer to them. He helped Gabriella sit up and they looked at their little baby girl.

"She has your nose." Troy told Gabriella. He turned his head and saw that she was crying.

"Hey hey hey." He soothed her rubbing her back. Gabriella shook her head.

"I just cant believe it." She told him smiling. Troy kissed her cheek. "Its just something I have waited for, for so long and now its here." Troy smiled at his crying wife and gave her a strong kiss.

"I know what you mean." Troy said putting her hair behind her ears.

"And shes healthy and everything right?" Gabriella asked him starting to get a little paranoid. Troy nodded.

"The doctor said everything looks great." Troy explained to her. Gabriella let out a few more tears.

"I couldn't have done this without you." She said to him and he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed that night and looked at baby things on her laptop. Cribs, clothes, toys, rocking chairs, anything that a baby could possibly need she was making a wish list for. They needed a lot more then she had first expected. She didnt want to start anything until they found out what they are having. Gabriella was in a weird way grateful that they were having a girl because there weren't a lot of boy things out there. You really had to dig to find some.

Troy came upstairs and peeked his head in their bedroom. He saw his wife diligently at work on something.

"Hey you." Troy said softly. Gabriella looked up and smile.

"Hi." She said softly back. Troy walked over and climbed on the bed with Gabriella.

"What are you looking at?" Troy asked her. Gabriella sighed and threw her head back a little.

"Just some baby things." She told her. "Babe, we need a lot more then we thought we did." Gabriella told him.

"Thats ok. I think we can manage." Troy told her. Gabriella closed her laptop and pushed it away from her. She had been working on that for two hours, she needed a break. Gabriella turned on her left side and looked at Troy.

"Where were you?" She asked him. Troy sighed and then looked down at his wife.

"I finally fired Nick." Troy proclaimed.

"Yay." Gabriella said tiredly. Troy laughed at how enthused she sounded. "Did he take it hard?" She asked.

"Eh, he didnt sound disappointed on the phone. But knowing the kind of person he is, hes probably punching a wall right about now." Troy explained to her. Gabriella giggled.

"He shouldnt have screwed up so badly and maybe he would still have his job." Gabriella said. Troy pushed his body down and laid down next to his wife. He pulled her body close to his and kissed her head. Gabriella put her arm around his waist and put her head on his chest. Troy gently stroked her long flowing brown hair.

"Maybe my daughter will have hair like yours." Troy told her. Gabriella giggled.

"Big, thick, curly brown hair." She told him.

"And those big brown eyes that I love." Gabriella pushed herself up and looked at Troy.

"And she will have the strength and courage," Gabriella said caressing Troys cheek. "Just like her daddy."

"And her mothers whit and charm." Troy said. Gabriella laughed.

"I do have a lot of that." She said. Troy smiled and kissed his wife. His hand wrapped around her neck and he flipped his body so he was on top of her. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands down his back. Troy ran his hands up to her cheeks and then kissed her softly. Their heads were put together and they closed their eyes. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth.

"You dont have to sleep on the couch tonight." She whispered to him.

* * *

After two storms hit the New Mexico area in three days, the streets were a little flooded. And as for every lawn in New Mexico, it was muddy and mostly underwater. This was not a good sign for a wedding.

Gabriella grabbed her dress out of the closet and laid it down on her bed. She pulled down her duffel bag and started to fill it with hair supplies, make up, extra clothes, shoes, she was getting prepared for any kind of situation.

Troy got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Gabriella got in the bathroom after him and picked up her blow dryer. Her cell phone rang and she dashed out to answer it when she slipped on the bathroom floor and fell right on her left ankle.

"OW!" Was followed after the huge thud. Gabriella laid down on the bathroom floor unable to get up. Troy ran into the bathroom and pulled his wife up off the floor.

"Oh god Gabriella." He said taking her right arm. Gabriellas face was pain stricken.

"Troy I cant get up." she cried. Troy stood behind her and picked her up bridal style and took her out to the bedroom and he placed her on the bed. She seized in pain.

"Ah!" She screeched grabbing her ankle. Troy examined her ankle. It didnt look broken but it was pretty swollen. He had been around broken legs and ankles for years, he knew if it was a break or not.

"What did you do?" Troy asked.

"I was getting the blow dryer and my phone rang so I went to run out and get it but I forgot the floor was all wet because you just got out of the shower." Gabriella said painfully.

"Aw, honey Im sorry." Troy apologized. This was his fault, even though He _did_ always left a flood on the bathroom floor after his shower. Gabriella shook her head.

"Its fine, its no ones fault." She told him. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"You didnt fall on your stomach did you?" Troy asked her. He didnt care about her ankle right now, he wanted to make sure that the baby was ok. Gabriella shook her head no.

"No. I fell on my butt." She said with a little laugh of embarrassment . Troy looked at her ankle on more time.

"I dont think you broke it, just a sprain." He told her. Gabriella nodded.

"What am I going to do?" She asked. "The wedding is in four hours and I have to get to Sharpays house. Im going to be limping all night."

"No one will notice." Troy assured her. Gabriella sighed. She put herself on the edge of the bed and went to stand up. She almost fell down again but Troy caught her.

"Im ok." She said limping over to her bag. She zipped it up and put it on her shoulder. She limped to the bedroom door and stopped. Troy walked over and had her put her arm around his neck and he helped her downstairs and to the car. He put her bag in the car and helped her get in.

"Thank you." She told him. Troy wasn't sure if he wanted her to drive. She looked like she was in a lot of pain already.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to drive over to Sharpays?" He asked he. Gabriella nodded putting her key in the ignition.

"Yeah I think so." She said. Troy leaned in and kissed her, his hand rested on Gabriellas stomach.

"I'll see you at the church." Gabriella said.

"Ok." He kissed her one last time and she closed the door.

Troy walked back into the house and cleaned up the bathroom floor. He couldn't believe she slipped. Shes not one to trip over her own feet. Troy had some time before he was supposed to head over to Chads. He got his stuff ready for the wedding, which was basically a tux and some nice dress shoes. He didn't need all that stuff that Gabriella was taking over. It took the guys 10 minutes to get ready, thats how it was at Gabriella and Troys _2nd wedding. _

Troy walked into the closet and took out the big suite case. He was leaving for Houston tomorrow for preseason. He didn't want to miss the wedding so hes going a day late. Not a good way to kick off a season. He packed his bag full of basketball pants and sneakers and shirts. His flight was early in the morning to so he could make practice right when it started. He wasnt even going to his hotel first, he was going right to practice.

Preseason was a month. A entire month. It was 6 days a week. They only got off one day. It was going to be hard for Troy to pack up and fly home then leave not even 24 hours later. They got off for Thanksgiving which Troys birthday fell on this year. He would get to see his family and friends then. But Troy was looking at the schedule the other day and they have a game on December 23. The day before Christmas Eve. Troy would be home in time for Christmas, but then he got thinking about how the airport is going to be crazy and flights are going to get delayed. That was the most he was going to see Gabriella in a long time. He wasn't sure he could go that long without seeing her.

* * *

She wasnt sure if she wanted to go inside the house. Sharpay was probably freaking out over the smallest things. Gabriella put her hands on her stomach and sat in the car for a little while. Taylor came out of the house and walked up to the car. Gabriella put the window down.

"How crazy is it in there?" Gabriella asked without even saying hello. Taylor sighed.

"Well, Ryan and the girlfriend just got here, and her parents should be here soon." Taylor told her.

"That didnt answer my question." Gabriella said to Taylor.

"Yeah I know." Taylor said. "Shes actually not to bad. We still have about three hours anyway." Gabriella pushed the door open and put her hand out.

"Can you help me out of the car?" She asked. Taylor took her hand and helped her best friend out of her car. Gabriellas face was pain stricken. Taylor automatically thought there was something wrong.

"Gab." She said. "Whats wrong?" Gabriella looked up at her and smiled.

"Nothing, I fell in the bathroom this morning and sprained my ankel. Its not that big of a deal." Gabriella said opening the backseat and pulling the bag out of the back.

"Does it hurt?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Taylor, Im fine." Gabriella told her pulling the bag over her shoulder. "Just help me walk up the steps." Taylor took Gabriellas arm and helped her walk slowly but surely.

"You never told me how it went the other day." Taylor told her.

"You will find out tonight." Gabriella told her. Taylor groaned.

"I've been waiting forever Gabriella. Come on just tell me." Taylor urged her to tell her. Gabriella stopped and turned to Taylor.

"No." Gabriella said to her limping up the walk way. "All you have to know is that the baby is healthy, and Im healthy and everything is fine." Gabriella explained to her as they reached the door.

"Alright fine," Taylor sighed. "Ill just have to wait." Gabriella laughed.

"That you will, now lets go take care of crazy." Gabriella said pushing open the front door.

* * *

The smell of hairspray filled the house as the girls put on one more coat. Taylor coughed as some of it sprayed in her face. Sharpay was sitting on her edge of her bed in her wedding dress. Taylor was pinning the vail into her brown bun in the back of her hair. Sharpays hair was sprayed back in the front and was pulled back perfectly.

"My parents are going to flip when they see that my hair is brown." Sharpay told the girl. Gabriella laughed as she clipped on Sharpays necklace.

"I think a lot of people will." Gabriella said to her.

Sharpays cell phone rang and Gabriella limped over to answer it. It was Ryan saying that he picked up the parents and they will meet them over at the church. The finsihing touches were being done when the horn beeped outside. The limo arrived. The girls picked up Sharpays Cinderella dress.

Sharpays dress was flawless. It went all the way down to the floor. It was strapless and the chest was covered in white sequins. It billowed out from the chest to the bottom. And her newly tan skin topped off the entire look.

The girls walked helped Sharpay into the limo and closed the door. Then Gabriella leaned on Taylor for support as she limped over to the otherside.

"For a sprain you shouldnt be in this much pain." Taylor told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Im ok. Really I am." Gabriella said sliding into the back of the limo. Sharpay was putting some touches on her lips. She twisted it shut and closed it tight.

Gabriella felt so much releif off of her ankle when she sat down. She just needed to keep sitting until it was time to walk down the aisle. Sharpay could tell that Gabriella wasnt 100%. She didnt say anything all morning, but as the morning went on she seemed to get worse and worse.

"Sweetie you ok?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella hadnt told Sharpay about her ankle because that was just one more thing to get her all worked up about.

"Im fine." Gabriella growled. She was getting annoyed of people asking her if she was alright.

"No you're not." Sharpay said to her as the car backed out of the driveway. Gabriella sighed.

"I slipped in the bathroom this morning and fell on my ankle. Its not a big deal." Gabriella told her.

"Why didnt you tell me, I wouldnt have kept asking you to get me stuff." Sharpay told her. _Yeah, that would have been nice_ Gabriella thought.

"Its fine, just a little sprain. No big deal." Gabriella assured her. She had the feeling it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

The guys were on one end of the church, and the girls were on the other. The photographer came into the girls room before the wedding and snapped some pictures. Then Sharpays parents arrived and got some of them and Sharpay. Then Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella needed to get out and breath. She had been trapped in Sharpay world for a little to long now. Gabriella exited the room and walked down the hall to where the guys were. She peeked her head in and looked for Troy.

"Hey you guys, where Troy?" Gabriella asked them. Zeke was sitting in one of the chairs with his head down. She could tell he looked a little nervous. Chad, who was as cool as a cucumber, looked at his friend. Gabriella couldnt wait till he got married. He was going to be the worst out of the three guys.

"He just stepped out." Chad told him. "Whats wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to see him." Gabriella told him. "Ill find him." Gabriella closed the door and walked out the front steps of the church. She looked to her left and to her right. The wind blew her hair up in the air. She spotted him. She limped over to where he was standing. She didnt notice what was in his hand.

Troy saw her when he turned. He quickly put the cigaret behind him before she saw it.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Troy asked her. Gabriella limped over and put her arms around his waist.

"Im ok. I just wanted to see you." Gabriella told him kissing his cheek. She took a deep breath in but then coughed it out. "What is that?" She asked mid cough. She looked behind his back and found it. She pulled it back from behind him and held it in his face.

"Troy Alexander Bolton." She mumbled. Troy took it out of her hand.

"Gab, its not what it looks like." Troy told her.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked him. "Because to me it looks like you're smoking, again!" She raised her voice. Troy quickly tried to change the subject.

"Hows the ankle? You should sit down." He told her trying to make her sit on the bench outside the church. She pushed his arms off of her.

"Troy." She snapped. "Im fine." she said. "Its you Im worried about."

There was something not right with him but she could not put her finger on it. The moods, the way he talks to his friend, the way he walks around the house, the way he talks to her, everything. He promised it was going to get better, why wasnt it?

"Im worried about you." Gabriella told him. Troy sighed as he put the cigarette.

"Im turning into a stress smoker." Troy told her. Gabriella sighed. She started to pick up on it but never thought he would keep doing it. She caught him smoking at dinner last week and then today. God only knows the times hes done it without her knowing.

"Troy, if you want a career in basketball and want to see your daughter grow up to be in her 50s or 60s, you need to stop this right now." Gabriella explained to him. "Because if you keep on doing what you're doing, you wont see much."

Troy had been stressing since this morning about leaving tomorrow morning. He didnt want to leave Gabriella by herself. He wouldn't see her for a few weeks, unless he wanted to hop on a plane home.

"I know." He said looking down at the ground. "Ive just been thinking about some things that have made me a little paranoid." He told her.

"What are you worried about?" Gabriella asked him. Troy turned to her and pulled her close.

"About you, the baby, us, the future." Troy whispered to her.

"Me and the baby are fine. They told us just the other day that everything is ok." Gabriella told him trying to catch Troys eyes again.

"Its my job to worry." Troy told her putting his hands on her face. "About you and the baby." He said looking down at her stomach. "If anything happens when Im not here I wont be able to forgive myself." Troy said.

Gabriella put her hand on Troys hand. "I promise you that you have nothing to worry about, you wont be gone long." Gabriella wasnt sure if she was trying to convince herself or him.

Troy pulled her to his lips and he kissed her gently. Their foreheads met and Gabriella closed her eyes. They opened again when they heard the organist start to play as guest arrived through the front entrance. Troy took her hand and squeezed it and kissed it gently. They walked hand and hand into the church.

* * *

The ceremony was a success. No one fainted, or said something inappropriate, or said the wrong name. Everything went smoothly. Sharpay looked gorgeous and Zeke looked like a nervous wreck. After the rings were exchanged and the I do's were said, the pastor announced them husband and wife. They shared a storybook kiss and walked down the aisle.

Sharpay and Zeke waited outside and greeted people that change. Money was slipped into hands by the grandparents and hugs and kisses were given by everyone. Troy and Gabriella sat in the front pew while they waited to be called for pictures. Gabriella slipped her shoe off and put her ankle on Troys leg and he looked at it again.

"Its looks a lot more swollen then it did early." Troy told her. Gabriella groaned. "But you have been on your feet non stop today."

Chad and Taylor came over and sat with them.

"Now?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"Do you not see Im in pain right now?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Fine be a bitch." Taylor joked. Gabriella laughed quietly.

"Honey Im sorry, you will find out in a few more minutes." Gabriella apologized."Its just that my ankle hurts really bad." Chad stood up and walked toward the exit.

"Ill go see if they have any ice in the kitchen for you." He said. Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you Chad!" She called. Chad gave a thumbs up and off he went.

Sharpay and Zeke ran back in to find the bridal party, AKA the friends who didnt come outside to greet them like everyone else did.

"PICTURES!" Sharpay cheered. Troy took Gabriellas hand and pulled her up and they walked over to the alter to take a few pictures.

Sharpay and Zeke were in the middle and Troy and Gabriella on the left and Taylor and Chad on the right.

"I feel like Im posing for a prom picture right now." Troy joked as he put his arms around Gabriellas stomach.

"Wheres Chad?" Zeke asked as the photographer finished setting up. Chad walked in with a lunch bag size of ice for Gabriella and ran up to Taylor to pose for the picture.

"Dude, I feel like Im posing for prom." Chad announced to the group as he took his place. They all just shook their heads.

"Alright on the count of 3. 1.......2........3" The flash came across their eyes and their picture was taken. Sharpay fixed her dress and looked over at Gabriella.

"So," She started off. "Are you guys going to tell us or what?" She asked. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

The photographer looked into the camera. "On the count of three." He announced.

Gabriella was smiling ear to ear. She couldnt wait to tell them, she finally got her chance. "Well," She said.

"1....2......" THe photographer said.

"ITS A GIRL!" Gabriella cheered as the flash flew into their eyes. Sharpay hugged her tight and so did Taylor.

"Oh god, that was the best wedding present." Sharpay told her wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Im just so happy for you guys. A little girl?!?" Sharpay now had Gabriella tearing up.

"Uh huh." Gabriella said nodding her head.

"Another girl for our club!" Taylor joked.

The photographer kept snapping pictures. No one really noticed what he was taking pictures. They were to caught up in the moment. But he knew that this was a moment that they were going to want to remember.

* * *

Three weeks of planning for a 8 hour event. Its crazy right? But even in a short amount of time to plan, it was a beautiful wedding. People were dancing well into the night. The toasts were given and people ate. The cake was cut and eaten by everyone. Sharpay looked flawless the entire night. They were both so happy and thats what their friends wanted.

But every party has a couple that cuts out early. And that would be Troy and Gabriella.

They felt like they were 60 and werent able to hold their own till midnight. But Troy had a early flight in the morning and Gabriella didnt feel good at all. Her head, her ankle, she had a number of things not right. But it wasnt anything thing that a good night sleep couldnt fix.

Gabriellas eyes opened at 530. The sound of a zipper woke her. She turned her body to find Troy zipping up his luggage. She saw him run to the bathroom and back out with a toothbrush. She sighed.

"Leaving me so soon?" Gabriella joked. Troy smiled.

"Hey you." He whispered.

"Hey you." She whispered back. Troy walked around the bed and knelt next to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Im going to miss you." He told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Im kinda gonna miss you." She said. Troy kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes again. He pushed back her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She was in a lot of pain last night, she wanted to cut out early. It as her idea. He felt horrible that he couldnt do anything about it.

"Im ok." She whispered. She wasnt. She was broken up inside that he was leaving.

"Ill be home on Sunday." He told her. "Ill see you then." Gabriella smiled. He gets one day off. Thats sunday. He wouldnt even be here 24 hours. Not a lot of time to catch up, leaving her not a lot of time with him.

Troy leaned down and kissed her baby bump. "Take care of my baby." He told her.

"We will be fine." Gabriella said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Ill call you when I land." He told her. She smiled slightly.

"Ok." He kissed her then stood up and grabbed his bag. He took one more look at her and walked out.

Gabriella sat there. Thats not the goodbye she wanted. She threw off the covers and dashed out the room after him. Troy was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Troy." She croaked. Troy turned around and saw his wife at the top of the stairs. Troy walked up the stairs and kissed her passionately. Her fingers went through his hair and his hands slid up her back. They broke it and stood in silence for a little while.

"I love you. You know that?" Troy asked her. She nodded slowly.

"Yes I do."

* * *

**I wanted a boy :( The girls lead by about 10 votes, but Im warming up to the baby girl story line. I have a few ideas. Anyway Im sorry I didnt do Sharpays wedding in huge detail, I really wanted to get this out. Also the next chapter might skip to around Thanksgiving which is about a month. I really want to speed this story up a little. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story!!! I love you guys. Anything that you would like to see happen let me know, I will try my best to fit it in!**

**Im on twitter now. shewhowrites03! **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

After about six flights home back and forth to Houston and New Mexico, it was finally time to stay in one spot for a while. With the season starting in less then a week, Troy had some time to spend with some family and friends before he flys back to Houston for opening night.

All the passengers got let off the plan in a orderly fashion. Troy still flew coach, he didnt see the huge deal with flying first class. He didnt need all of those accompaniments for less then a two hour plan ride. He rather just sit back and listen to music, or crack open a book. He didnt need that glass of wine or a hot towel which he wouldn't have needed in the first place.

Walking to baggage claim seemed to be natural now. Hes been doing it almost every weekend. He would fly out on a red eye Saturday night and get to New Mexico around 1 in the morning then come home to a sleeping Gabriella. He would sleep and then when she woke up he was there. He only had until 11 that night to spend with her before flying back out to Houston. It became exhausting after a while. But he would do anything to see Gabriella.

The problem this time was that it was Thanksgiving weekend. All of the college kids were flying home to their parents, family and friends were flying in to see no other then their family and friends. Flights were getting delayed and bags were getting lost and people were getting angry.

Troy watched as the conveyor belt looped around in a oval. He kept his eye on the back wall to see if his bag would pop out. His was just a small black bag that he has carried on numerous times through out the course of five weeks. But around the holidays, airports get weird and make you pay the extra 15 dollars to check your bag. If you asked Troy how he felt about that, he would just tell you it was a money making scam.

As people picked their luggage up and walked away, Troy was still standing there watching luggage go around, waiting for his chance to pick his up. He has been watching this large bright pink suitcase go around for a few minutes now and no one was claiming it. A bubbly blonde who was yapping on a cell phone walked over to where Troy was standing. She looked 19 maybe 20. She must have been traveling home from college. Sure enough thats whose pink bag it was. She scooped it up and walked away. Great.

Troy gave it a few more minutes and then decided to give up. He walked over to customer service and stood in the long line of anxious people. Troy sighed as he stood in line. There was this little baby in front of him screaming her head off. Her parents looked exhausted and a little overwhelmed. The mother kept bouncing her up and down as she screaming and continued to rub her back to try and sooth her.

"Do you want me to take her?" The husband asked. The wife snarled at him.

"No." She snapped. Ouch, Troy thought.

Then he realized that might be him and Gabriella soon. That scared him even more. This kid wasnt even his and it was driving him nuts. The line slowly moved as Troys phone rang.

_Gabriella _read across his phone. A smile came across Troys face as he pressed send.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey." Gabriella chirped on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Im standing in line at customer service." Troy explained to her. "They lost my luggage."

"Oh no." Gabriella said. "Wait, you checked your stuff. They rip you off doing that." Troy rolled his eyes. Him and Gabriella had similar thoughts on things.

"Yes I know. They made me check it in Houston, now god only knows where it is." Troy explained some more.

"Aw, well honey Im sorry. How much longer do you think you will be?" Gabriella asked him.

"Couldnt tell you." Troy said. "The line is really long."

Gabriella sighed on the other end. "Ok." She said. "Call me when you get out."

"I will." Troy said. "Bye." He hung up the phone and slowly shuffled his feet closer to the desk.

* * *

Gabriella set up the rest of the table to keep herself busy until Troy gets home. They were having everyone over tomorrow night for Thanksgiving and Troys 27th Birthday. Gabriella broke out her wedding china that they havent used since the wedding. She didnt want anything to happen to them, but this was a special occasion and she trusted everyone with them. Well, maybe not Chad. After The silver wear was put on on top of the napkins, Gabriella sat in the living room and flipped on the TV as she made cards with peoples names on them. In her beautiful cursive handwriting she wrote out everyones names.

Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Maria, Bill, Matthew, Michelle, Lucille, Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella didnt think that Matt and Michelle were going to make it, they were going to spend Thanksgiving with her family, but as life goes on plans change. So they are staying with them.

After that Gabriella walked back over to the table and set out the placement cards on the plates. After that there was nothing really left to do. The turkey was defrosting and didnt need to be cooked until early tomorrow morning. Zeke told her not to worry about dinner. He was going to come over and cook for everyone. Gabriella told him she was fine doing it but he insisted. Hey if the man wants to cook them dinner, let him cook them dinner.

Now she was bored. Her family wasnt arriving until tomorrow, She wasnt sure how much longer it was going to take Troy. She waddled upstairs to the babys room. When Troy was away and she had nothing to do, she went shopping for a few things. She bought some baby clothes that were already hung up in the closet. There was a little sun dress that was yellow with pink flowers on it that Gabriella loved. She wanted to bring her home from the hospital wearing that. Gabriella also found the theme for her room. There was a lady bug theme at the baby store that Gabriella knew would be absolutely perfect for her new baby girl. It had the bed spread, pillows, rocking chair, rugs, wall decorations, changing table, little mobile. That was her next project after the New Year was to start to get the room set up.

She also went out and got paint swatches and hung them on the walls. There was about four. She wasnt sure what shade of pink to do. There was a watermelon shade, bubble gum shade, regular pink and a darker pink. She was going to leave it up to Troy to decide. He was going to paint the room anyway.

Gabriella crawled back into bed. She turned the lights off and pulled the covers over her body. Even living in the New Mexico heat, she was always very cold. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into about two hours. She started to stir when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and pushed herself out of bed. She looked like she had been sleeping for days. She had her sweatpants on and one of Troys baggy t-shirts. Her hair was a mess and her makeup ran under her eyes. She walked down stairs as she threw her hair behind her head.

"Im coming." She mumbled and unlocked the door. She pulled it open to her husband standing in front of her. Gabriella automatically threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.

"I thought you were going to call me." Gabriella told him unhooking her arms from around his neck.

"And miss your expression, not a chance." He whispered to her kissing her once more.

"Did they find your bag?" She asked him closing the door. Troy put his hands out showing no bag.

"Nope. They said they would call if they did find it." He told her. Gabriella couldnt get the smile off her face. He was here. And he was staying for more then 24 hours. He was staying for a week. For the first time in months she got to see him for a entire week. She walked over and just hugged him.

Troy laughed to himself. "Whats all of this for?" Gabriella looked up at him.

"I just missed you so much." She told him. Troy put his forehead against hers.

"Back atcha kid." He kissed her once more. When he looked up his eyes landed in the dining room.

"Wow." He said walking into the dining room. " You know its not tonight right?" He asked. Gabriella giggled.

"I got bored." She said. "How does it look?" Troy smiled at his wifes artistic ability to set a table. He looked at the China which he hadent seen since his wedding day.

"You're going to give Chad a piece of our China?" Troy asked. Gabriella laughed.

"He will be alright. I trust him." Gabriella told him.

"Well you're crazy." Troy said walking into the kitchen. He walked to the cabinet where they keep all of the paper plates and cups and forks and spoons that they use for parties. He pulled out one plate, one knife, and one fork and brought them back out to the table. He gently picked up the china and silver wear and replaced them with the paper products. Gabriella laughed at what her husband was doing.

"Chads going to think that we dont trust him." Gabriella told Troy. Troy laughed.

"He should already think that." Troy said to her. Gabriella giggled. She took his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Wow, already, I just got home." Troy joked with her.

"Thats not where we are going." Gabriella told him taking a right instead of a left at the top of the stairs. She opened the room to the babys room. Troy looked around not knowing what was different.

"Ok..." He said not knowing what he was supposed to notice.

"Pick one." Gabriella said pointing to the wall of many colors. Troy looked at the colors on the wall. He wasnt sure what she wanted him to pick, they all looked the same.

"Hun, they are all the same." Troy told her. She shook her head.

"No they are not." She said. "Look I cant pick one so can you?" She asked. Troy sighed standing in front of the wall.

"Dont we have four more months to think about this?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes but I want to pick one now." Gabriella explained to him. Troy sighed and took a long look at the colors before him. They all looked exactly the same to him, but to make Gabriella happy, he was just going to pick one and not complain about it anymore.

"That one." Troy pointed to the watermelon color. Gabriella smiled big. He picked the one she wanted.

"Good." Gabriella pulled the others off the wall and left the watermelon color standing alone.

"I like it." Troy told her. Gabriella patted him on the back.

"Good, because this is your project before going back to Houston." Gabriella explained to him. "You get to paint the room."

Troy groaned. He hated painting and she knew it.

"I havent seen you in weeks, so the week I get to spend with my beautiful wife, you're going to have me paint a wall?" Troy asked her. Gabriella found enjoyment out of making him pissed. She smiled wide and nodded.

"Not just_ one_ wall." She said. "all _four _walls, and the trim." She had to restrain from jumping up and down.

_Good thing its a small room, _Troy thought.

"Im going to have to suck it up then." Troy said pulling her close. Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said resting her head on his chest. She took a deep breath, it was his smell. The smell that she hasnt smelt in a long time. Thats what she missed the most about him. She closed her eyes.

"Its good to have you home." She told him. Troy gently kissed her head.

"Hum, its good to be home."

* * *

The drapes were still shut not letting any sunshine in. The room was dark and quiet. Still half asleep he rolled his body over and sighed. He went to pull Gabriella close but she wasnt there. His arm searched around in her spot, but nothing.

"Gabriella." He mumbled. Troy sighed and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was 815. This was late for him. He usually woke up around 530 during preseason training. It was nice just to get those extra few hours.

His feet hit the floor and he walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked back out and pulled some sweat pants over his boxers. He walked down stairs and immediately smelled eggs, or was it bacon? Was it both?

"Gabriella?" He asked. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading a news paper. There was a plate with sure enough eggs and bacon. Those were Troys favorites. He wasnt a huge breakfast food person but he did love bacon and eggs.

Gabriella had her reading glasses that made her look like the sexy liberian, Troy just loved that. Gabriella looked up at her half asleep husband.

"Theres the birthday boy." She greeted him. Troy smiled.

"You made me breakfast?" He asked her. Gabriella giggled.

"OF course." She told him. "Its your birthday after all." Troy walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime." She said. "Im even going to eat with you because I can at least _eat_ the food that I cook." She joked.

"Come on. Im not that bad of a cook." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Its alright honey," She said stroking his cheek. "You can think what you want." Gabriella walked over to the coffee pot as Troy started to dig into his birthday breakfast. He couldnt remember the last time someone made him breakfast. Sure he orders room service, but this was different.

Gabriella poured coffee as the phone rang. Troy got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Happy Birthday!" Sharpay screeched into the phone. Troy laughed. That happy birthday definitely woke him up.

"Thank you Shar." Troy said.

"So do you feel 27?" She asked him. Troy shook his head.

"Not really." He said.

"You probably never will." She joked. "Hey is Gabriella standing right there I have to ask her something." Sharpay said.

"Sure, hold on." Troy extended his arm and handed the phone to his wife.

"Hello." She said.

"How mad would you get if I told you that I need to squeeze to more people in for dinner?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella pondered that question for a minute.

"Pretty mad because Theres no more room at the table." Gabriella asked her. "Why?"

Sharpay sighed. "Ryan and whatsherface need a place for dinner." She explained. "They were going to go to some resort or something, anyway plans got mixed around and they have no where to go."

"What about your parents?" Gabriella asked. "Where are they?"

"Europe." Sharpay explained. "They went on there 100th second honeymoon." Sharpay explained. There was silence on the other end. "Please Gabriella." Sharpay pleaded.

"Im going to have to bring out the folding chairs." Gabriella told her. Sharpay sighed on the other end.

"Thank you so much!" Sharpay told her. "And I promise, I will do thanksgiving at my house next year." Gabriella sighed.

"Its fine Shar." Gabriella told her. "Ill see you at 12." And she hung up the phone.

Troy was scraping off his plate to get everything off. That was amazing.

"We have two more people for dinner." Gabriella told him. "Ryan and his girlfriend." Troy smiled.

"Great." He said putting his plate in the sink. "Just look at it this way, its not like you're going out of the way. You're not even cooking." Troy explained to her. That was true. Why did she volunteer to have dinner here this year? Why?

* * *

12 o'clock on the nose. The tune of the door bell rang through the house as Gabriella was slipping into her shoes. She was leaned over as she sat on the edge of the bed putting them on her feet. Her and Troy were leaving in a few minutes to get everyone from the airport.

Troy was finishing up in the bathroom when he yelled at Gabriella to get the door.

"Are you kidding me? Im not running down to get the door. Its only Zeke and Sharpay, they have a key." Gabriella told him grabbing her bag off the chair in the bedroom. She pushed her hair behind her ears as the bathroom door opened.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked her heading toward the bedroom door.

"Yeah." Gabriella said following him down the stairs while the door bell was still ringing.

"Cant they take a hint?" Troy asked. Gabriella laughed as she came down the stairs behind him.

"They will get it eventually." Gabriella said. They turned down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get their cell phones and the car keys. They heard the lock to the front door become unlocked and people walking in. Well not walking, maybe stomping from a blonde turned brunette. She stomped her way into the room where Gabriella and Troy were.

"HELLO?" Sharpay asked a little pissed off having to wait outside. Gabriella looked up from her purse.

"Oh, hi." She said a little distracted.

"Oh hi?" Sharpay snapped. "Did you not hear us ring the doorbell 5 million times but you refuse to answer it?" Sharpay asked.

"That was you?" Troy asked playing dumb. He loved making her mad like this.

"Why didnt you answer it?" She asked. Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You have a key." She said. "Ok we have to go pick up my parents, turkey is defrosted and ready to be prepped and I already have everything laying out ready for Zeke so when he gets in here thats what he needs to do, ok?" Gabriella asked a little out of breath. "Be back in about an hour." Gabriella called as she shut the door to the garage.

* * *

The airport was more crazy then yesterday when Troy was here. There were more delayed flights because they are calling for very heavy storms. There were more frustrated families and more impatient kids. Troy took Gabriellas hand as they walked through the airport. Gabriella had written down the details on her familys flight last night when she talked to her mom. They were going to Gate B. It was there lucky day because Gate B was all the way on the other side of the airport.

"Unbelievable." Troy mumbled as he tried to squeeze him and Gabriella through the crowds of people. They arrived at the gate after a fifteen minute hike through people. Gabriella sighed as she started to stretch her head around to see if her family was here yet. She was on her tip tops looking over the sea of people.

"Do you see them?" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy craned his neck out to see. Nothing.

"GABRIELLA!" Someone called. Gabriella turned around to see Matt. Gabriella ran over and hugged her brother that she hasnt seen since her wedding.

"Oh god Mattt, Im so happy you could make it." Gabriella said to him as Matt placed a kiss on her cheek. After she hugged Matt she greeted Michelle.

"Michelle, hi." Gabriella said with a warm smile. She loved her sister in-law, she barely saw her, but when she did Michelle was good company.

"Wheres Troy?" Matt asked. Gabriella turned to where Troy was standing and turned out that her parents found him.

"Theres my daughter!" Maria exclaimed when she saw her daughter.

"Mama!" Gabriella explained and ran up to hug her mother. Maria took a long look at her daughter. She put a hand on Gabriellas growing stomach.

"Well look at my baby." Maria said. "Shes having a baby, a big one if that." Gabriella laughed at her mother.

"How are you doing Mi hija?" Maria asked. Gabriella smiled over at Troy and Bill who were talking.

"Im doing great Mom." Gabriella said with a huge smile. Maria rubbed her back.

"Im so happy to hear that." She said.

After everyone gave each other their greetings, they decided to head out and go back to the house. They all piled into the car and Troy drove everyone back to the house.

* * *

Sharpay flipped through the News channels to get the highlights from this morning Thanksgiving day parade. Her husband was in the kitchen cooking up dinner. After the turkey was pushed into the oven and the potatoes were boiling in the water for mashed potatoes later, Zeke opened the wine closet. Yes, Gabriella and Troy had a closet devoted to wine. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine and brought it out to Sharpay. He placed the glasses in front of her and popped open the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked shutting off the TV. Zeke poured her a glass.

"We are having a nice romantic time before everyone comes in here and its loud." Zeke told her. "Its a nice quiet time to ourselves." Sharpay and Zeke clinked glasses as Zeke sat next to his wife. Sharpay sighed.

"This is nice." She said. Zeke nodded in agreement.

"I told you." He stroked her shoulder with his middle and index finger and closed his eyes for a minute. The two of them sat in silence. Something they havent had in a long time.

Then the doorbell rang.

Both their eyes shot open and looked at the clock.

"They have only been gone 45 minutes." Sharpay said standing up walking towards the door. She opened and found Chad and Taylor standing on the front porch, with a dog.

"What the hell is that?" Sharpay asked looking down at the little brown and black spotted puppy.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Taylor stepping inside. "And this is Romper." Chad held him on the leash and brought him inside.

"I know what it is, you have had him for a few weeks." Sharpay said. "What I meant was what is he doing here?" Chad closed the door.

"We couldnt leave him at home because he chews on everything. The brand new dining room set we bought last month, the one chair has teeth marks all over it. We cant leave him home to destroy more of the house so we had to bring him." Chad explained.

The dog sat perfectly at Sharpays feet looking up at her. The dog was pretty damn cute she had to admit. It had those big brown eyes and it wagged its tail. Sharpay knelt down to pet Romper.

"Aw, you are cute." Sharpay awed at the dog.

"Do you think Troy and Gabriella will be mad we brought him?" Taylor asked Sharpay.

"Im not sure." Sharpay said still gushing over the dog. Just then they heard the garage door open. "Oh no."

"What do we do?" Taylor asked. "I dont want them to be mad." Sharpay looked around and saw that the hallway closet was pretty big, almost walk in.

"Here." Sharpay got the leash from Chad and walked Romper over to the closet. She opened it and he ran inside and found one of Troys shoes and started to chew. "See hes happy." Sharpay said with a smile. "Just leave him here and they will never know."

When the front door was opened a huge waft of Thanksgiving dinner was filled in the air. Zeke was doing a great job so far because it smell amazing. They came in with luggage and placed it in the hallway. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke greeted Gabriellas parents and her brother and his wife. Then right behind all of them was Lucille. They took them all out to the living room and they all sat down. Chad and Troy went out to get some wood for the fire. Gabriella pushed the back of her dress down and took a seat on the couch. Her hands were placed gently on her stomach and she took it all in. This was the first time in a long time that Gabriellas family was here, in her house, sitting around joking and talking with one another. It was a special moment.

"So hows pregnancy treating you?" Michelle asked her sister in-law. Gabriella smiled as she stroked her stomach.

"Its pretty good so far." Gabriella said. "Nothing like some of the horror stories that I have read about." Michelle laughed.

"I cant wait till we start our family." Michelle said. Gabriella watched her brother lean over and shake his head. Gabriella and Matt have talked about how Michelle cant wait, while he wants _to_ wait. Sounds just like another couple she knows.

"So whens the due date?" Michelle asked.

"March 23rd." Gabriella beamed.

"We will be on a plane to New Mexico ASAP!" Matt told her. "I cant miss my niece being born." He explained.

"Have you guys thought about a name yet?" Michelle asked. _Whats with all the questions? _Gabriella wondered. Not that she mined, it was just overwhelming to her.

"Ummm," Gabriella pondered for a moment. "Nope, not yet we still have a few more months to think about that." Gabriella told her.

Troy and Chad came in with the fire wood and Gabriella pushed herself off the couch and grabbed Chad to the side for a minute. Without even saying anything Gabriella pulled him out into the hallway.

"You got the clubs?" Gabriella asked. For Troys birthday, she got him a new set of Callaway _(dont own) _golf clubs. She told Chad which ones to get but she couldnt bring them in the house because she couldnt lift them. She had Chad go and pick them up last week and hoped that they were sitting in the car. Troy, Chad, and Zeke were going to spend Wednesday afternoon at the country club for Troys birthday. Troy didnt get to hang out with them a whole lot, so this was his chance.

"I did and Taylor felt the need to put some big ass red bow on it." Chad told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"Im jealous," Chad said. "Taylor would never buy me Callaway golf clubs."

"Ill drop a hint to her, OK?" Gabriella said walking away from Chad. Chad turned on his heels with a smile on his face. She better hold up to the deal.

* * *

There was only a hour and a half till dinner when Ryan and whatsherface showed up. Sharpay answered the door and pulled them in.

"Where have you been?" Sharpay snapped. "I told you three. Its 4:15." She growled.

"Chill, we got caught in some traffic." Ryan said taking his coat off. "Shar, you remember Lindsay?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, Lindsay hi." Sharpay hugged her as her greeting. Lindsay was some redhead that Ryan met in the city. She seemed like the kind that snuck around and cheated on Ryan with any guy she could get her hands on. Sharpay was nice to her face, but ripped her up behind her back. She really didnt think this relationship was going to last long, but its been over a year. A year of the whore.

"Thanks for having us Sharpay," Lindsay said taking off her coat. Sharpay smiled a fake smile.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Sharpay took their coats and quickly threw them in the closet with Romper. Maybe he would pee on Lindsays black leather coat.

* * *

Dinner is served.

The guest made their way towards the dinner table and found their cards that Gabriella hand written. They had to pull out the folding chairs for Ryan and Lindsay who didnt seem to mind at all. The only thing was that they were a little squished at the end of the table. Once everyone took their seats Troy stood up with his wine glass and proposed a toast.

"Gabriella and I appreciated half of you flying out here to be with us on Thanksgiving." Troy started but then got inturputed when Chad cleared his throat. "Yes Chad." Troy said slightly annoyed.

"Its really nothing, but how come I didnt get a China plate?" Chad asked. Gabriella spoke up.

"Honey its not that we dont trust you," Gabriella said. "Well, yeah we dont trust you." Chads jaw dropped.

"The incident at Sharpay and Chads wedding was a complete mistake." Chad said defending himself. He didnt mean to drop his China plate, from China, all over the floor causing the cleanup crew to find every piece of it to make sure no one stepped on it.

"Well we dont want to take any chances." Troy joked with him. "As I was saying, some of you didnt have to travel far, but we still love that you are all here. We dont get to see each other often, some of you I wont see again for quite some time. So I just wanted to say thanks." Troy took his seat and Gabriella stood up.

"And I just wanted to propose a toast to Tory on his 27th Birthday!" Gabriella announced. Troy smiled and everyone clinked glasses.

Zeke got up from the table and brought out a 25 pound turkey which was already cut out to the table. A few of them stood up and helped bring out the cranberry sauce, gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing, anything else that you could imagine Zeke made. There was just so much food. Sharpay looked across the table at Ryan and Lindsay. She notice that Lindsay was poking around her plate.

"Something wrong?" Sharpay asked. Lindsay shrugged and Ryan spoke up for her.

"Lindsay doesnt eat...this...stuff." Ryan tried to explain.

"You should have told me and I would have made sure that she had something to eat then." Sharpay snapped.

"Shar, chill." Gabriella scolded her.

"Its really fine, I think I will survive." Lindsay said in a harsh tone. Zeke squeezed her hand under the table so Sharpay wouldnt go crazy.

Dinner was amazing. Everyone, for the most part, got along and laughed and joked throughout the entire dinner. Even after they were done dinner they just sat and talked and tried to digest everything before they brought out Troys birthday cake. Gabriella stood up and walked to the kitchen to refill glasses for everyone as Troy followed behind her. Gabriella could hear the laughs from the dining room as she took out the wine and refilled the glasses. Troy walked behind her and put his arms around her growing belly.

"Hello." He whispered into her ear.

"Hey you." Gabriella whispered back. Troy kissed her cheek and walked over to the fridge and looked for another bottle of wine since they polished off the other bottle.

"Dinner was good." Troy told her as his face was in the fridge. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but she was caught off guard by a pain in her stomach. It wasnt like a huge pain, but it was the first time she felt it and she wasnt sure what to make of it. She put her hand on her stomach and breathed a minute. It wasnt gas, she knew what that felt like. This was something new that was never felt before. She moved her hand around her belly as a smile came across her face.

Troy lifted his head up from the fridge and turned around to face his wife. Her expression was hard to figure out. It was a mixed of a smile and a look of terror.

"Gab?" He asked. Gabriella looked up and laughed.

"I think the babys kicking." Gabriella said to him. Troy walked over and placed his hand on her stomach and one on her back. He felt it. Gabriella laughed as the baby kicked her hard that made her hunch over a bit.

"Wow, that was a big one." Gabriella said with a laugh. This was amazing to both of them. She never felt the baby do this before. Troy moved his hand around and felt it kick in other places.

"This is, amazing." Troy said looking up at his wife. Gabriella had some tears in her eyes and Troy placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thats our girl." Troy told her kissing her once more.

There was the last little kick and Gabriella and Troy knew that that was all for a little bit. Troy kissed her once more as his hand was still on her stomach.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." Gabriella picked up the wine glasses and brought them out to everyone.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Troy, Happy Birthday to you." _Everyone sang to Troy. Troy closed his eyes and made a wish like he was five and blew out the candles. There was a big 2 and a big 7 for candles. Everyone cheered.

"We thought these candles were easier because you know, we dont want to set the fire alarms off." Chad joked. Troy pushed him as Troy cut his cake. As everyone was served a piece, a faint howl was heard through the house.

"Damn it." Chad whispered to himself. The dog didnt make a single noise all night and now this.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked as she listened to the sound. Taylor stood up and tried to clear it up.

"Its nothing probably a neighbors dog." She said with a little laugh. Gabriella stood up and followed the sound and Troy was behind her. The dinner guest turned their seats to follow them.

"Our neighbors dont have dogs." Troy told them. Then the scratching started. Then a howl, then a scratch. Troy ran ahead of Gabriella and opened the closet door and Romper darted out.

"What the hell is Romper doing in our closet?!?" Troy asked pissed off. Taylor and Chad turned to Sharpay.

"For the record, I didnt par take in any of this." Sharpay said as she sat down. Taylor sighed and explained to Gabriella and Troy why the dog was in the closet.

"Romper was ruining our place, so we didnt want to leave him all day in the house not knowing was he was going to do. So we brought him here, we were going to tell you but we heard the garage door open and then we threw him in a closet." Taylor explained. "We didnt want you to be mad."

"You guys are great owners, you know sticking your 2 month old puppy in a closet for four hours." Troy said. "We wouldnt have cared. The dog is fine. But its been there for hours so get it outside before it pees all over the carpet." Troy demanded.

"ROMPER!" Chad yelled and Romper came running out. Chad put him on the leash. "Ill just take him outside." He said opening the front door.

"Good idea." Troy said.

"Im sorry." Taylor said ashamed.

"Tay, dont worry about it." Gabriella said giving her a hug. "But if any of my shoes are ruined, guess who you are taking shopping."

* * *

After dinner they all went out to the living room and relaxed some more and enjoyed each others company. Gabriella gave Troy his birthday present and he couldnt believe that she actually got the clubs. He was even more thrilled that he got to go out with his boys for his birthday gift. The two couples got together and got Troy a 100 dollar gift card to his and Gabriellas favorite restaurant. They figured they could go a few times.

It didnt take long for the football game to get turned on and the guys were pretty much hypnotized by it. The women stayed out in the dining room chit chatting about everything. Lucille excused herself and she went to get Troy. She took him out of the back patio.

"Hows my baby doing?" Lucille asked as they took a seat on the patio chairs.

"Im doing great mom." Troy told her. Lucille handed him a gift bag.

"Happy Birthday." She said. Troy smiled and took the gift from his mother. He the tissue paper on the ground and pulled out a little jersey that said STORM on it. It looked like it could fit a five year old. Troy turned it around and saw BOLTON across the top and number three.

"This was your very first jersey." His mother explained to him. "I found it while going through some things and figured maybe your daughter might like it." Troy held the little jersey in his hands. He vaguely remembered this, but he knew that his daughter would like this some day. "Turn her into a little tomboy"

"Thanks mom." Troy told her. Lucille smiled at her son.

"He would be very proud of you." Lucille said. Troys heart skipped a beat. "The man you are coming to be, I know he would be so proud." Troy nodded his head. There was no need to say his name. He knew what she meant.

"I know he would."

* * *

It was around midnight when Sharpay and Zeke arrived back to their house. And in tow, Ryan and the skank. Sharpay closed the door and told Ryan where to go. He already knew but he didnt feel like fighting with her. Ryan and Lindsay walked upstairs leaving Sharpay and Zeke alone. She walked over to him slowly and slowly put her arms around his neck and gave him a very deep kiss.

"Wow." Zeke said after the kiss. Sharpay kissed him again then took his hand and lead them upstairs. She locked the door and took everything off except for her bra and underwear. She slipped into bed as Zeke finished up in the bathroom.

"So that was fun tonight." Sharpay said.

"Yeah it was." Zeke told her taking his shirt off.

"And dinner was amazing." Sharpay said sexually. Zeke stopped a minute.

"Its simple words like dinner that you can make dirty." Zeke told her.

"Its a gift." Sharpay said. Zeke lifted up the covers and climbed into bed with his wife. Sharpay automatically pulled him in for a kiss. Zeke rolled over on top of her and kissed her more. They started to get very heated and hot very fast. Zeke kissed Sharpays neck as she let out a little groan.

"How good was dinner?" Zeke asked breathless.

"Amazing." Sharpay said and Zeke kissed her hard. Sharpays back arched when Zeke stopped kissing her.

"Whats wrong?" Sharpay asked. Zeke shook his head.

"Two things." He started. "One, we are not having sex when your brother and his girlfriend are down the hall." Zeke explained.

"Its not that big of a deal, they _are _down the hall." Sharpay told him.

"The walls are paper thin." Zeke told her. "And two," He said. "I dont have a condom." Sharpay was already mad that he didnt want to have sex but now hes complaining about this.

"Dont worry about it." Sharpay told him. Zeke sat up.

"Dont worry about it?" He asked. Sharpay pulled the sheet over her.

"We dont need one." She told him. Zeke shook his head.

"I cant believe I fell of that again." Zeke told her. Sharpay pushed her hair out of her face.

"Fell for what?" She asked.

"The mind game you just played on me to trap me into sex so you can get pregnant." Zeke told her. Sharpay shook her head.

"You honestly think thats what I did?" Sharpay asked innocently. Zeke nodded. Sharpay played with the sheet. Zeke sighed and leaned in closer to her.

"Shar, we have been over this and over this and over it some more. I am not ready for a baby in my life right now." Zeke explained. "Im just," Zeke tried to find words. "I like how we are right now. We are only a month into our marriage. Im not ready to be a father." Zeke said.

"When do you think you will be ready?" Sharpay asked.

"You need to give me time." Zeke told her kissing her cheek. He turned around and turned off the light and went to bed.

Sharpay was tired of him needing time. She had been waiting to long now. She wanted it tonight.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got everyone set up with their bedroom arrangements, then finally it was time for them to go to bed. Gabriella was to tired when she got to her room that she didnt take her dress off. She just fell right into bed. Troy walked over to her side of the bed and took off her shoes and dropped them on the floor. Troy took his shirt off and got into bed with her. He got up right next to her and kissed her neck.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Gabriella asked him.

"The best one yet." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella took his hand and lifted it over her body and placed it on her stomach. The baby was kicking again. Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriellas hair and the two fell asleep feeling their little baby girl kick.

* * *

**The ending was horrible I know. Im sorry. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!!! You know how much I love hearing from you so please review for the next chapter!!!! And any ideas feel free to tell me!!!**

**REVIEW!!! **


	27. Chapter 27

Today was like the days they remembered when they were in High School. The days they spent countless hours on the basketball court, the countless hours playing video games that had no point to them. The hours just driving around town looking for something to do. Today was like those days, but 10 years later.

The Callaway golf clubs that have never been used were pulled out of the back of the car. They were slung over his shoulder as he walked up towards the club house. His two best friends in tow. He hasnt spent a entire day with these guys in a long time. Sure they spend time together, but the girls are around. This is just them for a full day.

The clubs were placed in the golf cart as they drove to the first hole. Troy parked the cart and they got stepped out.

"I dont see why we didnt get a caddy." Chad told the guys as he pulled the clubs out. "This means we have to do it ourselves."

Troy pulled out the first club he was going to use and did a practice swing with it.

"We told you, you could have gotten one your self." Troy told him lining up the golf club again and taking a swing. "But really Chad when you think about it, do you really need one?"

Chad put the golf bag on the ground. "No." he said. "But I get enjoyment of seeing a kid do a job that we hated." Zeke laughed as he put the tee in the ground.

"You guys got good money doing that job that summer." Zeke chimed in.

"Yeah, but every minute of it sucked." Chad told him. Troy laughed at his friends response to that question.

"That was a hell of a lot better then teaching those kids to play golf." Troy told him. "Im never putting my kid in a class like that because they dont want to be there and simply dont care." Troy told them.

Zeke lined up the golf club with the ball and got ready. "What this boys." Zeke said with confidence. Sure enough, Zeke waked the hell out of the golf ball. "WOOOAHHH!" Zeke cheered as he watched the ball go flying through the air. "That ball went so far, I cant even see it." Zeke said starting to get cocky.

"Step back Tiger Woods." Chad said stepping up to the tee. "Troy, what are you going to put your kid in anyway?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"What do you think your daughter is going to do? Play basketball?" Chad joked. Troy laughed as he waited for his friend to hit the ball.

"My daughter can do whatever she wants to do." Troy said.

Chad took a practice swing then lined the club up with the tee. "Alright gentlemen." Chad said looking out to the rest of the course. "Beat this." Chad took a nice hard swing that sent the ball.... right into .... the sand.

Troy and Zeke stood back and cracked up at Chads failure. "Thats what you get for talking smack, you ass." Zeke told him still laughing.

"Shut the hell up, its called having a bad day." Chad said putting his club into the bag.

"What ever you say man." Troy said stepping up to the tee.

* * *

"Ew," Taylor said flipping through a baby book in the book store that afternoon. "This is disgusting."

Gabriella smiled at her disgusted friend. They were in the baby section of the book store picking out baby name books because Troy and Gabriella didnt own one. Taylor just happened to pick up one of the books that tells you everything that could go wrong. Gabriella tends to stay away from those.

"Did you know how disgusting giving birth is?" Taylor asked Gabriella. Gabriella laughed as she stood on her tip toes and pulled down a baby name book that had a stork on the cover with a blue background.

"Im kind of aware." Gabriella said looking to see the price of the book.

"I am so sorry." Taylor said sarcastically.

Sharpay found her book in the baby section. It should have been labeled: _Sharpay Baylor: The past six months. _It was one of those books that explained about a couple in which one was ready and the other wasnt and how they coped with it. This really was a book for her.

Gabriella and Taylor looked over and saw how in depth Sharpay was in this book.

"Shar," Gabriella said looking at her friend. Sharpay whipped her head around.

"Hum, what?" She asked a little off guard. Gabriella pointed to the book.

"Whatcha reading?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay closed the book and put it on the shelf.

"Nothing." Sharpay said. Gabriella gave her the look. The look of I dont believe you. "Really." Sharpay told her.

Taylor picked up another book. It named all the things that are healthy during pregnancy. This book was a lot more optimistic then the other book.

"Gab, are you taking birthing class?" Taylor asked her. The book said birthing class was a great way to know what you were going to expect. Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy and I talked about it, but hes never home and I dont want to do it by myself." Gabriella explained. Taylor nodded and kept reading through the long list.

"Hey, they said that yoga is a great thing to do while you're pregnant. You should take up yoga, or something." Taylor suggested. Gabriella shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought about it, but who would do it with me? I hate doing things by myself." Gabriella explained. Taylor raised her hand.

"Hum, hello." Taylor said. "Me and Shar would." Gabriella gave them both a weird look.

"Really?" She asked. "You guys would do yoga with me?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor and Sharpay both nodded yes. "Ive been wanting to do it anyway." Sharpay told her. "So why not?" Gabriella smiled big. This was great. Something the three of them could do together other then shop and spend a shit load of money on things they dont need.

* * *

As the guys finished up the course, they got more in depth on how their wives/girlfriends are driving them crazy. Mostly it was just Chad and Zeke complaining and asking Troy for advice. He was the only one who didnt have anything bad to say about Gabriella because, well, him and Gabriella dont really fight.

"I dont know man," Chad said getting ready to hit the ball off the tee. "I think Taylor is thinking about marriage." Chads club struck the ball and it went flying through the air.

"Shut up." Zeke said in disbelief.

"You better fucking believe it." Chad told them. Chad turned around and faced the guys. "She knows Im not ready for marriage. I dont see why she wants it so bad." Chad said. "Personally, I think a marriage ruins the relationship. Everything is fine when you are dating, but then you get married and Everything goes downhill."

Zeke could connect from where Chad was coming from. Sharpay has been down his neck about having a baby, but he wasnt going to bring it up now.

"I mean, do you see me as a husband?" Chad asked. That question made Troy laugh a little. "Im being serious." Troy shook his head.

"I dont know man." Troy said setting up the golf ball on the tee. "I mean do you see me as a father?" He asked them looking out to the golf course.

"Yes." Chad and Zeke said in unison. Troy turned to them surprised to hear their response.

"What?" Troy asked. He was waiting for them to just come out ready to bust his balls about it.

"Troy, you and Gabriella have been ready for marriage and a kid since we were 17." Chad explained. "And you have been the husband and father type since you were...17." Chad told him. "And us." He said pointing to him and Zeke. "We are neither." That wasnt the answer he thought he was going to get.

"Yeah Troy, you and Gabriella belong on one of those marriage magazines as the perfect couple. You guys have it together. We dont." Zeke explained to him. Troy shook his head. Obviously they have forgotten the past three years.

"Do you guys remember three years ago?" Troy asked them. "We werent perfect then."

"Yeah, but you guys were young and had things going on. This is different now." Chad told him. "You guys rarely fight, you're always all Allie and Noah when you are around each other."

"But what you guys arnt remembering is that it wasnt always like that. Our life was not a scene from the Notebook, Chad. You have to work at a relationship." Troy tried to explain to the two guys.

"Relationships shouldnt need work though." Zeke told Troy. Troy completely disagreed with that statement

"Yes, they do." Troy said sternly. "If you really love that person and you really want what is best for you guys, you are going to have to work at it. Its not always going to be the Allie and Noah situation." Troy couldnt believe that he was comparing real life to the couple in the Notebook. He saw that movie once. Gabriella dragged him to go see it with her. He was just one of many guys who got "Notebooked" that year.

"You see, this is what I mean." Chad told Troy as Troy hit the ball into the hole. Troy leaned down and picked the ball up out of the hole and put it in his pocket for the next tee.

"What do you mean Chad?" Troy asked with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"You have everything together. You know the ins and outs of a relationship. You know what it takes to be a good husband, and soon to be father. I have no experience in that department. And I bet this one over here doesnt either." Chad pointed to Zeke who was standing next to him. Zeke nodded.

"Well, then start taking notes gentlemen." Troy said tucking the golf club under his arm and walked back to the cart.

* * *

After the bookstore the girls decided to go baby shopping. Gabriella wanted to shop with Troy, but he was never home. Ever. They had this week but they spent the past two days with her family, and they left last night. Today he was with the guys and the next two days were planned just hanging around the house and they were going to paint the babys room together.

They stopped at Home-Depot and got the paint. Then they got looking at the fans that were hanging from the ceiling. The three girls stood under them looking up at them as they spun around.

"Maybe I should just get a plain white fan." Gabriella mumbled to herself as she watched the fans spin. It would save some money and it would also get away from all the pink.

"What?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella put her hand on the box of the 60 dollar fan.

"Im just going to get a white fan for the room. I dont need anymore pink for the room." Gabriella told her. Gabriella lifted the box and tried to put it in the cart. Taylor and Sharpay stopped her and put it in the cart for her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said with a sigh. They went and paid for the paint and the can and then they drove to babies R us. Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella to wait on half of the things she wanted to buy. The girls were planning a baby shower that Gabriella had no idea about. They told her to wait on the high chair, the crib, the stroller, changing table, mostly all the big things. Gabriella started to get a little angry. She wasnt sure why she wasnt supposed to buy these things.

"Wait for Troy." Taylor told her. "He would want to get these things with you." Taylor explained.

Wait for Troy. Gabriella hated waiting for Troy. Gabriella waited for Troy for a lot of things. People need to realize that Troys not around to do these things with her, like birthing class. Its supposed to be a partner thing. Well Troys not here to be her partner so why should she go? Gabriella has been a little paranoid because she read that birthing class is a really good thing to do so that way you know what to do. Gabriella has never done this before, what if she doesnt know what to do? She actually doesnt know what to do. She doesnt know how to breathe properly when it comes time to be in labor. She doesnt know anything about the actual birth and whats going to happen. Sure she reads about it in books, but now that she thinks about it, being unprepared is starting to scare her.

"No," Gabriella said. "Troy really wont mind." Gabriella picked up the car seat and placed it in the cart. "I want to buy the car seat."

Sharpay found her self apart from the other two. She found herself in the baby boy section of the store. She was looking at all the baby clothes and the baby shoes, and the baby toys. Sharpay found herself very jealous of Gabriella. She was getting to do something that she wont get to do for a while because her husband has made it clear that hes not ready. He was ready when they got married. He told her he was ready for marriage and a family, but now all the sudden he isnt? She never thought about it that way before. Maybe he did just lie to her because he was afraid of losing her. Its things like this that made Sharpay wonder if Zeke tells her the truth half the time.

* * *

The guys were in the clubhouse waiting for their food to come. Zeke had to ask Troy about the whole becoming a father thing. It scared him, he just wanted to know that he wasnt the only one.

"Does it scare you?" Zeke asked Troy. Troy took a sip of his beer and put it down on the table.

"Does what scare me?" Troy asked.

"Becoming a father. Taking on another life." Zeke said. Troy nodded his head.

"Every single day." Troy told him. Zeke smiled at his friend. He doesnt act scared. "But then I think about the first doctors appointment me and Gabriella went to and we heard the heartbeat. Its the best sound in the world." Troy told his friend. "Of course Im scared about screwing the kids life up and not being a good father, but deep down, I know that my kid is going to be a great kid. And Gabriella is going to be a great mom, and Ill try to be a great dad." Troy said. "And when you think about things like that, its not so scary anymore."

Chads jaw dropped as he listened to what his friend said. Chad had no idea how Troy had everything so together like this. Ever since him and Gabriella had gotten back together, Troy has evolved into someone new. Its a whole other side that Chad has never seen before in his friend.

Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into it and pulled it out and read the caller ID.

Corey.

What does she want? Troy excused himself and walked outside to take the call.

"Corey?" Troy asked.

"Hi Troy. Listen Im sorry to call you like this." Corey apologized.

"No, its fine. Whats up?" Troy asked her.

"I know that this is your week off and everything, but you need to come out to Houston a few days early." Corey explained to him.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because they scheduled you in for a press conference, and you have to attend some things with the team." Corey explained. "Im sorry that I have to cut the vacation early." Corey apologized. Troy sighed into the phone. He cant leave a few days early. He had plans.

"When do I need to be out there?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Gabriella dropped the girls off at home and then drove to her home. She saw that Troys car was parked in the driveway. She thought that was a little odd because the guys had the entire day. She thought that they were going out to dinner. Or anywhere else, come on, Troys with Chad. Anything could happen. Gabriella pulled her car next to Troys and stepped out of the car. Gabriella had some bags in the trunk that she couldnt get herself so she went inside to ask for Troys help.

She pushed the door open and yelled inside for Troy.

"Hey babe!" Gabriella yelled.

"What?" Troy yelled back.

"I have a bunch of bags that I need help with." Gabriella yelled. "Can you come help me?" She asked. Troy appeared and he walked outside with his wife. He kissed her softly and greeted her.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi sweetie." Gabriella greeted him back. Troy took her hand and guided her out back. Gabriella was a little confused on what was going on.

"Babe, the bags?" Gabriella asked. Troy continued to lead her outback not listening to her. "Troy really, Im tired and I dont have time for games tonight." Gabriella explained to him. Troy pushed open the gate and right next to the pool was a little table and two chairs with a candle in the center. Gabriella smiled as she saw the set up in the backyard.

"What is all of this?" Gabriella asked him walking closer to the table. In the wine cooler was sparkling cider. There were roses waiting for her in her seat and not only were there candles on the table, they were floating in the pool. Why is he doing all of this? Then she kept thinking. What did he do? Something was up.

"I wanted to us to have a nice romantic night." Troy told her. He walked over to the table and pulled out her chair and he motioned her to come over and sit. Gabriella walked over and sat down and scotched her chair in towards the table.

"Really?" Gabriella asked not very convinced. Troy leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Really." Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy go over to the chair across from her.

"So whats for dinner?" Gabriella asked. Troy put his finger up telling her one minute. He walked over to the other table at the outdoor bar and he brought out two bowls of macaroni and cheese. Gabriella laughed aloud as she saw what Troy was bring out to her. For some reason this week, she had been craving mac and cheese so she bought a ton of boxes of them.

"This is what you like at the moment." Troy said placing it in front of her. "And it had instructions on the box so I knew I wouldnt screw it up." He explained. Gabriella dug right into the dinner.

"Mmmm." Gabriella said. "I dont think Im going to get sick from this meal." She told him. The two of them ate and talked about their day. Troy told her about the golf game, and lunch afterwards. He didnt tell her about the guys asking for relationship advice. Nothing needed to be said about that. Gabriella told him about some of the things that she bought today and how tomorrow Troy cant start painting. Troy just laughed, not telling her he has to leave tomorrow. After dinner Gabriella said back and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Baby liked dinner." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled.

"At least I didnt make her sick." Troy said. Gabriella laughed at her husband. He always tried his best, even if it didnt turn out the way it should sometimes.

Troy reached his hand across the table and Gabriella put her hand into his. His thumb stroked her hand gently. Gabriella looked at her husband. She has known him for so long that she knows when something doesnt seem right with him.

"Troy," Gabriella said. "What is this dinner all about?" Gabriella asked. Troy smirked.

"I wanted a nice night to us." Troy explained to her. "Why you dont believe me?" Troy asked her. Gabriella shook her head slowly.

"Whats going on?"

* * *

All she wanted to do was go to bed. She wanted to go upstairs and lay down and get away from everyone for a while. A entire day of baby shopping made her depressed. She was so happy for Troy and Gabriella. A kid was something that they both deserved. But a kid is also something that she wants but cant have.

She threw the keys down on the table next to the front door. She took her coat and hung it up in the closet and dropped her bag on the floor. She ran both hands through her hair as she walked back to where the kitchen and living room where. And who would have thunk, on the couch playing tonsil hockey where Ryan and Lindsay.

"Eh Hum." Sharpay cleared her throat. They didnt hear her because they were still going at it. "EH HUM!" Sharpay cleared her throat louder. Ryan, who was laying on top of Lindsay looked up at his sister, she caught him really off guard.

"Shar," He said sitting up. Once he sat up, Lindsays head popped up from the couch. She pushed her hair behind her ears and fixed her top. "W-What are you doing here?" Ryan asked her.

"Um, I live here." Sharpay said a little pissed off. "And you better not be doing it on my couch." She told them.

"Oh dont worry, we arnt." Lindsay told her. Sharpay had a long day, she really doesnt want to come home to see the last person she wants to see practically having sex with her brother on her couch.

"Yeah, you better not because if you are, you will buy me another one." Sharpay snapped. "And I have _very _expensive taste" Sharpay added. Ryan didnt say anything to defend Lindsay that time. "I thought you two were leaving today." Sharpay said turning on her heels to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we were." Ryan said. "But we got talking."

We got talking? That doesnt sound like we are leaving anytime soon. How much longer could those two possibly stay?

"We are looking for houses." Lindsay said. Sharpay turned back to the the two on the couch.

"Looking for houses?" Sharpay hissed through her teeth. They nodded slowly.

"We are talking about moving out here." Ryan told her. "Everyones here anyway, and mom and dad are here," Ryan couldnt finish because Sharpay had something to say.

"What about her family? I think they might want her dont you think?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh no, me and my family arnt very close." Lindsay told Sharpay. Sharpay put her right hand on her hip and flipped her hair back behind her shoulder.

"I wonder why?" Sharpay asked sarcastically. Lindsay got a little heated that time. She was tired of Sharpay treating her like crap. Who did she think she was?

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked. You could just feel the tension in the air between them.

"It means that they probably think you are a little slut too." Sharpay said in her innocent voice that she does.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked stepping off of the couch. Sharpay stepped a little closer to Lindsay.

"Dont act all innocent. I invented being innocent, ok?" Sharpay asked. "I know your type, little city girl right? Get you way with everything. When you get bored you go right to the next guy that looks your way. I dont want that happening to _my _brother. I dont want to see him get hurt by a person like yourself." Sharpay hissed. "And dont say Im stereotypical," Sharpay hissed. "Because honey, I was just...like...you." Sharpay added.

The two kept the eye contact as Zeke came bouncing down the stairs. When he walked down he knew something was up. He saw Ryan sitting on the couch and his wife and Lindsay keeping an eye on each other.

"Whats going on?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing thats very important." Sharpay snarled. She turned from Lindsay and started up the stairs.

"Whats wrong with you?" Zeke asked calling back to her.

"Nothing." Sharpay snapped. Zeke walked upstairs behind her and followed her into their room. Sharpay threw her top off on the floor and stood in her bra as she searched for a tshirt to wear.

"What happened down there." Zeke demanded. Sharpay flipped her hair over and pulled it into a bun on her head.

"I told you nothing." Sharpay told him.

"Yeah well Im not convinced." Zeke told her. Sharpay slammed the dresser and turned slowly towards Zeke.

"Thats something we have in common then." She hissed to Zeke. What the hell is wrong with her? Zeke wondered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zeke asked starting to get a little mad at his wife.

"I keep replaying the other night over and over and over in my head." Sharpay said. "You told me that you arnt ready for a baby."

Zeke sat down on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted of having this discussion with her. Every little fight they have, it always comes back to this.

"Sharpay stop it." Zeke said trying to stay calm.

"You know when you asked me to marry you, you said that you were ready to spend the rest of your life with me and start a family. But then when I try, you run back into your little hole and say, Im not ready." Sharpay snarled. Her eyes were starting to burn as tears were trying to come out.

"Sharpay, Stop it." Zeke said raising his voice a little louder this time.

"I just need to understand why you keep lying to me." Sharpay let a few tears slide. "Because this entire thing is CRAP!" Sharpay yelled. Zeke stood up and got in Sharpays face. She wants to fight, he will fight back.

"We are only a month into our marriage, dont you understand that?" Zeke yelled.

"I dont care, it feel like we have been married forever!" Sharpay yelled. "I just feel like Im married to a 10 year old because he wont just tell his wife how he really feels!" Sharpay yelled.

"I told you how I felt Sharpay!" Zeke yelled.

"Oh no you didnt." Sharpay yelled. "You keep putting the baby thing off because you dont want to have one at all!"

"Dont put words in my mouth!" Zeke yelled.

"Its true!" Sharpay yelled with tears streaming down her face. "Its true and you know it!" Zeke sat back down on the edge of the bed. He tried to keep his cool as Sharpays sobs filled the room. "I dont like when you lie to me. I dont." She said. "I feel like you just said you wanted the same things because you were afraid of loosing me, and as your wife, thats not how I should feel."

Sharpay ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Gabriella kicked some water away with her foot. Her legs were dangling in the pool. Her arms outstretched behind her because her back was hurting and she couldnt sit hunched over anymore.

Troy walked out of the house with his hands in his pockets. He looked at his wife from afar. He hated telling her that he had to leave. He hated abandoning her like he did. He slowly walked over and sat beside her at the pool.

"We were going to paint the room." Gabriella whispered. "We had three more days." Troy sighed. He knew how she felt. He didnt want him to leave neither.

"I know." Troy told her. Gabriella sniffled as she shook her head.

"I just hate when you go." She told him. "I dont want to make you feel guilty but I do, I hate it." Troy put his arm around her and pulled her in close. Her head rested on his shoulder and she just closed her eyes.

"I hate it to." He said as he kissed her temple. "But I have a commitment." Gabriella understood.

"I know." She said. "Its probably a little better this way because school starts up again next week and I dont have anything ready to go. I still have to do a bunch of things for my maternity leave, and I still want to get some things to baby proof the house and," Gabriellas sentence was cut short as Troys lips met her. Troys hand traveled down Gabriellas back as her hand traveled through his hair. Their tongues were strong as they met together. Troy gently leaned her down on the ground and continued to kiss her. His hand rested on her cheek and her hand went up through his shirt. The kiss was broken and their foreheads met. Troy sighed as well as Gabriella.

"We have so much time to do these things." Troy told her. "Dont stress it." Gabriella laughed.

"I cant help it. Its my job." Gabriella told him. Troy sat up and put his legs in the pool and Gabriella sat up next to him.

"You know today the guys were asking me for advice. Advice about being married. They said that I had everything under control and I knew how to handle everything." Troy explained to his wife.

"Thats a very nice compliment." Gabriella told his rubbing his back slowly. Troy shrugged.

"I dont have everything under control though." Troy said. "Im constantly leaving you alone, we barely see each other, my job is hectic." Troy explained. "And I have no idea what it takes to be a good father." Troy said.

"I dont know what it takes to be a good mother. But thats why we are together, we help each other figure things out." Gabriella told him. "Troy this is a adventure for the both of us." As Gabriella told him this, she knew that the bigger picture was Jack not being around. He wasnt around to tell Troy about being a good husband, he has to find that on his own, and a good father, which he also has to find on his own.

"And we will face it together." Troy said squeezing her hand. Gabriella leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella up on her feet. His arm went behind her legs and one on her back and she fell into his arms. Troy carried her inside.

"Im getting a little big for you to be carrying me like this." Gabriella told him.

"Nah, you're fine." Troy told her carrying her upstairs and closing the bedroom door

* * *

"You sure you have everything?" Gabriella asked Troy as he put his bag in the car. Troy turned back to her and smiled.

"Yes dear." Troy assured her. Gabriella smiled and she walked over hand hugged him tight. Troy embraced her more and put his face into her shoulder.

"This saying goodbye like this is getting old." Gabriella told him. Troy looked down at his wife.

"Yeah, but the reunions never get old." He told her that made Gabriella smile.

"Be careful please." She told him. Troy leaned down and kissed her hard. "Ill call you when I land." Troy walked around to the drivers side and opened the car door. He slid into the drivers seat and slowly pulled out of the driveway. Gabriella waved goodbye to him and then went inside. She walked up to her room and pulled out her luggage. She started packing for her trip, to Houston.

She made this decision last night. She was going to fly out tomorrow night and surprise Troy on the night of the game. She woke up early this morning and booked a plane ticket. She carefully packed shoes and a few outfits. She was looking forward to this. Gabriella hasnt seen Troy play in a real game since they were in college. She couldnt wait to surprise him.

She just finished packing everything up when her phone rang. She didnt look at the caller ID so she just answered it.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked a little distracted as she zippered her bag up.

"Its me." Someone said quietly.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked. By the tone of her voice, Gabriella knew something was up.

"I need to get out of here."

* * *

**Im sorry that the past few chapters were fillers, but I promise you guys that the next chapters are going to be filled with drama!!! So please review for those chapters to come next!!!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

The water dripped slowly from the shower head. Hotel showers have no water pressure at all making people a little frustrated. A 5 minute shower should not take 15 minutes. Her hands ran all over her body as she washed all of the soap off of her and she slowly stepped out of the shower avoiding not to slip on the floor. She wrapped the towel around her plump body and walked over to the door. The knob turned and the door was pushed open. Her feet slowly made it over to her bed and she picked out a purple dress, that was casual for a basketball game, and hung it up in the little closet that she had in the room. Her delicates were picked out from the bag and then she turned to the other person sitting on the other bed.

"Are you going to start getting ready? We leave in a half hour." Gabriella told her rushing back into the bathroom to slip something comfortable on until she felt like putting the dress on.

The channels continued to flip endlessly as nothing was on that caught the brunettes eye. It seemed like it was reality show, after reality show, after reality show. She also already saw those episodes. The news was on but she doesn't live here so she really doesn't care about whats going on here. Then there were the movie channels, but all of those movies were ones that she already saw. She really needed to get out more.

Gabriella rushed out from the bathroom in her bra and underwear as she searched for her makeup case. The brunette on the bed turned her head slightly to her friend who seemed a little ferklempted.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she popped her gum between her teeth.

"Im trying to get ready so we can go unlike other people." Gabriella growled as she pulled her makeup case out of the bottom of her bag and rushed back into the bathroom. The brunette turned the TV off and pushed herself off the bed and walked into the bathroom where her friend was. Gabriella was putting on a entire new face. Mascara, eyeshadow, blush, a little bit of lip gloss.

"You looked fine when we got here." The brunette said. Gabriella turned and glared at her.

"Excuse me, I am meeting some people who I haven't met before and I dont want to look like trash." Gabriella explained to her. "Now go change."

Her back was against the doorway and her arms were crossed against her chest. Her sigh echoed in the room and then she finally spoke up.

"I dont know if I should go." She told Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked applying bush to her cheeks. "Why dont you want to go?"

"Ill be third wheel." The brunette said trying to make it sound like she was a little disappointed. Gabriella giggled at what her friend said. She put everything back into the makeup case and zipped it up.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said walking past her, "Third Wheel? We're not in high school anymore."

Sharpay followed her out and sat on her bed as she watched Gabriella slip into her dress.

"I dont want to be around people. I just want to sit up here and read COSMO and watch TV that makes my head hurt." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriellas hands were behind her back as she tied a bow.

"Shar, come on. It will be good for you to get out. You said you wanted to leave." Gabriella reminded her.

"I said I wanted to leave, not go to a basketball game that I know nothing about." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella walked around to the other side of the bed and put her shoes on.

"You want to know what I know nothing about? why you insisted on coming out here with me in the first place." Gabriella told her. "I mean Shar, you called me out of the blue telling me you wanted to leave New Mexico, then you wont tell me why you had the sudden urge, then when we have a opportunity to go out in a strange city you want to stay in here?" Gabriella asked her. "I dont get it."

Sharpay popped her gum as she thought about what to say to Gabriella who sat unaware of her situation. She wasnt ready to talk about her and Zeke just yet. She just really needed to get away from him and her brother and Lindsay, and just life in New Mexico in general. So flying to Houston for a few days with Gabriella seemed like the best thing at the moment.

"I have some stuff going on with me right now that I dont want to talk about just yet." Sharpay told her in almost a whisper. "I hope you understand."

"I completely understand." Gabriella assured her. "If you want to stay here thats fine. I was planning on going to this game by myself anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked her hoping that was wasnt going to change her mind. Gabriella nodded as she picked up her purse off of her bed.

"Absolutely. And when you want to talk, you know Im always here." Gabriella told her.

"Thanks Gab." Sharpay said with a little smile.

"Ill call you later to make sure that you are still alive up here." Gabriella said and blew her a kiss and she walked out the hotel room door.

* * *

This was a little nerve racking. He was finally going to play in the NBA which is broadcasted on TV. People actually watch TV. He wasnt just playing for a few hundred people in the gym, he was playing in front of a few hundred people in the stadium and a few thousand people at home. But all that Troy wanted was one person sitting in the stands.

The coach came in to get the team and told them it was time to go out there and start the season off right. Troy stood up slowly as he put on his warm up jacket and ran out in a line with the team. It was then he realized that this wasn't like high school. Troy wasn't calling the shots this time. He wasn't leading the team out to victory. He was the new guy that no one in the NBA knew about yet.

It was a environment that was ten times better then he was used to. The crowd was loud and excited. People actually paid money to see them play other then people sneaking in during the first ten minutes of a game to sneak a peak. The court, which he already knew, was ten times bigger then the one that he played on with Chad and the guys. This was ten times bigger then anything he has experienced, and he still couldnt believe that he got to have it all right at his finger tips.

First half of the game, Troy didnt get any playing time at all. He kept the bench warm for the big stars. Troy didnt take offense to this what so ever. He knew he was the new guy and he had to work his way up to the top. He prepared himself not to play until the last two minutes of this game.

Second half of the game, Troy still didnt get anything. By the fourth quarter the game was pretty tight. The Rockets were only down by six points, they needed only a few baskets to win this game.

She was cursing herself that she bought such a cheap seat. Sure she got a great view of the court, but she couldnt find Troy. She knew that he wasnt playing but she couldnt even see him sitting on the bench. Next time she was going all out for court-side tickets.

"BRING IT IN!" The coach yelled and the team of six foot five players came running in. "We are down by six points. That means we need to get three shots from the three point line. We need to do more then tie this game up." Coach explained to them. "Bolton." Troys head shot up when he heard his name. "Get your ass over here." Troy threw off his warm up jacket and ran in. "You're going in." Coach told him sternly. "Go in and get some shots." The men put their hands in and broke and then walked out onto the court.

The crowd was on their feet by now cheering for the Rockets. Troy was a little shaky. Was he just put in the game? Was he actually going to play? It was unreal. Troys picture flashed up on the score board on the ceiling of the stadium and Gabriellas heart sank.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she saw number 12 standing on the court. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. The moment they had been waiting for.

Troys smile flashed on the score board to the fans in the stadium and the fans at home. It had all of his stats. It was just like the rookie cards that Troy used to collect when he was a little kid.

The ball was served and it was passed directly at Troy. Troy dribbled up court with force. He out moved the other players from the team. He quick passed to number 27 and moved up to the three point line. Number 27 dribbled up and passed to Troy. Without any effort at all Troy pushed up with his feet and the ball left his hands and slipped right through the basket.

The buzzer howled as the basket was made. A huge rush of adrenaline pounded through Troy, as well as Gabriella sitting up in the stands. The ball was quickly in play again, and as quickly as it was in play, it was back in Troys hands. He pushed himself up the court and passed the ball to a different number this time to help him out. As soon as he got open he clapped his hands together and the ball was passed right into his hands. Making it seem effortless the ball was back in the basket.

The buzzer howled once again.

There was less then thirty seconds left of the clock. People were getting more antsy then before. The team didnt huddle up or make a plan. They knew what to do. They got the ball to number 12. The new guy that no one really knew. The rookie that never played in a game before, but was blowing everyone away.

This was the basket that was going to make or break them. The win or lose. It was all up to Troy. The ball was served and Troy pushed up the court. He stood in place and dribbled the ball a few times then faked right and then darted to the left. He leapt in the air and passed the ball to number 7 and ran up toward the basket and tried to get open. There was 15 seconds left on the clock.

The ball was held over the head of number 7 as he tried to see someone who was open. He had another 6`5 player in front of his waving his arms all over the place trying to refuse the pass. 10 seconds left.

Number 26 turned and was open for the pass and he received the ball. He dribbled his way up to Troy who was out in the open on the left side of the court. Number 26 shot gunned the ball right to Troy. Troy without any energy pushed the ball off of his hand and it fell right into the basket. The buzzer howled indicating the basket, and the end of the game.

Troy had just made a name for himself.

* * *

There were two security guards guarding the locker room when Gabriella arrived. There were fans waiting outside also so Gabriella had to push her way through. Being as polite as she is, she said "Excuse me." and "Im sorry." To everyone who she bumped into, even people who had bumped into her.

The door was pushed open and a bunch of the players came out in their suit and tie. Gabriella tried to find the brown hair player who belonged to her. None of them where Troy. Five minutes later the door was open again and Troy walked out by himself. A huge smile came across Gabriella as she saw her husband. Fans ran up to him to get his autograph. They didnt know his name or what he was about, they just knew that he was brand new and won their team the game. Gabriella pushed through the crowd of people to reach Troy. She saw him all smiles happy to sign autographs. He was having his rock star moment as she could see. She was five people behind when someone came and whisked Troy away to another room.

Gabriella became a little annoyed. She was his wife and was carrying his child. She had the right to be the first person to see him. The press didnt care about that though. All they cared about was a comment from the new guy.

Flashes were in every direction as Troy took a seat behind the Houston Rockets back drop. There were all these people in suites and skirts with really nice shirt who had microphones and notepads and cameras ready for any move that Troy would make.

"TROY! TROY! TROY OVER HERE!" People were calling. It was all overwhelming. No one told him how to handle press. No one though he would need it. This wasnt expected for tonight, at least not for him anyway.

"Uh, yes, you back...there." Troy said not really sure how to tell these people it was there turn to ask the question.

"Troy, how did it feel to get out there and play with people who you watch on TV and see on interviews all the time?" A little lady with a notepad asked.

Troy scratched the back of his head. How did it feel to him?

"It was incredible. It was a huge honor." Troy answered the question short.

"TROY! TROY! TROY!" The people called again. Troys head jerked back and fourth trying to pick someone.

"Yes, down in front." Troy pointed to a man in a suit who was holding a microphone and had a camera man behind him.

"What comes next after tonight? Will you be starting in Saturday nights game?" The man asked.

Troy laughed at the question a little dumbfounded.

"Uh, To be honest, all of this is new in the past hour so I have no idea what to expect next." Troy said and a few people from the press laughed.

"LAST QUESTION!" The lady in charge of the press conference announced.

"TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY!" The all yelled again. Starting to get the hang of all of it Troy pointed to the person in the middle.

"Yes, guy in the red shirt." Troy said pointing to him.

"Troy, how are you planning on celebrating tonight?" The man in the red shirt asked. Troy shook his head with a little laugh.

"Im not sure. The first thing Im doing after this though is calling my wife." Troy announced and the press laughed.

"Ok thank you Troy." The lady running the conference said practically running him off of the stage. Troy put his hand up and thanked the press. He always saw people do that on TV.

"Thank you everyone!" Troy announced and walked out of the conference room and stood outside the door. That was a whole other world in there. Troys life got flipped upside down in the matter of an hour. He was a no body, now everyone wants to talk to him and thank him and get something from him. He shook his head at the thought of it.

Gabriella quickly ran to the other side of the conference room. She saw people rushing out from that side so she knew that Troy was bound to come out of there sometime. When she turned the corner there he was with his phone in hand. She saw him hold it up to his ear and she wondered who he could have been calling. Then Gabriella felt her bag vibrate. She pulled her phone out and guess who it was.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked answering the phone.

"Did you watch it?" Troy asked. Gabriella laughed as she watched her husband from afar.

"I did. I really didnt think you were that good." Gabriella joked with him. Troy laughed into the phone.

"Gab, this is amazing. I cant even explain what the past hour has been. All of this is so unexpected. I mean I didnt think I was going to play and then..." Troy turned his body around as he talked into the phone. His eyes were landed on someone who was standing fifty feet away in a purple dress. "Oh my god." He said walking towards the women. Gabriella turned the phone off and ran up to her husband. Troy pulled her in close and kissed her passionately. His hands weaved through her hair as he kissed her harder.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked her once he broke out of the kiss.

"Do you really think I was going to sit home and watch this happen on TV?" Gabriella asked him with a huge smile.

"Well you being pregnant, yeah thats what I thought." He told her still in shock that she was in his arms.

"Being pregnant doesn't stop me from being apart of the biggest night in your career!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Baby, you were amazing!" She told him. Troy kissed her again and spun her around.

"I just cant believe you're here." Were the only words that Troy could mutter out.

* * *

The entrance doors got pushed open and two lively people came strolling in. Their arms around each other as he gently kissed her forehead. She waved Hi to the people at the front desk and they walked over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up and it turned orange. His arms were wrapped gently around her waist as he kissed her once more. Her hands traveled their way up to his shoulder blades. The elevator beeped and the doors clicked open. Gabriella stepped in first and then Troy was right behind her. Gabriellas back was pushed up on the railing of the elevator and Troy pinned her down with kissed. She let out a slow moan as his mouth traveled up her neck and soon landed on her lips. The elevator clicked open again and they stumbled out of the elevator and walked down the freshly painted hallway to the room.

Troys arm was draped around his wife and her hand was holding his. Their hands separated when Gabriella brought the key out of her purse. Troys hands rested firmly on her waist as the card slipped out of the lock and the green light came on. Gabriella turned around and kissed him and Troys hand pushed on the handle and the door pushed open.

Gabriellas coat was quickly pushed off and so was Troys. Gabriellas hands were down near Troys belt as she tired to undo it. Their innocent kisses turned into a thriving passion. Troy gently laid Gabriella down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Fingers ran through Troys hair, as kissed her placed on Gabriellas chest. Gabriella arched her back as Troys hands traveled down her body. Gabriella quickly snapped back into reality when she heard the toilet fush.

"Tro-" Gabriella whispered.

"Huh," Troy mumbled still kissing her.

"Someone is in here." Gabriella whispered. Troys head came up and they turned to the door way was to the bathroom and the light shined through. Then there before them was, Sharpay.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Sharpay yelled turning all the lights on in the once dark hotel room. Gabriella rolled off of the bed. Her dress was half off of her body from when Troy unzipped it. Gabriella wiped her mouth and stood in front of her friend.

"You told me you went out!" Gabriella said to her. Sharpay nodded as she ate some ice cream from the one pint.

"I did. Its boring here. I ended up just getting some ice cream." Sharpay told her.

"You eat ice cream in the bathroom?" Gabriella asked her.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Sharpay told her making it sound like its something people do everyday. When they have to go to the bathroom, they take ice cream with them. "So Troy, how was the game tonight?" Sharpay asked looking down at him on the bed. His shirt was half way unbuttoned and the belt from his pants was off. "Ready to score again?" Sharpay asked licking the plastic spoon.

"Thats it." Gabriella said taking Sharpay by her arm and taking her to the door. "Go. Go anywhere. Spend money. Get your nails done. Do whatever you do. I dont care if you get bored. Find something. Come back in two hours." Gabriella demanded opening the door.

"It takes you guys that long?" Sharpay asked. "Wow!" She mouthed to Gabriella. Gabriella threw her out of the room and was about to close the door when Sharpay yelled she didnt have any money. Gabriella picked her purse up from off the floor and gave Sharpay 40 dollars.

"Spend all of it." Gabriella said shutting the door and locking it so Sharpay wouldnt come back in. Gabriella then walked back to Troy and flopped down on the bed.

"Why did she come with you again?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I have no clue. She wouldnt tell me. All she said was that she has to leave. I told her I was coming here for a few days and she asked to come." Gabriella explained to her half naked husband sitting on the bed with her.

"And you said yes?!?" Troy asked shocked. Gabriella nodded.

"Shes my best friend what else was I going to do?" Gabriella asked him.

"Say no!" Troy told her like it would be the first thing to pop into any ones mind. Gabriella sighed as she ran her right hand through her brown curls.

"Well she ruined _that_ for us," Gabriella told him. "Now what?"

* * *

Troy took Sharpay and Gabriella to the airport a few days later and they flew home. Troy had to stay out here for a few more days because they had another game on Saturday. Troy wanted Gabriella to stay for that game, but she already took more time then she should have off from work, those kids need her there as much as possible before the baby comes. He kissed his wife goodbye, and hugged the crazy one, and drove over to where they have practice. There was no practice today, but Troy did need to talk to someone.

Troys knuckle tapped on the door of his coach. He heard someone clear their throat and then heard them mutter come in. Coach was sitting at his desk drowned in papers. His glasses that belonged in 1992 were sitting on his nose. His head perked up to see who was at the door. His hand reached up to the side of his dated glasses and pulled them off of his face.

"Troy Bolton." Coach announced in his deep voice that he had. "What can I do you for?" He asked.

Troy closed the door and walked over to the little chair that sat in front of the coaches desk.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the other night." Troy told him. Coach bellowed a laugh and smiled at the rookie.

"You stole the show." Coach told him. Troy nodded.

"I wanted to know why you did that." Troy told him. Coach sat up from his chair and leaned forward.

"Did what?" Coach asked.

"There was a minute on the clock and we needed those three baskets to win. Why did you send me in?" Troy asked. "Its not that Im complaining or anything but I just wanted to know why you took such a huge chance on me. Because if I was you I wouldnt have sent me in until mid season." Troy explained. Coach laughed as he stood up from his chair. He walked over to the front of his desk and sat on the edge.

"I sent you in because I know that you are a good player. Thats why." Coach told him. "I dont care if you are a rookie or you have been playing for over 10 years. We needed the points and I knew that you could get them." Coach explained. "I dont look for who has played for me the longest when it comes to the game. I look for the person who can play and get the job done. And the other night that was you." Coach told him. Troy found himself smiling at what coach was saying. Troy felt very accomplished after hearing that.

"Thanks coach." Troy said shaking his hand before he stood up to leave. Troy walked toward the door, but coach stopped him.

"Your in for a whole new world kid." Coach told him. "And my door is always open." Troy turned his head and smiled at his coach before walking out the door.

* * *

The house was quiet when she came home from her trip. The house was dark. Sharpay didnt see Zekes car in the driveway so she figured that he was at work. There were no giggles coming from the canoodling couple on the couch, it looked like they left to. That really was the key to everything. You leave, everyone else leaves. Sharpay dropped her bag and walked out to the living room when she stopped in her tracks to find someone on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked looking at the person.

Zekes head spun around and he jumped off the couch and walked over to Sharpay.

"Where the hell have you been." Zeke demanded. Sharpay smirked.

"Well hello darling, I missed you to." Sharpay said walking into the kitchen to get a bottled water.

"Its been three days." Zeke told her. "You leave without telling anyone, you shut your phone off so theres no way to get a hold of you, hell you didnt use your credit card so I couldnt even track where you were!" Zeke yelled at her. "For all I knew you were dead on the side of the road somewhere."

"Well, nice to know you cared." Sharpay snapped as she walked upstairs. Zeke was right on her tail.

"So you're not even going to tell me where you were hiding?" Zeke asked her. Sharpay opened her bedroom door and threw her bag on the bed and sat down next to it.

"Nope." Sharpay said taking a sip from her store brand water.

Zeke paced back and forth trying not to blow up on her. He knew that she was mad at him but to run off without telling him leaving him clueless for almost four days. You dont do that to someone. Zeke didn't blame her for leaving, what he did was wrong, but her leaving and not saying anything hurt him more then anything. All he wanted was her.

"Sharpay, Im sorry for anything that I did to you. Im sorry for lying to you and telling you I want things that I dont want. Im sorry for not spending more time with you, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!" Zeke pleaded for Sharpay.

"Im sorry isnt good enough anymore Zeke, Im sorry doesn't buy back all the things you did." Sharpay snapped. Zeke knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands.

"I know, I know." Zeke told her stroking her right hand. "But we can get through all of this and work at this." Zeke said softly. "Right?"

Sharpay found it hard to hold back the tears on this one. It wasnt even two months in their marriage and it was falling apart all around them. And right now Sharpay wasnt sure if they can build that all back up again.

"I think, that we just need some time away from each other and think about whats going on." Sharpay told him. "Because right now Zeke, you hurt me to much, that I dont want to fix it."

* * *

Its the most wonderful time of the year, or at least for some people it should be.

In just a matter of a few weeks, Troy went from that guy that no one knew, to being the guy everyone wanted to be. Troy started in the next three games and made the team more then thirty points in just the first half alone. This was all new to Troy though. He didnt understand why people were always asking him the questions and calling him the super star. There were four other guys on the court with him. It wasn't all just him. To him he just made a few baskets, to other people, he was the golden ticket to the rest of the season.

In the weeks following that game that made him a star, Troy had done more press and more photo shoots then he could imagine. Leaving not a lot of time to spend with Gabriella, but with Christmas coming soon, they could.

The Christmas music was starting to play on the radios more frequently now. The day after Thanksgiving, the holly jolly sounds start to slowly leak out, but come December 1, thats all they play. Every station had it. Troy liked Christmas music, but not 24/7.

He was just about to pull into his driveway, the first time in weeks, when his phone rang. It was Corey. Corey was calling Troy all the time because she was the manager and with Troys career sky rocketing, she had no down time.

"Hey Corey." Troy said as he parked his car in the driveway.

"Hey, so I have some really good news." Corey told him. Troy pushed the door open and stepped out of his car.

"Oh yeah, whats that?" He asked taking his luggage out from the back.

"I got off the phone with the guys from Nick's and they want to give you your very own shoe." Corey told him. Nick's was the company that carried all of the sports shoes. And they want Troy to have his own shoe. This was huge.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked shell shocked.

"Never been more serious. They want to fly you out to LA December 15th for a meeting." Corey explained. December 15th. Thats three days away. Troy hit his car gently in frustration. Having his own shoe is amazing, but thats only three days he has with Gabriella. Three and thats it until Christmas. He was supposed to have six days.

"Ok. December 15th it is." Troy agreed.

"I call you later with more details." Troy thanked her for calling and walked inside to his wife.

"HELLO!" Troy bellowed and Gabriella emerged from the office. She clapped her hands together as she jumped into his arms. "Hows my girl?" Troy asked her. Gabriella kissed his softly.

"_We _are good." Gabriella said gesturing to her stomach. Troy smiled at his wife and kissed her once again.

"I have some news." Troy told her as they walked out to the living room.

"I have some news to." Gabriella chimed in. "But you go first." She told him.

"I got off the phone with Corey, Nick's wants to make me my own basketball shoe." Troy announced. Gabriellas jaw dropped.

"Oh baby, thats amazing. Congratulations." Gabriella said to him. "So are they going to sell them in stores?"

"Thats the thing, I have to fly out to LA in three days for a meeting with the company." Troy broke the news as softly as possible.

"Oh," Gabriella was disappointed. They had six days. Work keeps pulling him away.

"But then I have a few games and I will be home Christmas Eve until the day after New Years" Troy told her trying to make up for the good/bad news.

"Speaking of Christmas." Gabriella said changing the subject. "I talked to my mom today and she wants to fly us out to Pennsylvania for Christmas." Gabriella said. "We havent been there in years and it just snowed there and they are supposed to get a huge storm right before Christmas so it will be perfect." Gabriella told him hoping that he would be game for it. She knows how Troy would like to stay here and spend Christmas with the gang, but she was hoping that he would go because Gabriella misses her family, and plus it just snowed. They rarely saw snow.

Troy leaned into his wife and kissed her cheek softly. He didnt care where they were for Christmas, as long as he was with Gabriella it didnt matter to him.

"Tell your mom we will be there."

* * *

Once again they had to say goodbye. They had three days, and the three days were up in what seemed like three hours. Troy kissed his wife goodbye as he was off to LA to close a shoe deal. Gabriella knew how excited he was about this. Every kid dreams of having their shoe with their name on it, this was what Troy got to have right now.

After Troy left Gabriella went inside and got her stuff ready for yoga. Taylor and Sharpay kept their promise to go with her. This was their second class. It was good for all of them, they couldnt get over how great they felt after doing it the first time, it was the best for Sharpay though. It just gave her a time to relax and forget about everything for a hour.

All the girls met at the gym and they walked up the stairs to a room that was a tannish color. It was supposed to be a very calm area, and I guess people think that tan is a calm color.

"So have you talked to Zeke?" Taylor asked rolling the yoga mat out besides Sharpay. Sharpay sat down on her mat and stretched her legs out before class.

"The last time I talked to him was two weeks ago." Sharpay told the girls. "I dont want to speak with him."

"Come on Shar, just talk to him, get back together, please?" Taylor asked. "I want him off of my couch."

After Sharpay and Zeke had their fight, they decided to separate. This marriage was a marriage straight out of a US weekly for the reality stars. This was not how Sharpay saw her first year being married, being separated. And after Zeke left, he went back to the apartment with Chad and Taylor. Now he was driving Taylor crazy because its turning into a frat house again.

"Taylor Im sorry, just tell him to leave." Sharpay said coldly.

"Ouch Shar," Gabriella said sitting down. "Give the man a break."

The yoga instructor came in as the rest of the class followed behind her. She took her place in the front of the room and turned on the CD with the soothing sounds. They started out with breathing through your nose and out through your mouth. Then they moved to putting your hands above your head and bringing them down right to your chest as you breath in through your nose and out.

Then they did the warrior pose. You lean on your left leg and put all of your weight there and lean forward as your arms are spread out.

The girls knelt on their knees and they put their left leg out and their right arm out and continued the pattern. Gabriella felt the baby kick up a storm when she did that. The baby didnt like that very much.

They ended the class with the breathing techniques once more. Gabriella felt her abdomen cramp up a little bit and she put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it just a little as she continued breathing in and out. Gabriella played it off as nothing because as quick as it came, it left.

"Great class everyone." The instructor said as she stood up slowly. "Same time next week."

Sharpay stood up and stretched out. "Wow, I feel amazing." She said with a smile on her face. "I am so happy we did this."

Taylor got up and rolled up her mat. "You guys want to do lunch?" She asked. Sharpay nodded.

Gabriella stood up to roll up her mat, but as soon as she was standing up she was back down again. A pain rushed through her abdomen, it hit harder then the one she felt just a few minutes ago. This one sent her to the floor. Gabriella clutched her stomach as she tried to figure out how to breathe through the pain.

"Gabriella!!" Taylor exclaimed running to her friends side. "Honey whats wrong?" She asked taking her hand. Gabriella couldnt get out what she was going to say, the pain was so strong. It didnt even feel like it was going to subside anytime soon.

"I t-think, Im having a con-contraction."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and subscribing to this story. Please review to find out what happens next!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

_"Due to severe thunderstorms in the area, all flights have been delayed, thats all flights have been delayed. Please check the schedule for you next arrival time." _A flight attendents voice came over the Albuquerque airport. A wave of passengers groans of frustration came over the airport. Troy was sitting at the gate trying to look optimistic. Maybe the storm would pass through quickly. He needed to be there by this afternoon. Troy did as the attendant said and walked over to the screen that had his new time for his flight, but it showed up N/A. Troys frustration started to flood through his body. He took out his phone and called Corey but got her voice mail.

"Corey its Troy. Look I'm stuck in Albuquerque because there are storms. I have no idea when I'm going to get a flight out so please work something out and tell them that I will be there as soon as I can?" Troy asked and he hung up the phone. He walked back over to his seat. His luggage was tucked underneath his seat. Troy tapped his foot as he watched people pass by him. He couldn't sit there any longer. He reached under the seat and got his luggage. His bag was then slung over his shoulder and Troy made his way through the airport.

This place feels like his second home. He is always here. He doesn't want to be there but he is. He has seen everything at least once, he knows where all the good news stands are and the vending machines that have the best snacks are located. But Troy would much rather know which drawer him and Gabriella keep the tape. Because he has no idea where that is. Or where Gabriella keeps her checkbook. He would much rather know those things then the things he knows here.

Troy's right pocket of his jeans started to vibrate. He stopped and pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID.

_Gabriella._

Troy smiled at the sight of his wife's name. Troy walked over to the huge bay window looking out to where they dock the airplanes. Standing by the window got you the best service, another thing that Troy doesn't want to know. His thumb struck send and he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey pretty girl." Troy said smiling, "Miss me already?" He joked.

"Troy?" A voice that was not Gabriella's shook into the phone. Troy moved from his slouched position and stood up straight. By the sound of that persons voice, he knew that something was wrong.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Gabriella."

* * *

From the airport to the hospital it usually takes about 20-25 minutes. Troy made it in under 15. And that was during a storm.

He didn't remember locking his car in the parking lot. All he remembered was slamming the door and running through the rain to the front entrance of the hospital. "Maternity." Troy demanded at the front desk and the nurse told him to take the elevator to the 13th floor. Troy didn't say thank you he just ran to the elevator and pressed the up button about five times in a row. After what seemed like forever the steel doors opened and Troy darted in. He pressed number 13 and then pressed for the doors to close. He didn't have time to wait for them to close. Troy watched as the numbers slowly started to rise and finally, the elevator made a sound that indicated that he arrived to the maternity floor.

Troy rushed to the front desk out of breath and looked at the nurse standing there.

"Gab-Gabriella B-Bolton." He was able to mumbled out.

"TROY!" Troy spun around at the sound of his name and ran over to the brunette standing 50 feet away. He stopped only for a minute to ask a question.

"Where is she?" Troy asked. She put her hands on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"The nurse is with her running a few test." Sharpay explained to him.

"Test?!" Troy exclaimed. "W-w-Why does she need a test she's fine." Troy wasn't sure if he was telling Sharpay that, or himself. Sharpay tried to get him to sit down but he refused.

"She is in good hands." Sharpay assured him. Troy paced back and fourth in front of her as he tried to take it all in. He finally took a deep breath and turned to his friend.

"What happened?" Troy asked trying to find the most clam voice possibly.

"We were done yoga class and Gabriella bent over in pain, she thought she was having a contraction." Sharpay explained to him. Troy set right back into panic mode.

"Contraction?" He asked starting to panic again. "Its early, its way to early for that." Troy told her, but then again he knew that he was trying to tell himself that.

"We brought her here and they admitted her right away. They asked her questions about what her pains felt like and they said they were all the signs of labor. They took her back for some test just to make sure everything is fine. I mean it could be nothing." Sharpay explained to him. Troy sat down on the chair in the waiting room and put his head in his hands. This was not happening. That optimistic feeling that Troy felt before, was now gone. It was the terrified feeling that set in. Sharpay sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Its December," Troy told her. "This isn't supposed to happen until March."

"I know, I know." Sharpay told him. "You just have to think optimistically."

Troy couldn't. All he could think about was that doctors appointment just a few years back, when they found out it was all over. He couldn't help to think that it would happen again.

"Troy?" Troys head popped up and he saw Dr. B standing in the door way of the waiting room. Troy leaped on his feet in a matter of seconds and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Were the first words that escaped Troy's mouth. Sharpay slowly stood up and walked behind Troy.

"Gabriella has went into pre-term labor. Now her water hasn't broken which is a good thing at this point. Her water not breaking means that she hasn't dilated yet. We put her on IV medication that we hope will stop the labor in a matter of a few hours." Dr. B explained to Troy.

"Why did she go into labor?" Troy asked hoping to get a answer that they knew was definite.

"Gabriella was suffering from very high blood pressure. That put stress on the baby causing the labor to start." Dr. B explained to him.

"What does this mean for the baby?" Troy asked another question hoping to get a answer that would make him feel at ease.

"The test have also shown that the baby's heart beat is slowly decreasing. Now we have put Gabriella on a separate medication for that, but if the baby's heartbeat doesn't start to come back up, then we have no choice to deliver the baby." Dr. B told Troy in the smallest voice that Troy has ever hear escape from her mouth.

"What are the chances of survival?" Troy asked her. Dr. B sighed not wanting to tell him.

"Her being only 24 weeks, means that her organs and lungs not fully developed, there's about a less then 50% chance." She explained to him. Troys head dropped and he felt Sharpays hand rest on his back. "We have her on a monitor to watch the baby's heart beat. At this point we just have to hope that the medication kicks in."

"Can I see her?"

* * *

The sounds of the hospital scared Troy. The sound of the doctors and nurses ran through hallways, the beeps on a monitor, the sirens as they bring someone in. All of it made him uncomfortable. At least thats what he thought until he heard Gabriella's sobs.

The door opened slowly and Troy stepped in. His hand, invisible behind his back, slowly closed the door. Gabriella was laying down on her left side, her back facing the door. Her head turned around when she heard the door open. Her eyes were bloodshot and the tears were still falling from her face. Her hair, a mess. But to Troy, she still looked beautiful.

"Tro-" Gabriella croaked, but before she could get out his name, he was over at her side. Troy plastered a fake smile on his face as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Hi pretty girl." He said to her softly. His hand that was in her hair was now holding on tightly to her left hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in shock. He was supposed to be on a flight to LA. Troys thumb gently stroked her knuckles.

"It doesn't matter." Troy whispered to her. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you." Troy assured her. Gabriella's eyes closed as tears poured from her eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes. Troy picked up Gabriella's hand and kissed it numerous times. The thumb on his free hand gently pushed away the tears that fell from her brown eyes. Her dried lips opened but she didn't want to say the words she was about to say.

"We-we might lo-lose he-r." Gabriella cried. Troy shook his head but kept his eyes right on Gabriella's.

"Stop it." Troy demanded. "We are not losing her." Gabriella let out a soft sob from her tiny body.

"She do-esn't even ha-ve a n-ame." Gabriella cried. Her grip on Troys hand grew larger as a contraction roared through Gabriella's body. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to battle it out. Troy held onto her hand tight as he tried to coach Gabriella through it.

"Sweetie look at me." Troy told her. Gabriella's eyes opened and locked on to Troys. "In and out just like this." Troy took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. Gabriella did the same. Troy continued to do this until he found Gabriella's grip lighten. "You're doing so good." Troy praised her trying to keep his tears from coming out of his eyes. As much as he tried to keep it together, he couldn't help from feeling them well up in his eyes.

"Im s-s-o sorry." Gabriella cried. Troy sighed as he stroked her hair again.

"Oh honey,"

"This is my f-ault." Gabriella cried. "Our ba-baby might d-die bec-because of me." Troy leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek a dozen times.

"You listen to me." Troy whispered to her. "This is not your fault, or my fault, or anyones fault. Do not blame yourself for this. Dont do it." Gabriellas eyes closed as tears leaked out. "You are the strongest person I know. You and this baby will fight through this and everything is going to be okay. She is going to have a name, but she needs you to stay focused. You cant break down like this, okay, you cant. You need to fight." Troy said. "Ill fight with you. We are going to do this together. Im not going to leave you okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded slowly. Troy leaned in and connected her lips with his. It wasn't like one of those little soft sweet kisses that they usually give. This one had passion and lust in it. And thats what they need right now.

* * *

They should be sitting down in a nice restaurant ordering lunch right now. They shouldn't be sitting in a hospital hoping that the baby is going to be okay. The baby should just be okay. It should be a given.

Her right leg was crossed over her left and her arms across her chest as she sat in a daze. Taylor left to get Chad and _him. _Taylor didnt even know how bad it was yet. She thought that Gabriella had went into false labor. That it was just one of those Braxton-hick contractions that she read about in a book. These were no braxton-hick contractions. Thoughts flooded her mind about all the bad things that could happen. They could not lose this baby. She could not see her friends go through something like that, ever. Just the thought of something like that wanted to make Sharpay throw up.

The elevator to the maternity ward opened and three people rushed out. Taylor pushed the hood off of her head that was drenched with water. The storm was really bad. Thats what took them so long to get there. They had to pull over because Taylor couldn't even see where she was driving.

"Sharpay." Taylor said and Sharpay spun around and right into Taylor's arms. Taylor pushed her off and looked at her friend. "What did they say?" Taylor asked. Sharpay looked at the two scared men behind her. The ones who are supposed to be strong and brave, weren't looking that way right now.

"The doctor said that she went into pre-term labor. They have her on medication and it should hopefully stop in a few hours. But during the test they found that the baby's heart beat is slowly decreasing. They said that if it doesn't pull up that they have no choice but to deliver her. There's about less then 50% chance of survival." Sharpay explained to them softly.

"Oh my god." Taylor said devastated. Chad put both of his hands on her shoulder and Taylor's hand reached up and touched his hands. "Were you able to get Troy?"

"He got here about 20 minutes ago." Sharpay told them. Taylor took a seat and Chad sat next to her.

"These two cant seem to catch a break." Taylor said slowly shaking her head. Sharpay sighed as she looked around the wing trying not to make eye contact with Zeke. He was standing less then two feet away from him. She didn't want to be near him, but at the same time she wanted to be in his arms and wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"Do you guys want any coffee or something?" Sharpay offered them trying to get away from this floor. She needed a break.

"Im fine." Chad told her and Taylor said she was to. Sharpay nodded and started off to the elevator when someone else's voice came into the air.

"I want coffee."

* * *

She didn't let go of his hand, she didn't want to. She wanted to make sure that he was there and wasn't going anywhere. The two sat in a room that the only sound you heard was the monitor beeping after every few seconds. A little graph was spewing out of a machine that was monitoring the baby's heart beat. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand as he continued to stroke her hair. Gabriella had calmed down after Troy had talked to her about staying focused. She was just trying to say focused on breathing in and out like Troy had told her to do. With every contraction that came she breathed in through her nose and slowly out of her mouth. And Troy was right there next to her doing to the same thing. Gabriella's contractions were slowing down, but it was taking a lot longer then excepted. She had been on the medication for about a hour and a half, but her contractions were still strong.

"You're doing so good baby." Troy praised his wife. Gabriella nodded slowly as she breathed in and out through the end of her contraction. When it was over Gabriella laid her head back down on the pillow. Troy cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her cheeks were rosy red, and beads of sweat were trickling down Gabriella's face. Troy hated to see her in this much pain when there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was hope that this medicine kicked in.

Once Gabriella pulled herself together after her contraction she opened her eyes and looked at her husband who was staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked him as she looked down at his wedding ring on his left hand.

"Im thinking about how pretty you are." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled for the first time since she has been here. Even through something like this, Troy still knew how to make Gabriella feel good. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking about," Troy knew what Gabriella was thinking about, the baby. But she didn't want to talk about the baby and she knows he didn't neither. She pushed that aside and thought about the first thing that popped in her head when she saw him walk through that door. "How you managed to get here."

"Thank the storm that delayed my flight." Troy told her and Gabriella smiled softly.

"How mad are they going to be that you're not going to be at that meeting in a few hours?" Gabriella asked him. She didn't want him to miss out on something that great, for this. This shouldn't even be happening right now. Troy shouldn't be here, he should be in LA closing that deal.

"Hey, if they still want me, that opportunity will still be there when Im ready for it." Troy told her. "But right now," His hand found its way on Gabriella's stomach and he gently stroked it with his thumb, "This is where I need to be."

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't..." Troy gently rubbed her arm and then kissed her hand.

"You don't have to because I am." Troy said to his wife. Gabriella found tears in her eyes once again.

"I," the rest of it was replaced with,

"Ow." Gabriella winced as she squeezed Troy's hand. Troy stepped into coach mode and gently talked Gabriella through another contraction. Gabriella breathed deeply and strongly through her nose and out of her mouth. She felt Troy's strong hand on her back rubbing it soothingly.

"I cant do th..." Gabriella winced in pain as the contraction continued through out her body. Troy pushed her hair out of her face and continued to stroke her hair.

"Yes, Yes you can." Troy encouraged her. "I'm right here."

* * *

The hospital cafeteria was like a club for all the doctors who weren't on duty at the time. The entire place was doctors and nurses with different colored scrubs on. Sharpay stood in line to pay for her coffee and Zeke was right behind her, not saying a word. The cashier handed Sharpay change and she walked toward one of the tables near a window. Zeke told the cashier to keep the change and walked over to Sharpay. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Her right hand was placed under her chin as she gazed out the window. Zeke took a sip of his coffee and continued to look at his wife.

"Is this how its going to be?" The first words that have been said to her in weeks. "Because if it is then we need to find something else."

Sharpay still held her gaze on one of the tulips outside in the hospital garden. She didn't want to say anything to him, but in typical Sharpay fashion, she always had to have the last word.

"What do you suggest then?" Sharpay said coldly. "You want a divorce, an annulment, do you want to pretend that this marriage never happened?" Sharpay asked him turning her focus from the flower to Zeke.

"Thats the last thing I want." Zeke told her. "I want us to work at this." He said. Sharpay shook her head.

"Work with what?" She asked. "Honestly I don't want to work at this. I don't. When I married you, I didn't sign up for the lies and the manipulating. I signed up for love and support and someone who is always going to be there for me when I need them." Sharpay said. "And so far, none of that has worked out in my favor."

His elbow sat on the arm rest and his head fell into his hand. "When I asked you to marry me I meant it."

"You didn't mean any of the other things." Sharpay snapped. "I think thats what I'm the most upset about. You felt the need to tell me that you were ready for a big house, to move out of Chads place, to get married, to start a family, to have that white picket fence with a dog running around in the front yard. You didn't want any of that, I wanted that. You went along with it to amuse me."

"Exactly, if I wanted to be with you I was going to learn to want those things." Zeke told her. Sharpay bit her bottom lip.

"_Exactly," _Sharpay seethed. "You had to learn, you should not want to learn Zeke, you should want to want those things."

Zeke pushed his chair back. He wasn't going to sit here and have her snap at him. This is what they have been doing for the past two months, it obviously wasn't going to change. The only thing was just to tell her how he felt, right now, at this moment.

"The only thing I want is you." Zeke said to her. "Thats the only thing. Now do you want to fight for us, or do you want to bail?" He asked raising his voice a bit. A few doctor and nurses looked over to see who said that, but quickly turned back to their lunch.

"You're willing to fight for things. You fought for that promotion at work, you got it. You fought to get whatever role you wanted in the high school play, you got it. Hell you fought for whatever you wanted in general, and you got it." Zeke told her. "If you fight for us, Im guaranteed you will get it, if you really want it."

Sharpay sat still in her seat. She felt Zekes eyes looking right at her, but she never looked up to look straight at him. The only thing she saw was him walking away.

* * *

The door to Gabriella's room opened and the two people waiting patiently sprung to their feet. Taylor walked up and engulfed Troy with her arms. She rubbed his back and he slowly backed out of her grip.

"How is she?" Taylor asked him searching for some good in this bad situation.

"She's," Troy thought about how Gabriella was. She was a mix of different things that Troy couldn't even put a label on. "I'm not sure."

Taylor sighed heavily at Troy's description. "Is the medication working?"

"Very slowly. The doctors said it could take hours," Troy stopped talking and looked down at the floor. "I just hate seeing her like this."

"Oh sweetie I know." Taylor told him.

Chad has seen Troy though a lot in the twenty plus years that he has known him, but right now, this is the worst he has ever seen him. This day was definitely on par with the day of his fathers death. A day that no one wanted to ever remember.

"How are you doing?" Chad asked his best friend. Troy shook his head.

"I don't know." He whispered. Chad knew that he needed to get out of here for a few minutes. He could just see it in him.

"How about we go for a walk or some," Chad didn't get to finish his offer before Troy stepped in and interrupted.

"I don't want to leave her, I came out because Gabriella wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Troy murmured.

"Go for you're walk, I'll go in with Gabriella." Taylor offered already starting to walk toward the room.

"I dont want to," Troy said. Taylor turned to him.

"She's going to be fine. Just go." Taylor said pushing open Gabriella's room door and closing it leaving Chad and Troy standing in the hallway. Chad put a hand on Troy's shoulder and he lead him down the halls of the maternity ward. They soon found themselves standing in front of the nursery. All the newborn babies in pink and blue hats were on display in front of them. They were all in their little plastic cribs on wheels. Troy stood in front of the babies and then turned away.

"I can't be in front of them right now." Troy said to his best friend.

"Then lets go outside, fresh air will do you good." Chad suggested.

"I don't want to go outside!" Troy's voice raised in volume. Chad put a hand on Troy's shoulder and Troy started to cry.

Over the years, Troy and Chad had faced a lot together. They had a bond that no one could break, so to Troy, it was perfectly fine to cry in front of Chad. Anyone else it would be embarrassing, but Chad, he always understood.

"I just can't take it anymore man." Troy cried. "I can't see her like this, I can't see our baby like this, hell I hate myself like this." Troy said putting his back against the wall. "I'm never like this." Troy cried. "I'm trying to be strong for her, I just," Troy couldn't find the words to place how he felt right now.

"I know you are man." Chad said trying to console him.

"This was not supposed to happen for three more months." Troy cried. "And right now, I don't know how to handle it, I don't know what to say to her to make it seem like everything is going to be okay, when I have no idea how its going to turn out!" Troy cried.

"I know man." Chad told him starting to sound like a broken record. He didn't know what to say to Troy, because he knew if he was in his situation, he wouldn't know what to say to Taylor to make it seem like it was all going to be okay.

"I just wish that my dad was here you know?" Troy asked him. He knew that his dad would know what to say to him. His dad was the only one.

Chad's head dropped at the mention on Jack. Troy and Chad haven't talked about Jack since the night he died. Chad, like Troy, hated to talk about it.

"I know you do man." Chad told him. "You just have to get in that state of mind that everything is going to be okay." Chad explained to him as Troy swiped tears away. "I know its hard right now, but you have to. For Gabriella and the baby. I know that its hard to be strong in a situation like this, but you have to find the strength somewhere." Chad explained to him. "Because if you don't, you won't be any good for Gabriella and you won't be any good for yourself."

Troy sniffled as he heard what his friend was telling him. Chad was exactly right. He needed to stop and just get in that state of mind. He needed to for the benefit of everything.

"I'm just absolutely terrified that somethings going to happen and I won't know how to handle it." Troy said to him softly. "We can't lose the baby, we can't." Troy said to him trying not to cry again.

"Troy, I know that you will find a way to handle it because you're not the type of guy who breaks down. I know that you will be strong, Gabriella will to. You guys will get through this." Chad told him. "I promise you."

Troy pushed himself off the wall and ran his hands through his hair. Gabriella can not see him like this because it will just make her upset and worried. Chad and Troy headed down to the cafeteria and got some coffee and went back upstairs. They stood outside Gabriella's room and Chad hugged his friend before he went back in.

"Thanks man." Troy said patting Chads back. Chad did the same for him and Troy walked back into Gabriella's room.

* * *

After being on the medicine for four hours, the contractions were finally coming to a stop. Gabriella still had them, but they weren't that strong as the ones she had when she first arrived. Dr. B came in and spoke with them briefly on the next step. She told them that a baby's normal BPM is anywhere around 100-160. She told them though that the most common is around 130-140 BPM. Thats where they want the baby to be. Right now the baby is in the mid 90s. They are going to keep an eye on the baby over night to see how she does. There was a monitor next to Gabriella's bed that had the baby's heart rate on it. There was another monitor, almost like a band, was wrapped around Gabriella's stomach that was picking up those numbers.

As for her contractions, they were dying down just as expected. There main concern now was, this baby.

"The doctors and I are going to do everything we can so we don't have to deliver the baby." Dr. B explained to Gabriella who had the look of absolute fear written across her face when she explained what was going on. "I promise you." Gabriella slowly nodded and Dr. B told them that she would come check on them before her shift was over.

Her big brown eyes were unseen as she took a huge deep breath and let it out. This was starting to be a little to much for her to handle. She hated this feeling that she was having right now, it was the feeling of all lost hope. She felt Troy's lips connected with her left hand and she opened her eyes. Troy was placing little gentle kisses on her hand.

"We're going to be okay, right?" Gabriella asked as her voice cracked a little. She felt a huge lump in her throat as she said those unsure words to her husband. Troy continued to looked down at her left hand where they stuck the IV in. Troy's fingers then moved to the ring that was sitting on Gabriella's fourth finger.

"We are going to be okay." Troy felt that in his heart, that him and Gabriella were going to get through this and this baby will be okay. That was the one thing that he grew sure of after his talk with Chad. That talk has been on his mind for two hours now. _"You just have to get in that state of mind that everything is going to be okay." _He heard Chad's words in his head. Thats were Troy was at right now. That state of mind.

"Are you sure?" A few tears leaked out of Gabriella's eyes because right now, she was unsure. Troy's hand ran through Gabriella's hair like he had down a thousand times. The ocean blue eyes landed on the big brown pools filled with tears. Troy's strong hand cupped Gabriella's gentle face and this thumb rubbed her cheek slowly.

"I'm more then sure." His voice was strong and certain. Gabriella's eyes closed for a small second and tears flooded her face. Troy's hands cupped her face and both of his thumbs pushed them away. "Don't cry, baby" He whispered to her. Gabriella shook her head and then looked back over at her husband who was sitting on the chair very close to her bed.

"What would I do without you?" Gabriella whispered to him, tears continuing to fall from her big brown eyes, down her rosy cheeks. Troy wiped tears away once more.

"You don't have to, because I'm right here." Troy assured her leaning across her bed and kissing her cheek. "And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Gabriella sniffled and sighed deeply. She looked over at her husband and looked into those big blue ocean eyes that she fell in love with.

"I love you." She said her voice a little shaky. Troy leaned in and connected her lips with his. His hands found there way on Gabriella's face. Troy felt her tears falling on his hands as he continued to kiss her. They broke the kiss and Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"I love you too." Troy told her quietly. "More then you will ever know."

* * *

His feet walked slowly down the hallway. Gabriella insisted that he go and just check on everyone. Thats the thing with Gabriella. Even when she is in the state she is in, she is always thinking of the other people waiting for an answer. Troy didn't know how she did it sometimes. He found his friends sitting in the chairs in the waiting room drinking coffee. When they saw their exhausted friend standing in the doorway, they both sprang to their feet.

"How is she?" Taylor asked right away.

"Her contractions are stopping, which is great. The only thing now is the baby." Troy told them quietly. Taylor's head dropped. Chad stepped up to ask the next question.

"What did they say about her?" Chad asked him. Troy sighed as he looked down at his phone in his right hand. He was going to make a few calls after he talked to them. If this was hard to tell his friends, how was he going to tell his mother and mother in-law? He looked back up at his friends. The state of mind popped in his head once more.

"Her heart rate is in the mid 90s right now. They said that a normal heart rate is around 130-140. They upped her medication. They are still monitoring her around the clock." Troy explained to the two of them. "They said they are doing everything they can." Taylor's hand rested on Troy's shoulder.

"I am so sorry honey." Taylor croaked. Troy nodded and smiled a little.

"Could you guys," Troy cleared his throat. "Go and stay with her for a few minutes? I have to go make a few phone calls." Troy asked his friends. Taylor and Chad nodded and walked through the doors to the hallway of the maternity floor.

Troy took the elevator down to the front entrance. He walked outside to the hot sticky air. The ground was damp with the water left over from the storm. Troy took a deep breath and looked at his phone. He didnt want to make these calls. How was he going to tell them that the grandchild they have been waiting for is in de-stress?

_"You just have to get in that state of mind that everything is going to be okay."_ Troy decided to call Maria first.

He told her the events of the past five hours and what the doctors were saying and the state of the baby right now. Maria, as expected, denied what he was saying to her. After it took her a minute to soak it all in, Maria insisted on flying out to be with her daughter and son in-law. Troy told her that if it was hard for her to get out of work it would be fine. Maria told him that it wasn't a problem, and that she would be there tomorrow. After that call, he had to call _his_ mother.

Troy called his mother and explained everything to her the same as he did with Maria minutes earlier. Lucille told him that she was coming right down and she wasnt taking no for an answer. Troy hung up the phone with his mother. Now he had to call Corey. He got her voicemail again.

"Corey, its Troy." Troy said in a soft voice. "Listen, Gabriella is in the hospital." He didn't feel like going into detail why. "Im obviously not going to be in LA. Tell them that I'm sorry that I wasted their time." Troy said apologetically. "Ill call you later." Troy ended the conversation by hitting the end button on his blackberry. He wasn't going to call coach about missing the next few games. He didn't care about work or basketball at all. There was only two things he cared about and they were staying on the 13th floor. And thats where he was going, right now.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews that have been coming in! Please Review to find out what happens next!!**


	30. Chapter 30

_The alarm clock buzzed and his big, strong hand slammed down on it causing it to shut off. His head moved for the right to the left side and he tried telling himself to get up. His right leg pushed half of his covers off of his body, as he slowly tried to pull himself out of bed. He just decided to get up and face the day. He rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. After he came back out he used the phone to call room service. He ordered Grapefruit and cereal. It was a odd combination, but for him, this was all normal. As he was waiting for his room service breakfast to get ready he walked over to his suitcase that had the clothes for his plane ride back to New Mexico. He picked them out and pulled them over his body. His pulled off his sweatpants, and put on a pair of jeans. His belt looped through the holes as it found its way to the front. He walked into the bathroom once again and brushed out his teeth and then it was time to wake her up. _

_He plopped down on his bed and took out his phone and called the one person that he tried to call every morning. _

_"Hello?" A cheerful voice came through the other line. _

_"Hey pretty girl." Troy smiled as he answered his wife. _

_"Hello my lonely traveler." She responded. "Hows it out there in Cali?" She asked. Troy smiled as he tried to figure out how to sum up the last two days he spent out there. Then he heard her voice. _

_"Troy." She moaned. Troy became confused. She was fine thirty seconds ago, she sounded like she was in pain. "Troy." The moan came again. _

Troy's head shot up from his dream to find his wife moaning his name on the bed next to him. He threw his jacket off of his body and stepped next to the bed and took her hand and gently stroked her hair. She was having a dream, and it didnt sound like a pleasant one.

"Gabriella, wake up." Troy's voice boomed as he tried to shake her awake a little.

"Troy." She moaned again. She was still asleep. Troy continued to shake her gently out of the sound sleep she was in.

"Gabriella!" His voice boomed again. "Honey, wake up!" Gabriella's head shot up and gasped for breath. Troy sighed heavily as Gabriella breathed deeply.

"Troy." Gabriella said breathless. Troy scooted on the bed next to her and held her in his arms as gently as he could.

"You're alright." He told her placing a few kisses on her head and temple. "It was just a dream." Gabriella nodded. She couldn't remember what the dream was. She doesn't remember calling Troy's voice, all she remember was waking up and finding it hard to breathe.

"How's the baby?" Gabriella asked him gently as she was afraid to look over at the monitor that held the number of the baby's heart beat. Troy kissed her head and moved his head to the left and saw the monitor. It was reading 110 BPM. That was 20 more then it was beating yesterday. Troy stood up and looked at the monitor closer and saw that it actually was 110BPM. He smiled to himself and then back at Gabriella.

"I think that she's getting better." Troy explained to her looking at his wife and then back at the monitor. Gabriella pushed herself up on her elbows and looked over to see what Troy was saying. Sure enough, the baby was better then yesterday, a lot better. It was just a little sigh of relief that things were progressing and not getting worse.

* * *

Her foot kicked the front door gently and it swung open. The lights were all off, but she knew that he was home. Her hand behind her and closed the door. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor that led to the staircase. One foot was put in front of the other as she made her way up to the master bedroom. Her hand was placed gently on the knob and it was turned to the right. Her pushed open gently and there he was, standing in the middle of the room.

He pulled the zipper up and buttoned his jeans. He looked up and there she was. He was shocked to see her. He didn't think that she would come back until after he went to work. She didn't come last night, so he came to the conclusion that she didn't want to see him.

"Hi." He said in a firm voice looking at his wife. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Her black shoe took a step forward to her husband. Her eyes on the cream colored carpet as she did so. "I thought about what you said yesterday." She said in almost a whisper. "And I got thinking."

He looked into her deep brown eyes waiting for her answer as she stalled. "And?" He asked.

Her shoe took one more step forward to him. Then another, then another. Finally her hands ran up his chest and landed on his shoulders. Her hands graced the back of his head and her lips where placed on his. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his arms. She broke the kiss and their foreheads touched gently. She took a deep breath and gave her answer.

"I'm willing to fight for us if you are." She said with a innocent smile that has won him over many times. Zeke smiled wide as he leaned down and kissed her hand. Sharpay jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were holding her as he stubbled over to the bed. She fell down hard but a laugh escaped from her mouth. Zeke gently kissed him way down her stomach as he unbuttoned her top. He laid down on top of her and continued to kiss her hard. Her hands ran down his back sending a shiver up his spine. His hands graced her face and he kissed her harder. Sharpay couldn't help but smile. This is what she had been been missing. At that point, everything came back together. She felt that everything was back to how it was supposed to be.

Zeke's lips left hers briefly as he had to say something.

"I have to be at work in 15 minutes." He said continuing to kiss her. Sharpay's fingers undid his belt and pulled it off of his pants and threw it on the floor.

"You're sick." Sharpay kissed him again. Zeke laughed and kissed her once more as he pushed himself off of her. Her hand pulled on the collar of his shirt and that pulled him back down on the bed. Zeke took a long look at his wife and he pushed his hand through her hair. Sharpay's thumb stroked Zekes cheek softly.

"I missed you." She whispered. Zeke put his forehead to hers and sighed.

"I missed you too," He whispered back. "And I wish we could do this right now, but I need to be there in," Zeke looked over at the clock and dropped his head. "10 minutes." Sharpay sighed and Zeke climbed off of her.

"Well, tonight, I guess Im going to have to do something a little special for you then." Sharpay said seductively. Zeke sighed and jumped on the bed next to her again and kissed her hard.

"I really," he kissed her. "have to go," he kissed her again. "to work." Sharpay laughed and she ran him out of their bedroom door.

"Go, go. " She said. "Now you are going to be late." She laughed as Zeke pulled on his shoes. He was half way down the stairs when he turned around and flashed that pearly white smile and winked at her.

"I love you," He said. "You know that?" Sharpay smiled. It was the first time in a long time she heard him say that to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the maternity floor and two worried mothers scooted out. The two women, neither over 5'5, walked over to the front desk and asked where Gabriella's room was. The nurse lead them to the room and opened the door. Troy was sitting on the chair right next to the bed and Gabriella was sitting up in bed looking at Troy. The couple was having a conversation about something, the two women weren't sure what though. Troy was the first to spot their presence in the room and quickly stood up and hugged both of them. A huge smile came across Gabriella's face as she saw her mother and mother in-law in the room. She had no idea they were coming.

"Mom," Gabriella said in shock as a few tears came into her eyes. Maria looked at her daughter, who looked even tinier in a bed, and walked over and hugged her daughter tight. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked laughing. Maria sat next to her daughter on the bed and smiled.

"Troy called me last night and told me what was going on. I got the first flight out. I had to make sure you guys were okay." Maria said placing a hand on Gabriella's stomach. "Then I called Lucille and she came and got me from the airport."

Troy was standing in the front of the room with his arm around his mothers shoulder. Seeing Gabriella with her mother made Troy so happy. It was hard for them to see each other because they live so far away. Even though the situation wasn't the best, having Maria here made everything seem a little better.

Troy told them that him and Lucille will go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat while the two women stayed here. Troy kissed Gabriella and exited the maternity floor with his mother.

Troy headed straight for the coffee machine. He needed a jolt. He didn't get much sleep last night. You can't in a hospital. He would always wake up when he heard the nurses come in and check on Gabriella. Then he would ask how she was doing because he was so worried that the contractions would start up again and everything was just going to get worse. Fortunately, they received good news this morning when Dr. B came in to check out Gabriella.

Lucille got coffee as well and her and Troy found a seat in the middle of the cafeteria. Troy sat across from his mother as he took a sip of coffee. Troy exhaled as he put the styrofoam cup on the table.

"So," Lucille started off. "What did they tell you?" Lucille knew that Troy really couldn't let everything out with just anyone. There was only a few people that Troy felt comfortable with when it came to letting his feelings out. Troy usually keeps it all in so its very rare that he just loses it.

"They said that the baby is improving. The medication is kicking in and they expect the heart rate to be back to normal in the next few days." Troy explained to his mother. Lucille sank back in her chair after Troy told her. It was a relief.

"Oh god." Lucille said with a little smile. "Thats a lot better then I thought it was going to be." Troy slowly nodded. Lucille still hinted that Troy wasn't 100% about this. It was a mothers instinct. Lucille cocked her head slightly to the left and took a long look at her son. Troy looked up at her and knew that she was wondering what was still bothering him. Troy sighed and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Is it wrong for me to think that something else could go wrong?" Troy asked her. Lucille automatically reached her hand across the table and placed it on his.

"Oh Troy,"

"I know deep down that everything is going to be fine and the baby will be healthy and beautiful, but there's a part of me that fears that something else could happen and put us back in this position." Troy explained. "I never want to be in this position ever again."

"A lot of us don't kiddo." Lucille said trying to console him.

"Thats the only thing that I keep thinking about is something is going to go wrong again, and I hate feeling that way," Troy told him. "I dont want to feel this way."

"Is that what you guys were talking about, when Maria and I walked in?" Lucille asked. Troy shook his head.

"No, uh, we were talking about baby names." Troy said with a smile on his face. Lucille smiled to herself as the name of the subject came up.

"Really?" She asked. "What did you guys come up with?"

Troy was relieved that the subject was changed to this. It made him not think about that for awhile and he just talked about this.

"We narrowed it down to one." Troy explained to his mother. He could tell that she wanted to know right now, but him and Gabriella decided to keep it a secrete until after the baby is born.

"What is it?" She asked. There it is. Troy smiled at his mother.

"I'm not going to tell you." Troy said laughing a little. It was the first time that he has laughed in awhile.

"Come on. Its my first grandchild, I swear I wont tell anyone." She promised. Troy knew that if he told his mother she would be the happiest soon to be grandparent in the world. He knew that Gabriella didnt want to tell anyone, but Troy wanted to tell someone. He wanted to tell his mom.

"Her name, is Riley."

* * *

There was a little tap on the door and it was pushed open to revel a brunette. There was a huge smile on her face once she saw her friend, who looked a lot better then yesterday. But her eyes shifted to the other person in the room.

"MARIA!!" Sharpay squealed when she saw her second mother. Maria, who was smiling ear to ear, hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous!!" Maria told her looking at Sharpay. She was wearing a little black dress that cut to a little above her knee. Her hair was flowing down past her shoulders, and her black pumps made the entire outfit.

"You look amazing yourself." Sharpay told her. "Its so good to see you."

"Its so good to see you to!" Maria said. "Well, Im going to go see where the other two are and I will let you guys get re-acquainted." Maria got her bag and her coat and quietly stepped out of the room.

Sharpay stood at the foot of the hospital bed and stared at her pregnant friend.

"You look so much better then yesterday." Sharpay said as she put her purse on the chair and sat on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"I feel better then yesterday." Gabriella said with a little spark in her voice. Sharpay looked over at the monitors that they had Gabriella hooked up to. Then it all set back in why she was really here.

"What did they say?" Sharpay asked in a little voice.

"She is improving. Once the contractions stopped they were able to get her heart rate back up. Shes in the high 120's right now, which is a lot better then yesterday." Gabriella explained to her.

"No kidding." Sharpay told her as she saw Gabriella smile.

"And you look a hell of a lot better then you have looked in months !" Gabriella exclaimed trying to change over the subject. "Did you talk to him?"

"I did." Sharpay said bluntly.

"And..." Gabriella said wanting more then what she was told.

"We are going to work at it." it sounded more real now that it was out there. They were going to work at their marriage, it was a step.

"Oh honey thats incredible! I'm so happy for you guys!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Thats why I wasnt here yesterday. Im sorry I took off." Sharpay apologized. She felt horrible that she just up and left yesterday.

"Its not a problem." Gabriella told her. "I think that it was better that it was just me and Troy yesterday." Gabriella told her.

"How's he doing?" Sharpay asked him.

"He wont ever tell me how is really is." Gabriella said to her. "You know Troy, he bottles things up. I know that he would never let me know how he really is. Yesterday he put on such a brave face for me. Im just worried that he is having a build up you know?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay nodded as she grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Listen, we all know how Troy is." Sharpay told her. "Yes he bottles things up, yes he puts on a brave face for everyone, but he knows how to handle it all." Sharpay explained. "I bet that if you talk to Troy, he will tell you what is going on with him." Sharpay told her. _Yeah the one who cant make her marriage work is telling me what to do _Gabriella thought.

"He has just been amazing for me through all of this. I need to do the same for him." Gabriella told her.

"Talk to him."

* * *

Troy made his way back up to the maternity ward after his mom and Maria met up with each other. They were going to go back to Troy's mothers house, knowing that everything was okay with Gabriella and the baby. Troy still held the coffee cup in his hand. He was on about his fourth cup. The past two days have just been so draining. Troy opened the door to the room and found his wife sound asleep and Sharpay, sitting in the chair reading a magazine that Maria had gotten for Gabriella.

"Hi." Sharpay whispered with a little wave. Troy put his hand up for a hello.

"Hi." Troy whispered as he closed the door quietly as possible. "How long has she been out?" He asked concerned about her.

"Not even twenty minutes. I just wanted to make sure that you got back before I left. I didnt want to leave her alone." Sharpay explained to him closing the magazine and placing it on the side table next to the hospital bed so Gabriella could read it next. Sharpay stood up and put her coat on.

"How you doin?" Sharpay asked as she put her left arm in her coat and then her right one. Troy shrugged not really wanting to talk. He wasnt in a talking mood especially to Sharpay.

"Im alright." Troy said without a hint of intimation in his voice. Sharpay flipped her long brown hair from under her coat and buttoned the bottom button. She didnt buy the Im alright thing that Troy was trying to sell to her. She knew that he was being eaten up inside by this entire thing. She knew Troy for a long time, and she knew when things were "alright" and when things were. "not alright."

Sharpay picked up her purse that was next to the chair and sighed as she looked at the unkempt Troy standing before her.

"She's worried about you." Sharpay said bluntly. Troy looked up from his coffee cup to look at Sharpay then he looked back down at the cup. "You need to talk to her."

Troy shook his head and he started to paced a little. He needed air. He was feeling like he was suffocating staying in this hospital. There were a lot of things on his plate and he wasn't sure how to handle any of them. He was scared to death about all of them. He dealt with things in a way that no one else really dealt with things. He liked to keep it all inside and just not talk about it. Thats why when someone brought up the subject of the baby or the NBA, he would clench up and his brain would shut down. He would dance his way around some situations just so he didn't have to talk about it. The bottom line was Troy didn't want to talk about it.

Sharpay sensed that Troy wasn't going to talk to her in the room were Gabriella was. Sharpay pointed to the door and Troy walked toward it. They both stepped outside the room and Troy turned around to face Sharpay.

"I dont want to talk about it." Troy said standing his ground. If he didn't want to talk about something, he wasn't going to talk about it. Sharpay sighed knowing that this was going to be a little harder then she thought.

"Troy she needs to you tell her how you're doing." Sharpay explained to him. "She wants to make sure that you are okay." Troy broke the eye contact with Sharpay and stared down the hallway. Sharpay searched to get that contact back. "Are you okay?" She asked one more time. Troy turned his head and got the eye contact back with Sharpay.

"No, Im not okay." Troy hissed through his teeth. He didn't mean it to sound that way, it just came out, harsh.

"Troy, Im just try..." Sharpay didnt get to finish her line because Troy cut her off mid sentence.

"You have never been in a situation like this so you have no idea what is going through my mind right now. I almost lost my kid, my wife is a mess, my career is a huge question mark right now, and I have no idea how to handle any of them. I dont have the answers and I dont have the energy to think about them to try and figure out the answers. I just want Gabriella and the baby to be alright and then I will think about me alright?" Troy asked getting annoyed with Sharpay. He just wanted her to get lost and leave him the hell alone. "Who are you to be giving advice anyway?" Troy asked her. "You're the one who cant keep her marriage together."

Sharpay's head whipped up and stared coldly at Troy. "I know that all of this stuff was sudden and not planned for and its killing you inside, but there was no need for that." Sharpay told him. "And it's really none of your business now is it?" Sharpay snapped.

"And the stuff going on with me is none of_ your_ business now is it?" Troy fired back. Sharpay flung her bag over her shoulder in anger.

"Im telling you now, that you better not hurt Gabriella." Sharpay told him once more. "She is very worried about her and if you don't tell her soon, you never know what happens." Sharpay left him with that statement and she turned to walk away. The elevator opened and Sharpay stepped in. She was gone.

Troy dropped his head and rubbed his eyes. He was way out of line in that conversation. Sharpay was right through the entire thing, Troy just didnt want to hear about it. His hand reached out on the door handle and he walked back into Gabriella's room. The door clicked and Gabriella turned her body and faced her husband standing at the door.

"Shar left?" She asked a little groggy. Troy nodded.

"She had to get home." Troy told her walking over to the edge of the bed. "And our mothers went back to my mom's. They said they will be back tomorrow." Gabriellas eyes drooped and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you for calling my mom." She said, then her eyes opened again. "You have no idea how much that meant to me." Gabriella whispered to him. Troy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and put his forehead on hers.

"Anything for you." He whispered.

Gabriella's left hand made its way around Troys neck and she gently stroked the back of it with his thumb. She sighed gently and shook her head slowly. Troy ran his hand through her hair and his hand caressed her cheek.

"I have to be upfront with you. " Troy whispered. Gabriella's eyes narrowed onto his, their foreheads still touching. "I, I am scared of what happens next." he said to his wife slowly getting choked up.

"Oh honey." Both of Gabriella's hands wrapped around his neck and she placed gentle kisses on his face. Troy sniffled.

"I know I keep telling you that everything is going to be okay. And in my heart I know that. But my head just," Gabriella didnt let him finish.

"I know baby, I know." She consoled him. Troy felt completly useless to Gabriella right now. He should not be breaking down like he was starting to right now. He needed to be strong.

"I hate thinking like that though." Troy told her. "Its hard because you know we have been waiting a long time for this, and I just want to meet her, and I want her to be healthy, and I just want everything to be perfect, but my mind is telling me that it wont and Im tried of my head playing this game with me because I dont know what side to take on this one." Troy explained to her. "She needs to be okay, she has to be."

"She will be okay. Troy you heard the doctor today, she's getting stronger. She will make it till March. Ill make sure that she will make it to March." Gabriella assured him. Troy nodded slowly and Gabriella cupped his cheek. This was not the only thing that was eating Troy up. There was something else. Gabriella could just sense it. "What else is up?" Gabriella asked him.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her.

"I mean, is there anything else that you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked him. Troy didnt want to tell her, because then she would of course say that "Thats ridiculous, why would you even think that." Thats why he was hesitant to tell her this.

"I, I dont think that I want to play basketball anymore." Troy said to her sounding ashamed. Gabriella's jaw dropped at that statement. She was trying to process what he said and she was trying to think of something in response to that, but there was a knock on the door and Dr. B's head popped in.

"Hey guys." Dr. B said with a huge smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. "I heard today was a good day."

Gabriella tried to snap out of the shock of what Troy said to respond to her doctor. She smiled a little and looked up at her.

"Thats what they keep telling us." Gabriella told her.

"We are going to do a ultrasound just to see how she is doing and we will go from there okay?" She asked. "I'll be right back." Gabriella nodded and as soon as she heard the door shut her head whipped around to Troy.

"Are you crazy?" She asked him. Troy knew that was the response he would get coming from her. But he had stuff to back this decision up.

"If I got on that plane yesterday, I would have not been here. I would have been a few thousand miles away in LA. If it didn't storm, thats where I would be and you would be here by yourself for god knows how long. I would not have been able to live with myself if I knew that you were in the hospital and I wasn't there when it happened. I don't think I cant take that chance again. I cant have something happen and me not be here with you." Troy explained to her.

"You are crazy for thinking this." Gabriella said reaching out for his hand. "Honey, you have worked so hard to get to where you are now. You cant walk away from it all, I wont let you walk away from this." Gabriella said in the sternest voice that she could find in her at the moment. "I want you to play, and our daughter wants her daddy to play. You are not going to throw it away for us."

"You two are my main priority right now. I cant be flying to New York, be there for a few days, then flying to Florida for a game be there for a week, then fly back to Houston for practice." Troy explained to her. "I cant do that to you anymore. This situation that we are in right now has put a lot of things in perspective for what I need to be doing. And what I need to be doing right now is being with you, not being with the team." Troy was sincere about that answer. Playing basketball was something that he didn't want to do. Maybe in the future, but not right now.

Gabriella swallowed hard as she fought back some tears that she was holding in. She squeezed his hand hard then looked up at him.

"I," She stopped to think of the best way to put the next sentence. "I want you to think about this some more." She told him. She knew that he seemed set about quitting. "For me, please?" She asked. Troy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Okay." Troy said and he kissed her once more. They broke apart when Dr. B came in with the Ultrasound machine. She brought it over and placed it next to Gabriella's bed. Gabriella lifted her shirt and Dr. B squirted gel on her stomach. She asked Troy for the lights and Troy stood up and turned them off and he quickly made his way back to Gabriella. Dr. B moved the wand around Gabriella's stomach, as they waited for that heartbeat to come up on the screen.

* * *

When she got in her car after leaving the hospital, all she wanted to do was go home to Zeke. Go home to Zeke. It felt weird to think that. They have been apart for so long it was weird just to think that. She's not going home to the empty house, she's going home to Zeke. She pulled out of the hospital parking lot and looked at the time on the car radio. IT was only about 8:30 or so. Sharpay knew that Zeke had the dinner shift, but she figured that she would drive by the restaurant to see him. Instead of making the right out of the parking lot, she made the left.

It was a 15 minute drive from the hospital to Zekes restaurant. When she pulled into the parking lot she saw Zekes car. She drove past the his dark blue car, but only to find these two people making out against the car. It was dark so she couldn't really make out the people. The girl had long blonde hair, but the guy was hard to make out. Sharpay drove around in the circle and then drove again past the car. She wanted to know who those people were making out against her husbands car. The second time she could make out the guy perfectly.

She found it hard to breathe. Her throat closed up at the sight of Zeke with this blonde girl. She stopped the car finding it hard to start to drive again. The headlights were shining straight ahead. She couldn't press the peddle and ease the car out of the parking lot. She got how. He was cheating on her. He was still cheating on her after they talk this morning and they were going to work out things.

He stopped looking at the beautiful 6 foot blonde women, who had her hands tucked in the back pockets of his pants, and his eyes diverted to the car that was parked right in the middle of the aisle of the parking lot. The car was a little black car. It was a car that looked at lot like, oh no.

He pushed the girl off of him and ran to the drivers side of the car and saw his wife looking straight at him. Zeke banged on the window trying to get her to open up.

Now she knew how to start the car. She put it in drive and sped off around the corner. She ran through the stop sign at the end of the parking lot and sped onto the street.

He ran back to his car ignoring the blonde girl who was asking him what was going on and where was he going. He put his car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot, after his wife.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, and Im sorry this chapter isn't my best. I wanted to get it out for you guys!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

The buttons on the keyboard of the ultrasound machine were pressed roughly as Dr. B brought up the picture of the baby. The image was brought up closer and the couple smiled. They have seen this many times, the picture of their baby girl, but this time was different then the others. Troys hand squeezed Gabriellas as they waited to hear the heartbeat of their daughter. Her eyes dropped slowly and she slowly sucked air in and out through her mouth. His hand graced her forehead pushing her bangs out of her face. He looked at his wife who was trying to breathe slowly, at the same time, he tried to as well. He always thought the worst in situations like this. His heart said one thing, but his head always played these unfair games with him.

Gabriella felt as the ultrasound wand rolled around her stomach. She was hoping and praying that the little baby girl inside of her had a strong heart beat. She needed to have one. She needed to. Gabriellas eyes still shut out the world but she felt Troys hand on her forehead as he pushed away her bangs, and she heard Dr. B pushed the buttons on the keyboard, hard. She continued to breathe deeply.

"Alright Gabriella." She heard Dr. B say as she turned the volume up on the screen. "Lets see what this little girl is up to." A few seconds after that, the heartbeat filled the room, and it sounded strong. Very strong in fact. Gabriellas eyes were still shut and she was still trying to breathe.

"Her BPM is at 147." Dr. B said to them still looking at the screen. "This little girl is a fighter." She announced again. "I think that she will be just fine."

Gabriellas eyes shot open as she lifted her head gently off of the pillow. Her left hand still clutched to Troys. Her eyes were blurry but still made out the image of her daughter on the screen. Tears started to seep out of her eyes when she heard the news that her little girl is going to be okay.

"Sh...She's okay?" Gabriella asked in a unsure tone. Dr. B smiled at the couple.

"She is great." Dr. B told them. "At this rate she will carry full term." A huge sigh escaped Gabriellas body as she fell onto her husband with sobs. Troy gently kissed her head as she wept into his shoulder. Troy looked over at Dr. B as Gabriella still wept.

"Everything else is fine though, all her organs are working, and...and...everything?" He asked wanting to make sure that everything will be fine and they wont ever have to come back here until its actually time.

"Everything is fine. She responded very well to the medication. Gabriella," Dr. B said. Gabriella lifted her head out of Troys shoulder and looked at her doctor. "You were amazing. You should be so proud of yourself." Dr. B told her.

Gabriella nodded a little. "Thank you." She whispered as she still tried to pull herself together.

"So what does this mean?" Troy asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"The baby is very healthy right now and we want to keep it that way. We need to keep a very close eye on her and make sure that she does not sink into distress again. So instead of a every month check up, I want to see Gabriella every week." Dr. B explained to the couple. "And also I want to put you on bed rest." Dr. B directed that to Gabriella. "Its not for rest of the pregnancy, its only until I feel comfortable sending you on your way, because I dont want to see you back here until March." Gabriella nodded with a smile.

"I will go and get the discharge papers and you guys will be free to go home." Dr. B told them. "Congratulations." Dr. B turned to go out, but Gabriellas little voice stopped her.

"Dr. B" Gabriella said and she turned around to face her patient. "Thank you. For saving my baby." Gabriella said through tears. Dr. B nodded in thanks and walked out to get the discharge papers.

* * *

The front door swung open and hurricane Sharpay swooped through the house. She let out a yell of anger, frustration, and hurt as she stormed into the kitchen and turned the lights on. Tears started to trickle down her face as she opened the fridge. There was hard liquor in there and it had her name on it. She looked past all the fancy brand names on the bottles in the fridge, all she saw was her name on that bottle. She pulled it out of the fridge and unscrewed the top. She didnt bother bringing out a glass, she just put the bottle to her lips and took a long swig. The liquor burned the back of her throat bad, but right at that moment it felt good. The burn was helping with the fact that her marriage was no and completely over. She thought before that he wasnt the guy she had married, now, it was crystal clear.

He felt like a bank robber the way that he pulled the car into the driveway of the house. He did with without slowing down and the car was halfway on the grass. He slammed the door and ran, stumbling a little, into the house. The door was already opened, she didn't close it. Zeke barreled his way through the corridor of the house and walked back to the kitchen. There standing in the middle was Sharpay drinking vodka like it was no ones business.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zeke yelled as he ripped the bottle out of her hand. "This is hard liquor. This stuff will kill you if you drink it all at once!" Zeke yelled at her and he put in on the island.

"What can I say HON-EY!" Sharpay said having a attitude. "You can have sex with another girl, I can drink myself to the grave!" Sharpay snatched the bottle off of the island and walked upstairs. Zeke was close behind her. But Sharpay beat him to the bedroom because when she arrived she slammed the door hard. Zeke banged his fist and yelled for her to open the door. Sharpay took another long swig as the the voka burned her throat and she opened the door.

"Hear me out." Were Zekes first words once he was let into the bedroom. Sharpay stood in the exact same spot where Zeke was standing just this morning.

"You were standing right here." Sharpay looked down at the floor. "Yep, right here and I was standing about where you are." Sharpay played this morning back to him. "I came in and pretty much told you that you were right and I was being an idiot for not making this work. So I made myself look like an ass again." She explained in a sarcastic tone. "I told you that I was willing to fight for our relationship if you were. You agreed, and we would have had sex if you didnt have to go to work." The bottle in Sharpays hand was now at her lips as she took yet another swig. Zeke knew that the bottle was new and wasnt opened. And now almost half was gone. It made him very nervous.

"Sharpay," Zeke started but then Sharpay held her finger up and walked toward the closet.

"So then I had this great idea of surprising you when you come home with this." Sharpay brought out a white see through sexy lingerie that she had brought that afternoon. "I was planing to wear nothing underneath this, and light candles all around the room for you so when you get home we can have sex for the first time in about a month. Little did I know, _you_ were having sex this month." She hissed. "Interesting." Sharpay explained still having the sarcastic tone. Then her finger one by one knocked down the hangers in Zekes side of the closet. Then Sharpay turned around and giggled.

"Oops." She said smiling then turned back to her husband. Zeke was standing in front of her ready to burst because she wasnt giving him a chance to talk and explain himself.

"Sharpay," Once again he was interrupted by Sharpays pointer finger, indicating that she was not done yet.

"After I went to see our friends who are in the hospital because they almost lost their unborn baby the other night, I decided that maybe Ill stop by the restaurant to see you before I head home. Oh, but then I pull into the parking lot and what do I see? I see you pinned up against your car with a Blonde attached to your body as she sucks your face off." Sharpay laughed as she heard the story told out loud. She took another swig of the vodka and stared at her husband. "I mean am I hallucinating or something?"

Zeke slowly stepped forward toward his wife. He was afraid to because he knows when she gets mad, she gets _really _mad.

"I can explain." He told her calmly as he could. Sharpay walked around him and plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs as she took a sip of the vodka again. It trickled down her throat setting it on fire.

"Please do." She told him. Zeke hated when she acted like she was sarcastic when she didnt mean any of it. Just reading her body language he could tell that she was beat up inside. He wrecked her. And he hated feeling that way.

"When we were apart, I didnt feel whole." He started off.

_Here we go, a sob story. "I didnt feel whole." Shut the hell up!!!_ Sharpay thought. She knew even before the story was told, that she didnt feel sorry for him one little bit.

"I spent a lot of nights at the bars, I mean ask Troy and Chad, they will tell you. I was a wreck. One night at the bar I was really wasted. All I remember was this girl and she took me to her car and took me back to her place." Zeke continued his story.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sharpay asked cutting him off before he could continue.

"Sharpay stop." Zeke demanded.

"Was she good?" She questioned more. The thing with Sharpay and Zeke was that they knew which buttons to press to get to each other in a fight. It has been working for years.

"God damn it Sharpay! Can I finish!" Zeke yelled. Sharpay put her hands up for surrender and Zeke continued.

"We saw each other for a number of days. Tonight I was going to tell her that it was done and its over because I had you back." Zeke told her. Sharpay put her hand up. She was interjecting again.

"Yeah, it _really_ looked like you were saying "We're done." Sharpay smirked. "And Im Sorry, but you failed to leave out what happened that night when she took you back to her place. I mean..." She paused for a minute. "Did you sleep with her Zeke?" Sharpay pushed herself off the bed and stepped forward to her "husband". "And don't lie to me." She hissed in his face quickly changing her tone of voice

Zeke swallowed hard. That awkward silence hung in the air for about a minute. Zeke couldn't even look at her when he was going to tell her this. Sharpay knew what the answer was, and she just wanted to throw up. She felt so betrayed. He was the one who wanted to get back together. As soon as she wanted to give him a chance, it turns out the entire time that he was messing around.

"I slept with her." He said in a whisper. Sharpays hand came up and slapped him across the face. Hard. She knew the answer, but she secretly wanted it not to be true. Her hand stung from the slap and as soon as she did it she realized what she did. She moved her hand toward her mouth and covered it in shame. She didnt feel shame for very long though.

"I cannot believe you." She hissed. "You're a hypocritical jackass." Tears formed in her eyes now. She was not going to play the giggle game or sarcastic game with him anymore. He was no longer worth it. Sharpay turned toward the bedroom door and stood next to it. "I think you need to go." She whispered.

Zeke was quick on his feet to run by her. He wanted to be forgiven. He was obviously not going to get it.

"Sharpay Im sorry. I love you so much. I was just hurt and...and upset and I didnt know how to live without you." Zeke pleaded to her. "Please Sharpay, Please." Zeke pleaded more as his arms wrapped around Sharpay. She felt his tears run through her shirt.

"If you really loved me." Sharpay said. "You would have never slept with that girl." Her voice cracked. "I gave you everything, and you threw it all away when you got in bed with that girl." Sharpay said quietly pushing him off of her.

His eyes met hers. There was hurt and betrayal in his, and guilt in his. Sharpays hand reached for the door knob.

"I mean it this time." Sharpay said to him. "Get...out."

* * *

They were getting back to reality. Somewhat. When they arrived home the two mothers where there to greet their children and offered to get them anything that they needed. Do you need us to go grocery shopping? Do you want anything to eat or drink? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need me fluff your pillow? It was kind of overwhelming to the couple at first because they were so used to doing everything them selves. Now they had this extra help, it was nice, but also unnecessary.

Gabriella pushed her body onto the bed and her back lay flat against the pillow and the head board. Troy pulled the covers over her body as she sat up in bed. He handed her a glass of water and a white pill that she had to take everyday. Gabriella threw the pill in her mouth and took a sip of water and swallowed the pill.

"Do you need anything else?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled and pulled his shirt and lowered him to her lips. It was the one sweet, passionate kiss that was much needed between the two of them. The kiss was broken and Gabriella giggled softy.

"That was all I needed." She told him. Troy sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife and he took her hand in his.

"How long do you think they are going to stay?" Troy asked her. Gabriella giggled. She knew how much Troy hated people just hanging around the house doing things that he knew they were more then capable of doing. The women were just doing what they were meant to do, take care of their children.

"Maybe a few more days." Gabriella told him and Troy just rolled his eyes. "Hey, they are just worried about us, they arnt doing anything wrong." Gabriella told him. Troy nodded.

"I know, I know." He said. "But we have been cooped up in a hospital room for five days, now all I want to do is be with my wife." His head nestled into her neck and he gently kissed it. Gabriella's hand was placed on the back of his neck and she moaned quietly. Troy's kissed trailed up Gabriella's neck and softly around her face and they landed smack on her lips. The kiss was broken by a knock on the door.

Both of their heads whipped around when they heard the knock.

"If its one of them Im saying something." Troy groaned at his wife. Gabriella gently hit his arm and called them in.

"Who is it?" She asked. The door knob twisted open and Taylor and Chads heads popped in.

"Up for some visitors?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella smiled big at her best friend and Taylor and Chad stepped in their bedroom taking that smile as a yes. Taylor embraced Gabriella in her arms as she placed the bouquet of flowers that she brought for her on the bed.

"You look amazing." Taylor told her taking a look at her friend. Gabriella didnt look worn out and tired and that look of pain and worry was flushed away from her eyes. She looked relieved and happy. She was starting to look like Gabriella again.

"So what did the doctors tell you?" Chad asked the couple.

"Obviously it was good if your home right?" Taylor asked still having the hint of concern in her voice.

"The doctors said that her heart rate was up to 147 with is a little above normal, which is great." Troy explained. "But to keep a close eye on her and make sure nothing else goes wrong, they want us to go for a check up every week and they want her to stay on bed rest." Troy explained more to them.

"They want you to stay on bed rest for three months?" Taylor asked them. Gabriella shook her head.

"Not for the rest of the pregnancy, they just want me to stay in bed until I get stronger again and so they know that the baby is not in remediate danger any more." Gabriella told them. "Which I completely agree with because I don't want to go through this ever again. So Im willing to do whatever they tell me to make sure that it doesn't happen." Gabriella said.

"Well we are just happy that you guys are home and safe." Chad told them. There was another knock on the door and Mrs. Bolton was standing in the doorway looking at the kids that she has known for years in front of her.

"I didnt know you guys where here." She said to them. "You must have snuck in on me." She said with a little laugh. Chad help up a key with a yellow key chain on it that say "Troy and Gabriella's House." On it.

"We have our ways." He said to her making Mrs. Bolton laugh.

"Well if you guys are here, are you going to stay and have dinner with us?" She asked. Taylor and Chad exchanged glances. They couldn't say no now, and it wasn't like they had any huge plans.

"Dinner sounds great Mrs. Bolton." Taylor told her. Mrs. Bolton smiled at the kids and she turned and walked away to tell Maria that they needed two more places at the table. Taylor and Chad turned back to their friends.

"Well I guess that we are staying." Taylor said. "You dont mind do you?" She asked unsure.

"Stop it." Gabriella told her. "You are always allowed to stay here."

Chad kinked his head toward and door and Troy got the sign that he wanted to talk to him. Troy pointed to the door and looked back at the two ladies.

"We will be right back." Troy told them and the two men stepped outside. Troy leaned in and closed the door behind him and turned to his best friend.

"Whats up?" He asked. Chad fiddled with his hands trying to spit it out what he needed Troys help with.

"I need you to help me out with something." Chad told him. Troy nodded.

"Of course man, what do you need?" Troy asked him. Chad reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring magazine.

"I figured since you picked one of these out before, you would know which one is the best." Chad told him handing him the magazine. Troys jaw dropped as he looked down at what Chad had just handed him.

"Are you being serious?" Troy asked him. "The man who practically boycotts marriage, is getting...married?" Troy asked him. Chad nodded sure of what he was doing.

"Its her Christmas gift." Chad asked. "Im going to ask Taylor to marry me."

"Oh my god." Troy said in disbelief. "I mean....wow." Troy still couldn't believe that Chad was actually going to do this. The man who says that he doesn't want to ever get married, the man who was deathly afraid of moving in with his girlfriend of more then six years, was now being a man and was going to ask Taylor to marry him.

"So will you help me?" Chad asked desperately. Troy looked up at his best friend who looked really desperate for his help. What was he going to say, NO?

"Of course I will man." Troy told him. "But if I help you out with this, can you help me out with something?" Troy asked.

"Anything." Chad told him.

"Alright, follow me."

* * *

The last box was packed up.

HIS SHIT was written on the boxes. She cleared everything out of the closets. She was going to make room for herself, she was not going to have all of his shirts and shoes and everything else just hanging in her closet. There was almost twenty boxes that had that label on them. And she wanted each and every one of them gone. She closed the marker up and walked downstairs and opened the front door. It was almost 24 hours since their fight and Zeke hadnt left. He sat outside in his car. He was not leaving. She didnt want to see him, she didnt want to hear from him. She wanted him gone.

She snatched her phone and called upon Zekes best friend to get him the hell out of here.

"Its me," Sharpay started when she heard the hello from the other end. "Can you come over?" She asked a little choked up. "I need you to get him to leave...No, Im find I just need you to get him out of here." She said. "Alright, bye." After she hung up the phone she turned and face all of the boxes that were left scattered around her room. They all needed to be gone. She lifted the one box and walked it out to the hallway. She went back into her room and carried another box out, then another, and then another. Soon enough they were all out of the room and were stacked in the hallway leading to the stairs, which lead down to the living room and kitchen. By the time the boxes were placed in the hallway, he was already there. Sharpay squeezed her way through the boxes and stepped safely on the stairs. She rushed to the door and was expecting someone else. What she found was pretty much better then expected.

"Shar, what happened?" Taylor asked worriedly. This was the first time that Sharpay broke down and cried. She fell into Taylors arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Taylor hugged her tight and stroked her hair. "Oh babe." Taylor said to her as she continued to sob into her shoulder. Taylor stepped forward a few steps and tried to at least get inside the house. She closed the door behind her with Sharpay still in her arms. "Sh, Sh, Sh. Come on over here."

With an arm draped around Sharpays shoulder she walked her over to the chair in the living room. Sharpay quickly dabbed her eyes and the makeup smeared a little. Taylor rubbed her back soothingly trying to get her to take a few breaths.

"Just take a breath." Taylor ordered gently to Sharpay. Sharpay sure enough breathed in and out again. "Good girl." Taylor praised. "Now, tell me what happened."

Sharpay took a minute to bring herself together before she told the tale to Taylor. But then she remembered why Taylor was really here.

"Wheres Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"Him and Troy are outside talking to him." Taylor said soothingly as she could.

"Troys here?" Sharpay asked. Taylor nodded slowly.

"Gabriella and Troy came home this morning." Sharpay smiled a little. She would get back to that later when she saw Gabriella.

"Last night, when I left from the hospital, I decided to go and see Zeke at work, um, because yesterday morning we got together and agreed to work on everything. So when I left I was going to drive over to the restruant to see how he was doing, and I, um." Sharpay swallowed hard and turned her head away from Sharpay. Taylors hand rubbed her back softly trying to console her friend the best she could. "He was kissing another women." She let out like a gun shot. The tears just poured out at that point and Taylor pulled her friend in her arms.

"Tay, what am I going to do this time?" Sharpay cried to her friend. "I cant start over with him anymore." She cried harder and harder. "I cant believe he did this to me."

Taylor rocked her friend back and fourth trying to console her the best she could. She was thinking about everything that she just told her, and it made her appreciate Chad more and more. She knew that he would never do this to her. Zeke has been doing this kind of stuff since high school, but Sharpay falls right back in his trap. Taylor knew that this was Sharpays final straw. He went against her this time, and he knew what he was doing.

Troy and Chad came in the front door and found Sharpay engulfed in Taylor's arms and crying uncontrollably. Taylor didnt need to say anything, she just pointed to the stairs to where the boxes where. Zeke didnt come in once.

By the time all the boxes were outside, Sharpay fell asleep. Taylor pulled the blanket that was on the top of the couch onto Sharpay's body. Her body just looked weak. Her face swollen from all the crying she has done. Taylor has seen Sharpay through rough times, this was by far the worst that she has ever seen her. Taylor walked outside to where the guys were putting the boxes in the back of Zeke's car. She wasnt going to stop and try to talk to Zeke. She didnt want to look at him. But that feeling was washed away, because in typical Taylor fashion, she can never keep her mouth shut.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Taylor yelled. Zekes head popped out from the passenger side of his car and he looked at the angry women standing on the sidewalk. "What you didnt think you hurt her enough already so you went ahead and did this to her?" She yelled. Chad dropped the box and ran to her side and pulled her arm over to her car.

"What the hell is the matter with _you_?" He asked her.

"Did you hear what he did to her?" Taylor snapped at him.

"Yes I did." Chad told her. "But you need to clam down, all of us do. This is their problem not ours. The only thing we can do is be bystanders in this one. We cant do anything. And yelling at him is not helping anything now is it?" Chad asked her. She shook her head. "No is right."

"I hate him right now." Taylor whispered to him.

"Well what are you going to do?" Chad asked him. "Kill him?" Taylor dropped her head. "You can hate him all you want Tay, but nothing is going to change, and you are to good of a person to kill him" He laughed a little at the last line. Taylor slapped him gently on his shoulder. "Just please, dont yell at him again."

"Quit trying to protect him." Taylor snapped at him. Chad was taken back by that one.

"Taylor," He was getting frustrated with her now. "Hes my best friend, what else am I supposed to say?"

"And Sharpay is my best friend, what am I supposed to do?" Taylor asked him.

Chad was going to back out of this conversation before it got ugly and he was going to say something that he was going to regret later.

"You know what, I'll just see you at home." He told her walking back to Troy and Zeke who were still loading stuff into the car.

"Fine." Taylor flew open the door and got in her car. She slammed the door shut, frustrated at Chad. Then it set in that she left out one minor detail. She pushed the door open again and jumped out of the car.

"CHAD!" She yelled. He turned around and walked back to her. "One more thing, all of that stuff, better not be coming to our house, I want him out."

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

_It was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. Sugar plums should be dancing around your heads, you should be cheery, you should be overfilled with the Christmas spirt. None of this applied to anyone this Christmas. The one relationship was coming to a close, one was at a disagreement, and the other was trying to hold it all together. _

His arms drapped around her plump body and he pulled her close to his body. She sighed deeply as she felt his body warmth. This was their first Christmas together in three years. She wanted to make it special. To her, it already was. They were expecting baby, they live in this beautiful house, they are head over heals in love. There wasnt much more she could ask for.

"Merry Christmas." Troy whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her temple.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back. She slowly move her body onto the other side to face her husband. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She smiled and pushed his chest gently.

"Stop it." She told him.

"I mean it, you look..incredible." Troy said. Gabriella leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You dont look so bad yourself." She told him. Troy laughed at his wife and kissed her once more.

"I wish we could just lay like this all day." He told her. Gabriella cocked her head back and gave him that "Gabriella Look"

"What?" He asked.

"I do lay in this bed all day." She told him.

"I was making a joke honey." He kissed her once more to make up for that bad joke. "So do you want your present now or later?" He asked her.

"Humm." She thought for a minute. "Now."

Troy pushed himself out of bed and walked over to Gabriellas side of the bed and pulled the covers off of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Im going to give you your gift." He told her taking her right hand to help her out of bed.

"Did you not hear the doctor the other day, Im on bed rest. I cant get out of bed." She explained to him as if he were three.

"You will be fine walking 20 feet down the hall, now come on Mrs. Bolton." He said helping her up. She was a little wobbly because she hasnt been on her feet in almost four days. She put her arm around Troys shoulder and he helped her walk down the hallway.

"Close your eyes." He said to her. Gabriella gave him a weird look. "Come on." he said to her. Gabriella closed her eyes and Troy stopped in front of the baby's room.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said a little unsure. Troy turned the door knob and the door swung open.

"Open your eyes." He whispered to her and her eyes shot open. Her eyes were in sight of the freshly pink painted room. There was a rocking chair in the left corner of the room, and the clothes were hung up in the closet, and all of the sonogram pictures from past appointments were hanging in frames above the walls.

"Its not completely done yet because we still have to get a bunch of stuff but," He was interupted by the deep kiss of his wife. His hand graced her cheek and he felt tears slip into his hands.

"Thank you." She said though tears and a laugh. "How did you, when did you?" She was so confused. How did he do this without her knowing.

"You being on bed rest and not being able to move has its perks." He told her and his lips met hers once more.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

He was on the couch. Thats actually exactly where he wanted to wake up Christmas morning, on the couch with Romper licking his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes hard. He heard the coffee pot going and he turned his head toward the kitchen and there was Taylor. She was reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas." Chad greeted her from the couch. Her eyes looked up from the paper and looked at him.

"Merry Christmas." She greeted back.

He stood up and walked out to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Like a baby." She said with no emotion in her voice. He was not going to win her over today. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Great, the couch is awesome." He said with sarcasm. She blew it off like it was nothing. But it made him a little angry. "When can I come back to bed?" He asked her.

"When I decided to let you back." She said folding the paper and dropping it on the table which was next to half of Zekes boxes that Taylor made clear that she didnt want in her house. They have been sitting there for four days without moving, she was beyond pissed at Chad.

"Come on Taylor." Chad groaned.

"Stop acting like your two." She scolded starting to walk back to her bedroom.

"What was I supposed to do, He is my best friend." Chad announced.

"And Sharpay is mine!" Taylor yelled back.

"Im not saying what he did was right, but he needed my help, he has no where to go because Tin Man over here doesnt have a heart!" He yelled pointing to Taylor.

"And the scare crow over here doesnt have a brain!" She yelled back.

"Oh my god, you are making this a bigger thing then it needs to be!" Chad yelled. "This is their thing Taylor, not ours. We shouldnt be having a fight over this."

Taylor simply put up her hand and walked away towards their bedroom. Chad knew that if he didnt do this now, he was never going to do it. He ran over to his coat pocket and pulled out the black box and got down on one knee as Taylor continued to walk away.

"TAYLOR!" Chad yelled. Taylor stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. Then her mouth hung wide open when she saw what was in front of her. It was a sight that she thought she would never see.

"What do you say?" Chad asked a shell shocked Taylor. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

She packed her last suitcase. She needed to get out of this town. She needed to get away from her friends, family, work, everything. She needed time to herself. She needed to recover. She walked her five suitcases down the stairs and packed them in the car. This was not how she imagined her first Christmas being married.

She imagined waking up next to her prince, nice and warm, looking forward to a great day with friends and family. She imagined getting the perfect gift from the guy she loved, she imagined giving a gift to the guy she loves. Then at night they would have hot and passionate love as they slowly fell asleep in each others arms after a great day.

In reality:

She woke up alone, cold, not sure what today was going to hold. Shes not going to get a gift, or give a gift. And tonight she will be cold and alone once again as she falls asleep in a hotel room probably watching a Christmas movie where everyone is holly and jolly. And she can sit there with her cold heart hating her life and everything in it.

This time she couldnt fix anything in her life, it was completely over. Maybe when she is on this trip she will find a big house to buy, thats far away from this town and everything in it. Thats the only thing that would make her happy.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby _

_

* * *

_

**I hate the ending.  
I am so sorry this has taken me forever to get out. I have been so busy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE ILL WANT TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT FASTER!!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

After the excitement of Christmas and New Years died down, everyone tired to get back to normal. Well, at least something that was somewhat close. After the news that Sharpay and Zeke were divorcing, now one has seen or heard from Sharpay or Zeke in almost two weeks. It was starting to worry everyone. Sharpay left without saying anything to anyone, and Zeke one morning, a few days after Christmas, just got in his car and started driving. They haven't heard from them since. Sure the other four where worried sick about their friends, but at the same time they all had their other issues that were facing them.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay?" Maria asked her daughter one last time as she stood next to her bedside. Maria was planned to leave her daughter and son in-law today, but she wasnt comfortable with it just yet. "If you need me to stay another day." Gabriella was able to get in a few words this time.

"Mom, Im fine. You know Im fine. We will be fine." She assured her mother. Maria gave her a questionable look.

"Really?" She asked once more.

"Really." Gabriella said with a smile. Maria threw her arms at her daughter and tried not to cry.

"Im going to miss you." Maria told her. Gabriella smiled but at the same time, her eyes were rolling around in her head. Nothing had happened in two weeks, all Gabriella had been doing is sitting in this bed and watching reruns of the old soaps on SOAP NET. There was no need for Maria to stay if nothing was going on. She needed to get home, and she knew it.

"Im going to miss you to Mom." Gabriella said rubbing her back to console her. Maria stood up and squeezed her daughters hand, and then she faced the man who was sitting on the bed next to her.

"You better take good care of her." Maria said to him. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me Maria, Ill guard her with my life." Troy said. Maria smiled as she held back tears.

"Please dont let that baby come out until March." Maria said trying to throw a little joke in there. Gabriella laughed a little at her mother.

"Trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens." Gabriella told her. Maria hugged her daughter one last time. Lucille appeared in the door way to get Maria. She was driving her to the airport and then she was going home herself. She only lived twenty minutes away, so if they needed her she was only a short distance from here.

"Maria, your going to miss you flight." Lucille warned her. Maria backed out from the hug and pulled herself together to kiss her daughter and son in-law good bye.

"Ill call you when I get home." Maria told them.

"Ill be waiting." Gabriella said. Maria sighed and looked at her daughter.

"I love you." She told Gabriella.

"I love you to." Gabriella said blowing her mother a kiss and her and Lucille disappeared to the door. Troy reached over and pulled Gabriella into him as she started to tear up. Even though she acted like it wasn't a big deal, she hated saying goodbye to her mom.

Troy placed a soft kiss on her forehead held her for a few minutes.

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered to him as she sniffled as slowly pushed herself up. She wiped her tears and looked at her husband who looked starry eyed.

"What?" Gabriella asked him.

"Nothing," Troy said to her. "You just look really beautiful." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop." She told him searching for the remote on the bed.

"I mean it." He told her sincerely.

"Okay, I'm fat, with my puffy cheeks because I cant say goodbye to my "mommy", my hair is disgusting, my feet are swollen, and" She was interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips from her husband. Troy gently rubbed her shoulder and put his forehead to hers.

"You look beautiful to me." Troy told her. "And that's all that matters." Gabriella's bottom lip started to quiver as she fought back tears. "Hey, hey, hey." He whispered to her as his thumb rubbed her cheek. Her hand reached up and touched his and she looked into his eyes.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have a husband like you?" She asked him.

"Only a few times." He joked with her. Gabriella sniffled and giggled.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Troy asked her. "Should I make you a nice dinner or be lazy and order out?" He asked. Gabriella put her head on the headboard and smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Troy smiled and kissed her hard and then kissed her stomach. "Give me an hour." he told her and he rushed out the door.

* * *

This was the first time she had been summoned to talk to the Coach. She's talked to him maybe once or twice but never in person. It needed to be in person because it was something that was way to important to talk about over the phone.

As she sat in the office, she looked around at all the sports memorabilia that hung on the walls. A lot of it was the past team players from years back. She always hoped she saw him up there one day, but if he keeps acting the way he does, he wont even get his name on a card.

"Coach will see you now." The secretary said to her. She stood up and walked back to his office. She knocked on the door and came in when she was told to do so.

"Coach, Hi I'm Corey." She said putting her hand out to greet the coach. Coach, being the professional man that he was, shook her hand and motioned her to sit down.

"Im sorry that I had to call you in on this." Coach told her. "I wanted to wait till after the holidays to talk about anything." He explained.

"That's perfectly fine." Corey told him.

"Now we need to talk about this, because I can not have players just getting up and leaving." Coach said.

"I completely understand that." Corey told him.

"I understand that he had a meeting with Nick's a few weeks back?" Coach asked.

"Yes." Corey confirmed.

"And why didn't he go?" Coach asked trying to get the whereabouts of his new star player the past few weeks.

"The storm delayed his flight, and his wife was in the hospital. He didn't tell me details. I haven't talked to him since then because when I try to call him he doesn't answer his phone." Corey explained.

"Corey," The coach paused. "You need to find him and tell him to call me. I need to have a little chat with him because things like this don't fly in the NBA. He just cant take off whenever he wants. Its unexceptionable." Coach told her. "He is my player and I need to know where he is. I don't care if you have to fly out to New Mexico to get a hold of him. Find him." Coach demanded.

"Yes sir." Corey said standing up and shaking his hand once more.

"Keep me posted." Coach said as he walked Corey to the door.

Once Corey stepped outside to where she got better service, she ran through her black berry and found Troy's number and called him. "Surprisingly" she got his voice-mail. It was then Corey decided that she had no other choice then to fly out to New Mexico to get Troy.

"Troy its Corey." She said as she approached her car. "Since you are not answering your phone and Coach is up my ass to know where you are, I will see you in a few hours. Bye."Corey ended the call harshly and stepped into her car. She drove back to her apartment to pack her bags.

* * *

She rolled over to face him on the bed. Their clothes scattered across the floor, the duvet covers were the only things keeping them warm. She placed her hand on his chest and he pulled her closer to his body. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and them sighed. She took out her left hand from beside her and examined the rock that laid on her finger. Even though it was two weeks ago, just looking at that ring, still left her breathless. The man that never wanted to get married was on his knee before her. She still played back that single moment in her head everyday.

_She simply put up her hand and walked away towards their bedroom. He knew that if he didn't do this now, he was never going to do it. He ran over to his coat pocket and pulled out the black box and got down on one knee as she continued to walk away._

_"TAYLOR!" Chad yelled. Taylor stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. Then her mouth hung wide open when she saw what was in front of her. It was a sight that she thought she would never see._

_"What do you say?" Chad asked a shell shocked Taylor. "Will you marry me?"_

_Her hands were over her mouth as she looked at the ring that sat in the black box. She looked at the ring some more, then back at Chad, she looked at the ring, then back to Chad again. Chad stayed on his knee waiting for an answer to arise from her. He waited and waited, then finally. _

_"Is this a joke?" Taylor asked. _

_"What?" Chad asked caught a little off guard at her response. That wasn't the one he was expecting._

_"I mean if you're joking, this isnt funny." Taylor said starting to cry. Chad stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, and looked directly in her eyes. _

_"Im not joking about this one Tay." Chad started off. "Even though I say I never want to get married, and I'm afraid of commitment, the more I'm with you, the more Im not afraid." Chad explained to her. "I have wanted to marry the same girl since I was 17, I just didn't know it." Chad told her as Taylor's sobs spewed out of her. "I love you Taylor McKessie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I come home from a bad day at work, your the person I want to come home to. When your sick and cant go to work, I want to be the one who takes care of you. When or if we have a daughter, I want her to look just like you." Chad said starting to get choked up now. He didn't think he would, but Taylor was making him get choked up. And he loved that fact. _

_"So I'll ask you one more time." Chad said trying to pull himself together. "Taylor McKessie, will you marry me?" _

_"Yes." Taylor said not hesitating that time. Chad dropped the box on the floor and engulfed Taylor in his arms. He spun her around and gave her a very passionate kiss. He set her down on her feet and went to go get the box that had the ring, but it wasn't there. _

_"Whats wrong?" Taylor asked still smiling ear to ear. Chad looked down on the floor but didn't see it anywhere. _

_"I dropped the box and its not here." Chad told her feeling like he was about to throw up. A 24,000 dollar ring was in that box. Hinting Chads worry Taylor tried to calm him down. _

_"Alright baby I'm sure that its right around here somewhere we just have to look okay?" Taylor asked him. Chad dropped down on his hands and knees and started crawling around on the ground trying to find the box. He was looking under the coffee table and found Romper laying underneath it. His tail was wagging like there was no tomorrow, and in Rompers mouth was, the black box. _

_"Oh no." Chad slipped out. _

_"What? Whats wrong?" Taylor asked jumping down on the floor with him. They both saw the sight of Romper chewing on the black box. "Oh no." _

_"Romper." Chad said inching closer to the puppy. "Drop the box." And as soon as he said that Romper took off like a horse out of the gates. Taylor and Chad frantically chased Romper around the apartment until Chad finally wrestled him to the ground and Taylor ripped the box out of his mouth. _

_"I don't think so puppy." She said taking the box from him and he ran off into the other room. Taylor opened the box and got a closer look at the ring. _

_"Its beautiful." She told Chad getting teary eyed. Chad took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. Taylor smiled and kissed him again. _

_It was the best Christmas present she had ever received. _

Sensing her daze, Chad nudged his new fiancé. Taylor's head whipped around to face him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Chad asked her. Taylor rolled around and laid on top of him.

"About how amazing you are." Taylor told him.

"Hmm." Chad moaned and kissed her. He rolled her over so now that he was on top of her. Taylor arched her back when he bit her lip gently. A soft moan escaped her lips. Chad slowly started to thrust into her and Taylor's hand rode through his hair and she continued to moan softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he thrust harder into her.

"Chad." She moaned as he thrust harder and harder. Ever since they have gotten engaged, the two have been going at it day and night. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was a huge change, like everything else that has been happening, change.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and she turned her head to the noise. Her black plastic frame glasses sat on her face as she watched TV. His head peaked through the door and he cleared his throat.

"You ready?" He asked. She gave him a weird look.

"Ready for what?" She asked. He opened the door and walked closer to her. He pulled the covers off of her and put his hand out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriella asked him very confused on what he was trying to do.

"I have a surprise for you." He told her.

"It requires me getting out of bed?" Gabriella asked him. He nodded.

"Dr. B said that it was okay for you to get up and move around for a little, just not to over due it. We aren't leaving the house, we are just walking downstairs. Now come on." He told her. Gabriella pushed her self up and turned her body to step out of bed. "Easy." Troy told her. He put his arm around her back and his hand landed on her waist for support.

Gabriella hadnt been on her feet for a while, so she was very wobbly as she moved out of the bed room. When the reached the steps Troy told her to hop into his arms.

"Are you nuts?" She asked him. "I weight 300 pounds."

"You weigh nothing." He told her sweetly as he swooped her up in his arms. "Now close your eyes." He instructed and she did so. He carried her down the stairs easily and her head nestled into the crick of his neck. Troy continued to walk out to the dining room to where everything was set up.

"Smells good." She told him. Troy smiled at his wife. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Open your eyes."

Gabriella moved her head up and opened her eyes and she saw was breathtaking. Troy had set up a candle lit dinner. The lights were dimmed and there were four candles lit on the table. There were flowers for a center piece, and he had used their wedding china. It was beautiful.

"Oh Troy." Gabriella gushed as she looked at the table set before her. Troy gently put her down on the floor but her arm still stayed wrapped around his back.

"You like it?" Troy asked her. She turned and looked up at him and nodded.

"Its beautiful." She told him. Troy reached for the chair and pulled it out for her to sit down.

"Here, sit down." He said. Gabriella sat down in the chair with Troy's help. "Ill be right back." He said leaving the room. Gabriella couldn't believe that he did all of this. It showed her how lucky she was to have Troy. He cared for her with everything he had. It meant a lot to her.

Troy came back out carrying a bowl of spaghetti and a plate of garlic bread. He placed it on the table then asked her what she wanted to drink. She told him water and he went out and got her a glass of water. He came back and placed it in front of her as she was dishing up her plate. She took a scoop of spaghetti and put it in her mouth.

"How is it?" Troy asked still putting some on his plate.

"Its delicious." She told him covering her mouth so he didn't have to see her eating with her mouth open. Once she swallowed she continued to praise him.

"Honey this is amazing." She said.

"Better then take out?" He asked reaching for a piece of garlic bread.

"Much better then take out." She responded.

"I figured this is our first night in weeks that we have been alone with no parents lurking around, so we need a celebration. Plus I wanted to do something nice for you. " Troy explained to her.

"Thanks baby."

When dinner was done Troy moved them into the living room. He made sure that Gabriella was comfortable on the couch and he went to get the candles from the dining room and brought them out and placed them on the coffee table. No lights were on this time, only the candles. It was very romantic.

Troy sat on the couch with her and she laid into him. His fingers intertwined with hers and his, and he kissed her hand gently.

"Dinner was perfect." Gabriella whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered. Gabriella turned her head and she faced her husband. "What?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She told him. Troy sighed knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"Ella." He said trying to make her stop taking about it.

"You told me you were going to think about it." She urged him more.

Troy didn't want a perfectly good night, end in a fight. Gabriella didn't need that stress and he didn't need it either. It wasn't worth it.

"And I did." Troy said fighting back.

"Did you?" She snapped at him. He sighed and turned away from her. Gabriella slowly pushed herself up and put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her.

"I don't want you to throw it all away for me." She whispered to him.

"Gabriella." He said.

"No, I want you to listen to me." She said. "You have sacrificed a lot for me. Now the NBA is the biggest thing that has ever happened for you. Just because we had a scare doesn't mean that you need to back away for an opportunity like this." She said. Troy opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "Now I know that you're worried that if you're not here something bad is going to happen. I don't ever want you to feel that way. I want you to feel okay leaving me home. I'm on bed rest anyway so its not like I'm going places." She told him. "Me and the baby are perfectly fine now. I want you to play. Our daughter I know wants you to play. You should want to play." She finished her speech.

"I cant leave you again." Troy said to her.

"Yes you can. Somewhere along the line you are going to have to. I have Chad and Taylor, and your mom here if anything should happen. And Sharpay once she gets herself together, if she ever does." Gabriella joked. Troy smiled slightly. "I am going to be okay."

"What happens if the baby comes early and Im not here?" Troy asked. "What if Im half way across the country and cant get here? I will never be able to live with myself knowing that I left you all alone?"Troy asked her.

Gabriella put her hand on his cheek and smiled with a small sigh. "You need to stop with the what ifs'" She said. "You need to believe me when I say that I am okay!" Gabriella assured him. Troy dropped his head and turned away from her. Gabriella's hand grabbed the bottom of his chin and turned his face back to her. "I love you for wanting to stay home with me and take care of me. But babe, you are going to get bored of me. And by the time the baby comes you will be here a majority of the time. You need to go and play a sport that you love and are good at. And you have to play with everything that you got inside of you." Her hand was placed on his chest near his heart. "I want you to do this."

Troys head was brought up and he looked his wife dead in the eyes. Those huge brown pools that he feel in love with oh so many years ago. She was sincere about her answer about this. He just wasn't sure if he was.

"I dont," Troy started off, but he was cut off.

"You do know." She said finishing the thought for him. "You do."

* * *

It was time to return home. She had to go and face her friends and her life back home. But she still, at the same time, wanted to stay here. She liked the city and the life that it brought back to her. This is where she had been hiding for the past few weeks, in a hotel room in the city. She needed to vent somehow. She needed to heal her heart you could say.

She sat up in bed and played with the bed cover. She had just ordered her room service. A bagel and cream cheese with orange juice, times that by two.

The sound of the toilet flush filled the New York City hotel room and a husky and yet beautiful man stepped out of the bathroom. He stood a little over six foot, he had the abs of Greek god and the muscles of Hercules. He had the short blonde hair that she always loved on guys, and a little bit of scruff that sealed the deal. And he had those piercing blue eyes that would make any women forget what she was going to say when she starred into them.

He stood in the doorway and stretched his arms out and yawned. He slowly walked back to the bed and climbed back in next to her.

"I ordered breakfast." She said to him quietly still trying to wake up.

"Did you get the usual?" He asked her. She didn't look back at him and smile or say "yes babe." She just starred straight ahead to the TV that was not turned on. "Hey." The man said to her and she quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Hum? What?" She asked the man laying in bed next to her.

"Shar, come on, what's up?" He asked her sensing that something wasn't right.

"Im just thinking." She told him. He tilted his head forward trying to catch her eyes.

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

Sharpay continued to twirl the blanket string around on her index finger.

"I think I have to get back home for a little while." She said sounding ashamed. She didn't want to go back, but she knew it was time.

"To New Mexico?" The man asked her. She nodded. "When will you come back?" He asked. Sharpay shrugged still playing with the string.

"When its time for me to come back." She said bluntly. The man sat up in bed next to her and sighed deeply. He thought of something to say next, something that would maybe make her stay, but he couldn't come up with anything good.

"Sharpay," He said and she turned her attention to him. "When I met you a few weeks ago, I knew you were something special. And the time that we have spent together there has just been this spark. If you leave the spark might die." He told her. "Do you understand what Im saying?"

Sharpay caressed his softly. "Marc, we do have something special and I dont want to leave, but I have to get home. I kind of left without saying anything to anyone and they are all probably worried about me. I will eventually come back though. I promise." She said sincerely to him.

Marc put his head to Sharpays and sighed. "I think-that I might-be falling-in love...with...you." Those last few words came slowly out of his mouth. Sharpay didnt have a chance to react because there was a knock at the door.

Room Service.

* * *

It was five AM in Albuquerque New Mexico, but she didn't care. She was on a mission, and she was going to fulfill it.

The sky still dark and gloomy as her rental car drove down the street that the Bolton's live on. Finally she pulled up to the address that was listed on the paper. She parked her car across the street and walked up the walkway to the Bolton household.

Her fist banged angrily on brown door. She didn't care if he was out like a light, he was going to get up.

Upstairs in the bedroom both Troy and Gabriella began to stir. Gabriella was up first sitting up and nudging Troy.

"Troy." She groaned still half asleep.

"Hump." He groaned.

"Troy, someones here." She told him groggily.

"What time is it?" He asked thinking maybe they overslept and Chad was here to pick him up for the gym.

"Its five." Gabriella moaned falling back on the bed.

"Who the hell is here?" He asked over the loud banging that came downstairs. Gabriella sat up startled by the sound that was waking her up at five in the morning.

"Go answer it." She told him a little scared. Troy threw the covers off of his body and stomped down the staircase and approached the front door. He didnt see who it was, he should have though. He unlocked the door and threw it open pissed off as hell. Whoever this person was they were going to get a mouthful about waking people in the dead of night, or was it morning? Troy didnt care, the dead of night sounded better to him.

He threw open the door about to go on a rant, but his mouth became numb when he found who was standing on his doorstep. "Cor-"

"We need to talk." Corey said stepping right into his house.

Troy was the one who was about to get a mouthful.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. But please, this chapter took me a while to get done, please review this time!!!!! I love reading them and it makes me know that you guys want more faster!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

Coreys black heels stepped right inside the house without even being asked if she wanted to come in. Weather he asked or not, she was going to be coming in.

"Corey, what are you doing here?" Troy asked still in shock at the fact that he was getting waken up by his manager at 5 in the morning.

"Since you dont answer your phone, I decided to take matters into my own hands." She told him throwing her bag on the couch out in the living room. "Now that you're awake, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled. Troy tried to shush her as much as he could.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriella is trying to sleep upstairs." He told her. "God." He walked over to the coffee maker and started up a pot. He had a feeling that this little lecture was going to take a while and he at least need something in him to keep him awake during it.

"Sorry." She said trying to sound sympathetic. "In all seriousness Troy, where have you been?" She asked him as calmly as possible.

"I needed time." He told her.

"Huh, you needed time."

"Yes I needed time." Troy said once again.

"Time from what?" Corey asked annoyed. "You havent even been playing for half a year yet!" She told him as she threw her arm up in the air. "Please explain to me what you needed time off from."

"DOES IT MATTER?" Troy yelled at her. He didnt need her barking down his throat, especially at this time in the morning.

"Yes it does!" Corey yelled. "When you hired me as your manager, I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you career would be safe, and you running off the way you did, didnt help you out any." She explained to him. "Now you need to tell me what is going on, or Im sorry, I have no other choice then to quit." She told him.

Troy took down at the floor and sighed. He had to tell Corey. He kind of had no choice.

"The day I was supposed to leave for the endorsement deal with Nicks, I got a call for one of our friends saying Gabriella went into early labor." Troy explained the scary events again. "I panicked, if there wasnt a storm that day to delay my flight, I would not have been there with her." Troy explained to her. "I just dont want to leave her again. Then I got thinking do I really need the NBA? I could easily find another job thats actually in my own state, and I would be with Gabriella. Because Corey, I would not be able to live with myself if Im not here for her again. Especially in a situation like that. " Troy continued to explain to her.

Corey uncrossed her arms from across her chest, and looked at Troy.

"I wish I had a man like you in my life." She told him and a chuckle leaked out from Troy. "Troy, that is amazing that you dont want to leave Gabriella and be here for her, I think thats great. But my advice to you is to really think about what you want to do. Do you want to step out of the spot light and go back to being regular old Troy for New Mexico, a family man. Or Tory Bolton, basketball super star?" She asked. "Because those two people are two different things." She said. "My advice to you is think because this hot and cold thing isnt going to work out with them." She told him.

"I have been thinking, Im just not sure what I want to do." Troy told her still unsure of an answer. The coffee pot was full so Troy walked over and poured two cups for coffee.

"Well what does Gabriella say?" Corey asked him taking a seat at the island. Troy turned his head and smiled.

"What do you think she said?" Troy asked with a chuckle. "Thats kind of a dumb question to ask." Corey laughed. "Of course she wants me to go and take it. But I just feel that Im needed here you know?"

"Troy, I, I dont know what to tell you." Corey said to him. "I want you to make the decision that you think is right." Corey said. Troy nodded in agreement.

"When do they need to know by?" Troy asked him.

"By tomorrow night."

* * *

This was something that she didnt want to do. She never wanted to do, but she had to. She had to face returning home. She got to wallow a few thousand miles away for a few weeks, but now she had to face reality. She left the guy in the city, and the hotel room that she held herself hostage in, and came back to her house.

She was alone. There was no one there but her. She dropped her bags near the door and slowly walked around her house. Room to room she took a look stare and thought about the memories that were there. If these walls could talk. The bedroom walls would talk about all her fights she had with him, and all the sex. The kitchen would say about the times they would eat dinner, and the little arguments they had over dumb situations. And the bathroom walls would talk about the times they had their romantic bubble baths together after a long day at work. And just that one time that they did it in the shower. All of these things brought tears to her eyes. They were happier times. Times before they got engaged or married. Things were better then.

Sharpay walked slowly up to her room and shut the door behind her. She stared at the room for a very long time and finally pushed her back to the door. Her body slid down the door slowly and landed in a crouched position.

Her head started to spin as she thought about New York. The room service, the night she went out to one of the clubs and got completely wasted and ended up in bed with some guy. Some guy whose name she couldnt even remember. A guy whose face didnt even come to mind. Then there was the other guy. That one guy who the one night she was wasted again found her at the bar and made sure that she got home okay. The one guy who told her she looked beautiful the night they went out to dinner. She explained her entire story to him. This person was a person who she felt completely comfortable with telling her entire life story to and wasn't worried about being judged. This guy made her feel like a real person.

But at the same time she had the other guy in her head. The one who lied to her, and snuck around behind her back, and half the time treated her like hell. That one left a impact on her. That one hurt her the most. But at the same time she wanted to be with that guy.

Her brunette hair flipped over her head as her head knocked on her knees, as the tears flowed from her face.

* * *

After Corey left, Troy went upstairs to face Gabriella once more. They had to make a decision, and they had to make it now. When he walked into the room he was expecting Gabriella sitting up in bed watching TV with her glasses on waiting for him. But instead the bed was empty. He walked towards the bathroom but she wasnt in there. Now he started to get a little worried. Where could she be?

"Gabs?" He asked his voice a little shaky.

"In here!" Her voice came from a distance. He followed the sound of her voice and it led him into the walk in closet. There standing on her tip toes was Gabriella, trying to pull the suitcase down from the shelf in the closet.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy scolded. He ran over and took her by her hips and pulled her away from the self to get the bag. "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

"Getting your suitcase." She told him still trying to reach for it. Why did he put it so high up? What if she ever needed it, she wondered to herself.

"Babe, you can not be walking around and standing up and trying to reach for my suitcase, you should be in bed." He told her trying to pull her out of the closet and getting her back into bed.

"Troy stop." She told him pulling away. Troy kept trying to pull her back. "HEY!" She shouted. Troy let go of her arm and stared into his wifes deep brown eyes. She was serious this time about something. He figured that he better listen.

"I heard everything when you were talking to Corey." She started. "And Im tired of saying how you dont want to leave me." She continued. Troy opened his mouth to say something but Gabriella put her finger to his lips to stop him. "We have been over this numerous times, you are not giving all of this up because you are to afraid to leave me. I dont ever want you to feel that way." She said. "So what I want you to do is get this suitcase and go pack it, because you have a game tomorrow night and you are not going to be missing another one." She told him.

Troy wanted to fight back with everything he had in him, but he knew that he was going to loose.

"Are you sure?" Was all he could come up with at that point. Gabriella's hand walked its way behind his neck and she pulled his head in close to hers. Her soft pink lips hit his hard with a deep and passionate kiss. Troys hands rested on the small of her back as he pulled her in closer to him. Gabriella turned her body and she walked back out to the bedroom with her lips still locked with Troys. Gabriella fell on the bed and Troy fell next to her and they continued. Troys hot lips pulled out of the kiss and he looked at her trying to catch his breath.

"You really want me to go dont you?" he asked her once more. Gabriella nodded her head. "Well, how can I say no to my beautiful wife." He said. Then Troy saw the biggest grin he has ever seen from Gabriella. She pulled him in and hugged him hard.

"Oh baby!" She exclaimed. "Thank you." She pushed some of his hair back and kissed him once more. Troy placed his hand on her stomach and felt his daughter kick his hand hard. "You see, she even wants you to go."

* * *

The couch that sat in Taylor and Chads living room was now becoming his home, and thats kinda sad when you think about it. His wife dissapeard off the face of the planet, all of his stuff is completely moved out of the house, he has no where to go, and this was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

He heard Taylors heels click on the floor as she entered the room. She saw that he was awake so she walked over and sat down next to him. He looked like hell. He hasnt shaven in a few weeks, he reeks because well lets face it, he just doesn't shower, and he hasn't change his clothes in a few days. She couldnt help but to smirk at his unkemptness.

"What?" He growled. Taylors hand covered her mouth to hold in a laugh.

"I didnt say anything." Taylor told him. Zeke shook his head and his drooped down. "But I will say this." She told him. "I think you are the biggest asshole to walk the face of the planet."

"Gee thanks." He barked. Taylor laughed at her joke and walked out to the kitchen and got her bagel from the fridge.

"I have to go to work and actually do something with my life. Let me make that clear to you though Zeke. I have to do _something_, not do _someone_ who isn't my wife." She told him heading toward the door.

"Taylor you have the prize of the biggest bitch in the world." Zeke barked at her.

"Wow, what an honor." Taylor snickered. "Oh, and make sure that everything is cleaned up around your little "area" when I get home." Taylor closed the front door and Zeke threw the pillow at the door. He wasnt sure how much longer he could stay here.

* * *

She wasnt allowed to move. She was told to stay put. Maybe now that hes leaving for a little bit, she might actually be able to get up and move around. The doctor said that it was fine to get up and walk around. She hated just sitting in a bed. It was boring. She wasnt used to it at all. She was always up on her feet and running around. This is a complete parallel universe.

He went back and fourth to his dresser to pull clothes out. He packed a lot of gym shorts, and a few of the team warm ups for practice. He wanted to make sure that he didnt forget anything. She sat and watched him run around, and all she wanted to do was help.

"Can I at least..." She started to offer but she was cut off fast with a,

"No." He said to her as he packed his sneakers.

"But," She tried again. He zipped the bag up and looked down at his wife who looked up at him with huge eyes. He knelt down to her eye level and took her hands in hers and kissed them.

"The only thing I want you to do is to take care of yourself. Thats the only thing that I need you to do." Troy told her sweetly. "And please dont get stressed out." He told her. Gabriellas hand caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Im going to miss you." Gabriella whispered to him. Troy pushed up off of his knees and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Im going to miss you too." He told her putting his forehead to hers. Gabriella closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You have a lot of work to do." She told him. Troy couldnt help but laugh at that comment.

"Its all your fault." He teased, and she laughed that Gabriella laugh. It wasnt a little giggle or a huge laugh, it was a smile with a strong giggle. The laugh that he fell in love with.

"Im sorry I took you away from your work then." She joked again.

Troy took another long look at Gabriella. His absolutely beautiful wife, who he adored with his life. He looked at her and was just in awe.

"You alright?" Gabriella asked him seeing that he was in a deep thought about something.

"I, I love you." He told her, and without any hesitation her lips where to his. Their tongues danced together as the kiss was deepened. Finally, a breathless Troy and Gabriella broke it apart and Troy slowly started to rise from his knees, and grabbed his bag off of the bed.

"Can I walk you to the car?" She asked him. Troy put his hand out and Gabriella slid her hand into his. She pushed herself off the bed and she followed Troy down the stairs. Her hand was placed on his back as they approached the garage door. Troy turned the knob and they walked out. Gabriella pressed the little plastic button that opens the garage door and the wheels started to turn as the door slowly opened.

Troy walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it. He threw his two bags back there and laid his one suit he was bring with them across the bags. He lifted his hands up and pushed the trunk down to find Gabriella waiting patiently at the drivers side with both hands on her stomach. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. He stood in front of his wife one more time. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer to him.

"You better kiss some serious ass when you are there." She told him making him laugh a little.

"Ill try my best." He told her.

Gabriellas arms where thrown around his neck and she pulled her head back and gave him one last kiss. The kiss that he will be feeling for the next week. The kiss that when he thinks about her, he will still feel that kiss, all the strength and the love in it. They broke it apart and he gave her one last hug.

"Ill call you when I land." He told her placing a hand on her stomach. "Bye kiddo." He said with that Troy grin. He got in his car, he waved, and then drove away to the airport. And there Gabriella stood, alone.

* * *

She couldnt stand the silence. She couldnt stand being alone. She needed out. Tears still pouring down her face she grabbed her keys and ran out of the house without locking the door. She bolted to the car and threw open the door and thrust her body inside of it. The door slammed and she pushed the key in the ignition as the tears, were still pouring.

How did she end up here? She was alone, confused, heartbroken. She never in her life thought she would feel this way, but somehow, she was.

The car pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. She was going almost 40 miles over the speed limit. All her anger and frustration was going into her foot that pressed on the pedal. It was just dusk so she could still see everything clearly, but it was starting to get dark. And to add to that, her eyes were blurry from all the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. She didnt see any cars that were speeding down her way, but there was one. There was one coming right towards her, and she didnt have any time to stop, not at all. Before she knew it, the front of her car collided with another, causing Sharpay to lose everything, again.

* * *

He couldnt stand it anymore. He couldnt stand the nagging and the jokes from Taylor about what he did. He already knows, he doesnt need to be reminded. He walked out to his car that was parked on the street outside Taylor and Chads apartment. As he sat in the drivers seat he wondered where he would go next. He couldnt go back to the house because Sharpay might be there, he cant go back inside, he doesnt have his own apartment, there was only really one source left.

He pulled up to the house and pulled his bag out of the car with him. He slowly walked up to the front door and knocked slowly and quietly. He looked around while he waited for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later the door swung open and a jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here." It sounded more like a demand then a question. He sighed.

"I need a place to stay." He said to her. She nodded slowly.

"Why cant you stay with Chad and Taylor?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Because they dont want me there." He told her. She slowly nodded her head and tried to think up of something to say to give him a hard time.

"What makes you think I want you here, you know after everything you did?" She asked with a little smirk across her face.

"Please." He mouthed to her. She took a long look at him. He looked liked hell, he smelled like a garbage can, and he looked exhausted.

She took a deep sigh and stepped aside and let him in. He walked into the house and she led him back into the guest bedroom.

"Here." She said opening the door, "you can stay in here."

Zeke walked in and put his bag on the bed. This was one of the rooms that Gabriella and Troy haven't gotten the chance to redecorate yet. The walls were white and it had a few pictures of all of them through the years on the walls and it had a simple bedspread that was white with light blue strips on it. It looked pretty old, but really, when do they have people stay over. Its pretty rare.

"Ill be upstairs if you need me." Gabriella told him going to walk back upstairs when he stopped her.

"Wait." He said causing her to turn around. "Could I make you dinner?" He asked trying to do something nice for letting him stay here. "Only if your hungry." He said.

"Zeke, Im seven months pregnant, Im always hungry."

* * *

As he pulled up to the building where they usually have practice, he couldnt believe how many people with cameras were standing outside. He parked his car but when he got out, all of those people swarmed around him. Troy was automatically put in a situation that he never thought he would be in. He was still the new kid that no one knew about. Why are they firing questions out at him and asking him what happened, and where he went? He tried to push his way through, but was unsuccessful. Someone hasn't taught him the lesson on how to dodge the paparazzi.

Troy finally made it up to the building and met up with Corey who was standing there with cell phone in hand. He didnt even know that she was coming.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her when he made his way through the door. Corey started walking next to him and they waited for a elevator.

"Its your first day back since you took off out of no where. Trust me, you want me here." She told him as the orange light blinked and the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. They made their way up to the third floor. When they arrived they made their way to the Coach's office. Troy knocked and got the okay to go in. After he opened the door, he wish he didnt.

Both the coach and the president of the team were sitting there. Troy gulped hard. Corey, being the professional that she is, walked up and shook the presidents hand and introduced herself. He nodded and looked right back at Troy.

"There' s my little run away." Coach joked, but by the look on his face, you could tell he wasn't. "Take a seat." Coach snapped and Troy quickly sat down. Corey sat down in the seat next to him. "Never," Coach raised his voice to make his point clear. "Have I been more disappointed in a player as much as I have been as dissapointed in you." Coach started off. "Now before I go off and start lecturing, Ill give you a chance to defend yourself." Coach said.

Troys head hung not wanting to defend himself. What ever he was going to get thrown in his face, he deserved. And the excuse he had for taking off, well, to these people wasnt a good one.

"Got nothing?" Coach said. "Fine. We talked this over," Coach said gesturing to the president of the team, Todd Williams. "We can not have players taking off unannounced and then coming back thinking that everything is going to be back to normal. We will not let you soil the name of this team." Coach kept talking. "This is not high school where you can just run off when things get hard, or you get buckled down with social life or homework or any of that crap. Leave that in high school!" Coach said trying not to get angry. "Troy you are a strong player, and you could possibly do wonders for this team, but seeing the way that you have chosen to act, we have no choice but to cut you from the team."

"What?!" Troy shouted. He was prepared for not playing a few games, or working twice as hard at practice, he was not prepared for being cut completely.

"Im sorry Troy." Coach said trying to hid any emotion in his voice. Troy took it all in a minute and looked back at Coach.

"You're serious?" Troy asked him. Coach and Todd Williams nodded. Troy said in his chair for a few minutes and tried not to let any anger out right in front of these people. The best thing he could do was to tell them that he understood their decision and apologize for the way he acted. That was all he could do.

"I understand." He said standing up shaking the coach's hand and Todd's "Thank you for the opportunity." He told them and left. He needed out of this damn building. After all that, the worrying about how he was going to do it all, few sleepless nights wondering what to do, none of that was needed now. He couldn't help a sigh of relief for a few seconds. But then it all flooded in. The press, what were people going to think? Was he going to get a job in the NBA again or did he completely soil his name? He is unemployed. Him and Gabriella need to have money. Another life is going to be here in a few months. How was he going to handle it all.

As he was getting to the lobby Corey was already there. She ran down the stairs to catch up to him.

"Hey!" She yelled trying to get is attention. "Look I will call some people and see what else we can do. There are always other teams." She said trying to make him feel good. Tory stopped in his tracks and looked down at Corey.

"Did you know?" Troy asked her.

"Did I know what?" Corey asked him trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Did you know that I was going to get cut?" Troy asked trying not to sound angry.

"No." was her first answer. She saw how angry he was, his eyes could tell it all. Then she felt bad. "Yes."

Troy tried to run out of the building. After Corey flew to New Mexico and worried him with everything, she knew the entire time that he was going to get cut. This was an outrage.

"Troy, they told me this morning. I didnt even know when I came down to get you, I mean-" Troy didnt let her finish her sentence.

"Just a little heads up would have been nice." He spat as he kicked open the door to the outside world.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late. Im trying to get better at updating. Okay kinda of a big chapter!!!!! So please review review review. The more I get the faster ill try to update!!!!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

The eating utensils hitting the plates were the only sound you could hear in the dining room as Gabriella and Zeke ate. A awkward silence filled the air, and it was making them both uncomfortable. What would they talk about? Well, they know what they could talk about but they both knew that would be a sore subject. The silence was broken sooner then she thought.

"Have you spoken to her?" He asked popping a piece of chicken in his mouth. Gabriella picked the napkin up and wiped the sides of her mouth.

"Not in the past few weeks." Gabriella told him sincerely. "Im getting worried about her." She said picking up her fork again and stabbing another piece of chicken. Zeke just nodded not saying anything else. "Zeke, I just want you to know that Im not angry with you." Gabriella told him. "Am I disappointed in you, absolutely, but Im just as worried about you as I am in Sharpay. I just want you to know that." She told him causing a little smile to cross his face.

"Thanks Gab." He said taking a sip of his water. "So, wheres Troy?" He asked. He knew Troy had been home the past few weeks. Gabriella was about to answer his question when her house phone rang. She excused herself and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

So much for not stressing herself out. As she rushed her car over to the hospital all she could think about was the worst of things. Where the hell has she been for the past few weeks? Has she been wrapped into drinking and drugs? What was she doing that landed her here? But she knew that it couldnt be that bad, because she called her herself from the hospital.

She walked into the emergency room and looked around frantically for Sharpay. Then she heard her call her name.

"What the hell happened." Gabriella demanded right away. Sharpays eyes were blood shot as she looked at her angry friend.

"Im sorry." Sharpay mouthed to her. "You were the first person I thought to call." Gabriella put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Shar, Im on bed rest. I cant be running around after you." Gabriella said trying not to yell at her. Sharpay looked away from her.

"You didnt have to come, you could have called Taylor or someone else." Sharpay told her.

"I came because I was worried about you. I mean Shar, you disappear for weeks, now your back in town and you are in the hospital?" Gabriella asked her.

Sharpay was propped on the hospital bed. She had a bruise the size of a golf ball on her left eye, she had a cut about her eye brow on the right side and she had a cut above her lips and a few scrapes on her face.

"I...I...Im soo...rryy." Sharpay blubbered as her body started to shake. Gabriella felt horrible. Obviously Sharpay was in trouble and hit rock bottom. She felt bad that she just ran in here and started being angry at her. Gabriella threw her bag on the end of the bed and she walked over to Sharpay and sat on the edge of the bed and took her bed.

"Im sorry." Gabriella told her. "I shouldn't have acted that way." She told her looking at Sharpay and she started sobbing. "Awe come here sweetie." Gabriella said as she took a crying Sharpay in her arms. She gently rocked her side to side, her body starting to shake. Gabriella stroked her hair as she tried to sooth her the best she could. Finally Sharpay pulled herself together enough to talk to Gabriella. That was the one reason Gabriella was the one she called. She would understand everything that was going on with her, somehow she thought Taylor would be a little judge mental.

"What did the doctors say?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"They said that they want me to stay over night. They wanted to do a cat scan to make sure that everything is okay." She explained. "Its my car thats just..." Gabriella shushed her.

"The car isnt important." Gabriella interrupted. "The car is something irrelevant. All Im worried about is you." Gabriella told her.

It was silent between the two of them for a little. Sharpay bit her lip hard as she tried not to let the tears out of her eyes. She didnt want to cry anymore, she was tried of crying. The hustle and bustle of the hospital surrounded them. Sharpay looked down at Gabriellas hand that was on top of hers and saw her wedding ring, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Gabriella looked at her confused. Sharpay opened her mouth again and looked at Gabriella.

"Im not ready to talk about anything yet." Sharpay told her getting very choked up now. Gabriella smiled a reassuring smile and mouthed to her.

"Okay."

One of the ER doctors came from behind the curtain and told Sharpay they were going to take her for a cat scan and run a few test. They said it could take up to about an hour. Gabriella gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her everything is going to be alright and she was going to be here when she came back out. The nurse pushed Sharpays bed from against the wall and pushed her through the halls of the ER and into a elevator. Gabriella quickly stepped outside for some air. It was stuffy in there and it was hard for her to breath.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. The air outside wasnt that much cooler but the breeze kicked in and it helped a little. Gabriella inhaled and exhaled again. She sat down on one of the benches and breathed deeply again. She needed the practice. Plus, she didnt need to get stress out, all she needed to do was to take her time. What she needed was to hear his voice right now. Gabriella searched trough her bag to find her black berry and pulled it out. She scrolled through her phone and found Troys number.

IT rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, then finally _You reached Troy Bolton, I cant get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP._

"Hey its me." Gabriella said. "Im just calling you to see how everything is going." She paused trying to find the best way to word this. "Sharpay is home and she got in a car accident. Shes fine but Im at the hospital with her. Im fine so dont freak out okay? Everything is under control. Call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye."

After she hung up the phone she realized she probably shouldnt have told him that she was here at the hospital, she didnt need him freaking out.

* * *

He parked the car in the drive way and turned the ignition off. He slumped back in his seat and sighed. He looked at his huge house that him and his wife, and soon to be child share together. There huge house. How was he going to tell her that he has no job. Sure they have money stored up, but still, he needs a job. He doesnt want to be that way, he wants to work and support his family. How can he do that if he doesnt have a job? He pushed open the door and stepped out. He went around to the trunk and got his bag and slung it over his shoulder. His phone in his pocket buzzed and he reached inside. A voice mail from Gabriella. He entered his password and put the phone up to his ear.

_"Hey its me."_ her sweet voice said. _"Im just calling you to see how everything is going."_ there was a short pause. _"Sharpay is home and she got in a car accident. Shes fine but Im at the hospital with her. Im fine so dont freak out okay? Everything is under control. Call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye."_

To Troys surprise, he didnt freak out. He was actually calm about this. She was okay. Sharpay was okay. He decided to at least put this bag in the house before he called her back and head over to the hospital. He took his key and put it in the lock, but the door was already unlocked. He was suspicious. He stepped inside and dropped the bag in the foyer. Was someone in the house. He quietly closed the door and stepped into the house more. He heard noise coming from the kitchen and he slowly walked into there.

Troy only saw the guys back. He walked closer to him. Finally Troy threw his arm around his neck and choked him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Troy demanded scaring the man shit less.

"Troy its me." Zeke said finding it hard to breath. Troy looked down at the face of the man and it was Zeke. He quickly let go and Zeke grabbed his neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" Zeke shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy demanded back.

"I got kicked out of Chad and Taylors. Gab is letting me stay in the guest room. What the hell are you doing back?" Zeke said still finding it hard to catch his breath from the man who came in and pretty much strangled him.

"Long Story." Troy said to him. He wasnt about to have this conversation with Zeke. "How long has Gabriella been gone?" Troy asked.

"About an hour. She said that she had to go and meet someone from work or something." Zeke explained to him.

"She didnt say where she was really going?" Troy asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asked.

* * *

Gabriella watched the new celebrity news in Sharpays hospital room. Sharpay finally fell asleep after they took her for some test. She was so wiped out. She was under so much emotional stress that Gabriella was getting a little worried about her. She picks up and leaves without a word and then comes home and gets in a car accident and kills her car, almost killing herself.

Gabriella gently stroked growing belly that was hidden under her sweatshirt. So much for no bedrest once again. Gabriella arched her back trying to ease the pain. Ever since she got up and started walking around her back was killing her. All she needed was a good back massage. And she knew the person for the job. To bad he wasnt here.

Gabriella had enough of the TV so she turned it off and looked at Sharpay. Her eyes fluttered open a little and she cracked a little smile.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Hey." Gabriella said back to her adjusting her position in her chair.

"Thank you for being here with me." Sharpay told her. Gabriella took her left hand and rubbed it gently.

"Dont mention it." Gabriella said trying to brush it off. It didnt care to her where or what was wrong with Sharpay, Gabriella would be there for her.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest and if something happens I..." Gabriella put her hand up to stop Sharpay.

"Im resting arnt I? Im sitting in a chair. I told you over and over I am ok."

"I do have a question though." Gabriella finally got up the urge to ask Sharpay this question. She needed to know to put the pieces of this puzzle together. "What happened to you?"

Sharpay turned her head away and put her hand over her mouth to try to keep the hard sobs in. She looked back at Gabriella and cried. "My life is falling apart." Sharpay blubbered. "My husband doesnt want me around and I dont blame him. He cheated on me because I wasnt a good wife. I tried pressuring him into having kids and he wouldnt have it." Sharpay continued to sob harder. "And....and...I went to New York and shut myself in a hotel room for weeks that cost me almost a entire months salary, and I slept with someone." Sharpay cried harder. Gabriella pushed herself off of the chair and onto the edge of Sharpays bed.

"Oh honey." Gabriella said sympathetically.

"Im so hypercritical." Sharpay cried. "I slep with him to ease my pain. I thought it would go away but it didnt. It didnt....it didnt.....i didnt!" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella pulled her friend into her arms and she continued to cry. Gabriella rubbed her back ever so soothingly.

"I mi...ss h-im" Sharpay blubbered.  
"I know sweetie." Gabriella said. "I know."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and the nurse came in. Sharpay pulled herself together so she didnt look like a complete basket case in front of the nurse. The nurse told the two women that Sharpay had a minor concussion and a few broken ribs. She will be sore for the next week, but they will put her on meds for that. The nurse finished off saying they want to keep her for two days just to make sure that everything is okay. The women thanked the nurse and she walked away.

"Shar, I have to go and call Troy. I told him I would keep him posted." Gabriella lied and Sharpay nodded still trying to pull herself together. "Its ok." Gabriella assured her before she left.

Gabriella stepped outside the hospital room and sniffled back a few tears calling Troy. After hearing Sharpays story, she knew that her friend was in serious danger. Sharpay needed help and Gabriella had no idea what to do or what to say anymore. The phone rang and rang until she heard his voice. But it wasnt from the phone.

"Gabriella." She heard her name. She quickly turned around and smiled a fake smile when she saw her husband. How the hell did he do that? She wondered. Hes supposed to be in Houston. Why is he here. But that didnt matter right now. She was right in his arms in a second.

Troy embraced her tightly and kissed her hair. Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed deeply into his sweatshirt that he was wearing. It was then that it occured to her that he was here and not in Houston where he should be.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. Troy's fingers pushed her hair out of her eyes and he looked at his wife.

"Its a very long story that I will tell you when we get home. First how is she?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head and shrugged.

"A concussion and a few broken ribs. They want to keep her for a few days just to make sure that she will be ok to go home." Gabriella explained.

"Speaking of home I was surprised to see someone sitting in our kitchen." Troy started. Gabriella sighed completly forgetting that Zeke was at home.

"Babe, Taylor and Chad where driving him nuts and you weren't home, and hes our friend." Gabriella was going to go on some more until Troy intrupted her.

"Hes here." Troy said to her. "He wanted to come and make sure that she was ok."

"You told him?" Gabriella asked pissed off. That was the last thing Sharpay needed was to see him, or would it be a good thing?

"All he wants to do is see his wife." Troy said. "Just like I want to see mine."

* * *

As the next day came to a start Gabriella found it hard to get out of bed. Her lower back felt like there was a knife wedged in it. She moaned as she rolled over to her husband.

"Troy." she moaned. There was no clearing of the throat, or his big and safe arms coming around and wrapping her into them. She opened one eye and he wasnt there. She rolled onto her other side and there was a note on the night stand.

_You looked so peaceful, I couldnt wake you. Went for a run be back in an hour - Troy_

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. She couldn't though. There were to many things on her was going to happen with Sharpay and Zeke, why was Troy home? He just left. Where the hell are Chad and Taylor? Whats going to happen when they baby comes? Is everything going to be ready? Am I going to be able to do this? All of these things surfaced her mind making it hard to concentrate on falling back to sleep. She tried to sit up straight in bed but she couldn't, her back ached to much to do it. She needed help. Gabriella really did enjoy being pregnant, but she just couldn't wait until it was over. 2 more months she always says to herself, and then its all over. For the next 30 minutes Gabriella laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, not able to move. Finally she heard the front door open and Troy was home. His feet were heard walking up the stair case and into their bedroom. A few seconds later there he was.

"Hey beautiful." Troy greeted her with a smile.

"Hey babe." Gabriella greeted back. Troy walked over and knelt down next to her bed and looked at his beautiful glowing wife.

"How you feeling?" He asked her. Troy knew what the answer was going to be, fine. Gabriella was never fine. She just didnt want him to worry.

"Fine." Just as predicted.

"Im not buying it." Troy said calling her bluff. Gabriella sighed and tried to move her body up but she couldnt.

"I cant move my back." She told him quietly. "Thats why Im laying flat and not sitting up. I just have so much pain back there." She explained to him trying not to sound like a whiny baby.

"Ill help you." Troy said coming to the rescue. "Your back is probably hurting because of all the hype last night that had you out of bed." He said walking to his side of the bed. He crawled across and knelt to the right of Gabriella. "Lets sit you up mommy." He joked making her laugh a little. Gabriella took Troys hand. Troys other hand went on the small of her back that was there for support to raise her up. Slowly they sat Gabriella up. Once she was up she continued to wince in pain as she held her lower back. Troy then sat behind her and started to massage her.

"Oh." Gabriella said feeling some of the pain subside. "Troy." She moaned again.

Troy smirked as she continued to massage Gabriellas back. His hands ran up her back and into her shoulders and neck as she continued to let out some small moans.

"I know this isnt the time for this comment," Troy stated. "But is it wrong Im getting a little turned on by this?" He asked. Gabriellas right hand came behind her and smacked his side making them both laugh.

"Will you cut it out." Gabriella said laughing. Troy continued to massage Gabriella until he felt that she was feeling a little better. Once she was done, Troy gently leaned Gabriella into him. Her back was to his chest. Gabriellas hand slowly crawled up and wrapped around Troys neck. Troy pecked her arm with a kiss.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. "That was amazing." Troy kissed her head lovingly.

"Anytime baby." Troy put his hand on Gabriellas stomach and gently rubbed it with his thumb. His little girl was in there, and he couldnt wait to meet her. Gabriella placed her hand on top of Troys and smiled to herself. They sat in silence for a while until Gabriella needed to speak up and ask the question that was bothering her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Troy was taken back the way she said that question.

"Dont sound so happy." He joked. Gabriella giggled a little.

"Sorry, I didnt mean it like that." She apologized. "I just mean, I wasnt expecting you home like this. You just left."

How was he going to tell her this one? It was going to be hard for her to hear. He kissed her head once more. This made Gabriella a little nervous to hear what he was about to say.

"I got cut." He said the best way he could. Was there even a good way of saying that?

"You what?" Gabriella asked in shock moving her head from his chest off to the side so that she could see him better.

"I got there and I spoke to the coach. He said that with my attendance record and the way I chose to act in the past few weeks, that they had no other choice." Troy explained to her still stroking her stomach.

"Did you tell them about I was in the hospital and everything with the baby?" Gabriella asked him and he shook his head no.

"They knew about you in the hospital, but after you came home I didnt come right back. I mean I really dont blame them Gabriella. It is all my fault. I got what I deserved." He said. "But the worst part was that Corey knew walking into the meeting that I was going to get cut, and she didnt tell me. Thats why I was beyond shocked when Coach told me. She didnt give me a heads up or anything. She knew what was going on with us, she knew the stress I was under and everything. Just a little heads up would have been nice." Troy cringed at the memory of it all.

"We will get through this." Gabriella assured him. "We have money stocked up and who knows, maybe after the baby is born and things settle down a bit another team will see you and pick you up." Gabriella tried to explain to him. Troy is a well known player in the NBA right now. She knows that someone will come and scoop him right up. She knows it.

"I hope you're right." Troy said placing a kiss on her cheek making her giggle.

"You know all this time off means you can spend more time with me." She whispered to him flirtatiously. Troy wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her all over making her burst out in laughter

* * *

The person helping her out to the car was the person she least expected. Her arm was draped around their shoulders as she held her stomach. The doctor said to rest for three days because the ribs are still very tender. If she bent over she was just in rip roaring pain, so she was demanded to take it easy for a few days and dont do anything. She was starting to feel like Gabriella on bed rest.

As they approached the car she stopped walking and tried to catch her breath. It was hard for her to even walk. When she got out of the hospital they had her in a wheel chair, it was the policy. Now trying to get out of the car and walk up the walkway to the house was painful.

"Easy" The person soothed her. Sharpay nodded as she breathed in and out of her mouth. "Do you want me to carry you?" They asked.

Sharpay shook her head no as she battled the pain. "No. That will crush my ribs even more." She said. Her hand squeezed their shoulder tight as the two continued to walk. After what seemed like years, they finally got to the front door and walked inside. Oh great, now the steps.

"I cant go up there." Sharpay winced in pain. The person with her dropped her bag at the door and helped her get to the living room. His other arm that wasnt around her waist, came in the front of her body for extra support. Her feet shuffled slowly out to the living room. Finally she got to the couch and slowly sat down. Her feet were lifted up on the couch and she laid down slowly. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

The person threw a blanket over her to keep her warm and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you need anything?" The person asked her softly.

"Glass of water." Sharpay croaked. The person sitting on the coffee table got up and walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water. They brought it back over to the injured Sharpay Baylor.

"Thank you." She said taking it from them and taking a small sip. She handed it to them and they put it next to them on the table.

"Anything else you need?" The person asked. Sharpay nodded.

"For you to stay the night." She said quickly. "Zeke, we need to talk and sort somethings out."

"You're not going to yell at me?" He asked her. She cracked a small smile.

"No I wont yell at you." She whispered.

"Alright, Ill stay."

* * *

The car drove along the 79 highway and got off at exit 36. It was about a 20 minute drive from Troy and Gabriella to the doctors office. Except today, it was gridlock and they were stuck. They have been stuck in the same spot for over 10 minutes now. The two sat very impatiently in the car looking out the window trying to see what was going on.

"We are going to be late." Gabriella whined as she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse.

"Who are you calling?" Troy asked looking out the window. The guy in the car next to him was doing the same thing. Trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"The doctors office to tell them we are going to be late." Gabriella told him as she dialed the number. "Hi Jane this is Gabriella Bolton, one of Dr. B's patients." She said. "Yes." She answered Jane on the other line. "We are stuck in terrible traffic and we just wanted to let you guys know that we are going to be a little late." She said. "Great, thank you." Gabriella hung up the phone and huffed in frustration.

"What did they say?" Troy asked not paying attention to the conversation Gabriella just had.

"They said that its fine, they are running behind anyway." She responded to him. "Hey have you heard from Chad recently?" Gabriella asked out of the blue.

"Where is this coming from?" Troy asked turning his head to face his wife.

"I was wondering because I havent heard from Taylor in a while. I dont think they even knew Sharpay was in the hospital. They are MIA or something." Gabriella said scrolling through her phone trying to find the last message she had from Taylor or Chad. "See last Monday." She held up her phone showing Troy.

"Look at that." Troy said. "Well hun, Im sure they are busy." Troy said. "I wouldnt worry about them."

"Yeah," Gabirella turned and looked out the window,"I guess."

45 minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the doctors office. What usually takes 20 minutes, took about and hour and a half. It was unbelievable.

The receptionist took Troy and Gabriella back to one of the exam rooms. She left Gabriella with a gown to put on and told the couple that the doctor will be in shortly. They thanked her and Gabriella walked into the bathroom to change.

Gabriella came back out in her white with blue spots gown that they gave her. She hated these. They barely closed in the back and it was uncomfortable.

"You know when this is over Im going to miss you wearing this." Troy said sitting on the stool next to the table that Gabriella will be laying on shortly.

"Ha ha very funny." Gabriella said no enthused by his sarcasm.

"Im serious, you look cute." Troy complimented her. Gabriella cracked a little smile. "There it is." Troy said pointing to her smile. "Theres something I havent seen all day."

"Oh shut up." Gabriella said sitting on the table. She tried to lay back down, but her back wasnt having it. "Ow." Gabriella winced through her teeth. Troy was right at her side ready to help.

"Whats wrong?" He asked taking her hand. This is what Gabriella was going to miss.

She was going to miss Troy being all nervous and jumpy when something was going on with the baby. He was cute this way. Always ready to help, or get something for her, or tell her shes beautiful when she feels like scum. Thats what she was going to miss.

"Its my back again." She winced. Troy gently massaged her lower back making Gabriella arch her back trying to ease the pain a little more.

"We should ask her about your back, its started to worry me." Troy told his wife.

"Honey, its just a pregnancy thing thats all. Its nothing major." Gabriella tried to explain to him.

"Just to be safe kid." He smiled.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor was in.

"The Boltons." Dr. B greeted. "Hows everything going?" She asked cheerfully.

"Pretty well." Gabriella told her looking at her husband.

"Staying on bed rest?" Dr. B asked. Gabriella shook her hand to say a little. "Gabriella, you really need to stay off your feet as much as possible. We want that baby to stay in." Gabriella and the doctor laughed a little.

"Its very hard." Gabriella explained. In Gabriellas life it was very hard. There was always something happening. She cant be buckled down to be in bed.

"I understand, I was put on bed rest with my second child. But Im telling you its worth it." Dr. B told her. "So shall we look at this beautiful baby?" The doctor asked the couple. Gabriella, with help from Troy, laid down on the exam table. She lifted her legs and put them on the stirups. Dr. B set up the ultrasound as they did so.

"Okay Gabriella, Im just going to check you first to see how the baby is positioned." She explained to Gabriella. Dr. B sat inbetween Gabriella legs and put on hand under her gown and on hand on her belly. She felt around and them came back up.

"The baby is face so thats a good thing. This means that her head is right at the birth canal. We just have to hope that she doesnt turn. If she does, its not problem all we would do it turn her back." Dr. B explained. Now she grabbed the ultrasound wand and put it under Gabriella gown and moved it up. She kept her eyes on the screen and looked for the baby.

"And there she is." Dr. B said zooming in on the picture. "Troy can you turn off the lights for me?" Dr. B asked and Troy went to turn off the lights. He came back and held Gabriellas hand tight. "She is still very tiny as you can see. Theres her nose and her mouth." She said pointing to the different places on the screen. Gabriella and Troy smiled wide as they saw their daughter.

"God, I cant wait to hold her." Gabriella said tearing up a bit. Troy brought Gabriellas had to his lips and kissed it.

"You still have a few more weeks to go." Dr. B told Gabriella. "Now do you guys have any questions?" She asked.

"I do." Troy said making Gabriella roll her eyes. Why was he so worried about this. "The past few days her back has been aching. Now its to the point where its hard for her to move. I massage her but it doest do the trick fully. What else can we do?"

Dr. B gave Troy a questionable look. "Your back should not be aching that much." She explained to the two of them. "Extreme back pain may be a sign on labor. Is it like cramping because thats what you really have to watch out for?" Dr. B asked the couple.

"Not all the time buy sometimes." Gabriella told her. Dr. B nodded as she took off her gloves.

"This is exactly why I put you on bed rest." She said. "You really have to take it easy. If your back is aching that much then it maybe a sign of early or false labor. To ease it try a heating pag and massage definitely. But you know its just one of those things that comes with pregnancy. Right now you're not even dilated a centimeter so I would say not to worry about it. Then again if you are always up with a aching back, you can definitely trigger labor." Dr. B explained.

Now the doctor scared Gabriella. Gabriella was going to do whatever she could to stay off of her feet. She wasnt messing around anymore.

"Thank you doctor." Troy said.

"Now Ill see you two in two weeks, no sooner you hear me?" She asked with a smile. Gabriella nodded and Dr. B walked out of the room.

"Glad I asked now?" Troy said with a smile trying to make her laugh.

"You are not funny at all."_

* * *

_

**_Sorry for the sucky ending. Also I cant believe how late this story is Im so sorry. Im going to try to update as much as possible now I have my own computer. The more reviews the faster ill try to post the chapters. Sorry if any mistakes _**

**_If you havent checked out my new story Not on the Menu please do. Thank you for those who have and the feedback on it._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	35. Chapter 35

368 days ago Troys father died. 366 years ago Gabriella bored a plane to go back home. 365 days ago they were reunited for the first time in over two years. 365 days ago both their lives changed.

He didnt have the heart to wake her up this morning. She has been tired all the time lately. And she had to be rested for today because Sharpay and Taylor planned something for her, something she had no idea about. This morning after leaving his wife alone in bed to sleep, he got in his car and drove to the cemetary. The drive over their was silent except for the few pitter pattern of rain drops hitting the windshield. He didnt have the radio on, it was just him and his thoughts.

The gates that lead into the cemetary were open, they always where according to Troys mother. Troy hasnt been here in 365 days. He followed the road the best he could and parked his car. He stepped out of the car eagerly and walked onto the grass. He passed a few head stones before reaching the one he had been searching for.

_Jack Bolton  
1956-2009  
Beloved Husband and Father_

Troy kneeled down and the rain spit on his head. He read the tomb stone about three times before finally opening his mouth to say something. He honestly thought it was weird, talking to a person who is no longer here. Its not like he can hear what you are saying a give you a answer back right? Hes dead. He cant do that. But Troy's mother told him that it helps to talk to him. She knew he was listening.

"Hi dad." Troy spoke softly. He cleared his throat hard and continued to speak. "Im sorry I havent been here. Its kind of hard for me to come back you know?" He asked. Silence. "I think about you everyday." Troy told him. "When I pick up a basketball, or just driving around in my car." Silence. His father wasnt there to at least smile or laugh. It was just Troy and his tomb stone. "The reason I came here I think was to say thank you." He got right to the point. He didnt like making that kind of small talk to someone who isnt here. Its just as akward in person as it is taking to a person whose alive. "The day of your funeral Gabriella came back into my life. Right in the church she was sitting right there in the pew. I thought I would never see her again." Troy closed his eyes and sighed before he went on. "Ive thought about it a lot, espically recently and I do believe that it was you who brought her back to me. It just sucks that you couldnt be here to see it happen. I know how much you love her, and she loves you too."

"You missed us getting "re-married" I should say. I missed you behing there to see it, since you didnt get to see it the first time." Troy explained. "Gabriellas pregnant. Little girl. A few months back we almost lost her. And during it all I had no idea what to do or what to say to Gabriella to make her feel better. All I wanted was you there to tell me what to do or what to say." Troy stopped for a minute to recollect his thoughts before he went on. "I just want you to know Im going to try and be half the father you were to me." Troy told him. "You taught me a lot of things dad, you still are teaching me things even though you arnt here." Troy stopped and read his tomb stone once more, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She was unsuccessful. She was very grateful that she was in her final month of being pregnant because she wasnt sure how much more of being uncomfortable she could take. She barely slept at night because she was uncomfortable or the baby was kicking her. She rolled onto her left and mumbled. She didnt look at the time because she knew it had to be early. She was always up early.

"Troy" She mumbled. She was going to tell him to get up and start the coffee pot. When she didnt hear anything back she mumbled his name again. "Troy." Nothing.

Both eyes flashed open to see nothing laying beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up. She slowly sat up and pushed herself at the edge of her bed to stand up. She threw her hair into a huge bun on top of her head. Her typical hairstyle the past few months. She was just to lazy to do anything else.

Her feet hit like bricks on the stairs as she walked down. When she was halfway down the stairs she heard the front door open and saw her husband walking in with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"About time you came home." Gabriella joked with him. He looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry." He said closing the front door and walking out to the kitchen. "How long have you been up" He asked her. She shrugged and continued on her trip down the stairs.

"Few minutes." She said walking towards him and giving him a soft kiss. He handed her a coffee and she waddled over and sat down at the table. "So what prompted you to get up so early and go out and get me a coffee?" Gabriella asked smiling as she took a small sip of her hot coffee.

"I went to go see my dad." Troy said quietly. Gabriella removed the cup from her mouth and looked at her husband. It was today. A year ago. She couldnt believe that it escaped from her mind. "You know that I havent been to his grave since that day?" He asked as he moved his fingers around his coffee cup.

Gabriella reached her hand out and grabbed his arm. "Oh babe." Was all she could muster out of her tiny, or huge, body.

"Im not going to dwell on it though." He said to her looking into her big brown eyes. "Because the day he left, you came back." Gabriella felt her eyes burn a little as those words escaped from his lips. "My dad, even though hes dead, gave me a gift. He brought you back into my life. He knew that would change everything. And it did." Gabriella leaned over and gave him a kiss that was strong.

"You have no idea what it feels like for me to hear you say that." She told him leaning her forehead against his.

"Thank you for coming back into my life." Troy told her trying not to choke up the best he could. Gabriella laughed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thank you for letting me."

* * *

Every couple has their problems. This couple has more problems then most, but they are working it out. Im marriage counseling. They have been going for about a month now and things are starting to look up for them. The couslers room was a very uncomfortable setting for them though. It was just like you would imagine it. It had a single chair for the person to sit it, and then a couch they made you sit on together, even though the entire reason you were there was not to be close to the person. People guess that the couch is a way to bring them closer. And it did, in some weird way.

"So tell me Sharpay," The counsler Linda started off. "How is it having Zeke back living in the house?"

Its been almost two weeks since Sharpay asked Zeke if he wanted to move back in. In some ways it felt like he never left though.

"Its been great. I love having dinner with him again and watching movies and having sleep next to me at night." Sharpay said looking over at her husband. "Its been in some ways better then before." Linda nodded and wrote that down on her little pad she had in front of her.

"Zeke, how is it living back at the house?" Linda asked him.

"Its nice to be home. Its nice to have life slowly getting back to normal." Zeke told her.

"Have you guys done anything to redecorate?" Linda asked. It was an odd question to ask. Why would they need to redecorate? The house was fine the way it is.

"Um, no not really." Sharpay startled.

Linda nodded and leaned her chin on her hand. "You know it wouldnt be a bad idea. Its a new couple so it should feel like a new house. You want to put everything that happened to you in the past. So the way the house is should be put in the past. Put some new paint on the walls. Maybe by some new furniture, new carpets." Linda suggested.

Sharpay and Zeke nodded in agreement with her. It wasnt a bad idea at all really. It may just bring another new vibe in their post-war house.

* * *

Zeke reached in his right pocket of his pants to pull out his keys. He unlocked the car door and him and Sharpay got in their car. Sharpay placed her purse in the back seat and took her coat off. She brought the sun visor down in front of her and flipped the mirror open and fixed her lipstick.

"Where to babe?" Zeke asked about to put the key in the ignition.

"We have to call Troy to see what time him and Gabriella are leaving so we can sneak in to set up." Sharpay told him. A while ago Sharpay and Taylor and even Chad and Zeke got together and planned Gabriellas baby shower. It was much deserved for her and it kept getting put off. They talked to Troy and he was going to take her out for the day so they can set up and people can arrive. Sharpay even called Maria and she flew up. She is staying with Lucille. Gabriella has no idea shes here.

Sharpay reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and called Troy. He said that they were just finishing up breakfast and he was going to try to get her to go out. He said that he would text her when they were leaving. Sharpay hung up with him and texted Taylor to keep her posted then put her phone back in her bag.

"We got some time to kill." Sharpay told him as she got settle back into her seat. They were still sitting in the parking lot.

"Should we go look at some furniture?" Zeke suggested. "Or." The way he said 'Or' made it seem like there was even something better in his mind. He leaned over and started to nibble at Sharpays neck. Sharpay put her head back and moaned.

"Again." She said with a little laugh.

"Come on." Zeke said slowly slipping the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and kissed them. Sharpay looked around and then came into realization where they were.

"We are in a parking lot!" She exclaimed. "People will see us." Zeke continued to nibble at her neck.

"The windows are tinted." He fired back. Sharpay smiled and slowly leaned her seat back.

"You win."

* * *

He slowly pushed the cart though the Babies R Us. He knew that they shouldn't have come here. He was under strick orders not to let her buy anything because she was getting everything this afternoon. When he asked her if she wanted to go out today she jumped right on the chance, but she wanted to go to the baby store. He was thinking that maybe she would want to go shopping for herself. Which led to tears because she cant go shopping for herself because it will just remind her about how nothing fits her anymore. More tears came when she sobbed about how big her feet are and how they cant fit into anything except flip flops. Shopping for her was out. Shopping for the baby was in.

"Hey Troy." He heard her sweet voice come from the other end of the aisle. He pushed the cart over to where she was and he stopped in front of a pink car seat. "Do you like this?" She asked as she started to pull the box off the shelf.

"Its alright." He mumbled. "Woah honey stop." He shouted when he realized that she was pulling a 25 pound box off the shelf. He quickly jumped in and took the reigns as he slid the box off the shelf and placed in on the ground.

"We need a car seat. This one is so cute look it has the light pink with the flowers and little ducks on it." She cooed and she looked at the picture on the box.

"Babe, dont we need a car seat today." He told her. "We can wait a little and look at more car seats." He picked the box up and put it on the shelf. When he turned to Gabriella, she looked pissed.

"This baby is coming in a few weeks. What are we going to take her home in? A box??" She asked. "No, we are taking the car seat today."

"No we are not. We are going to keep looking." He said putting his foot down.

"Troy, put the damn car seat in the cart." Gabriella growled. Troy took her hands and looked into her eyes to try and calm him down.

"Honey, I bet that there is a better car seat out there then this one. Lets just go to some other stores and shop around a bit." He told her calmly. Gabriella gave him a very confused look. Why was he acting so weird over a car seat? Why shouldn't she get it today? Why do they have to shop around?

"Why are you acting this way?" She asked him.

"Because I want our kid to be safe. And this car seat might not be the safest one." Of course he wanted his daughter to be safe, but why did he have to say that. He sounded like a nerd.

"Okay." Troys eyes widened. She actually bought it. "Can we go to lunch?" She asked. "I'm really hungry."

* * *

The sound of the basketball as it hit the court outback echoed through the house as the girls ran around the house to decorate for the party. Troy and Gabriella were going to be back in about an hour and a half. The decorations on the walls were all set up, but now it was time for the food to come and to set up the card tables for people to eat on.

Sharpay walked outside and brought in the platters of comfort food. Chicken Fingers, Chicken Wings, there were even little grilled cheeses that Zeke made. Gabriella had been eating a lot of those lately. There were about 15 platters of food all together that had to be brought in. They lined them up on the counter. Taylor was setting up the card tables in the living room. The boys were nice enough to move the couch and the other chairs against the wall to give them a huge space. Taylor was getting frustrated with the noise of the boys playing basketball so she pulled open the door that led to the backyard and hollered for the boys.

"We brought you for a reason!" She yelled. "Come in and help." With that the boys dropped the basketball and ran inside. Thankfully they didn't get to sweaty. "Come on and help get the food out of the car and set the tables up." Taylor ordered. Chad stayed with Taylor while Zeke went to help Sharpay.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Chad asked Taylor.

"We told Troy to bring her around 2." Taylor said. "Almost close to an hour. We told people to be here around 1:30." She and Chad flipped the table over and put a pink plastic table cloth over it.

"Isnt it crazy that its a year ago today since Gabriella came back?" Chad asked his finace. "Jacks funeral was a year ago today."

"I know." Taylor answered. "Who would have known a year later they would have gotten "remarried" and now they are having a baby. Its crazy." She said as she placed four chairs around the table. Chad walked over to the island in the kitchen and got plates with little pink ducks on them and placed them on the table.

"I want one." He blurted out. Taylor stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"You want a what?" She asked kind of shocked at what he slipped out.

"A baby. A little part of you and me." He said. Taylor felt it hard to breathe at that moment. Where was this coming from? There was no way they were ready for one. She wasnt even sure if she wanted one.

"WHAT!" She shouted making Chad burst out in laughter.

"I love freaking you out like that." He said laughing. "There is no way in hell we are ready for a baby. Hell we just got engaged. Man you should have seen your face!" He said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked over to get the other folding table to set up.

"Why do you do that to me?" She asked him. "You think its funny?" She asked with a small smile.

"I think its hilarious." He fired back.

"Oh for the love of God!"

* * *

He made a left turn on Grove street and turned onto their street. Gabriella looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute. She was exhausted. Her and Troy went to a bunch of baby stores and they didn't buy anything. This baby was coming soon weather they were ready or not and they barely had anything for her. They didn't even have a car seat. She didn't understand why her husband got all worked up over buy a car seat. She decided it wasn't even worth the fight. Tomorrow she will go out with the girls and buy the car seat with out him. Problem solved.

As they got further down their street she saw a bunch of cars lined up on her block.

"One of the neighbors must be having a party." Gabriella told her husband. Troy was hoping that she wouldn't recognize anyones cars.

"And they didnt invite us?" Troy joked with her.

"Because we talk to our neighbors all the time, right?" She joked back with him. He reached across and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thanks for taking me out today." She said to him.

"Anything for my girl." He told her. "Oh by the way Sharpay texted me and said that she is waiting for us at the house because she says you have something of hers." He said playing dumb. Gabriella was confused. What could she possibly have of Sharpays.

"Did she saw what it was?" Gabriella asked him. Troy shook his head as he pulled up in the driveway behind Sharpays black car. Troy shut off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Gabriella's side and took her hand and helped her out of the car. She shut the door and took her husbands hand as they walked up the walkway to the front door. When they got there Troy opened the door and pushed it in. And to Gabriellas surprise,

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said when they saw her. Gabriella was shell shocked. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth as Sharpay and Taylor walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Oh my god. You guys!" Gabriella cried as she hugged her two best friends.

"Did we get you?" Sharpay asked smiling ear to ear. Gabriella nodded through her small tears.

"Oh my god." She said in shock. "I can not believe you did all of this." She said looking around at what they had did. Then she turned around to her husband.

"You knew about this?" She asked him. Troy shrugged as he kissed his wife. "You are amazing." She told him.

"Oh, we have just one more surprise for you." Taylor said to her. Gabriella couldnt stop smiling.

"Oh yeah whats that?" She asked. Behind Troys mom appeared her own mother.

"Mom." Gabriella cried even more when she saw her own mother.

"Look at my beautiful daughter." Her mother said bringing her into a big hug. "And look at how big my granddaughter has gotten." She said putting a hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"Mom, I cant believe you are here!" Gabriella said hugging her mother once more.

"Do you think I would miss my only daughters baby shower! You're nuts!"

After Gabriella pulled herself together she greeted everyone else that had arrived. There were people from work, her five Aunts that came, there were people from Troy's family, Kelsey, Martha, and Taylor and Sharpay's mothers. Gabriella couldnt have asked for a better surprise. They all smouthered her with hugs and kisses.

They were invited by Sharpay to enjoy the food that was laid out in the kitchen. Everyone got up and headed toward the food as Gabriella sat down on one of the folding chairs in the living room where everything was set up. Taylor went to get her a plate while Sharpay talked to Gabriella.

"I can not believe you guys did this and got everyone here for me. Thank you." Gabriella said to her best friend.

"You deserve this." Sharpay told her giving her a hug. Gabriella backed out when Taylor came and set her plate in front of her.

"So where did Troy take you today?" Taylor asked. Gabriella grabbed a chicken finger and devoured it in seconds.

"We went to a few baby stores where he wouldnt let me buy anything. Now I see why." Gabriella said. "Then we went to lunch and we drove back here."

"Hows he doing?" Taylor asked her. This being the anniversary of Jacks death, Troy couldnt have been doing 100%

"Hes okay." Gabriella said with a shrug. "This morning he wasn't that great, but as the day went on he got better. Now that the boys are here to hang out with him when this is going on might help a lot." Gabriella said making the girls laugh.

* * *

After everyone ate they took Gabriella out on the back deck where there was a rocking chair with a bow on it for her to sit in and a table full of presents for her to open. All the women brought out their chairs and sat around to watch the women of the hour open all of her gifts. Gabriella called Troy over to help her open all of the gifts.

There were boxes and boxes of clothes. There were little dresses, shirts and shorts,. onezies. Then there were mountains of diapers which Troy and Gabriella's moms made very big pyramid out of. There were some little booties that where knitted by two of Gabriella's aunts. The rocking chair was from Troy's mother. Gabriellas mother gave her a high chair and a blanket that had a lot of meaning to it.

"This was from your grandmother." Maria explained when Gabriella opened the box. "She knitted it for you when you were born and told me to give it to you when you had children of your own." The blanket was soft and warm and made out of yellow and pink yarn. Gabriella cried instantly when she opened it and gave her mom a big hug. "Your grandmother really wanted you to have it."

Nothing could top that gift. Except for the gift that Gabriella really wanted. A car seat. She was so excited when her and Troy tore it open. It was the same one that they were looking at in the store today. The one that Gabriella really wanted.

"Its from me and Sharpay!" Taylor called out from the back. "Troy texted me that you really wanted that one so I sent Chad out to go and get it." Gabriella got up and walked over to Taylor and gave her a hug and then Sharpay.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted this!" Gabriella said making the women laugh.

There was one more big preset which Troy and Gabriella tore open. It was a stroller which was the cutest little thing. It wasnt pink but it was baby blue.

"Its neutral!" Chad shouted out. "Its from Zeke and I!" He said. "We figured that when we go running Troy can push her around in it. We didnt get pink because we figured next baby might be a boy, and the boy cant be seen in a pink stroller!" That joke made everyone laugh some more and the couple hugged their friends.

Other gifts that were given were bouncer seats, the baby swing, the bouncer chair, bottle warmers. little packages of baby food, diaper bag with pooh bear and piglet on it, baby monitors, and a travel crib. It was everything that they needed. They were finally ready.

After gifts were open they had cake and coffee and sat and talked. Maria and Lucille broke out the baby pictures and people cooed over how cute Gabriella and Troy were when they were little. By 6 everyone was headed out. Gabriella stood by the door and hugged and thanked everyone. The only people left were the three couples and the moms. The four of them decided to head out to dinner to catch up and they were going to come back later. Leaving the three girls in the house while the three guys finished their basketball game.

"You guys, I can not thank you enough." Gabriella said as she took a bite of her cake. "This day was amazing."

"Honey you are more then welcome." Taylor said picking up trash around the room. Gabriella threw away her plate and started to help pick up to when Sharpay nearly scared the hell out of her.

"What do you think you are doing!" She shouted.

"Cleaning up." Gabriella said as she held a pink cup in her hand.

"No way. You need to sit and relax you are probably exhausted." Sharpay took her hand and walked her over to the couch. "Dont move." Sharpay ordered. Gabriella just laughed at how protective Sharpay can get sometimes. Gabriella moved herself around to get comfortable when a shooting pain went up her back causing her to let out a small moan.

"Whats wrong?" Taylor asked. The moan wasnt a normal moan. She sounded like she was in pain. Gabriella put up her hand to stop them from freaking out.

"Its fine. I just moved the wrong way." She said. "Calm down you guys." The girls went back to doing their thing.

"So Shar, how is it having him back?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay turned around and smiled.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to have him back home." Sharpay said. "The counselor is really helping us be a better couple." She said. "And plus the sex is great!" She growled sexually.

"Dear lord Sharpay!" Taylor said grossed out. "I dont need to hear about your sex life."

Just to piss Taylor off and make her cringe, Sharpay blurted out. "Today after our session, we did it_ twice _in the backseat of the car!"

"Woah!" Gabriella breathed.

"I know right! I cant believe after all that time thats what I was missing." Sharpay said lost in a daze thinking about early today.

"Not that woah!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I think Im having a contraction." Gabriellas eyes closed tightly. Both girls came back into reality and rushed to their friends side.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked. "Its not like before?" Gabriella shook her head vigorously.

"This is so much stronger then before." Gabriella breathed through her mouth trying not to freak herself out that this was happening right now.

"Alright just breath. You're going to be fine." Sharpay said trying to calm her down.

"Get Troy." Gabriella winced through her teeth as she continued to try and breath. Taylor darted off of the couch and out the back door to get the Daddy to be.

* * *

"Bolton crosses left. Oh now right. Passes Danforth, He shoots" He pushed off of his feet and flipped the ball in the air and it sunk deep into the basket. "OH HE SCORES!" Troy cheered.

"Damn man, are you ever going to let us win?" Chad asked him and Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Never." Troy dribbled the basketball to the center of the court to where his two best friends were standing. "Look you guys, thank you so much for today. It meant a lot to Gabriella and to me." He said. Troy was never really good at this mushy guy stuff. He didnt think he was but the other two did.

"I think I might cry." Chad joked as he made a little whimper.

"Man, shut up." Zeke said pushing him. "Anything for you guys man." He said to Troy.

"Yeah, what he said." Chad said to Troy. "You guys mean a lot to us and so does this new baby. We are going to be there for you guys." Troy smiled and shook his head.

"Im not going to lie. This baby scares me a little." Troy confessed.

"It would scare me too!" Zeke said.

"But you are going to be great. Just look at you now. Your already a great dad and the kid isnt even here yet!" Chad told him.

"He's right. You got this thing down already." Zeke said taking the ball out of Troy's hand and sinking it into the basket.

"Thanks you guys." Troy said sincerely. These guys might not say much, but they do make him feel a little better.

"Alright Daddy, new game." Chad called and the boys hustled around the court. Zeke sunk the ball in when the back door opened.

"TROY!" Troys head whipped around to see Taylor who was smiling. "Its Gabriella."

Troy darted right into the house to be right by his wife's side.

"Do you think we spoke to soon?" Zeke asked Chad.

* * *

Gabriella was talking to Sharpay when Troy entered the house. He sat on the couch and took his wifes hand and pushed her hair off of her forehead.

"Whats going on?" He asked concerned.

"Im having contractions. They just started a few minutes ago." Her voice shook a little.

"How long did it last?" Troy asked her squeezing her hand.

"It was about a minute." Sharpay told him. Troy kissed Gabriella head and then went right into giving orders.

"Okay, Taylor upstairs in the closet is our overnight bag. Go get it. There are extra pillows on the shelf in the closet. Grab both of them." Taylor nodded and rushed upstairs to get it. Troy reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Zeke.

"Go start the car!" He demanded. Zeke grabbed the keys and rushed outside to start the car.

"Shar, call my mom and Maria and tell them we are going to the hospital."

"You got it." Sharpay said standing up and going outside to call Lucille and Maria.

"Tell them not to freak out because its going to be awhile!" Gabriella yelled to her as Sharpay was on the move.

"What am I forgetting?" Troy asked himself. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Chad. "The car seat thats on the patio. Go figure out how to put it together." Chad scampered off to do what he was told. Taylor rushed down stairs with the bag and pillows.

"Ill go put them in the car!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Troy turned to his wife who looked scared to death about what was about to happen next. "This is really happening." Troy said to her.

"Its really happening." Gabriella said as she bit her bottom lip. She always did this when she was scared or in pain. Right now it was both. Her grip on Troys hand grew stronger as she had another contraction. Both of her hands gripped onto his one hand as she breathed through her mouth.

"Just try and Breathe Gab." Troy instructed her as he tried to push the hair away from her face. When it was over she fell back onto the couch and tried to catch her breath.

"That was six minutes." Gabriella said.

"Alright we have to go now."Troy said taking both of her hands and pulling her up from the couch.

"You ready?" He asked her keeping a tight grip on her hands. Gabriella nodded with a huge smile.

"Lets go have this baby!" She cried as Troy's lips met hers.

* * *

**AH! baby time! I am so so so so sorry that I made you guys wait this long for a new chapter to come out. I have just been so busy I havent had the time to sit down and write until now. Im sorry if there are any mistakes. I know this jumps around a bit!!! Please Please Please Review!!!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

As the wheel chair wheels spun fast as it was rolled down the hallway of the hospital, a contracting Gabriella was trying to breathe through a contraction. With Troy by her side she knew that she was going to get through this. He was going to be there, he wasn't going to leave unless she told him it was okay.

A nurse in light purple scrubs with yellow flowers printed on them pushed Gabriella to her room. She saw mothers like this every single day. They were scared about not knowing what was going to happen and they were cursing their husbands in their head as they battle through the pain.

Troy felt his hand start to tingle as blood stopped rushing through his fingers. Gabriella was going to brake his hand by the time this was all over. They were about 60 minutes into this and already his hand was starting to swell a little.

The wheel chair made a left turn and cruised into a room that was covered in white. White bed, white wall, white blankets, white TV. It was depressing. Gabriella's contraction was ending as the nurse parked the wheel chair at the edge of the bed.

"Alright Gabriella. All I need you to do is to get up on the bed." The nurse said as Troy walked around to the front of her and took her hands to help her stand up out of the chair. Gabriella put her hands on the edge of the bed and put her head down to try to calm herself down a little. This was happening fast. Should it be happening this fast? She hasnt been in labor that long and these contractions were coming about 6 minutes apart now.

"You okay?" She heard Troy ask her as she felt his hand sink on her lower back and start to rub it gently. She nodded as she lifted her head up and slowly moved onto the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes and tried to not freak herself out.

"We paged Dr. B so she should be here soon. In the mean time we are going to hook you up to a monitor to measure the baby's heart beat and put you on an IV. Just change into this gown and we will be back shortly. Okay?" The nurse in the purple scrubs said to the young couple.

"Sounds great." Gabriella said trying not to sound like one of those stuck up bitchy people they probably see all the time. The nurse smiled and nodded and pushed the wheelchair out of the room. Troy placed the overnight bag on the chair that they had sitting next to the bed.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed her fingers. "How you doing?" He asked her sympathetically.

Gabriella's eyes shot open and she looked at her husband. "Im okay." Her voice shook a little. "Im trying not to freak myself out." Troy sat on the edge of the bed next to her and kissed her hand once more.

"You are going to be great. There is nothing to get freaked out about." Troy said trying to calm her the best he could.

"This is happening so fast." she blubbered. "The baby books say that labor could take hours and contractions are usually like 10 minutes apart in the beginning. Mine are 6 minutes. 6 minutes apart Troy! Thats to fast!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Maybe she is more then ready to come out." Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's 9 month old stomach. "She tired of being cooped up inside there that she is just more then ready to be brought into the world." Gabriella's bottom lip stuck out.

"You think so?" She asked him. Troy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's stomach.

"I know so." Troy said to her. "And who knows maybe when Dr. B comes into to check on you, it might still be a long time. You just dont know yet, so just sit and relax." Troy soothed her.

"What about the gown?" Gabriella asked him. Troy reached at the end of the bed and picked up the gown. Then he reached for Gabriellas hand and helped her out of bed and over to the bathroom. Troy let her go and sat back down in his chair. Gabriella came back after a few short minutes wearing the gown and holding her clothes which she handed to Troy to put in the over night bag. Gabriella then crawled back in the bed and tried to get comfortable again. There was a quick knock on the door and the nurse in the purple scrubs entered with Dr. B in tow.

"Boltons!" She cheered. "Its finally time!" Gabriella and Troy couldn't help but laugh a little and smile at their doctor. She was always on the ball and ready for anything that came her way. "So tell me when all of this started." She said standing at the end of Gabriella's bed looking at the couple.

"I had some back pains throughout the day. They were nothing major I have back pains all the time. But after everyone left my baby shower I was sitting on the couch with my girlfriends when a shooting pain went up my back. It was stronger then the others but I didnt think much of it, I just moved the wrong way. Two, three minutes later a felt a contraction. It was so much stronger then the ones that I felt a few months ago so I knew this was it." Gabriella explained her tale of how and when labor started.

"How long did that start?" Dr. B asked as she walked over to the monitor to get it set up.

"About an hour ago." Troy answered before Gabriella. Dr. B nodded as she took these notes in her head.

"How far apart are they?" She asked lifting Gabriellas shirt to place the monitor band around her stomach to track the baby's heart beat.

"About every six minutes." Gabriella jumped fast. She turned to Troy and smirked. "Beat cha." Making Troy laugh at his wife.

"Has your water broken?" Dr. B asked.

"I did right when we were walking out to the car to get here." Gabriella answered again. With a smile Dr. B walked to the end of the bed.

"Before we get any further, lets see how far you are dilated." Dr. B said. "Just bend your leg like this for me." Dr. B said taking Gabriella's leg and bending it on the bed to show her how. Once she did Dr. B examined Gabriella to see how much progress she was making. "Looks like you are about 4 inches." She said finishing her examination and straightening Gabriella's leg back out for her. "We still have a long way to go."

"What I think what happened was you were having contractions all day but you never realized it. Those back pains were your contractions. Even though they felt like nothing, they caused you to go into fast labor the way you did." Dr. B explained to a shocked looking Gabriella.

She had been in labor most of the day and she didn't even know it. How could she not know?

"Im going to come back and check on you every hour to see how you're doing. Once you hit a certain number of centimeters you can get an epidural if you like."

"Absolutely." Gabriella said without any hesitation. Dr. B laughed at how quick she was on that one.

"Just sit back and relax you two, alright? Ill be back in to check on you." Dr. B said making her way to the door with the nurse in the purple scrubs. She had just finished Gabriella's IV.

"Thank you doctor." Gabriella called out. She threw her head back on the pillow and took hold on Troy's hand. "Contraction." She seized through her mouth. She held tight to Troys hand and to the edge of her bed. All she wanted to do was the yell out, but she wasn't going to do that. She quietly, the best she could, breath in through her nose and exhaled out of her mouth. When it was finally over Gabriella exhaled a very long breath.

"I don't even want to know what its going to feel like later." Gabriella winced to her husband. "These kill." Gabriella placed a hand under her stomach and rubbed it gently. Troy pushed the little sweat that she had on her forehead into her hair as she recovered from her latest contraction.

Another knock echoed in the room. In came the queen.

"Hi sweetie." Sharpay smiled ear to ear. "How's my girl holding up?" She asked walking over to stand next to Troy.

"Fine." Gabriella said weakly. "Turns out Ive been in labor all day and I didn't even know it."

"Get out!" Sharpay said shocked. "How do you not know?" She was completely baffled. Wouldn't you feel that rip roaring pain going through your abdomen? Its a pain you cant really miss.

"The sharp pains in my back were them. I just didnt think anything of it." Gabriella explained to her rolling onto her right side.

"Well, you are here and safe now. What did they say?" She asked touching Gabriella's stomach.

"Im 4 centimeters. We still have a long way to go." Gabriella explained to her friend.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I spoke to your mom and her and Lucille said they were coming right over. I told them that it was going to be a while and to just finish and eat their dinner. It took a lot out of me, but I got them to stay. They are probably scarfing it down as we speak." Sharpay giggled.

"Thank you for calling them." Troy spoke up.

"Anything else you guys need?" Sharpay asked them. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not that I can think of." Gabriella answered after taking it into thought.

"You don't want ice chips or water or anything?" Sharpay offered.

"No way. That's what I have him for." Gabriella said pointing to Troy who just shrugged then smiled at his wifes joke.

"Alright well then I'm going to head out. I have to go and clean up after the party. I have the troops cleaning right now, but I just wanted to come see how you were holding up." Sharpay said to her friends.

"Thank you for everything you did today." Gabriella said sincerely to her friend. "It meant so much."

"Anytime." Sharpay said kissing her on the cheek. "You better call me if anything big happens. I don't care if I'm sleeping you wake me up. You hear me Bolton?" Sharpay asked giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"You got it kid." Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I mean it, call me." Sharpay ordered as she walked out with a wave and the door was closed leaving just the two of them.

* * *

The next few hours were the same. Every six minutes a contraction came through and Gabriella battle it out. She wasn't really making any progress at all. When Dr. B came to check her she was still 4 centimeters. At around 2 in the morning she jumped to six. She told Gabriella to try and rest as much as she could before things really started to get rolling.

By the time this happened, Maria and Lucille were long gone. The came about a half hour after Sharpay left and stayed for a few hours with the couple. They both wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly and that they were both holding up okay. And they were. The baby's heart rate was good and Gabriella was doing amazing through her contractions. By the time 11 o'clock came around, and with much pleading for them to leave to get some sleep, the two soon to be grandmothers left. They made Troy promise that if anything happened that he would call them right away.

The bed was set back a little so Gabriella could try to lean back and relax. She was exhausted. She hasn't slept a wink yet. She found it so hard when she knew she was going to be up in just a few minutes anyway. She knew she wasn't going to sleep through the night. But she felt even worse for Troy.

His hands rubbed his heavy eyes and then they glided through his hair. Gabriella opened her heavy eyes and looked at her husband. She closed them again and sighed.

"Troy, go to sleep." She said sleepily to him. Troys head perked up and looked at his beautiful wife. He took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles softly.

"I cant sleep knowing you cant sleep." Troy told her. "Besides, I don't want you to be by yourself." He said to her.

"Oh stop. It will make me feel better if one of us got a little rest." She said with a huge yawn.

"Im not falling asleep on you." Troy said. "But you are allowed to fall asleep...on me." He said mid yawn. Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"I dont know if I can." Her hand crawled on top of her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Please come out!" She moaned making Troy laugh. "I was so worried that this was going to fast but now its moving a little slow." Gabriella said with a little giggle.

"You have been in labor for 9 hours now." Troy said as he counted the hours in his head. "Hour 1 you thought the kid was going to pop out in the next hour!" He joked.

"Boy, I was wrong." When she gave her smile a small moan came out of it as another contraction hit her body. Her left arm pushed her up a little and she squeezed Troy's hand. The air was sucked in hard through her nose and was let out strongly through her mouth. She did this about two more times as the contraction made its way through. When it was over she threw her head back on the pillow and moaned again.

"They are getting closer." Gabriella moaned as Troy pushed the sweat off of her forehead and into her brown curls. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and then looked right into those beautiful brown eyes.

"You are doing amazing. I am so proud of you." He cheered her. "I told you I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We are going to do this." Troy kissed her as Gabriella sniffled.

"We can do this." She squeezed his hand for assurance as they prepared for the rest of a very long night.

* * *

The morning sun shined through the hospital windows in the early morning hours of March 14th. It was a beautiful day. The weather was in the mid 60s, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky. There was no terrifying news on the national stations of the bad things that happened in the world today. Although the day was still very young, there was always a chance for something bad to happen.

Thirty three minutes. That was the total of minutes Gabriella slept last night. Only thirty three minutes. After around 4 am, her contractions started coming every four or three minutes. It was starting to tear her down now. She was getting frustrated and the pain was ripping through her tiny body like a fright train. And these were just the contractions.

It was 6 o'clock when Dr. B's smiling faced entered the Bolton's hospital room.

"How we doing?" Dr. B asked with a strong smile. Gabriella put her hand out and moved it back and fourth to give her a eh. "Is there a lot of pressure yet?" She asked walking towards Gabriella. Gabriella nodded in response to her question. She was just to tired to even speak.

"Let me see how far her are babe." She said as Gabriella rolled on her back so she could check how far she was dilated.

"You're about...7 centimeters." Dr. B announce to the couple. Gabriella had been stuck in on spot for about 4 hours. It frustrated her more then anything. Dr. B walked over to the monitor to check how far apart the contractions were. "They are about 4 to 3 minutes apart now." She said taking notes allowed to herself. "Were you able to get any sleep?" She asked Gabriella who spoke up right away.

"Thirty three minutes." Gabriella groaned as she battle a contraction. In through her nose and out again. In through her nose and out again.

"Well, I can give you the epidural right now so that way you an get a little more sleep." Dr. B explained to her. "You really need some sleep because there is no way you can push a baby out after only thirty three minutes of sleep." Dr. B said. "Plus it will give you a chance to sleep too." She said to Troy which made him laugh. That would be much appreciated at this point.

"I want the epidural." Gabriella said as sweetly as she could. Dr. B told her absolutely and that she will be in to give it to her in just a minute.

"How you feeling baby?" Troy whispered in her ear as Gabriella held back the tears she felt coming on.

"I just want to sleep." Gabriella tried not to cry out those words. "I'm so tired." Troy brought his head up and looked at his exhausted wife.

"You heard the doctor. Hopefully this will help with the pain and make it so you can sleep for a little. I will call everyone to give them a report and tell them to come a little later." Troy explained to her. "Who knows maybe by the time you wake up we will be almost there." Gabriella nodded as she sniffled a little.

"I really hope you are right." She said.

Dr. B entered the room and she prepped for Gabriella's epidural. With Troys help, Gabriella was able to sit up strait so she could insert the needle into Gabriella back. Gabriella's head rested on Troys shoulder as Gabriella felt the needled enter her back and she winced in a pain a little. Once it was all done, another contraction hit Gabriella. About 25 seconds later it was over and Gabriella was able to lay back down on the bed. She was told it would take about a half hour to kick in and when that half hour was over Gabriella was out like a light. So was Troy.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Troy opened his eyes to the sight of his mother and Maria sitting on the couch they had on the opposite side of the room. They were chit chatting as they sipped their coffee. Troy pushed the blanket off of him and turned to look at his wife who was still out. Thank god. Troy looked over at the two mothers as he yet out a quiet yawn.

"How long have you been here?" He asked standing up and walking towards them scratching his head.

"About twenty minutes." His mother said to him. "We brought you coffee." she said pointing to the coffee sitting on the table top. Troy smiled and grabbed the cup off of the table. He took a sip and then yawned once more.

"How much did you sleep?" Maria asked him concerned.

"About an hour. Maybe an hour and a half." He said taking another sip. "We were up all night. Around 6 this morning they decided to give her an epidural so she can at least sleep for a little while." Troy explained. "She slept about a half hour all together."

"My poor baby." Maria cooed as she looked over at her sleeping daughter.

"How far is she?" Lucille asked her sleepy son.

"When they last checked her she was at about 7 centimeters. Her contractions were coming about 4 to 3 minutes apart." Troy updated them. The two mothers looked at each other and smiled. The baby was coming soon and they were going to be grandparents!

Troy finished off his coffee and he seemed to be more awake then he was earlier. He told his mother and Maria that he had to make a call and would be right back. They assured him Gabriella was in good hands as he stepped outside to call his good friend.

The phone rang a few times until a peppy girl answered her phone. She was so excited to hear from Troy to see when her god child was going to be brought into the world. Troy updated her on what was going on and how Gabriella was feeling. Sharpay told him that they were coming down around 10 or so. Troy joked that they will be there and he hung up with his friend.

It was 8:45 when Troy returned and when he opened the door Gabriella was just opening her eyes.

"Where did you go?" She asked a little groggy. Troy smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I went to call Sharpay. She wants to know how you are doing." Troy explained to her making Gabriella giggle a little. "She said she will be over soon." Gabriella just nodded.

"How you feeling." He asked caressing her cheek. Gabriella sighed as she told her husband how she was.

"I'm okay. The epidural really helps though." She said with a little smile. "I'm so happy I just got to sleep a little." She said to her husband as he kissed her hand.

"Did you see who was here?" He asked nodding to the other side of the room as Gabriella gave him a confused look. She turned her head to look behind her to see her mom and Lucille.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked with a huge smile. The two mothers laughed as they walked over to their kids.

"We are here to see our grand baby be born." Maria said placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her daughters forehead.

There was a slight knock on the door and Dr. B stepped in.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She joked with Gabriella. "How did you sleep?"

"It was amazing." Gabriella said smiling. Dr. B scooted past the two mothers and went to check the monitor that was measuring the contractions and the baby's heartbeat. She held the paper out and made little checks on the paper with a blue inked pen. "It looks great Gabriella." She praised her. "Lets see how far we have gotten." Dr. B took Gabriella leg and bent it on the bed like she had done the previous times. Gabriella shifted her body down on the bed so she could get a little more comfortable. "9 centimeters." Dr. B cheered. Gabriella progressed faster then she thought. Everyone in the room found a huge smile on her face. "It shouldn't be long now."

Troy kissed Gabriella's temple as she smiled toward her doctor. "How much longer you think?" Gabriella asked her.

"It depends. It could be less then an hour. More then an hour maybe two hours. It all depends on your baby." She said to her patient. "Ill be back in a little bit to check on you again. Alright. Just keep hanging in there!" She said placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

When she left a contraction hit Gabriella. She found her self curl in a little ball as she battle it out. In and out through her nose. Troy timed this contraction which last about a minute long. Gabriella put her head down into her neck as she breathed out strongly.

"You're doing so great baby." Maria praised her. "You're doing so great." Her little hand rubbed her daughters lower back for support.

* * *

The next hour was the slowest hour of this labor yet! Gabriella's contractions were coming about every two minutes and she hadn't moved that last centimeter. Gabriella figured with her luck she would be stuck at 9 centimeters for three hours. At 10 A.M Sharpay and Taylor emerged in the room with Zeke and Chad in tow.

"I cant believe shes almost here!" Sharpay exclaimed as she hugged her friend who just finished her contraction. Sweat was pour off of her head and down her neck. Sharpay pushed it into her hair for her. "How are you doing?" She asked very concerned for her.

"A little scared." Gabriella admitted.

Sharpay shook her head. "There is no need to be scared. You are going to be amazing." Taylor came behind her and sat in the chair that Troy sat in all night and took her hand.

"I cant wait to meet her!" Taylor cheered. "My first niece!" Sharpay smiled at Taylor and then back to Gabriella.

"Do you think shes going to be a kinky kid?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who was starting to feel the next contraction about to come.

"What?" Gabriella asked baffled as she breathes strongly through her nose preparing for a strong wave of contractions.

"You went into labor when I was talking about having sex with Zeke. Shes going to be kinky isn't she?" Sharpay asked Gabriella which made her laugh.

"I hope not." Gabriella giggled. Her hands went on both sides of her stomach as a contraction roared through her. Taylor and Sharpay went right into coaching mode. As they coached her through the contraction Dr. B entered the room.

"Alright Gabriella." She said walking over to her bed side. "Do you think this is it?" She asked a little eager to find out if the Bolton baby was going to be born.

"Oh god I hope so!" Gabriella moaned through the pain of the worst contraction she as felt yet. As she still battle out the contraction from hell, Dr. B bent her leg on the bed once more and checked Gabriella for the last time because. "You are at 10 centimeters." Dr. B announced to a still contracting Gabriella.

"Really?" She breathed. Dr. B pulled the blanket back over Gabriella and smiled.

"We are having this baby right now." She announced. As Gabriella's contraction ended she turned to Taylor and pleaded for her to go and get Troy who was out in the hall with the boys because it was to crowded in the room. He knew that Gabriella was in good hands with the girls so he felt comfortable stepping out into the waiting room with them. Taylor darted up from her seat and went to get Troy. In a matter of minutes Troy was running into the room and got right by his wife's side. He took her hand and got to her eye level. Even though he didn't say anything Gabriella knew exactly what he was thinking and she just smiled. Another contraction came and Gabriella squeezed tight on Troy's hand. Dr. B came in with two nurses and ordered for everyone to leave so they could start to prep for delivery.

The girls, Chad and Zeke and the two mothers placed kisses on Gabriellas cheek, the guys patted Troys back, and yelled good lucks as they were rushed out of the room.

"This is really it." Gabriella breathed to her husband.

"This is really it." Troy smiled to her. Gabriella looked at him and Troy just saw the fear in her eyes. He knew that she was thinking the worst going into all of this. "I'm not leaving you." Troy assured her. "We started this and we are going to finish this."

* * *

Dr. B folded the blanket that was covering Gabriella over her stomach and placed both of her legs in the stirups. She told Gabriella to scoot down as far as she could on the bed. The other nurse placed a blue sheet that was almost like a huge napkin over her stomach and it just went over her knees. Dr. B scrubbed up and took her seat in front of Gabriella. The other nurses were setting up for after the baby was born.

"Alright Gabriella the next contraction I need you to push for me alright?" She asked stepping into her serious mode now. Gabriella nodded nervously as she waited for her next contraction to come through. When it did she bared down as hard as she could and pushed for ten seconds, not letting go of Troy the entire time. Troy was standing up right behind her counting to ten and then she could rest for a minute until the next one came through.

"Good job Gabriella." Dr. B praised her. "Next one bare down as hard as you possibly can alright?" She asked and Gabriella nodded nervously again. The next one came and she did what she was told to do. Troy counted and she pushed.

"I see hair!" Dr. B cheered as Gabriella was pushing. She fell back on the bed and tried to take control of her breathing. "Next one lets try to get her head out." Dr. B said.

Troy leaned down into Gabriella's ear and whispered to her. "You are doing so good baby. I love you so much." Gabriella reached her arm around his neck and put her head against his and she caught her breath.

"I love you too." She whispered back. The next contraction roared through her tiny body and she was able to push her baby's head out. The one after that was the baby's shoulders which took 4 pushes to get out. Gabriella fell back on the bed not wanting to do any more. Those last few pushes took to much out of her. She was starting to doubt herself after 16 hours of labor.

"I cant." She half cried to her husband. Troy leaned down to make sure she was looking right at him.

"Honey you are almost there. The hard part is over. All we need is a few more and shes here. You can do this." Troy encouraged her as Gabriella shook her head and squeezed his hand as the contraction came through less then thirty seconds. She pushed will all she had in her. Dr. B was holding more then half of their daughter in her arms.

"Gabriella this is the last one and she is going to be here." Dr. B said to her. Troy leaned over to see his daughter. He suddenly felt a few tears start to burn in his eyes.

"Honey shes beautiful." Troy cheered to his wife. "Come on baby one more. One more!" He kissed her forehead a few times.

"This is it Gabriella." Dr. B said as she watched for the next contraction to hit. When Gabriella felt it she pushed with what little she had left and her and Troy's baby, the one they have been waiting for for all of these years, cried for the very first time. Dr. B held up their daughter for them to see. She was wailing, which meant that she had great lungs. Gabriella automatically burst into tears.

"Shes beautiful." Gabriella cried as she looked at her daughter. Troy smiled and turned back to his exhausted wife and kissed her hard.

"I love you so much!" He said to her.

Troy walked around and cut the baby's cord as the nurse placed her in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella embraced her new beautiful daughter who stopped crying as soon as she was placed in her arms. "Hi baby." Gabriella cooed. "Thank you for finally coming out of me!" She joked making her husband laugh with her as well. "Well dad," Gabriella said to her husband. "What do you think?"

"Shes perfect." Troy placed a soft kiss on his daughters head. The nurse came over and whisked her away to weigh and measure their new daughter. While they did that, they cleaned Gabriella up as well.

* * *

Reilly Olivia Bolton was born on March 12, 2010. She weighed 6 pounds and 4 oz. When they brought her back to Gabriella she was wrapped in a pink and white blanket with ducks on it and she had one little pink bow in her hair. When Gabriella was resting with the baby in her arms Troy walked out to the waiting room with people who were anxious to meet the new addition to the Bolton family.

When the group saw Troy they all stood up and waited to hear the verdict. Troy smiled the biggest smile he ever made as he announced the birth of his daughter. "Its a Girl!" He preached and the group with crazy. They all came up and hugged Troy. The mothers and Taylor and Sharpay were crying when Troy asked if they wanted to come back to meet her. The group followed Troy back to Gabriella's room. Troy opened the door a little and peeked his head in.

"You ready?" He asked his wife who nodded her head and Troy opened the door for all of them to step in before him. The women burst into tears when they saw the new baby sleeping soundly in Gabriella's arms.

"Everyone." Gabriella said to the group. "Meet Reilly Olivia Bolton." Gabriella could not stop smiling when she said her daughters name. It just sounded so perfect to her. "Who wants to be the first to hold her?" Gabriella asked. She didn't know why she asked because she knew who she wanted to hold her first. "Mom?" She asked. Maria put her arms out as she placed her daughter in her mothers arms.

"Shes just precious!" She awed over her new grand daughter. Troy walked through the crowd and sat on the bed next to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her. The baby was then passed around the room one by one.

"Im going to kick so much ass at being your god mother! I promise." Sharpay said shedding tears as she held her new god child in her arms. Gabriella laughed at how much her friend was already attached to her and she wasn't even in the world two hours yet.

As everyone held her pictures were taken as well as video of the new baby and the new family. By four in the afternoon everyone left leaving them to be alone and to sleep. They said they would all be back in the morning. They all gave kisses and hugs to the new parents and the baby. When they all left Troy sat on the bed with his wife and held his daugther in his arms as his wife counted the little fingers and toes.

"You think we are going to be good at this?" Gabriella asked him as she kissed her daughters little hand.

"We are going to kick ass." Troy said cuddling Reilly. "Who do you think she looks like the most?" Troy asked his wife.

"Hmm." Gabriella said looking at her baby. "She has your nose and lips."

"She has your little curly hair." Troy said slipping off her hat showing her little tiny curls she had. "And when she opens her eyes, well we are just going to have to see whose eyes she stole." Gabriella giggled. Troy leaned over to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." Troy whispered to her.

"No way." Gabriella whispered back. "Thank you."

* * *

**Ah! The baby is finally here! I am so proud of this chapter. It was such a long time coming. After much thought I decided that the next few chapters are going to sum up this portion of their lives as they move on to the next step in their lives in a new story. The story is going to take place about two and a half years down the road so some things will change! I am very excited for that project! For you guys who read "Not on the Menu" I just wanted to let you know that I havent forgotten about that story. I know its been such a long time since a wrote a new chapter but Im promising you that it will be coming soon!**

**Please Review for the next chapters!!!!!**


End file.
